Gossip Mode Style
by MissCar
Summary: Season 4 reinterpreted/AU: What is really going on at Mode? A looking at Betty and Daniel's relationship from the outside. Will end up B/D, MH/A but with canon relationships on the way there.
1. Rumor Mill

**Gossip Mode Style**

An Ugly Betty fan fiction

Summary: So why exactly did Matt accuse Betty and Daniel of sleeping together? Was it more than just jealousy? How the rumor mill of Mode views the relationship between Betty and Daniel.

I sat down and wrote this right after watching the season premiere.

Absolutely love the episode. Betty is definitely back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers for episodes 4.1 and 4.2

Rated T for sexual innuendo and some hard language

Due to a disability, I write these stories with the use of voice recognition software. So expect some very strange grammar mistakes. Feel free to point out thing I can't see in a PM.

* * *

Matt was absolutely furious with Betty. It was not the first time she chose someone else over him. It was not even the first time she chose Daniel over him. He remembered the first time that it happened with a certain amount of pain. A few weeks into their relationship, he and Betty were out on a date when Daniel called for some emergency. Before he even knew what was happening she was out the door to help Daniel. Matt doesn't even remember the reason why she blew him off. She even started this job a few weeks later, so she could help Daniel through the grieving process of losing Molly.

From his brief but painful relationship with Betty Suarez, he knew she had a serious problem with letting go. She couldn't let go of his past. She could not let go of Henry. The woman couldn't even get rid of her glasses that were currently held together with scotch tape. So why should he expect her to let go of her co dependent relationship with Daniel now that she had her dream job.

As her boss, he should demand her to come in and work on her project. Her trying to work from Daniels apartment just was not working. However, he wouldn't do that, because he was afraid to find out the answer if he made her choose between him and Daniel. The situation with Daniel seemed like a repeat of the situation with Henry. There was no way he was going through that again.

He decided to get his mind off this disastrous situation with a cup of coffee. He would need the caffeine to make it through tonight. He was about to walk in when he heard people talking. The only voice he recognized was the person that Betty shares an office with Megan or whatever.

"I don't know how that walking fashion disaster got this job in the first place. Anyone pitching stories involving malaria at a fashion magazine should be kicked out on principle." Said a female voice in the room that Matt did not recognize.

"Jacqueline, everybody knows the ugly one got this job on her back." Said Megan in a very icy tone. Part of Matt was upset at her accusation, as if he would ever give Betty a job just because they used to sleep together.

"I thought she received the promotion before Matt came on board. Besides they wear already broken up at that point," Said a male voice that Matt didn't recognize from his department.

"You're a bit new around here Nikolai. I'll forgive you for not knowing the true nature of the relationship between Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez. She is probably screwing him right now." Part of him thought Megan's accusation were completely false. As the managing editor he should probably break up this little gossip session. If it were about anybody else, he probably would have.

"She was just his assistant. One who was quite capable at her job. That's probably why she received a promotion." Nikolai said to the others.

"Everybody knows they're screwing. Daniel Meade has had a special relationship with every single assistant he's ever had. Betty is no different. Actually she is because their relationship is probably more than just sex." Megan said with an angry bitter laugh. Okay Matt had no idea that Daniel had a reputation for screwing his assistants. He remembered competing with Daniel for space on page six, but didn't remember anything like this.

"Marc would have made a better fashion editor." Jacqueline added as an afterthought."You would assume with her looks that Daniel sleeping with her would be out of the question, apparently, looks are not everything.

"He did marry Molly. No one was more ordinary than she was, so anything as possible. Although she did know how to dress slightly better, for a normal person." Megan told the others.

"That's not proof of anything." Nikolai argued.

"Fine you want proof before you got here; about a year and a half ago Daniel was dating Ms. Slater's sister. As office rumor has it, his girlfriend accused him of sleeping with Betty. She was so freaked out about it that she tried to kill Betty. You don't try to kill somebody if the rumors were not true. Apparently he felt so guilty about it he bought her all expenses paid trip to Rome." Megan told everyone. Matt wasn't sure what shocked him more that someone actually tried to kill Betty or that she had no problems whatsoever taking expensive gifts from Daniel.

"I remember that almost trip, it happened right when I got here. She was supposed to go with someone other than Daniel. The version of the story that I heard, that girlfriend was convinced that Betty had a crush on Daniel and Renee tried to kill her because she was monopolize in his time." Nikolai told the others.

"She didn't even go on that trip. You remember that's when that accountant Harry or whatever showed up and asked her to marry him." Megan said with a sneer. Okay Matt definitely did not know about the marriage proposal. He did not know that her relationship with Henry involve the possibility of marriage. Another thing she lied to him about. Although if she was so in love with Henry why did she turn him down?

"Everyone knows the real reason she turned down the proposal was Daniel. She couldn't handle being away from him." Jacqueline pointed out to everybody.

"I thought it was her career," Nikolai said with a touch of anger.

"Possible factor, but not the real one. The relationship between Betty and Daniel has always been inappropriate. I mean a couple weeks ago, before Molly died, I saw her feeding him water in the gym. They are always touching and hugging. She stayed with him the first week after Molly died in that one bedroom apartment. He even stayed at her house for a few days. There's seriously something going on between those two. There obviously sleeping together." He knew what Megan was saying about the nature of Betty and Daniels relationship was true. He always saw the two of them acting in a way that definitely went beyond a platonic relationship.

"Their close because they have a brother/sister like relationship," Megan started laughing hysterically at this comment.

"If they have a brother /sister relationship, it's an incestuous one." Everyone in the group except for Nikolai laugh at this. However, Matt did not find it funny. Before tonight, Matt always thought their relationship was a sibling type of relationship. Thinking about it now, there are aspects of the Daniel/Betty relationship he never quite got. They were always sharing inside jokes and touches that seemed to go beyond friendship. The more he listened to this conversation, the more he thought that maybe Megan's rants were not just coming out of jealousy. There was a certain amount of truth to the accusations that he was not willing to see.

"Find believe whatever you want Nikolai. However, when Betty comes in wearing the exact same loud outfit as today, we will know that Betty blew off this entire project just so she could fuck Daniel Meade last night."

"You're just bitter because you lost your office to Matt." Nikolai said to Megan as he walked out of the room. Matt quickly walked in to get his coffee before he could think about the discussion he just over heard.

* * *

The next morning when Betty walked into the photo shoot wearing the exact same close as the day before he couldn't help but remember Megan's words. He try to push everything away by making the whole shoot as painful for Betty is possible. The Mosquito was his own special revenge for her breaking his heart into a million little pieces. He felt the smile was a nice ironic touch.

When Daniel walked into the photo shoot, he watched their interaction. They were just too close to each other. He wasn't completely sure why he voiced his suspicions out loud. At least he had the decency to say sleeping together instead of that other term that Megan used last night.

He was sure that Betty took Daniels actions as pseudo big brother protectiveness. However, she didn't see Daniel's eyes when his fist made contact with Matt's face. Matt knew exactly with that look was. He saw it a million times when he was still in love with Betty. Daniel was in love with his former assistant/best friend, he just didn't realize it yet.

When he saw her leave with Daniel, he realized something. First, Megan was just jealous. He was positive nothing had happened yet between Betty and Daniel. Unfortunately, the keyword was yet. The second thing he realized was he did not lose her to Henry. She was already lost to Daniel. However, neither Betty or Daniel were aware of it yet. There was no way he was going to enlighten her. He still had his pride if nothing else.


	2. eX Factor

Thank you to everyone who read this story, added this story to his or her favorites, or put this story on alert. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but due to popular demand, it will become a series. Basically, I'm going to do something similar to _Mode After Dark_ except with other characters and almost every chapter will probably be from Matt's perspective. I may do some chapter from Amanda's perspective. The Mode rumor mill will definitely feature very prominently in this story.

After every single episode, I'm going to write a short that will give a D/B slant to the events of that episode as other people at Mode see it. I'm going to be writing this story live as the season progresses. Considering this week's episode had very little D/B interaction, it's going to be a little tough. I'm going to try anyway. The only thing that I promise if the show won't give us our D/B happily ever after, I will. Basically no matter what I'm planning to have Matt set up his ex girlfriend with Daniel. How, I will figured out on the way.

Summary: Gossip can make us do very stupid things such as convince you that your ex is sleeping with her BFF, which leads you to be punched out at the U.N. Maybe this once Gossip can bring two people together who are oblivious to their feelings.

Pairings: D/B eventually, M/A eventually

* * *

Chapter two: eX Factor

As he sat in the town car on the way home from his disaster pseudo date with Amanda he seriously wondered how he got to this point. Then he remembered his conversation with Marc earlier this evening and Marc's accusation that Matt hadn't learned anything about Mode. The truth was that after last week's cappuccino eavesdropping session he had made it a habit to listen to as many rumor mill conversations as possible. He learned all sorts of valuable things such as accounting has a betting pool going on about when Daniel and Betty would get married. Even Daniel Short marriage to Molly did not and that. Apparently, even Henry had $100 on Valentine's Day 2011. There's also this blog about the relationship between Betty and Daniel called _Friends or Lovers_. According to that blog, Matt was Betty substitute Daniel. Unfortunately, not one conversation involved the fashion industry in any form whatsoever.

That's not quite true. Apparently the biggest talk around the water bottle fridge was his ex's new wardrobe. Apparently, there is a huge debate about how she could afford a complete wardrobe makeover considering everything was designer label. His favorite theory was from Megan who said " I wonder how many times she went down on Daniel to get those shoes?"

The non-jealous truth of the matter was Claire Meade bought all the new outfits as a congratulations gift for Betty. Just the fact Mrs. Meade bought so many things for Betty started a completely new slew of rumors. Most were about how Mrs. Meade wanted Betty to be her daughter in law instead of the deceased Molly. Of course, the other rumor he heard was that Mrs. Meade may or may not be sleeping with his dad. He could not decide which rumor was more disturbing, Betty and Daniel sleeping together or Daniel's mom sleeping with his dad. At least he can tell himself that neither one is true.

There was also a discussion on how Betty could actually pull off said makeover without a fashion intervention. Half the features writers and the entire beauty department wanted to turn Betty into their own personal projects for the last three years. Apparently, two years ago Jacqueline pitched a makeover article involving Betty to Daniel. Jackie ended up covering doggy fashions for six months after that little incident. Apparently, this was when the Daniel/Betty sleeping together rumors began.

If someone told him about that incident two weeks ago he would have never accuse Daniel of sleeping with Betty. Now he knew better than to mess with her directly. Instead he chose to play mind games like purposely shoot down all her story ideals or make her sit in the hideous green bean bag chair. Fortunately, Daniel was too caught up in his own grieving for Molly to realize what was going on with Matt's torture of Betty or Daniels own feelings for the woman. He wasn't sure if he was torturing Betty because he wanted to get back with her or he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. It would be just a matter of time before Daniel and Betty figured out that they were in love with each other. He knew Betty for less than a year and he already figured it out. How long that could it possibly take her?

Matt really wished heard something from the rumor mill about how manipulative Marc could really be. He should have known he was falling into a trap. Nothing he saw from Marc in the YEIT program prepared him being for used by Marc. Not that that he can say anything, because he used Amanda to hurt Betty. He was actually having fun talking to Amanda on the way to the restaurant before he started trying to one up Betty.

He really needed Amanda's fashion knowledge considering he could not even recognize the top designer that Betty was eating with. Nine months ago, he did not even know the difference between khakis and chinos. He was positive everyone at work was going to continue referring to him as Daniel 2.00 if he kept this up. Any name comparing him to Daniel Meade was the ultimate insult for Matt.

After tonight's fiasco, he doubted that Amanda would ever talk to him again. He had no idea how to make it up to her. He wondered why he was more worried about Amanda's feelings than Betty's at the moment. As he looked out the window, he noticed that he was in Amanda's neighborhood. He remembered from that one time Amanda let Betty use her apartment to seduce him.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was buying a black and white cookie from the store on the corner. Fortunately, for him Amanda took his peace offering even though she slammed the door in his face. If only things could be that simple with his ex girlfriend even though he told her he wasn't sure how to fix their romantic relationship. He was starting to wonder if he wanted to fix it at all, especially considering the Daniel factor. At the very least, he needed to fix their working relationship.

* * *

On this abysmal Friday morning, he listened to the top five rumors of the day. Apparently number five was Betty's password was 'Daniel's lady'. Number four, was Daniel was hiding from Betty under his desk and they had a lover's quarrel in front of his mother. Number three; was Matt was a heartless ass who was sleeping with Amanda just to get back at Betty. Number two, Matt was an incompetent ass that blew the magazine's chance at a really big interview because he was jealous of his ex. Everyone at Mode assumed he only took this job to hurt her. After he heard that rumor he promptly ordered her a proper chair. Maybe the lime green bean bag thing was a bit much. The number one rumor was Marc and Amanda were fighting.

When he saw Amanda sitting by herself at lunch he knew the fight was much worse than the rumor mill had led him to believe. The fact that she was actually eating a sandwich was frightening. She even had cheese and mayonnaise on it. Another fact that he gathered from the rumor mill this morning was Amanda was an emotional eater. Anything more than a plate of lettuce was a bad sign.

"Can I sit here?" Matt asked as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Go ahead, although I am still mad at you. However, since I'm not speaking to Marc, you can sit next to me. If you are only sitting next to me to make Betty jealous you should probably wait until tomorrow. Today is her weekly best friend lunch with Daniel." Of course, Betty has a weekly best friend lunch with Daniel. Matt wondered how many months after Molly's death it would take before Daniel stopped referring to these lunch dates as friend dates.

"I heard about the fight with Marc. Apparently, it is the number one gossip item today.

"I love it when I'm the most talked about person in the office." Amanda said with a soft smile that never reached her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night again."

"It's okay, I'm used to people using me. At least you are better than Daniel." He made a mental note to find out more from the rumor mill about Amanda's past relationship with Daniel Meade. Although he already liked her more because she said he was better than Daniel in some regard.

"No one should find it normal to be used by other people." Matt said as he grabbed her hand. He felt this weird shock feeling as soon as he touched her.

"I really liked your cookie; although next time if you are bringing me a guilt gift could you at least pick up some Godiva or truffles.

"I thought you only eat dessert."

"Truffles are dessert" Amanda said taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Next time I screw up I promise to bring chocolate."

"Are you and Betty going to get back together again?" The question caught him off guard. One minute they were talking about chocolate, the next they were talking about his relationship with Betty. He thought about this question a lot last night. He didn't want to be with someone who kissed another guy. Who couldn't get over a hopeless relationship and see something great right in front of her. Mostly he didn't want to date somebody who was using him as a replacement for the guy she couldn't have. Of course, two weeks ago he thought the other person was Henry. He thanked the Mode rumor mill for that unpleasant revelation.

"I don't think so."

"Good, you can do so much better than her." Amanda answered him back with a smile. "If you want maybe you could come over after work and we can go over various designers and labels. I mean it would just be a work thing. Because I'm not speaking to my roommate, I kind of need somebody to hang out with tonight, in a work sort of way."

"That will be good." Matt told her without realizing that he never let go of her hand.

* * *

A/N: I know this doesn't have as much D/B stuff as I want. Unfortunately, I can only work with what they give me. I am happy they made Amanda the other side of the love triangle because I really want to put those two together.


	3. Mandy’s Diary

Chapter Three: Mandy's Diary

Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, or put this story on alert. I've decided to do two chapters this week. One will be from Amanda's perspective to help bridge the gap between my story and the show. The second chapter will be from Matt's perspective. I will post that chapter later this week.

In addition to the spoilers from season four, there are some spoilers for _Mode After Dark _and Amanda's blog from the ABC website in this. However, you don't need to follow those to get this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Ugly Betty.

* * *

Excerpts from the diary of Amanda Tanen-Sommers

October 10, 2009

For the first time ever I actually had a guy over to my apartment and I did not sleep with him. This is the new Mandy. I'm not going to be throwing myself at guys anymore in hopes that one of them will marry me. I'm more than a quickie behind the copy machine. I'm going to focus on my career now. This work thing with Matt was a first step. I am proud of myself for having a conversation with the guy.

Of course, I talk to Marc all the time, but he doesn't count. I think of him as one of the girls. Except for those times thatI kissed him with tongue or that time I pretended he was Daniel.

I really don't want to talk about Marc right now. I am still mad at him for using me to make Betty jealous. No one uses me to make Betty jealous. Even though a few of the guys I have liked have preferred her including the hot accountant, the sandwich guy, and that guy I was in love with who just used me for sex who is Betty's BFF. Okay maybe just this once it is okay for Betty to be jealous of me. Besides, it serves her right for choosing the nerdy accountant over the hot billionaire.

I actually had fun just hanging out with Matt. I've never had a guy actually listen to me before. They usually just stare at my breast. Matt asked me all sorts of questions about the fashion industry. He was even taking notes. I kind of needed that after Marc insulted my intelligence earlier. I know lots of things. Okay I don't know a lot of things, but I know a lot of things about fashion. Which is something Matt doesn't understand. I'm happy to be something at Mode other than the hot receptionist.

* * *

October 14, 2009

The good news is Marc and I are talking to each other again. Normally that would mean I have someone to gossip with, but not right now. Marc is all obsessed with trying to figure out how Betty got the job over him. He needs to let it go. He currently has a list of 10 theories.

Number 10: They chose the worst person for the job instead of the best. (Marc's ego is bigger than Kanye West. Although I'm so happy Kanye got back at that evil girl for using my prom night in her music video without permission.)

Number nine: Betty is blackmailing Daniel. (Betty is too nice for that. I am surprise Marc did not try to blackmail Wilhelmina into giving him the position. I'm sure he has all sorts of dirt on her.)

Number eight: Fashion affirmative action, they must hire at least one person who is fashionably challenged to an editor position or something like that. (I am not so sure about that one. Betty is actually dressing better now. I can't believe Mrs. Meade bought her a whole new wardrobe. That is so unfair.)

Number seven: They drew straws. (like anybody would trust a major decision like that too dumb luck.)

Number six: It's called Meade publications for a reason. (I could see this happening because Betty is Daniel special friend just not in a sexual way. At least I hope it's not in a sexual way. That would be like so disturbing.)

Number five: Daniel is popping pills again. (Betty was hired before Molly died. That would make sense now because his emotions are all over the place. I guess that is what happens when your wife dies. I'm never going to know what that feels like because no man has ever love me enough to want to spend the rest of their life with me. Actually, I've never been loved.)

Number four: Daniels mom made him higher Betty. (Very possible considering Mrs. Meade is in charge of the entire company. She was the one who bought her all those designer outfits. Bradford was the one that made Daniel higher her in the first place. It would make sense if it happened again.)

Number three: Wilhelmina couldn't be bothered with teaching anyone else how to get her dry cleaning just right. (This is Wilhelmina were talking about.)

Number two: Because Betty is God's chosen one and she gets everything. (That's a little bit much even for Marc.)

Number one: Daniel and Betty are lovers

That one is so disturbing it is not even funny. How can someone who slept with me, sleep with her. I mean I did accidentally walk on her in the shower a few times when we lived together. It turns out underneath the layers of unfashionable patterns and granny underwear there is actually a beautiful person underneath, in a chunky sort of way. So maybe some people can see past the wall of fashion that she uses to keep people away.

Daniel Meade isn't that type of guy or I thought he wasn't until he married the perfectly ordinary teacher. I think I spent most of the wedding crying in the bathroom even though I knew she was going to like drop dead any minute. Was it wrong to be happy at someone's funeral because that meant there husband was free to date again, even though I would never date the bastard again?

Betty and Daniel had always had this very deep connection. I mean they're always talking to each other about everything. Daniel was at our apartment all the time when Betty lived here. It was so weird. When I dated Daniel, I was pretty much a quick fuck. We never talked about anything until after we broke up. Now I consider him one of my few friends, back then I was just a sex toy. His best friend dates with Betty were always so much more involved than anything we had. Now that she is no longer his assistant, they are still together all the time. I think she makes excuses just to see him. However, There's this new girl Natalie that came for lunch yesterday. I could see that Betty wasn't happy even though she kept flashing her braces. Great Marc is probably right and not just jealous. This is so unfair. Why does she get all the cute guys?

Even though Matt told me a few days ago that he wasn't going to keep chasing after Betty, he was still giving her those 'I want to drag you into the supply room and bang you up against the Xerox machine' looks. He even canceled our lunch date, I mean our business lunch date this afternoon. Men are so stupid. First she still has Matt following her like a lost puppy, then she has Daniel and their whatever relationship going on. Honestly, what does Betty have that I don't?

* * *

October 19, 2009

Today was not a good day. First, Betty actually successfully insulted Marc's Fashion sense. Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse or something?

Next, for some reason Matt has been avoiding me for a few days and I don't know why. I tried to flirt with him as I normally do with guys and he like completely ignored me for Betty. Marc said that I was totally in love with Matt. I'm not in love. I'm not going to fall in love with one of Betty sloppy seconds. It's so unfair, Betty gets all the hot ones first. I tried to playoff Marc's remarks, by saying that kissing matt would be like kissing Betty. That is true in a weird sort of way. Although if Betty is now kissing Daniel wouldn't that mean she is kissing me. This is too weird.

* * *

October 20, 2009

Marc is really upset that Wilhelmina is making him work with Betty as her assistant. I'm pretty sure he posted his list of 10 reasons why Betty was hired over him to the Internet. In Matt related news, he still is ignoring me in a personal way. In career related news, I'm actually getting some assignments other than the blog. Matt asked me to read a few articles to make sure all the fashion related stuff was correct, since he is still trying to get the hang of it.

* * *

October 23, 2009

Okay I had like the weirdest daydream at work today. I was standing there answering phones and then all of a sudden Matt is kissing me. This isn't the normal take your clothing off kind of kiss I am used to. It was sweet and gentle and actually has some emotion connected to it. No one kisses me like that. Then all of a sudden, I'm kissing Betty. This was weird because of the braces. Then she morphs into a hot dog that Matt pulls into the conference room. I think part of that was real, but I'm not sure what part. I hope the real part was the kiss.

* * *

October 26, 2009

It's so unfair Daniel's new almost assistant gets to be in a fashion shoot. The good news is Matt actually had lunch with me today. I think that was because Marc and Betty were at the fashion shoot all day. It was actually good to have someone to talk with.

* * *

October 31, 2009

I hate Marc right now for pudding that stupid theory of Daniel and Betty sleeping together in my mind. Now we know the real reason that Betty got the job was because she won a coin toss, not because she was sleeping with Daniel. Yet, I still can't get the image of the two of them out of my mind.

When Marc mentioned the possibility of her being Daniels lover she did not deny it. So maybe the rumor is true. That means Lexi is the only assistant that Daniel never slept with. Yet she gets to be in Marc and Betty's article. Marc is being less mean to Betty now because she shared her byline with him.

So any way diary, I was having this really great dream about going at it with Matt on the receptionist desk. It was great because for once, he was saying things like how smart I was and that he loves me. I have never had a guy tell me that he loves me even in my dreams.

Then Matt was gone and I could see straight in to Daniels office. As I look closer, I saw Daniel and Betty going at it on top of Daniels desk. The thing about it was it didn't seem wrong. It was like they were made to be together. That's what made me wake up screaming in a cold sweat. Because I've seen both of them naked the image is probably atomically accurate. Daniel is still my number one shower fantasy. However, I did think about Matt during private time yesterday.

Now I can't go back to sleep because I have that image of Daniel and Betty living happily ever after in my mind. Life is so unfair. I think I will go eat that box of Halloween candy that was left on my desk yesterday. Godiva makes great pumpkin truffles.

* * *

A/N: If you love High School Musical as much as Marc, check out my HSM stories. If you don't like HSM but you want to see me turn wholesome Disney characters into something straight out of a soap opera read my HSM story _Scenes from Freshman Year_.


	4. When Everyone Knows Something You Don't

Chapter Four: When Everyone Knows Something You Don't.

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. In addition, thank you to everyone who added this story to his or her favorites or to their alerts.

I want to explain why I am using Matt's POV to tell this story. A lot of people don't like Matt, because they see him as an obstacle to the Betty/Daniel happy ending. In this story, I intend to turn him into a means to our Betty Daniel happy ending. The other reason why I'm using Matt is he is essentially Daniel 2.00. Both come from dysfunctional families and in the past always coasted by on their name and money. There is also the fact that they're both reformed players. If anybody is going to be able to get inside the head of Daniel Meade, it's going to be Matt.

Disclaimer: I don't own ugly Betty.

Warning: Unbeta story written by dyslexic/dysgraphic person via voice recognition software. Be prepared for crazy grammar mistakes.

* * *

Is it wrong to despise your boss? Daniel did punch him out a month ago, so maybe the animosity is justified. Matt realizes now that he probably deserved the punch for openly suggesting that Betty and Daniel were sleeping together. He should do what everyone else does and say it behind their back. Apparently, it's not just at Mode either. Every magazine at Meade talks about Betty and Daniel being together. There is some choice graffiti in the men room at Player involving a dirty limerick about Mr. Mead and his assistant.

However, that is not why Matt despises Daniel today. Okay Matt does despise Daniel for being in love with his ex girlfriend, but that is a completely different set of issues. Matt despises Daniel today because he's an absolute hypocrite and his stupidity is hurting Betty.

A couple weeks ago after his business dinner withAmanda, Matt realized that she was definitely more than just a pretty face. She actually knew a lot about the fashion industry. He also realize that she was absolutely bored answering phones all day. He heard about the incident a few years ago where she dressed her dog in paper clips. If that doesn't scream boredom with job, he didn't know what did. Due to budget cuts, he couldn't have his own personal assistant. He thought it would be okay if he could give some additional work to _Amanda_ that would be a bit more challenging.

According to HR, he had to go through Daniel or Wilhelmina. Unfortunately Wilhelmina I wasn't there. Matt realizes he was probably the only editor at Meade publications that rather deal with Wilhelmina Slater than Daniel Meade. He had a good reason to prefer Wilhelmina, because Daniel instantly shot down his idea and accused him of making Amanda his pseudo assistant just to sleep with her. The man is an ass. Just because he wants to screw all his assistants including Betty, doesn't mean Matt will do the same thing.

"_Contrary to what everybody thinks Daniel, I'm not you. Maybe I did get this job because my daddy has invested a lot in this company, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve to be here. Unlike you I don't automatically want to screw any woman who is my assistant. Amanda is a lot smarter than we give her credit for. She deserves to do something besides sit at the desk and looked pretty all day." _

"_I know that. That is why I don't want you to use her. She's been used enough in the past." Matt notice that Daniel purposely ignored part of his earlier statement._

"_Yes by you." Matt muttered under his breath. He came up with 145 entries when he googled the names Amanda Tanen-Sommers and Daniel Meade together. Not one bit of it was good. He came up with _3,400_ entries when he googled the names_ _Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade together._

"_That was a long time ago. I'm not that person anymore. Fine you can use Amanda to work on special projects, but if I see you act anything less than professional around her I will be signing you up for the three day sexual harassment __seminar.__ You know the one with the videos that comes straight from the eighties and involve role-playing. That also goes for your interaction with Betty. __Your current behavior involving __your ex girlfriend also qualifies as sexual harassment. One more incident like the bean bag chair and you will be at that seminar. Am I clear?" Daniel being tough is scary and disturbing._

"_Crystal,"_

* * *

A week later, it seems that Daniel Meade needed to sign up for that three day seminar himself. Matt was making good on his promise to Daniel by staying professional with both Betty and Amanda. This meant canceling his lunch thing with Amanda.

The big rumor going around Mode involves Betty being jealous of Lexi that rhymes with sexy. Going back to classic Daniel Meade form, he hired the hottest applicant instead of the most qualified one. There was one particular nasty rumor going around that Betty was crying in the ladies room about the whole situation. He hoped that rumor was untrue.

According to what he overheard in the cafeteria yesterday, the late Bradford Meade actually hired Betty because Daniel wouldn't want to sleep with her. Matt wondered what Mr. Mead would think about his son actually falling in love with Betty instead. As someone who has actually slept with Betty Suarez, he will buy into the adage that you can definitely not judge a book by its cover.

For this juicy story Matt didn't have to rely on indirect gossip, because he overheard the ultimate conversation between Betty and her friend Christina in the elevator. It is a miracle; cell phones actually work in the elevators at Meade. For some unknown reason the elevator seemed to stop at every floor between Mode and the first floor giving him time to hear the entire conversation. The fact that Betty was calling Christina just proved how dire the situation was.

"I'm not jealous of Lexi Christina." Betty said to Christina on the phone.

"Yes you are," Matt thought to himself.

"Yes I'm positive that he only hired her for that."

"But he already has you for that, why would he want anybody else." Matt thought bitterly.

"There's no way Daniel Meade ever wanted to sleep with me." His former girlfriend did not have a good opinion of her body. She had no idea how sexy and beautiful she really was. Any man would worship at her feet. Daniel was definitely one of these men.

"No he's just in love with you." Matt whispered this under his breath so low that Betty couldn't hear him.

"Daniel is just a friend," It took all of Matt's will power not to start laughing hysterically at that comment. People who were just friends don't make excuses to spend time together. Matt already knows that if he can't find Betty in her office, she will be in Daniel's office.

People who are just friends don't have their hands all over each other. In the last two weeks, he has caught Daniel touching Betty's shoulder 24 times. He caught Daniel hugging Betty 21 times. He has seen Daniel touching her hips nine times. Daniel hands have made it to Betty's backside a grand total of six times. The kicker is, Daniel's hands have graced Betty's breasts three different times. These numbers reflect only stuff they do in public.

"I am not going to talk to you about Matt right now." Matt wondered what Christina was saying about him.

"Because he's standing right next to me probably listening to this entire conversation," Matt looks away sheepishly at that comment.

"I'm not going to pass the phone to him." Betty said to Christina in annoyance.

"Okay fine Christina I will give the phone to Matt." Betty said with a sigh.

When he found the cell phone in his hand, he was absolutely petrified of what Christina would say to him. He was expecting the 'you broke my best friend's heart' speech from her. What he got was anything but.

"Because you're there you can tell me the truth. Is she jealous of Lexi?" Now he really wanted to laugh.

"Yes, she looks at the girl like I did at Henry when he came back a couple of months ago."

"You had nothing to worry about with Henry." Betty said from beside him. "There's no way I can have that look in relation to Lexi. Because I'm not jealous.

"You kissed Henry in the park." It was the first time Matt has been able to mention that incident without an extreme amount of bitterness.

"You still can't get over that? It didn't mean anything." Matt now knew it didn't mean anything because she was actually in love with her best friend. However, Matt was definitely not going to do his ex girlfriend any favors.

"I'm very over that. I know now that Henry wasn't the ultimate threat to our relationship." Matt said very cryptically. However, Christina picked up the true meaning of his sentence.

"You finally figured out who the real competition was?" Christina asked him over the phone. Matt almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Yes unfortunately." Matt said in a tone of acquiescence.

"Is Betty still completely oblivious that Daniels in love with her?" If her other best friend saw this, it must be real.

"Completely, "

"Is she still in complete denial that she is in love with him?" This is a harder question. In his mind he knows that Betty is in love with Daniel. However, saying it out loud to anyone else would make it real. It would mean giving up the possibility of ever being with Betty again. Was he really ready to give that up? Then he remembered what he promised Amanda a few weeks ago.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry; you actually seem like a nice guy. Maybe you'll find someone else eventually." Betty's friend is actually trying to comfort him. The world is ending.

"Maybe," Matt said as he passed the cell back to Betty and promptly left the elevator.

* * *

On Monday morning when Matt came into work after being forced to spend the entire weekend cutting from the magazine with Wilhelmina. After hearing the latest gossip, he now knew why Wilhelmina was so psychotic all weekend. The number five rumor today, was Wilhelmina was on the verge of being fired. He personally hope not because he can actually tolerate Wilhelmina more than Daniel. She reminds him a lot of his mother.

The number four rumor was Betty got her new position because of a coin toss. He personally finds the rumor about Betty getting the job on her back more credible. What type of idiot makes a major life decision by tossing a coin?

The number three rumor was Marc and Betty got in a major fight when he accused her of sleeping with Daniel in front of everyone.

The number two rumor was Betty freaked out when Daniel cancel lunch with Betty so he could hang out with his friend Natalie. Betty doesn't like Natalie. Betty treats Natalie the same way she treated some girl at a club that was trying to hit on Matt when they were still dating. Matt is positive that Betty wants to torture Natalie in the most painful way possible.

The number one rumor was that Lexi was now in Betty and Marc's photo shoot because Daniel accidentally graced her breast. Apparently Daniel was so used to his touchy Feely relationship with Betty that he forgot that most people don't touch their assistants in that way. What was most telling about this rumor was everybody knew it was an accident. Everybody knows that the old Daniel is gone for good, completely changed by Molly and Betty. Matt personally thinks Daniel needs to attend that sexual harassment seminar.

After Matt picked up his coffee, he headed over Amanda's desk to pick up the article he gave her to work on Friday. Unfortunately, Amanda wasn't there. He really didn't mean to do it. Honestly, he was just looking for the article. Instead, he accidentally found her diary. Maybe he accidentally read the last few entries. Maybe he found out that she came to the same crazy conclusion he did. Maybe he found out that Amanda also had a crush on him. It was an accident honestly.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he read in the diary. He felt sorry for Amanda. To feel like you were never loved is a very sad thing. Then he thought about all his passed Amandas. The girls that he used just for sex during the height of his addiction. He wondered how many women he treated like Daniel treated Amanda over the years.

Maybe his guilt over accidentally reading Amanda's diary was why he decided to eat lunch with her today. Marc and Betty were out shooting for their article and he knew Amanda hated eating alone. The first thing Amanda says to him at lunch is "I thought you were going to stop chasing after her."

"I'm not chasing after her." Matt said defensively. He remembered what Amanda wrote about his behavior around Betty. Amanda was obviously seeing things that weren't there. There's no way he's going to chase after a woman who is in love with Daniel Meade.

"Yes you are." He decided not to answer her this time. He didn't feel like getting in a fight with Amanda.

"I thought you were going to start seeing yourself as more than just a pretty face. What was going on with the flirting last week?" He wanted to ask her about her fantasies involving kissing him. But then he would have to confess to reading her diary.

"Your hot and it was a reflex action. It takes years to break out of some behavior patterns. I just want to thank you for giving me something to do other than looking pretty. I'm actually having fun working on those articles. I'll give you the other stuff back after lunch." They spend the rest a lunch goofing off in talking about all sorts of things going on in the office. He definitely enjoyed having lunch with her. But before they left he needed to ask her the one question that had been on his mind for the last few days.

"Amanda why didn't you apply to be Daniel's new assistant? You're obviously qualified for that position."

"I had that position a couple years ago when Betty went to another magazine for a grand total of two weeks. The entire time I was compared to Betty. I can never be as good as her. I just don't wanna be in Betty shadow. Anybody who has that job will be compared to the fabulous Betty Suarez." Amanda said as she got up from the table.

* * *

By Friday he still felt guilty about reading Amanda's diary. There was also the fact that he may or may not have had his own fantasy about kissing her. Yesterday he found himself walking into the nearest Godiva store and getting a selection of the fall truffles. Because Halloween was the next day it wouldn't be that unusual for someone to give their employee a box of chocolate. The fact that it was a $40.00 box of chocolates may be pushing it a little. He doubted anybody would notice.


	5. You Can Fool Yourself

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. I was so mad at Matt by the end of this week's episode that I decided not to use his POV. How could he do that to Amanda? I'm also furious at Daniel for being a complete idiot and not seeing what was going on with Natalie. I just want to throw something at both.

This week will have two chapters. The first chapter will be from Justin's perspective. The second will be from Amanda's POV. I already have the second chapter written and will post after receiving significant encouragement.

We are also at the first point where this story will differ somewhat from canon. In this story, the lunch that Natalie crashed was not the first one; rather it was something that Daniel and Betty have been doing for a long time. As the story goes on, it will begin to differ more from canon.

To facilitate better editing, chapters will not be posted any earlier than the Monday after the new episode.

* * *

Chapter 5: You Can Fool Yourself, But Not Your Nephew.

Justin had exactly 87 minutes to turn one of his mom's chunky period dresses into something appropriate for a charity ball at Wilhelmina Slater's apartment. This would be a daunting task for anybody without his skill set. Thankfully, the dress fit well enough. He would just have to make a few changes for differences in body shape and height.

As he broke out the double sided tape and lace he thought about the conversation he and his mother had with his aunt earlier. If he didn't know his aunt so well, he would find it strange that she appeared to be more upset about Daniel taking Natalie to the ball then Matt taking some other girl.

He remembered the rumors circulating around _Mode _when he was an intern their two years ago. Even though most people tried to spare him from the most inappropriate ones, he still heard enough. Even back then 50% of _Mode_ believed that his aunt was sleeping with Daniel Meade. When he now would go visit Marc to talk about what was going on at school, he would hear the same rumors. During his lunch visit a few weeks ago when his aunt ditched him and Marc wasn't speaking to him, he heard some rumors that were so dirty he will not even repeat them. Nobody bother to tell Megan that he was Betty's nephew.

Justin always knew that there was more to his aunt's relationship with Daniel Meade than just boss and assistant. He's always known since the Christmas shoot three years ago. He bought their family a Christmas tree that year. He even helped the family out with the immigration lawyer. He bought the family first class tickets to Mexico. You don't teach your assistance nephew how to play basketball right after his father died, unless there's more to the relationship.

There is also the fact that Daniel stayed with the family for the first few days after Molly died. Nobody said anything about Daniel and Aunt Betty sleeping in the same bed that first night. Nobody said anything about how Aunt Betty never left Daniel side during those days. Nobody said anything about his aunt staying with Daniel at his apartment until he left to spread Molly's ashes.

What most people don't know is that his aunt was almost going to go with Daniel, but they couldn't get her visa in time. Apparently, Daniel's State Department connections only worked for him. People who are just friends don't do that sort of thing for each other.

After 27 minutes of alterations, the dress was ready for his aunt to try on. The dress looked good on her. He only needed to make a few little adjustments before handing her over to his mom to finish working on her hair. Yet as he worked on the dress, he kept thinking about his aunt's reaction to Natalie. He knew his aunt was jealous. The question was she jealous because Natalie was taking her job or was she jealous because Natalie was taking her place in Daniel's heart. He could speculate like everybody else at Mode or he could ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Aunt Betty, why are you upset about Natalie?"

"I told you it was because everything is changing so fast."

"That's the reason why you're upset in general. I asked why you're upset at Natalie? Maybe the better question is why are you jealous of Natalie?"

"I'm not upset with Natalie. I am definitely not jealous of her. I'm just not used to someone else doing my job." Justin would laugh, but that would mess up his concentration. Instead, he just rolled his eyes at his aunt's vehement denial.

"Denial doesn't look good on you." Justin said as he worked on the dress.

"I'm not in denial."

"Do you realize you're more upset about Daniel taking Natalie to the ball then Matt taking another girl."

"I'm not upset about Daniel taking Natalie as his date."

"Yes you are. You went on a 20 minute rant the other day when Natalie crashed your weekly just a friend lunch with Daniel."

"That is supposed to be our time together and she ruined it."

"Aunt Betty you are acting like he brought a date to your date with him. Maybe some of those rumors are true." Justin said under his breath. Unfortunately, his aunt still heard him.

"I am not sleeping with Daniel. You know me better than that. What is it with everybody thinking that I'm sleeping with Daniel Meade. Two weeks ago Marc accused us of being lovers. Christina said the same thing when I called her to complain about Lexi." It seems nobody is buying the just friends line anymore.

"I said nothing about sleeping with him. Aunt Betty I know you and you would never do something like that. The rumor I was talking about is that you two are in love with each other but are too clueless or in denial to do anything about it."

"I do love him, as a friend."

"There's that denial again." Justin whispered as he put the finishing touch on his dress.

"I'm not in denial. Daniel is just a friend."

"First of all, I don't believe you are just friends. Nobody, but you and Daniel believe that you're just friends. I bet Molly did not even believe that you were just friends. I'm positive Matt doesn't. You can fool yourself Aunt Betty, but you can't fool your nephew. You are in love with Daniel Meade. The sooner you figure it out, the better it will be for everyone else." He was expecting his aunt to blow up. Instead, she just stayed quiet for a moment.

"This looks really great Justin." There goes his aunt's other coping strategy, avoidance.

"I'm sure Matt or Daniel will regret taking anybody else."

"Daniel really is just a friend. As for Matt, he can take anybody he wants." His aunt said as she walked out of the room to finish getting ready downstairs.

"She is so in denial." Justin whispered to himself as he followed his aunt out of her room.

* * *

A/N: I know some people are worried about what could happen to this story if the writers essentially kill any possibility of a D/B pairing on the actual show. Coming into this story, I knew that was a possibility. I got the ideal to write this story live with the season from a story I read about five or six years ago where the writer did the same thing. It was so long ago, I don't even remember the name of the story or who wrote it. In their story, it was emails going back and forth between two characters. On the show, one of the characters being used in the story was killed off midseason. The writer had to scramble to continue, but they were able to finish the story.

Short of the writers killing off Betty or Daniel, I should be able to keep writing. I have a contingency plan if the worst happens such as Matt and Betty getting back together. There's a reason why Amanda is featured so much in this story. Amanda is my backup plan.


	6. Gossip at a Charity Ball

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story.

Chapter 6: Gossip at a Charity Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Amanda was standing on one of the balconies in Wilhelmina's apartment drinking her third glass of champagne for the evening. How could she think a guy like Matt would ever want to be with someone like her? She felt so stupid. She spent the last few days worrying about Betty's heart being broken and she was the one crying into her champagne. She actually believed that their lunch meetings and working on projects together actually meant something. In reality Matt only saw her as the support staff. Although this is a step up from how people usually perceive her.

Amanda decided to stay out on the balcony because she didn't want to watch Matt and Heather together all night. Every time she saw the pair, she had to fight the urge to throw her champagne glass at Heather. She was expecting Betty to do the exact same thing. In a way she was. She was just angry at Natalie instead of Heather.

Every time Daniel and Natalie got close to each other, Betty would have that same look she had when ever Charlie came around during the whole accountant love affair fiasco. It appears that Daniel is the one breaking Betty's chubby little heart not Matt. Amanda should have realize from their conversation the other day that Betty was a lot more upset about Daniel taking Natalie then Matt bringing someone else.

"What are you doing hiding out on the balcony?" Called a voice from behind her. It was her friend Monique Osborn from _Player Magazine_. Monique was one of Amanda's gossip friends who she hanged out with when Marc would stay late. Monique would tell her the latest things going on at Player and Amanda would give Monique all the juicy gossip from _Mode_.

"Trying to avoid the guy I have a crush on and his date." Amanda said bitterly as she took another drink from her glass.

"I thought you were over Daniel?" Monique asked as she took another drink of her champagne.

"Trust me I am. I don't have Daniel issues. Besides, Daniel already has two girls fighting over him."

"I'm guessing that is the latest love triangle at Mode?" Monique asked as she pointed to Betty, Daniel, and Natalie. Anybody looking at the three could see the tension. Those three will be generating gossip for weeks to come.

"Yes, but none of the parties involved realize it's a love triangle yet." Amanda said as she took another drink.

"If it's not Daniel, why are you making your way through the good stuff like its $5.00 sparkling wine?"

"Matt," Amanda said in a barely audible whisper.

"The new managing editor at Mode and Betty's ex boyfriend?"

"Yes that Matt."

"I thought you said you were going to stop chasing after guys just for their money?"

"I don't like Matt because he is a rich guy. I like him because he is a nice person or at least I thought he was. I thought he asked me here as his date. It turns out he invited all the support staff so they wouldn't feel left out. Only editors were invited to the party. Why are you here?"

"Amanda, I'm an editor at_ Player_. Besides that, my family is independently wealthy. Even though Wilhelmina absolutely hates me, she knows I have the money. Unlike her, I'm not donating for the tax break."

"I thought that you were an assistant just like me. It's just you're actually nice and you do not were a suit. Most of the editors at this place ignore the little people."

"Well at_ Player_ we tried to promote a different atmosphere."

"Betty said that when she worked there, assistance were referred to as bitches."

"That stop the moment I got there."

"I'm really glad you're here because I needed someone to talk to. Marc is too busy chasing after Willie to be a friend right now. There's nothing more painful than watching the guy you have a crush on be with somebody else." Amanda noticed Betty's sad face when she said this. Apparently Daniel was still ignoring her for Natalie.

"You mean the date that's currently making out with one of the waiters on the other balcony." Amanda was so furious that Heather was cheating on Matt like that she threw her now empty champagne flute at the girl.

"Sorry it just slipped." Amanda said as her and Monique walked off the balcony. She was laughing so hard that Amanda missed walking into Matt who was holding a plate of tiny desserts. Those desserts were currently covering Matt's suit and shoes. This made Amanda very happy.

"Sorry about that," Amanda said as she picked up one of the mini desserts that was smashed against his tie.

"That is okay, I was just looking for you. I know you said before you only eat dessert so I figured you can use a piece of cheesecake. Unfortunately, most of the dessert is now on my suit."

"Considering how against eating Wilhelmina is you probably lost half of the dessert selection. Hey Amanda I have to go. Call the Player receptionist Monday to schedule coffee for next week. We can finish talking then." With that, Monique was gone.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your date?" Amanda said angrily.

"Not really. She's just some country club girl that my mom set me up with. I was having trouble finding a date and like an idiot I let my mother set me up. She is currently making out with one of the Waiters."

"She was until I threw my champagne flute at her." Amanda said with a smile.

"You're so evil."

"I know. Why did you have problems finding a date? I'm sure anybody at Mode would be willing to go out with you." In her mind, Amanda added her name to that list.

"Then I would be risking Daniel sending me to the three day sexual harassment seminar." Just the thought of that seminar, sent shivers down Amanda spine. She heard rumors about how bad the fashions were in the harassment videos. Amanda was a little less angry with Matt now. But, she was still going to write nasty things about him in her diary tonight.

"Mr. I-screw-all-my-assistants wants to send you to a sexual harassment seminar. That's just too funny." Amanda said laughing hysterically.

"Now that's not fair Mandy, he has not screwed all his assistants." Matt said sarcastically.

"You're right. He didn't sleep with Lexi and I doubt that he's had time to sleep with Natalie yet." Amanda said as she got the last piece of cheesecake off his tie.

"I'm surprise that Betty has not thrown a champagne flute at Natalie yet. She looks like she's about to kick her ass." Matt said as he threw the remnants of the cheesecake in the trash.

"Betty is much too nice for that. So you know that your ex girlfriend is in love with Daniel and that Daniels in love with her?

"Everybody but my ex girlfriend is aware she is in love with Daniel."

"You know she was more upset about Daniel taking Natalie then you taking another person. She spent a good 33 minutes complaining about Natalie crashing their weekly best friend lunch. She was absolutely furious with the girl.

"Of course she was more upset about Daniel taking someone else." Matt said bitterly as he grabbed a flute of champagne and drained half the glass instantly. "Do you still want to get a piece of cheesecake now?"

"That's okay. I see Marc is finally free from Wilhelmina." Amanda said as she left Matt behind and walked over to Marc.

"So how's your date going with Matt?"

"It's not. He just asked me as a friend. I still hate him. However, I feel better because he's not dating anybody in the office under threat of the 80 sexual harassment seminar." Marc shuddered at the thought.

"Thoseclothes are so horrible. They look like something Betty would have worn last year."

"Tonight wasn't that bad. I did get to shove cheesecake on Matt. I also spent time hanging out with Monique from Player."

"Monique Osborn from _Player Magazine_?" Mark asked her in shock.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"You just referred to the editor in chief of _Player Magazine_ as a casual friend."

"I thought the EIC at _Player _was Mo Osborne?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Mo is short for Monique. Apparently no self respecting heterosexual male would buy _Player Magazine_ if they knew the magazine was ran by a woman. She's the youngest EIC at Meade. She was the editor at another magazine until Wilhelmina moved her to _Player_ last fall in an attempt to make her quit. It turns out is the only decent business move made last year. _Player magazine_ sales have gone up 17% since Monique took over."

"So should I tell you now that we're meeting for coffee next week?"

"I hate you." Marc said as he walked off.

The party wasn't so bad. The best part of the night came when she accidentally dropped pieces of fudge covered cheesecake on Natalie's brand new outfit. Of course, this was after she spilled her champagne on the woman. Just because Betty was too nice to attack the woman trying to move in on Daniel, didn't mean Amanda wouldn't do it on her behalf. Betty was a friend after all.


	7. Two Lunches

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. This week was a challenge. Betty and Daniel only had about two scenes together in the entire episode.

There's a mention of the Jonestown tragedy in this chapter for the purposes of giving Amanda some historical perspective.

Chapter seven: Two Lunches

* * *

Amanda had been having a bad week. No matter how hard she tried Matt didn't notice her. That wasn't quite true, he noticed her as an assistant and friend. She was worried that he would only ever see her in this way. She was the one he went to when he was having problems on an article. She was the one he went to when the fashion shoot was going horrible.

They still had lunch together sometimes, but they were business lunches. They talked about projects Amanda could work on and still do her receptionist duties. They even talked about Amanda taking some writing classes in January. They would also talk about the latest office gossip. At some point the conversation turned to a certain ex girlfriend.

"You told Betty you were still dating Heather?" Amanda asked Matt in shock.

"Yes, " Matt admitted quietly.

"How can she even believe that? Heather was making out with someone else at the party." Amanda said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Matt was making her eat real food and cut down on her alcohol consumption after work. He told her he cared too much about her to see her dying of Cirrhosis of the liver or complications of bulimia.

"Betty was too busy watching Daniel and Natalie to notice that I spent most of the evening talking to editors from other magazines. By the way I can't believe you are friends with the EIC of Player."

"We're supposed to have coffee next Tuesday. Nice subject change, however, I still want to know why you told Betty you're dating other people, when you're not?"

"It's better this way. If she thinks I'm moving on, maybe show move on. She supposed to be going out with some coworkers tonight. It's a good first step for her."

"You are just happy that Daniel is not one of those coworkers."

"Of course I'm happy. If they did anything at this point it would be a rebound relationship. He still not over Molly's death enough for a real relationship. It wouldn't last and that wouldn't be good for either of them."

"Oh my god you ship Betty/Daniel." Amanda said in wide mouth shock.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked in confusion

"You want your ex girlfriend to get with Daniel."

"No I don't."

"It is okay, I want them to get together too." Amanda said as she walked away from the table with her tray.

* * *

By The Tuesday of the next week the world seemed completely different at Mode and it was more than the Order of the Phoenix water cooler. Marc is in a complete panic about Wilhelmina's departure. He spent half of yesterday faxing out resumes. He didn't have time to tell her about what happened at homecoming with Betty's nephew Justin. Fortunately for her Betty brought her diary into work that day because she wrote a story idea inside. Betty kiss some very hot guy at the pep rally. Betty also had a very naughty dream about a certain friend. Amanda Xerox these pages for future reading.

In good news was Daniel was no longer hostile to the possibility of her and Matt being together. He even apologized for his past treatment of her. It also seems like he forgot about threatening Matt with the sexual harassment seminar. Although it may be the lack of food that's causing Daniel to be so forgetful. Now if only Matt would actually make a move.

Amanda was very worried about Daniel. He's been acting strange ever since Molly died in June. However, the last week things have gotten dangerous. Just the fact that he's not jumping up and down in joy over Wilhelmina's departure is a very dangerous warning sign.

After spending time at the Phoenix seminars, she became very scared for Daniel. He was letting Natalie and that group force everybody that cared about him out of his life. According to the rumor mill, Daniel has not talked to his mother for almost three weeks on the advice of Natalie. Natalie considers Claire to be bad energy or something like that. Amanda was very worried about how Natalie was getting Daniel to spend less time with Betty. Natalie even tried to push Amanda away this weekend. As Amanda walked into Monique's office she tried to push her fears away, but it was difficult.

"Okay why are you so happy?" Amanda said as she sat down on Monique's couch.

"I'm happy because the wicked witch of Meade is gone for good. This also means that there's a job opening at _Mode_. I'm already getting my resume together. Maybe I can finally get out of Player Siberia. I have done a lot of good things here, but I want a magazine that is a better fit." Monique said in explanation.

"I'm sure you're happier about Wilhelmina leaving than anything else."

"Of course I'm happy about Wilhelmina being gone. I hate the woman. I'm in such a good mood let's forget about coffee. I feel like using my expense account today. Rumor has it, you're actually eating now. Let's go out."

30 minutes later they found themselves at one of the trendier restaurants down the street from the Meade offices. Amanda was actually looking forward to ordering something other than the chili chocolate volcano cake.

"Now that we're here, tell me what's going on at _Mode_."

"The juicy stuff is all over Fashion TV already."

"What about the love triangle between Daniel, Betty, and Natalie, has there been any developments?"

"Lots of them, but none of it has been good."

"What's going on?"

"Natalie is pushing Betty away. Natalie canceled Betty and Daniels weekly best friend lunch last week. Natalie's excuse was that Daniel needed to go to a meeting at that time. I personally think Daniel was too deprived of food to realize what Natalie was doing."

"I thought it was only the women at _Mode _who starve themselves?" Monique said taking another bite out of her salad.

"Unfortunately that is not the reason why he is not eating. His assistant Natalie got him to go to this group to help him get over Molly's death. Now all he does is drink special water and avoid any real food. Everyone thinks it is a support group, but…"

"You don't?"

"Daniel had me go to a special seminar this weekend. This group was nothing like my adoptions support group. All they did was talk about breathing exercises and meditation. In my adoptions support group we talked about our feelings and shared personal experiences with each other. I don't see how the Order of the Phoenix can actually help Daniel work through his grief over Molly."

"Are you worried about the inefficiency of the group or is it something more?

"Something bothers me about that group. Everyone there sees this Bennett person as his or her savior."

"However, you think he could be the next Jim Jones?"

"Who is that?"

"Jim Jones was a very charismatic man who manipulated over 900 people into killing themselves. Surely you heard of Jonestown and the People's Temple. The 31st anniversary of that tragedy is coming up soon. Even though it happened before I was born I am sorry for those who lost their lives or lost loved ones in that tragedy." Monique said in a very somber voice.

"I must have missed it. I only read the fashion section of the paper." Amanda had a feeling she needed to correct that habit if she wanted to be taken seriously.

"It was a very unfortunate situation. Sometimes people look for hope in all the wrong places. Are you worried that Daniel could be doing the same thing?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about the fact that he's hiding what's really going on from Betty and his mom. He invited me to go, but he's never really valued my opinion except for picking out shoes. I tried to tell him that it was not a good place, he just told me I didn't understand. I understand perfectly well. I lost my biological mother before I even knew she was my mom. The thing is Daniel and I have never been that close. Let's be honest the only thing the man ever gave me was herpes. He's not going to listen to me. "

"Yet you're still worried about him because he is your friend. Have you talked to anybody else about your fears?"

"I spoke to Betty a few times. In public, she says to let Daniel do whatever helps him get through the grieving process. I try to talk to her again yesterday, but she was too busy. I did Xerox a copy of her most recent diary pages though."

"You read her diary?" Monique asked her in shock.

"There's some really good stuff in there and I was worried about Daniel." Monique gives her the who are you kidding look." Okay I wanted to know about what happened at homecoming with Betty and the hot guy. There's also this really juicy dream that she had about Daniel. She's like completely freaked out that she had a dream about kissing him. Actually I think it qualifies as a sex dream but she woke up before the good stuff occurred." Monique just rolled her eyes at Amanda.

"Did you find out anything involving Betty's opinion on this organization that Daniel is a part of."

"I only read the juicy stuff. Although during her sex dream one of the first things she did is ripped the power beads off and shove Natalie out a window." At that Point Monique grabs the diary pages out of her hands and begins to read.

"Amanda I can't believe you copied this. This is really personal stuff. There's five paragraphs alone that discuss if her nephew is heterosexual even though he doesn't prescribe to the norms of traditional North American masculinity or if he's actually gay and not ready to admit it yet. Actually, that might be a good article for player. We could do a whole series on analyzing North American masculinity and the heterosexual identity. As long as I can put hot women in it, I can put it in Player."

"Focus on me. What does it say about Daniel?"

"You're right she's worried. But she's not going to say anything out loud. Amanda you need to keep on the watch. If things get bad you have to get him out of there or at the very least help Betty. It's obvious that she loves him and she may be the only one who can get him out."

"I will try," was all Amanda said as she took a bite of her salmon salad. "Can we talk about something happier, like Matt smiling at me in the elevator this morning?"

I realize this chapter was a bit of a downer, but then again so was the episode from the Daniel Betty perspective.


	8. Things Only a Mother Knows

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed or read the last chapter.

Chapter Eight: Things Only a Mother Knows.

* * *

Claire Meade has always been aware of the power of the Mode rumor mill. The rumor mill knew that her husband was sleeping with Faye Somers a good six months before Faye grace the cover of the 1986 Christmas issue.

When she started hearing rumors about her son and his assistant Betty, she paid attention. She has known for a while there is something going on between her son and Betty. That was why she went to Betty to help Daniel when Bradford was on his deathbed. Last year at the retreat, when she asked Daniel if he had feelings for Betty, she was not joking. Claire was positive Daniel was in love with Betty.

Claire Meade knew the true power and accuracy of the Mode rumor mill. So when she started hearing rumors about her son and the Community of the Phoenix, she became worried. Jokes about Phoenix Water being the new Kool Aid were not lost on her. Her fears were magnified by the fact that her son was not speaking to her. Now he was not even coming to business meetings with her without somebody from that group chaperoning. The fact that Daniel was now slowly pushing Betty away had her petrified.

Claire couldn't stop thinking about her son Daniel as she sat through her business meeting/job interview with Monique Osborn of _Player_. Claire didn't know why Cal was making her go through with this interview. Monique was too valuable at _Player _to be moved to _Mode_. Cal was most likely going to bring in someone from outside the organization. It was obvious that Monique knew it to.

"Can we please stop the pretense? I know I'm not going to get the editor job at_ Mode_. According to the rumor mill, you're already looking at people outside of Meade and possibly the magazine industry. The only reason why I'm being interviewed, is you don't want to make me mad or lose me to a competitor. I'm making too much money for you at _Player_ for me to be moved to another job." There was a reason why Monique Osborn was an editor in chief by age 27. The girl was sharp and very observant. She was a less evil Wilhelmina Slater.

"You're right. You are too valuable at Player for us to move you to another magazine now. I was supposed to placate you by dangling another carrot in front of you so you will stay with us. Unfortunately, I'm too worried about other things to play these games." Claire told her directly.

"You're worried about your son Daniel aren't you?" Monique asked as she took another drink of her water.

"How do you know about that?" Claire asked in surprise.

"I learned a long time ago to pay attention to _Mode _rumors. Most of my information came from your son's friend Amanda when we had lunch together last week. She is a Very nice girl. She probably could go very far if people stop seeing her as the trashy receptionist. I think Matt is the only person that has seen beyond her normal persona. Maybe that's why she has a crush on him." If Amanda was worried about Daniel, then Claire knew something was seriously wrong.

"Sorry, I don't gossip with Amanda." Clarisse said as she took another bite of her entrée. Amanda and she have a polite indifference with each other. Amanda changed Claire's voicemail to say "Office of the murderer," and Claire didn't change it back.

"I'm sure that is because you killed her mother." Monique muttered under her breath before she continued. "A couple of weekends ago your son invited Amanda to go to some of the phoenix seminars with him. She was really freaked out about it for several reasons."

"Why was she scared?" Claire asked wanting to know more.

"Part of her worry came from the fact that the seminars focused more on breathing exercises then talking about the issue at hand. She said that the counseling sessions were not like her adoptions support group." When Monique said the word adoption Claire froze a little. She wondered if the son she gave away ever attended such a group.

"Was that the only reason why she was worried?" Claire asked as she took a drink of her water. She definitely wanted something stronger. However, she knew Monique wouldn't allow her to drink during their meeting.

"No she was worried about the fact that everybody saw this guy as their personal savior. She also mention the fact that Daniel hasn't been eating lately and has been taking a lot of special herbs. I have a feeling that the FDA does not approve of all of those herbs. Did you see your son's interview this morning? He looked drugged out of his mind. The whole thing was very reminiscent of a certain Oprah interview from a few years ago. I was expecting him to jump on the couch at any minute." Monique's words scared her so much that she needed to leave immediately to see Daniel.

"I hate to cut this meeting short Monique, but I really do need to get back to the office." Before Monique could say anything Claire was out the door.

* * *

A few days later Claire sat in the backseat of the car with the only woman alive who probably loved her son as much as she did. The fact that Betty left her ex boyfriend in jail just so they could get to Daniel faster told her that. Even Amanda chose Matt. It was probably best that Claire sent somebody to bail out her boyfriend's son.

Betty proved the other day how much she cared about Daniel when she staked out the men's room just to talk to him. Unfortunately, now there's this nasty rumor floating around about Betty giving Daniel oral sex in the bathroom. Claire will never repeat that rumor to Betty or her son.

When they walked into Molly's old apartment Claire could see how scared Betty truly was for Daniel. Claire wanted to kill Bennett. She only said sue because if she did decide to hire a hit man later, she didn't want anything tying her to the crime.

As she continued to frighten Bennett in any way imaginable, Betty walked over to her son. She watched Betty plead with Daniel to let go of Molly. She could see the pain on her face. In that moment Claire knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Betty loves Daniel with all of her heart.

That's when it happened. When her son was saying goodbye to Molly in his drugged out haze he leaned over to kiss Betty. He was about to kiss Betty on the eyebrows, when Betty change positions and Daniel ended up kissing her right on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but Claire could feel this odd energy in the room. It was as if the kiss was supposed to happen.

The moment Daniel pulled away she could see Betty's face was a mixture of shock and fear. There was no disgust whatsoever. Claire could tell just by her expression that Betty liked kissing Daniel but was absolutely terrified by what it meant. Claire didn't have time to continue analyzing the situation because she needed to help her son.

* * *

On the Monday after the entire Phoenix fiasco Claire was taking the elevator down to Mode to have a quick meeting with her son. She just completed her weekly editors meeting with Monique. She managed to convince Monique to mentor a junior editor that will most likely replace her at Player. In exchange, Monique will become the new EIC of Hudson within the next 12 months. Most likely Cal was going to want Monique to work with Matt. This was fine with Claire because she knew he needed the help. According to the rumor mill, Amanda was doing a good portion of Matt's work. Claire was also grateful that Matt helped her find Daniel that night.

At the meeting with her son, she learned something very interesting. Yesterday when Betty was helping Daniel pack up Molly's things for charity, Betty denied kissing Daniel. Actually, Betty told her son that he only kissed her on the eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder why Betty lied to Daniel about kissing him. Her son seemed disappointed that he didn't kiss Betty on the lips. This told her that Daniel did love Betty.

After going over possible replacements for Wilhelmina with Daniel, she decided to pop in and see Betty for a few minutes.

"Why exactly did you lie to my son?" Claire said to Betty as soon as Megan was out of the office.

"I didn't lie to Daniel. I would never do that." Betty said in her defense.

"You told Daniel that he only kissed you on the eyebrow. I was there Betty. My son did not kiss you on the eyebrow." Clarisse said, as she looked Betty in the eyes.

"Look it doesn't matter. It's better if Daniel doesn't know what happened. Daniel is my best friend. I don't want things to be awkward between us. Daniel thought he was kissing Molly, not me." Betty's arguments to Claire sounded like pure denial.

"Things will never be awkward between you and Daniel. Betty I want to ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

"Of course, Mrs. Meade,"

"Do you love my son?" Betty started coughing profusely when she asked that question.

"Of course I love Daniel. He's my best friend."

"That is not what I mean Betty."

"Why do you and Justin think I'm in love with Daniel?"

"I always knew he was a smart boy," Claire muttered to herself. Before Claire had the opportunity to question Betty more, Megan walked back into the office. Claire took that as her cue to leave.

As she walked out the door, she noticed Amanda hiding behind a pillar. Her relationship with Amanda had improved greatly since their heart to heart the other day.

"You heard the entire conversation, didn't you?" Claire asked Amanda.

"It's not my fault. The minute I hear Betty/Daniel gossip, I have to stop and listen. He actually kissed her. Thank god he's finally made a move." Did everybody at _Mode_ secretly want her son and Betty together?

"He was drugged at the time, but yes they actually kissed." Claire noticed the huge smile on Amanda's face.

"The rumor mill is going to love this."

"You cannot tell anybody Amanda. The rumor mill believes there doing more than that already."

"I know. I heard about the rumor involving Betty and Daniel in the men's room. I don't know why anybody would believe that rumor. Why would Daniel do anything with Betty in the men's room when he has a comfortable couch in his office?" Claire decided not to respond to that. She was well aware of her son's sexual exploits over the years, but she did not want to think about it in detail.

"You cannot tell anybody about what you heard."

"Can I at least tell Matt? We have a date tonight."

"No one can know about this Amanda."

"Fine," Amanda said as she mimicked her motions from a few days earlier during the cafeteria conversation. With that, Amanda was down the hall and Claire was off to her meeting with the editor of Diversity Business.


	9. Two Triangles make a Broken Heart

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to his or her favorites or to alert. After watching the episode _The Bahamas Triangle,_ how many people wanted to throw something at their television set? I know I did. I promised I would do this story live with the season no matter what happens. This week I get to test my writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Two Triangles make a Broken Heart

* * *

Monique Osborn sat in the _Mode_ cafeteria looking at her watch for the 20th time. Matt was supposed to meet her for lunch to discuss his mentorship under her 20 minutes ago. In exchange for teaching Matt how to be a better editor, she would become the EIC of Hudson magazine. She knew the man holding the purse strings of Meade publications was the one forcing her to work with his son.

She wasn't very happy about the situation. Monique felt there were dozens of more deserving people at Meade publications that could use this opportunity. Even her crazy and ditzy receptionist was more deserving. At least she knew how to show up to meetings on time. Why did she let Claire talk her into doing this?

As she checked her watch again, she noticed Amanda coming into the cafeteria. The last time she saw her a few days ago Amanda was happy. She was jumping for joy because she was going to the Bahamas shoot as an assistant stylus and would get to spend time with Matt. They talked about her wardrobe choices for the Bahamas and how to make the most career wise out of the experience.

Monique knew Amanda had a huge crush on Matt. Everybody at _Mode_ and _Player_ knew that Amanda had a crush on Matt. Monique was the only one who was worried that Amanda only liked Matt because he saw her as something other than a sex toy. For some reason Monique didn't like Matt. Monique never used family wealth or connections to get ahead like some people.

Amanda's happiness of a few days ago was gone. It was now replaced with a fake smile and false cheeriness. The fact that everything on Amanda's lunch tray contained high amounts of chocolate, sugar, or fat told her that things went really bad in the Bahamas. Maybe that was why Matt was late. Instead of watching her friend inhale a chocolate layer cake before she even found a seat, Monique decided to ask her what was going on.

"Where is Matt and why are you consuming three weeks of calories in one sitting?" Monique asked Amanda as she passed by her table.

"He who shall not be named is probably making out with the chubby one. Never mention that name to me ever again. He is dead to me." Amanda said as she sat down next to her and went back to eating her chocolate cake. Considering in the world of _Mode_ anybody over a size four is considered chubby, Amanda could be referring to anybody.

"I take it things went bad in the Bahamas?" Monique asked as she noticed Amanda drinking a full fat milk shake. Things must be really bad if she was drinking a double cappuccino milkshake.

"Bad is the understatement of the year. There's not enough chocolate or alcohol in Manhattan to fix this problem. Matt and Betty are back together." Amanda said as she swallowed a chocolate truffle whole. The bitterness still came out through the mumbling.

"Are we talking about the same Betty that is completely in love with her best friend?" Monique asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Amanda said as she started to eat a snickers bar.

"The same Betty who left Matt in jail last week, so she could get to Daniel faster?"

"Yes,"

"The same Betty who allegedly gave Daniel a BJ in the men's room last week?"

"That was a rumor. He probably couldn't get his rooster to crow if it were true. Of course, it is Betty. I'm sure she can always make his rooster crow. She did kiss him, but I didn't tell you that. She lied to him about it and tried to dodge his mother when she asked if Betty had feelings for Daniel. " Of course, she ran away. That's what her friend said Betty would do.

"How do you lie about kissing someone?" Monique decided not to ask about the "rooster to crow" comment. There are something you just don't want clarified.

"He was drugged at the time. The Phoenix water provided Daniel with his daily allowance of hallucinogens drugs." Monique was right about the pharmaceutical nature of the community of the phoenix. Daniel was not taking Molly's death well. Then again neither did she.

"I don't think that matters. They still kissed." Monique said rolling her eyes at the insanity of the entire situation. "Matt went back to Betty even though he is completely aware that she is in love with Daniel? Even though Matt knows she will never put him first?" Monique asked skeptically.

"He even joked about it with me. Two days before we went to the Bahamas he told me about Betty giveing him a thank you gift for helping her rescue Daniel. On the way home from jail last week he said that he knew she would always put Daniel first." She could hear the anger in Amanda's voice.

"Yet he is still going back to her. Someone is an emotional doormat." Monique mumbled under her breath. Why do men do these things to themselves? This could make a great article for _Player. She wondered if she could get away with calling the article 'Maybe she's just not that into you.' _"Does he know that you actually care about him?" Monique asked Amanda.

"He couldn't know more about my feelings if I got one of those billboards in front of _Mode_ declaring those feelings. I'm not going to be with someone that is in love with someone else. I already did that once. I am not going to do it again. He was only with me to get over her. Once I realized that she still had feelings for him and he had feelings for her I let him go." Amanda said this through a mouthful of French fries dipped in chocolate sauce. This type of behavior did not signify letting go. Something else must have happened.

Monique personally thought Matt was using Amanda to actually do his job. Rumor has it Matt knows nothing about the fashion industry and has been using Amanda to compensate for his own lack of skills. Monique hated people who used others.

"How did you find out that Betty still liked Matt?" Monique asked trying to get a better handle on the situation.

"She told me after she saw us together in the Bahamas. We raced down a water slide for him." Monique started to laugh at that.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't you see what's going on? It's like the Beyoncé song. From what you told me, Betty think she is in love with Henry and is in reality in love with Daniel. She only wants Matt for one of two reasons. The First possible reason is someone else wants Matt and she doesn't want anyone else to have her favorite toy. The second possible reason is she is in denial about her feelings regarding Daniel and is using Matt as a way to push those feelings aside."

"Either way she is using Matt. Given that this is St. Betty it's probably the second reason. She doesn't care about my feelings because she sees me as the office whore. Normally I'm okay with that, but she is supposed to be my friend." Amanda needed help with her self-image.

"This means as soon as she comes out of denial Matt will be free again."

"I don't care if he's with Betty again." Monique just rolled her eyes. Monique has never seen people more in denial in her life.

"You just consumed 3000 calories in the last 10 minutes. If you were not upset about the Matt situation, you wouldn't be doing this to yourself. Normally it takes 20 minutes to talk you into putting sugar in your coffee. "

"I'm perfectly fine. I got my revenge on Betty and Matt this weekend while helping a friend work through some problems. I'm just a little upset because I had to watch Betty and Matt all over each other this afternoon. I wanted to stab her chubby little heart with a pencil." Amanda said as she finally pushes her trade away to look at the high amount of candy wrappers and French fry containers.

Monique herself was furious at this point. Matt missed their Business lunch so he could play kissy face with a girl who is in love with her best friend. If she could get away with it, she would slap him upside the head. As she was fantasizing about all the different way she could hurt Matt, Monique started to pay attention to the other things Amanda just said.

"How exactly did you get your revenge?" Monique said as she and Amanda walked to throw away the remnants of their lunch. Monique had a feeling Amanda did something really stupid this weekend.

"I slept with Daniel." Amanda said it's so quickly that Monique barely understood her. She was right Amanda did something utterly stupid this weekend. Before Amanda could walk away, Monique grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the elevators. Not another word was spoken until they safely reached Player and were inside Monique's office.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Monique said the second the door was closed. She did not wait for Amanda to answer before continuing her tirade.

"You know that he's in love with someone else. You know that his wife just died and he has been doing very stupid things lately." Monique said screaming at her.

"I was there when we had to rescue him from the cult. I know his judgment is bad at the moment." Amanda said not looking at Monique.

"Yet you still slept with Daniel. In the past, he only saw you as a way to get off. I don't know if anybody ever told you this before, but you are worth more than a cheap fuck. You have so much potential to do great things if you believe in yourself. You need to stop letting people use you." Amanda was crying at this point.

"I know that he's in love with Betty. The entire time we were together in the Bahamas, he spoke about Betty and Molly. Sometimes I don't know who he's in love with more. I know that he sees me as a friend now. That is a vast improvement on how he saw me in the past. If he didn't see me as something more, it wouldn't have worked. He tried to sleep with some trashy blonde at the resort. He could not get his rooster to crow. Apparently Betty and Molly have made it impossible for Daniel to have sex with random strangers."

"But he could sleep with you?"

"You were the one who told me to help Daniel through the grieving process. This is how I help people. Sex is what I am good at." Amanda definitely had self esteem problems. Monique wondered if she could set her up with a therapist.

"I meant by being a shoulder to cry on. I did not mean by sleeping with him."

"I am helping Daniel." That is when Monique finally realized why Amanda slept with Daniel.

"It was revenge. You slept with Daniel because Betty was with Matt. You did it to hurt her?" Monique was expecting her to defend herself. However, Amanda never said a word.

"I have to go downstairs and work on the Blog for this week. Then I have to help Marc move into his new office. Marc is Daniel's new assistant. That puts the grand total up to three assistants that Daniel hasn't tried to sleep with." Before she could say anything Amanda was out the door.

* * *

5 hours later Matt finally showed up for their meeting. This was after an advertiser meeting that made her want to cry and a meeting with Claire where she pleaded with her to assign another editor to work with her. Until the money was recovered, she was stuck with Matt. Claire did agreed to her conditions including letting Monique work with another employee of her choice. Monique couldn't wait to break the good news to her. Now she had to deal with the late one.

"We had a lunch meeting not a dinner meeting. I don't have time to deal with you right now. The book needs to go to the printers tomorrow and I'm probably going to be here till midnight fixing things. If you cared as much about your job as you did getting back in to Betty's pants you would have showed up to the meeting on time. For now, I have to work with you because your dad is signing my paycheck. After what you did to my friend, I personally want to throw you out a window. I know that you used Amanda to cover your inability to do your job. You pretended that you liked Amanda just so she would do your job." Monique said in pure anger.

"It was not like that. I really did care about her." Matt said in his defense.

"Yet you are back with Betty even though you and everyone else knows she is in love with Daniel. You even know Daniel is in love with her. Yet you went back to her. Do you like being an emotional doormat?" Matt didn't say anything to her at this point.

"I'm not going to dwell on this because I am a professional. I talked to Claire. We have decided that you need to have some additional training. You will be going to the sexual harassment seminar and then you will attend the management training seminar. After that training is completed we will begin our one on one training. Is that understood Mr. Hartley?" Monique said with as much ice in her voice as possible.

"Perfectly," Matt said giving her a look of pure hatred.

"I will send you an e-mail regarding are next meeting after you complete the seminars." At that, Matt left her office.

* * *

35 minutes later after moving to the couches to look over the Book for the next issue, she heard a knock at her door.

"Matt if you're trying to get out of the seminar, come back when I'm not busy." Monique said without looking up from the book.

"I'm not Matt." Monique turned around to see her boyfriend of nine months standing in front of her with a bag of takeout from his restaurant. Whenever she worked late, he would bring Monique her favorite sandwich. He was like the greatest boyfriend ever.

He quickly placed the sandwich on the coffee table as sat next to her on the couch. He placed his arms around her.

"Bad day at the office?" He said as he kissed her on the shoulder.

"Some of the advertisers were upset about the new content in Player. They seem to forget that the new content is the only reason why the magazine has more readers. I am getting women to buy this magazine now."

"I don't think that's the problem. Something else is bothering you." Her boyfriend said as he pointed to the photo album from her college years. That album has been coming out more and more after her college friend died in June. Today the album was out because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that promise to her friend. Not if things kept going like they did in the Bahamas.

"You know me too well. I'm afraid I may not be able to keep my promise to Molly."

"Tell me everything that happen?" She proceeded to tell her boyfriend why things were falling apart.

"Why did I agree to set up Daniel and Betty?" Monique asked her boyfriend after completing her crazy explanation.

"Because you're dying friend from college asked you on her deathbed to make sure her husband got together with his best friend. She wanted you to make sure he would move on after her death. How were you supposed to know things would be this complicated?" He said with a small laugh.

"Maybe because you told me that this would happen. You told me things would be bad. You told me that she would be in complete denial about her feelings for Daniel. You told me Betty would go back to the wrong person. You told me that he would sleep with the wrong person. How am I going to keep my promise to Molly if these two people keep doing stupid things?" Monique said as she placed her head on her boyfriend shoulders.

"You turned a poor man's _Hustler_ into a respectful magazine that people will now admit to reading. Monique you can do anything. Even put together the two most stubborn people I have ever met. You know that they love each other. Daniel had me fired just because I said something mean to Betty. All you have to do is get them to admit their feelings. " He said kissing her on the mouth quickly.

"I think it would be easier to get Wilhelmina Slater to be nice to people without ulterior motives or camera crews involved." Monique said as she let go of her boyfriend.

"I think you're going to need to be more directly involved. I know you'll think of something. You are a brilliant woman. Do you want me to stay with you a little bit?" he asked her with a smile.

"That's okay Gio. I have a ton of other things to do. The book needs to go to the printers tomorrow and things are not quite right. Thank you for bringing me my favorite dinner and for the pep talk."

"You are not going to sit here and cry over your college photos again are you?"

"I promise I'll do my work. Love you."

"Love you too." Gio said as he kissed her on the forehead and left her office. As soon as he was out the door she put down the book and grabbed the photo album. She spent a few minutes looking at the pictures of her and all her friends from college including Molly.

"I know you cannot hear me Molly. I don't know how I am going to pull it off but I will keep my promise to you. No matter what Daniel and Betty will be together by summer."


	10. Who Is Monique Osborn?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. A lot of you were happy that I brought Gio into this story. He's here to do what he does best, bang Betty's head against the wall and make her see what's really going on. He will be in the next chapter.

Because there are no new episodes until January 6, I am going to take a little bit of time to do some more development over the next few weeks. I plan to put out at least five chapters between now and the end of the winter hiatus. I already have chapter 11 written.

This chapter takes place between episodes 4.8 and 4.9. Approximately one week after the last chapter.

Warning: I'm going to do a bit more Daniel Amanda than in the show. As the story progresses you'll see why I'm doing it. Just remember no matter what the story will end with Betty Daniel happiness.

**Chapter 10 Who Is Monique Osborn?**

Matt Hartley should be happy. He had a fabulous job and he was back with his one true love. But, He wasn't happy, nor was he satisfied with his current situation. He didn't like being an editor. If it was not for Amanda he would be drowning. Despite the whole Bahamas situation, she was still helping him. Of course, now she is cold and distant. She also does the majority of her communication with him via e-mail.

Then there was the whole Betty situation. He had Betty physically. Emotionally and mentally he wasn't so sure. He knows in his mind and heart that she didn't love him. At least, not as much as she loved Daniel. He didn't need Monique to point out the obvious to him the other day. He was in love, not clueless he could see the writing on the wall just as well as anybody.

When he and Betty were alone everything was fine. However, when Daniel is thrown into the mix things became complicated. Betty and Daniel still had their weekly best friend lunch that he was never invited to go on. Unlike before, he can not hang out with Amanda now. Now that Wilhelmina is gone, during staff meetings Betty has taken over her old seat next to Daniel. Matt caught her eating Daniel snack three times in the last week. Betty and Daniel are always touching and hugging each other. Their behavior always screams old married couple to him.

Matt tries to fantasize about him and Betty being together in 20 years. His fantasies usually end up with him catching Betty banging Daniel up against the wall of her office once she becomes editor of _Mode _magazine. He also keeps having this recurring dream where Betty tells him that she's pregnant and then proceeds to tell him that the baby is Daniel's. He has been having this dream a lot lately.

It probably didn't help that the rumor mill kept talking about Betty and Daniel allegedly having sex in the men's room right before they rescued Daniel from the cult a couple of weeks ago. A tiny part of him wondered if the rumors were true. They were not together at the time so he couldn't be mad if she was having sex with Daniel.

The Betty Daniel rumors got worse when a news story broke this week were a woman is suing the Community of the Phoenix because she got pregnant during level seven. She thought she was having sex with her dead husband. Instead, she was having sex with the person she was partnered up with. Rumors were swirling around that something happened between Betty and Daniel when he was stoned out of his mind. According to the rumor mill, Betty and Daniel slept together during that whole fiasco. Matt could not help but wonder if there was some truth to these rumors.

Every time Matt saw Daniel with Betty he gave him the glare. Daniel gave him the same look. It probably did not help that his father was Dating Daniel's mother. It was another reason for the two men to hate each other. Nothing like finding out your worst enemy's mom is banging your father from the rumor mill. His father did not have the decency to tell him in person. Not that he should be that surprise, Matt found out his parents were divorcing from CNN.

Daniel Meade wasn't his worst enemy anymore even though his girlfriend was most likely in love with Daniel. Monique Osborn was Matt's worst enemy. For some reason the woman absolutely hated him. He knew from reading Amanda's diary recently that Monique and Amanda were friends. He also found out by reading her diary that she hated him for breaking her heart and thought he was an absolute fool for going back to Betty when he knew that she was in love with Daniel. There's also something in her diary about her sleeping with the one person that would make Betty very upset. Amanda came back to her desk before he could finish reading. She hasn't brought her diary back to work since that day a week ago.

He knew that Monique was purposely trying to make his life at _Mode _as miserable as possible. In addition to spending three days last week at the sexual harassment seminar from hell, she was making him shadow her today. She said he was in such need of training that she couldn't wait until after he took the management training seminar in February. She said some very mean things to him when she dropped by his office two days ago to tell him about the training.

"You need to learn what a real editor does all day and Daniel is too busy with 99 other things to baby sit you. Because your daddy is signing my paychecks until that Prick Connor tells us where the money is you get to spend your day with me. Of course, one of those 99 things Daniel is doing is your girlfriend. Didn't you hear the latest rumor Daniel is engaged in a friend's with benefits relationship with one of his former assistants. We all know what assisted that is don't we dormant. I'm sorry I mean Matt." Monique said this in the most icy voice possible.

This little verbal show down wouldn't be so bad if she did it in private. Monique "The bitch" Osborn decided to do this in front of his entire team. The only person who wasn't there was Betty. She was having a private meeting with Daniel at the time. That made the situation worse because Megan started making comments about how Betty was probably screwing Daniel in his office instead of meeting with them.

Matt knew he needed to come into his day of shadowing Monique with as much information as possible. If Amanda was not giving him the cold shoulder he would talk to her. Considering that Amanda threw a shoe at him this morning when she saw him kissing Betty it would be best if he just use Google and another source from the rumor mill.

According to the rumor mill, Monique started at Meade publications a few months before Bradford Meade died. She was brought in as a managing editor for _Diversity Business_. This seems strange because before that Monique was a managing editor at _Isabella_. Rumor has it that she got in some big blowout with the then EIC and came to Meade publications just to spite the woman. Matt couldn't understand why she did not end up at _Mode_.

Nine months into her time at Meade the editor of _Diversity Business_ made a very stupid remark. When the then editor Miguel Rodriguez was asked on a morning talk show about how Meade publications could produce a magazine that promoted diversity in the workplace when they also produced a magazine that rarely showed women over a size zero. He responded with the infamous "Of course Meade publications promotes diversity. Our female president used to have a D$%." Even though they removed the last word, everybody knew what the man said. That was not something the head of a diversity Magazine should say in a live interview. Monique's quick thinking saved the magazine from scandal and Alexis named her the new EIC after the dust settled.

Nine months later when Alex left the company, Monique was moved to _Player _by Wilhelmina against her will. _Player_ was the antithesis of _Diversity Business_. Everything he heard so far said that Monique was good at her job. He also knew that most of the people who work there before Monique got there hated her. .She had several nicknames including the BIC and the DIC. He knew that BIC stood for bitch in charge. He still didn't know what the D in DIC stood for.

He couldn't find that much more about Monique Osborn on Google, except for the fact that her original last name was not Osbourn. Monique Osborn was born Monique Windom-West of the Manhattan Windom-West's. Matt was sure he went to boarding school with one of Monique's cousins. Osborn was her married name. He knew she wasn't married now because the rumor mill said she was dating some guy who owned the deli down the street from the Meade offices. He couldn't find anything about a divorce on Google. He wasn't able to do any more searching because Betty stopped over after her best friend movie night with Daniel. Sometimes it seemed like Betty was dating Daniel more then she was dating him.

* * *

As the e-mail stated he showed up to Monique's offices at seven AM sharp. They would begin a day with a breakfast meeting with Luke Barnes of Atlantic Attire. Monique was trying to get him to advertise in Meade publications after an incident two years ago. After the breakfast meeting, they had a photo shoot for the March babes in bikinis issue followed by an editors meeting. This is just the stuff before lunch.

At 1:00 PM, they had a business lunch with Claire Meade to discuss the budget for the next six issues. At 2:00 PM, they have another advertiser meeting this time with Alexandria's Custom Lingerie. At 3:00 PM, they had a interview promoting the December issue "What every Player wants for Christmas." At 4:00 he would be attending the monthly all editors meeting with Monique. At this meeting all the different EICs will present their ideals to Claire Meade and his father. At 6:00 PM, they would be meeting with the accountants to go over the budget for the January issue. Finally, at 7:00 PM they had a business dinner with another possible advertiser that Monique was trying to get for _Player_.

"It's a miracle you actually showed up to the meeting on time. Was your girlfriend too busy with the real love of her life to stay over last night?" That statement hit a little too close to home. Betty stopped over last night after spending several hours with Daniel just long enough for a quick hello and a kiss. He was too angry to go back to researching Monique after that.

"I thought you said you were going to be professional?" Matt said to her.

"I work at player magazine. This behavior is professional. If you work around guys who only talk about who they slept with the night before and which female colleagues have the better breasts your definition of professionalism becomes a bit skewed."

"Amanda is not this bitter about me dating Betty again."

"I'm not bitter about the Amanda/Betty thing. I'm bitter because my promotion to _Hudson_ magazine rest solely on my ability to turn you into a good editor. Maybe even somebody who could take my place at _Player_ magazine. Do you even care about the magazine industry at all? You and I are both from the country club set. We hear the same rumors. Rumor has it that you go through possible careers like pre Betty Daniel went through girls." Monique said as she grabbed her jacket from her closet.

"Don't you mean pre Molly Daniel?" Matt asked as he got up to follow her out the door.

"I meant what I said. You and I both know Daniel is in love with Betty. We both know Betty is in love with Daniel. You know in your mind that your relationship with Betty is not going to go anywhere. Your mind knows you and Betty will not be together in 20 years. It's your heart that doesn't know any better." Matt just gave her this icy glare as they walked out of the front office. How dare this woman he barely knows say these things? It didn't matter that on some level he knows she is right. In His mind, he couldn't see himself with Betty in 20 years unless she was dating Daniel on the side.

As they walked past the desk in front of Monique's Office she stopped for a moment to speak with a blond woman who handed her a binder and an updated version of her schedule.

"Matt this is my assistant Candy. Unlike you she has never missed a crucial business meeting to make out with her significant other. Has anything horrible happen yet Candy?" Monique asked as she started to read over the binder.

"Half of the swim suits for today shoot didn't show up last night and the photographer canceled."

"Why did the photographer cancel?"

"She says she has H1N1." Candy said with a laugh.

"The real reason?" Monique said with a sigh.

"According to her friend in accounting, her boyfriend of two years proposed to her last night and they are celebrating today."

"You think she could come up with something more original. Call her agency and tell them that we will not be using her services anymore. Matt can you tell me where your boss Daniel is going to be today?" Matt knew that Betty told him at some point yesterday what Daniel would be doing today. He completely forgot.

"I'm not sure. I don't keep up with my boss's schedule. I am not his assistant." Matt said snidely to her. He had no idea why she was asking this.

"Rule number one of being a good editor: always know what's going on in your own office. Although maybe in your case, you don't want to know. You might accidentally find out your girlfriend really was giving Daniel a BJ in the men's room a few weeks ago. It doesn't matter, I will call Amanda." As Matt contemplated Monique's words, she was finding out the needed information from Amanda. Daniel will be spending most of the morning at a photo shoot on the other side of town and Marc will be with him.

"Thanks Amanda. Tell your new special friend that I said hello and I'll see him before the editors meeting at 3:40 PM." Monique said to Amanda as she ended the call. Matt was too focused on the fact that Amanda had moved on. He shouldn't be surprised. Although if she really moved on, why did she throw a shoe at him yesterday?

"Candy call Cliff St. Paul and see if he'll do the photo shoot. Tell him his ex boyfriend will not be in the building this morning and will pay him double his normal fee."

"Got it" Candy said writing herself a quick note.

"Then I need you, Rachel and Richard to go raid the closets at _Hudson_ and Mode for any swimsuits they didn't use for their issues. I don't care what the labels are. The trashier the better. We're not selling clothing; we are selling the player lifestyle. I will have my blackberry with me. Let me know what's going on." Monique said as she handed the binder to Matt.

"What is this for?" Matt asked her as he started looking at the book.

"That is my background binder for every single meeting or photo shoot I have today. My suggestion is that you look through the binder during the drive to the restaurant. We have 20 minutes before you and I have to make nice with a homophobic misogynist so he will actually buy ad space in not only Player_,_ but your magazine as well. I forgot to tell you that you'll be delivering a pitch for _Mode_ magazine as well."

"What do you mean I'm selling him on _Mode_?" Matt said in a panic.

"Daniel wouldn't let me have you for the whole day unless you were able to get some work in for _Mode_ as well. At each of these meetings you will be delivering a sales pitch for these advertisers' to buy space in Mode. I am sure a professional like you would be able to give an impromptu presentation. However, I'm not completely evil. I provided you with both the _Player_ and Mode magazine sells figures for the last 12 months as well as other information you may need for the presentation. You have until we get to the restaurant to put a presentation together."

"No wonder they call you the BIC." Matt mumbled under his breath as they got in the elevator.

"They only call me that because they're scared of me and what I can do. You don't want to know what I can do to you. By the way, the reason why Amanda is not that upset about you going back to Betty is because she's having a just friends sex relationship with Daniel to get back at her. Amanda actually like you a lot and you break her heart by going back to a woman who is in love with her best friend. However, we don't have time to deal with that mess right now. I have to avert a fashion shoot catastrophe and you have a sales pitch to prepare. Everything you need to know is in section C." Monique said as they made their way to the town car in the basement. As Matt began to read through the material and mentally prepare his presentation, he thought of brand new nasty things to call the woman sitting next to him. This is going to be a very long apprenticeship.

**To be continued**


	11. Reasons Not To Eavesdrop

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to alert. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. If you have read my High School Musical story _Scenes from Freshman Year_, you'll realize this is actually on the short side. If you're looking for a story where two people who probably shouldn't fall in love with each other do, check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own ugly Betty. I also do not own _Diversity Inc_ as well as anything else recognizable. Yes, it is a real magazine.

**Chapter 11: Who is Monique Osborn? Part 2: Reasons Not To Eavesdrop**

30 minutes into their meeting with the head of Atlantic Apparel, Matt wanted to shove a fork into the bastard's eye sockets. For some reason his smugness reminded Matt a lot of his father. Maybe that's why his father was forcing them to get this ass to advertise in _Mode_ and _Player_. Then again it was probably the money. That's all his father ever cared about.

Although he hated her, he applauded Monique's ability to stay calm even though Luke Barnes grabbed her ass twice during their meeting. He was personally shocked that Monique didn't deck him. Matt would hate to see what would happen if this meeting took place behind closed doors without him.

His part of the presentation didn't go so well. Maybe it was because he spent the majority of the car ride being angry with Amanda for sleeping with Daniel, instead of going over the pre meeting materials. He didn't want to think about how the thought of Amanda sleeping with Daniel made him more upset than the thought of Betty and Daniel sleeping together. Shouldn't he be angrier about his girlfriend possibly sleeping with Daniel?

It didn't help that Monique continued with her psychological torture by blasting various Backstreet Boys songs about bad breakups and relationships including: _Siberia_, _Undone_, _Shattered_, and _Something That I Already Know_. Nothing like hearing thought provoking lyrics such as "It took so long to realize that nothing's changed, it never will, "or "We cannot hide what we've become. So sick inside from being in love," to keep you completely distracted from your job.

In his mind, he was coming up with all sorts of ways to get back at this woman. Considering what she's currently doing to Luke Barnes he is a little too afraid to try anything, even if his dad signs her paychecks.

"Let's cut to the chase Mr. Barnes. I know exactly why you pulled your advertising from Meade publications two years ago. I had the most interesting meeting with Daniel Meade a couple of days ago. I'm sure it would look really bad for your company if word got out that you refuse to advertise in a magazine managed by a person who is transgender. I'm sure in this horrible economy you can't use the bad publicity, especially considering all those sexual harassment lawsuits pending against you personally. Rumor has it your lawyers are waiting on the results of a paternity test from your former assistant." Monique said taking a bite of her seafood omelet. Matt realize that Monique is either crazy or fearless. He wasn't sure which.

"No one will believe you or Daniel. It was two years ago. No one will care. " Luke said as he took a small drink of his water. He tried to look calm, Matt knew he was worried.

"You forget we're dealing with Daniel "the widow" who can do no wrong. Now I could give this story to _Diversity Business,_ but that would look like sour Grapes. Unfortunately for you, I have lots of friends at our competitor _Diversity Inc._ You remember _Diversity Inc_ last year they wrote an article about your company being extremely diversity deficient and named it the worst company to work for when it came to diversity_. _Now do we have a deal?" Monique said to him without even flinching.

30 minutes later as they were riding back to the Meade building after Monique secured a 12 months multipage deal for both _Mode_ and _Player_ magazine.

"How did you not kill him?" Matt asked Monique.

"Rule number two of being a good editor: know your enemy/client. I knew exactly who I was dealing with. I did my homework. Why do you think I had a 30 minutes meeting with Daniel three days ago? I also brought you with me in case he tried something really stupid."

"You mean other than groping you?" Matt asked her sarcastically.

"I work at _Player_. That's our idea of a hug. I was more worried about me stabbing him with a butter knife during the presentation. I needed you to verify to your father that it was completely justified." Monique said as the town car pulled in front of the meet building.

"Now we're on to part two of our day, the photo shoot. I know you have supervised several of these so far. I also know that usually Wilhelmina or Daniel have to step in and take over." Monique said as she walked out of the car and walked into the building.

"The U.N. Shoot was not my fault. Betty was the one who dropped the ball on that." Matt said in his defense.

"Rule number three of being a good editor: take responsibility for your own actions. You are just as much at fault for that fiasco as anyone else. Stop placing the blame on other people for your problems. You are the one in charge. If something goes wrong, it's your fault."

"She ditched me so she could hang out with Daniel." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Why did you find this shocking? Those two have always had a unique relationship. This brings us to rule number four: understand the special needs of those working under you. She had a family emergency. As her supervisor, you need to be more understanding. Your current stupid behavior is going to get us an EEO suit."

"I don't think Daniel qualifies as family." Matt said with a touch of anger.

"Sometimes friends are family. Let's be honest Daniel is more like a husband to Betty than a friend. I quit my job at _Isabella_ because they wouldn't let me take time off to take my friend to her chemotherapy treatments. She didn't have anybody else because her then ass of a fiancée refused to take off from work. I ended up taking a job at Meade for less pay because they were willing to give me a flexible schedule. Accommodating your employees will pay off in the long run." Monique said to him as they walked through the door of the studio where the photo shoot was taking place.

Monique's assistant Candy handed her a new binder and a cup of coffee. "I see you got Cliff to do this shoot on short notice. You did a good job." Matt was shocked that Monique actually praised her employees. Wilhelmina never did that and Daniel only praises Betty.

"I had to promise him the cover for the April issue." Candy said as she gave a similar binder to Matt.

"That's fine, considering Miss H1N1 was supposed to shoot the cover. Cliff does good work. I'll have to talk to Daniel about keeping Marc out of the building. We'll talk later. What about the swimsuit problem?" Monique asked her assistant as she reviewed the binder.

"The original swim suits are still not here yet. We were able to borrow some stuff from the _Mode_ closets that will work. Unfortunately, we're not sure what was used in the magazine because things were mislabeled." Monique handed her coffee back two Candy as she walked over to the swim suits.

"Matt do you remember which swim suits were featured prominently in the _Mode_ spread?" Matt was too busy in the Bahamas with Betty and Amanda to remember anything about the actual photo shoot.

"I really wasn't responsible for the wardrobe. That was what Betty and Amanda were working on." He said as an excuse.

"Didn't we talk about taking responsibility for our own actions? Because Betty is with Daniel, she will not be able to help you. Candy call Amanda and ask her if she can come down here to help. Where are the models?" Monique said not even looking up from her blackberry that she was now going through.

"Over there avoiding the food table." Candy said snidely.

"Those are not the models I asked for. I asked for multicultural models of different sizes. Almost every single one of those women is lily white and a size zero." Monique practically screamed in annoyance.

"I'm the one who made the change. Why mess with what has always worked?" Called out a man wearing a T shirt and blue jeans. He was at least a good 10 years older than Monique was.

"The company is hemorrhaging money and we need more readers. We need to tap into the multicultural marketplace. That means that the images in this magazine should match the people reading it. You may be the creative director and the public image of this magazine Damien, but I am the one in charge. Get me the models I want now. I'm going to go talk to Cliff about the concept, when I get back we'll talk." As they walked away, he heard Damien call Monique a not so nice word for lesbian, as well as, other choice expletives. At least Matt now knew what the D in DIC stood for.

Matt knew Monique could hear every word but she didn't react as they walked over to two men looking over storyboards.

"Matt this is the fabulous Cliff St. Paul who was willing to jump into a shoot midway on short notice. The man standing next to him is Joshua Castro from our creative department. The concept was his idea." Monique was actually giving credit to someone else. Matt only gave other people credit when things were going badly.

"You give me too much credit. Monique you are the one who thought that we could do something a bit more creative than the usual women on the beach in a bikini shot. From there I came out up with the idea to recreate classic scenes from paintings with women in bikinis." Joshua said to both of them.

"If you think about it, in most classical paintings the women are wearing less clothing. I actually think it's a brilliant idea. I just wish you called me first." Cliff said to the others.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like working here because of your ex." Monique said trying to make him feel better.

"I am over it. Feel free to call me anytime for a photo shoot. Besides you're a lot nicer than the new woman at _Isabella_." Cliff said with a shudder.

"I will move you to the top of our list of preferred photographers. Cliff this is my apprentice, Matt Hartley. He's one of the managing editors at _Mode_. Because his daddy owns the company I have to baby sit him. He's also Betty's boyfriend." Monique said the last part as if it were a curse word.

"I thought that she would be with Daniel by now. They look like they were already dating last year." Cliff said as he went back to the storyboards.

"Does everybody think my girlfriend is in love with Daniel?" Matt muttered to himself. Monique heard him anyway.

"Even you think your girlfriend is in love with Daniel. Of course everyone else can see it." Monique said as she went back to working with Cliff.

* * *

Matt spent the entire morning watching Monique, Amanda, and Cliff save the photo shoot from hell. It was the first time he spent any time with Amanda since the Bahamas incident. He had no idea what to say to her.

It did not matter because Amanda avoided him. She spent most of the time gossiping with Cliff and explaining to him why Betty wasn't with Daniel yet. He missed goofing off with Amanda.

The editors meeting ended up taking place downstairs on the set because Monique was too busy to leave. Most of the editors respected her and a few called her nasty names behind her back.

After the photo shoot wrapped up, they had a lunch meeting with Claire Meade, also known as the woman sleeping with his father. For him this meeting was only slightly less uncomfortable then the breakfast meeting.

Matt discover that his father was driving all the editors crazy by slashing their budgets, cutting their content, and coming up with absolutely ludicrous ideas to increase sales.

"I don't like this. Cal knows nothing about the magazine business. These ideals are ridiculous. No offense Matt." Monique said taking another drink of her water.

"I agree with you. We tried something similar at the magazine I worked at last year and it was the worst selling issue in three years." Matt said agreeing with her.

"Finally you say something intelligent at one of these meetings." Monique said snidely. "Claire, maybe if you tell Cal that his son and me managed to land Atlantic Apparel he will back off."

"You got the account? How did you pull that off?" Claire asked taking a drink of her water.

"She didn't punch him when he touched her ass and she blackmailed him." Matt said as snidely as possible as he took another bite of his sandwich. He felt the perfect revenge was letting Claire know that Monique only got the account by resorting to blackmail. Maybe Monique would get fired and Matt would be free of her.

"You blackmailed an advertiser?" Claire asked in shock.

"I didn't blackmail him. I just suggested that Daniel may be willing to do an interview with _Diversity Inc_ about the incident two years ago with Atlantic Apparel. They can not handle the bad press right now." Monique said with a mischievous smile.

"Good for you," Claire said with a smile. "I can't stand that ass." Great everybody in charge loved Monique.

* * *

The second advertiser meeting went much better than the first. Everybody at this meeting behaved professionally. He also did not completely bundle his presentation this time. It probably helped that he actually looked at the pre briefing materials before this meeting.

They were now watching Damien be interviewed by Byron Wu for the business news network. Damien was nowhere near as articulate as Monique. The man was being stupid on purpose.

"Why aren't you the one giving the interview?" Matt asked Monique as things were wrapping up.

"Because the editor in chief of _Player_ magazine is Mo Osborne, not Monique Osborne. Everyone was too afraid that people wouldn't buy the magazine if it was produced by a woman. Which is ridiculous because _Playboy_ was ran by a woman for years. I went with it because I am a team player." Matt didn't know how to respond to that.

"You don't need to stay here for the rest of this. Go check your emails and your voice mail. Meet me outside of Daniel's office at 3:55 PM." Monique said with a sigh. Matt was just happy to get away from her for a few minutes.

On his way back to his office, he ran into Betty and Daniel in the tunnel. He should probably be upset about the fact that Daniels arm was around Betty. Maybe he should be upset about the fact that she is touching Daniels backside without even realizing it. They were doing this in front of him and they didn't stop when they noticed him there. Did he really have a right to be mad? He knew this was going on when he agreed to date Betty again. However, he was a spoiled brat some time so he was going to be furious.

If Betty was talking to anyone else she would let go of them and kisses Matt on the cheek. Because it was Daniel, she practically ignored him.

"How are things going with you and Monique?" Daniel asked Matt as he kept touching Matt's girlfriend in ways that a best friend shouldn't be touching somebody else's girlfriend.

It took Matt a few seconds to respond because Matt couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend being all over Daniel Meade. Now Daniel had both Betty and Amanda. Matt hated him.

"She's actually very good at what she does." Matt said hoping he could get out of this conversation and back to his office without having to see his girlfriend all over Daniel any more than necessary.

"I have to go Daniel. I will talk to you about the article later. Matt I will talk to you tonight." Betty said the last part almost as an afterthought.

"How did the meetings with the advertisers go?" Daniel asked him after Betty left.

"We managed to land both Atlantic Apparel and Alexandria Custom Lingerie for both magazines."

"What do you mean "we" Matt? We both know you were only there at the morning meeting to keep Luke from filling up Monique in public."

"I didn't do a good job, the prick from Atlantic Apparel still grabbed her ass twice. If the creative director of _Player _came to the meeting, he probably would of joined in on the uncomfortable show of misogynistic power. Excuse me I need to go check my voice mail before I have to sit through the EIC meeting." Matt said excusing himself.

In reality he went back to his office to throw darts at a picture of Daniel that he kept safely hidden in his desk. It wouldn't do any good for his girlfriend to find out that he hated her best friend. To think he actually helped save Daniel from that crazy cult.

After his venting session, Matt went to meet Monique. She was currently talking to Daniel in his office. Monique his been coming by a lot more after Bermuda. Instead of interrupting, Matt decided to take this opportunity to do some strategic eavesdropping.

"I wish you told me about Jordan and Molly before the community of the phoenix fiasco." Daniel said to her.

"I didn't want anybody to think I was receiving special treatment. I asked Molly not to tell you that one of her friends was an editor at another magazine. Connor didn't even know I worked here until the editors retreat. The bastard rarely talked to me, even when I was the one taking his girlfriend to chemotherapy." Matt realize that Molly must have been the friend Monique quit _Isabella_ for.

"I should've noticed that all of Molly's other friends were offering you condolences at the memorial service. I can't believe I didn't realize it until Amanda pointed out that you were in the photos from Molly's college years." Daniel said to Monique. Matt was wondering how Amanda saw all these pictures in the first place.

"You were out of it. I don't remember anything from Christmas 2002 to Valentine's Day 2003. We all do stupid things when we are grieving. What you did was no worse than my black Valentine's the issue of 2003. Talk to anybody at _Wedding Bell_ who was their seven years ago and they will tell you about the Snyder wedding incident. I think I was only move to Isabella because they felt sorry for me. It's not a good idea to work at a wedding magazine right after your husband is killed in a car accident on Christmas." That's why he couldn't find anything about a divorce last night.

"Does it get easier?" Daniel asked Monique.

"It's always bad during December for me, but it's getting easier. It took me a while to move on. I didn't start dating again for a couple of years. My current boyfriend is the first one that's lasted more than a few weeks. A part of me will always love Jordan. However, I love Gio as well. It is possible to move on. I can't believe it's been seven years. This year I get to torture Matt. That should cut down on my usual Christmas/my husband died this time a year blues." Monique said with a tiny laugh

"Let me know if there's any way I can help with the Matt torturing. I'm still mad at him for the entire Betty Amanda thing."

"You are definitely helping Amanda." Monique said sarcastically.

"Amanda and Betty are just friends. I don't like seeing my friends hurt by someone like Matt. "

"I don't believe the "just friends" part of that statement. You're sleeping with Amanda and completely in love with Betty." That is when Matt heard Daniel say the one thing he never wanted to hear.

"How I feel about Betty doesn't matter. She told me a long time ago that she only sees me as a friend." Betty also told Matt that she only saw him as a friend. He now knows that was a complete lie. Most likely the same applies to Daniel.

"I'm not talking about Betty in denial land. I'm talking about how you feel about her." Monique said abruptly.

"She's just a friend." Daniel said in a way that was completely unbelievable.

"So it's perfectly normal for a guy to check out his best friends breast and ass?" Unfortunately, before Matt could hear Daniel's answer he fell from his hiding place. Both Monique and Daniel left the office to see what was going on.

"Rule number five: when eavesdropping on other people's conversations don't get caught."

"I wasn't listening." Matt said trying to deny what he did.

"Sure you weren't. Eavesdropping is not always a good thing. You may hear something you don't want to know. Daniel can I borrow Marc so he can share his wisdom on spying and sabotage. It probably would be best to pass that knowledge on before you continue with the deprogramming."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea. Marc is just starting to work through the Stockholm syndrome." Daniel said as they all started walking to the editors meeting.

* * *

Matt was supposed to take notes during the editors meeting. However, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he overheard. He knew that Daniel was in love with Betty. He's known since the disastrous UN photo shoot. He had no idea that Daniel knows he is in love with Betty.

Matt didn't think any meeting today could be as uncomfortable as the breakfast meeting. He was proven wrong. He was currently sitting between Monique and Daniel at the table. Every time his father said something stupid or forced his way, all the editors in the room would just turn and stare at Matt. They all blamed him for their current situation. The only thing his father knew about the publishing industry involve the bottom line.

When Monique spoke to his father, he shot down every single one of her ideas because she was under the age of 30. Monique was essentially the baby of all the editors. One of the more senior editors from the _Healthy Male_ assumed Monique was the note taker and asked her to go get him a cup of coffee. This wouldn't be so bad except according to Daniel this happened to Monique at every meeting.

"My father is not going to promote you." Matt said to Monique as they made their way to the player offices for the meeting with the accountants. "Even if you turn me into the best editor here, he won't let you go to Hudson. You're making him too much money here. He doesn't care about anything else." Matt said hoping his harsh words would get her to give up on him.

"I figure that out pretty quickly. Remember you and I are both from the country club set. We can spot the greedy from a mile away. I have my own motivations for helping you. Other than learning your dad is an absolute prick, what else did you pick up today?"

"That my girlfriend will likely leave me for Daniel Meade in the near future," Matt muttered under his breath. "I already knew the stuff about my father. I've learned I don't want your job." Matt said louder this time.

"Sometimes I don't want my job. Candy emailed me during the meeting. Our business dinner has been canceled. I am sending you home early for good behavior after we deal with the accountants." Monique said as they enter the meeting.

This meeting wouldn't be so bad if all the accountants didn't talk about their good friend Henry. Matt wondered if Monique put them up to this on purpose. It seemed like something she would do. An hour later after being bored to tears with high amounts a statistical information Matt was ready to go home.

"Before I excuse you, I have someone I want you to meet." Monique said as they walked into her office. As soon as he stepped inside Monique was kissing a dark haired guy.

"Matt this is my boyfriend and your predecessor Gio." Matt didn't know what Monique meant by the predecessor comment.

"Honey this is my apprentice Matt Hartley. Matt is Betty's new boyfriend. We refer to him as methadone for the Daniel loving soul." Monique said sarcastically he as she kissed her boyfriend again. He would throw something at her for that comment, except somewhere in his mine he kind of thought it was true.

"You'll have to forgive my girlfriend. I've been told she's usually like this for the entire month of December. By January she should have it all out of her system." Is this a preview of what June will be like with Daniel? Matt sincerely hopes not.

"I'm used to it. You've never met my mother. She doesn't have an excuse for her behavior. By the way, what did you mean by the predecessor comment." Matt asked shaking the man's hand.

"I used to date your girlfriend." If he didn't see this guy all over Monique a few minutes earlier he would be worried.

"Gio was sort of the rebound between you and Henry." Monique said as she walked over to her computer.

I like to think of myself as the guy between the guy she thought she loved, Henry and the guy she actually loves Daniel. According to my girlfriend they are still dancing around each other." Matt chose to ignore that statement as he got his jacket from Monique's closet.

"Matt I will see you in a few days. I'll call you when our next meeting is gonna be. If we schedule a lunch meeting again, do you think you'll actually show up this time?" Monique asked with a little smile.

"I will show up on time just to avoid this behavior from you." Matt said as he left her office.

As Matt pondered his day with Monique he slowly made his way to his office to actually go through his emails and voice mails before leaving for the day. On his way he decided to see if Betty was still in.

He went to her office but he only found Megan who was packing up for the day. 5 minutes later he found Betty and her favorite place, Daniel's office. Betty and Daniel would probably be more productive if they shared an office.

As he stared at Daniel and Betty eating Chinese off each other's plates in Daniel's office, he noticed how much they seemed like an old married couple. At that moment Matt realized he was never going to have that with Betty. Matt didn't feel like interrupting Betty's date with her real boyfriend.

He left this depressing scene once he remembered he left his notebook in Monique's Office. That is when he overheard a conversation between Monique and her boyfriend.

"You were the one who told me to be more direct." Monique said to her boyfriend.

"I didn't think you would purposely try to sabotage Betty's relationship with Matt. Do you really hate Matt that much?" Gio said in response.

That was the whole point of this day and Monique's mean behavior. Monique was purposely trying to get him to break up with Betty. He wasn't going to let that happened. He was going to stay with Betty just to spite Monique.

"You can't sabotage a relationship that will eventually fall apart on its own. I am only pointing out what's going on. I do not hate Matt. I'm just upset that he's back with Betty, when it's obvious she doesn't really love him and Amanda does. I don't like when people stay with the wrong person just because they're afraid of being alone. That's what Molly did with Connor. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt like that again."

Her comments angered Matt. He wasn't just with Betty to keep the loneliness away.

"So it's just a bonus that breaking Matt and Betty up will allow you to keep your promise to Molly?" Matt was curious about this promise. He would need to find out more.

"I've always believed in multitasking. I'm also helping Matt become a better editor. He has a lot of potential. He just needs to focus on something and maybe grow up a bit. I'm deprogramming nearly 30 years of Hartley tendencies. This is gonna take a while." Monique said as she walked out the door to see Matt standing there.

"Are you back for more punishment?" Monique asked as she put on her coat.

"I left my notebook on your desk."

"That's probably where you left it. My crazy boyfriend came up with a great idea. He feels that you should be rewarded for surviving the day with me. Do you want to come to dinner with us? It will give you an opportunity to learn all about the crazy things your girlfriend did during the Henry fiasco."

It wasn't like Matt had other plans. His girlfriend was currently on a "not a date" with her "just a friend". Then he remembered Monique's rule number two from earlier today. Always know your enemy. Monique was making herself his enemy, and Matt needed to know why.

"Why not." Matt said as they walked to the elevators.

**A/N: The lyrics I quoted were from the song _Something That I Already Know_ by the Backstreet Boys. My suggestion is to look up the lyrics to the songs I mentioned to see how bad Monique was torturing Matt.**


	12. What the Assistant Knows

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I just want to clarify for anybody who thought the conversation between Monique and Daniel was a little fast. The two have known each other for several years on at least a surface level. I strongly believe that a full out confession from Daniel will require drugs of some type. I'm looking forward to writing that scene.

The next two chapters will be my reinterpretation of the events of _Be-shure_. They are going to be similar to the actual episode, but there will be some slight differences. For example, I like you to assume the person Amanda was talking to in the bathtub before she switched over to Claire was Monique. This chapter takes place approximately two weeks after the last one.

Because I was trapped in my house this weekend due to 18 inches of snow, I have a good portion of chapter 13 already done.

**Chapter 12: What the Assistant Knows**

Marc St James was slowly adjusting to life as the assistant of Daniel Meade. It was a completely different world. He was allowed to disagree with his boss. He was allowed to put his own career goals in front of Daniel's personal ambition. Most importantly, Daniel actually treated him as a person. Yet, for some reason part of him missed Wilhelmina. Seeing her this afternoon didn't help.

He tried to push away his feelings as he focused on his job. Things are much simpler working for Daniel. He no longer had to administer botox injections. He no longer needed to compile list of possible assassins for nefarious schemes. He no longer needed to do highly illegal things as a regular part of his job. Marc was a little disappointed that they were not actively trying to push out the new creative director.

As he was trying to put Daniel scheduled together for the next week he was interrupted by the telephone.

"Mode magazine Wilhelmina I mean Daniel Meade's office, Marc Saint James speaking. How may I assist you?" Marc said and the most sickening sweet voice possible.

"Hello Marc. I see you're still getting used to no longer working for Satan the diva." Marc recognized the voice instantly as Monique Osborn the EIC of _Player_. She was the third biggest threat to Wilhelmina's power at Meade right behind Daniel and Claire Meade. Wilhelmina was the one who purposely placed Monique at _Player_. Only Wilhelmina could turn a promotion into a punishment. He really did miss her.

"I'm adjusting well. Are you getting used to no longer having a worst enemy? It would be a pity if you lose that razor sharp wit of yours now that you no longer have Wilhelmina to play with." Every time he saw Monique in the last few weeks, they would joke about Wilhelmina not being there. He admired Monique because she actually remembered his name.

"I'm adjusting fine. I have Matt to practice verbal sparring with and I have Damien who still wants my head on a platter. Does Daniel have a few minutes to talk to me?" Monique said finally getting to the point.

"His next meeting is going to start 15 minutes late, so I think I can squeeze you in." Marc said as he transferred the call. Now instead of hanging up like a good assistant for some reason Marc decided to listen in on the phone call.

"Aren't you supposed to be off today?" Daniel asked Monique as soon as she was on the line.

"I am teleworking from my boyfriend's house. I'm helping him prepare for his holiday spectacular today. You know I can't leave _Player_ alone for too long, otherwise Damien will start an insurrection. I can probably get more done from Queens on my blackberry than I can in the office. At least here, Damien isn't trying to sabotage me. I'm currently at the drugstore down the street from my boyfriend's house trying to find the right color decorations that he forgot to buy. I also just saw your favorite former assisted hiding in the cracker aisle." Monique said to Daniel.

"I doubt you called me to tell me you saw Betty at the drugstore?" Daniel said to her.

"We have other things to talk about. Amanda already text messaged me about the new girl who took my job." Monique said with a touch of bitterness. Maybe Marc could convince Monique to do the Twitter backlash on Denise. She definitely had some of those evil qualities he admired in Willy.

"We all know Hartley wasn't going to move you hear. I personally put your name on the list and even said I was willing for the job to be a Co-editor position if you were chosen."

"It doesn't matter. I'm stuck at Player until we find the money and can get rid of Hartley. Have the FBI found anything?"

"Nothing at all. What about the deal you struck with my mom?" According to the rumor mill Monique Osborn will take over the editorship at Hudson if she can turn Matt into an editor.

"Come on we both know that was just a carrot to keep me at Meade. Even if by some miracle I can turn Matt Hartley into a good editor before he decides to do a runner, Cal will keep me here for all eternity. I'm making a profit. Although he is very intelligent, Matt is too busy looking at Betty's breast to actually pay attention to what I'm telling him. He doesn't have your special skills. You can look at Betty's breast all day and still get your job done." Monique said sarcastically. Marc had to agree with her. Much to Marc's disappointment Daniel seem to focus on that area a lot.

"Do you have to joke about my relationship with Betty?"

"It's fun and it gives me something to do. I've been joking about your relationship with your "special friend" for the last 2 ½ years. Why am I going to stop now? I called for two reasons, one professional and one personal. What do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start with the professional one." Daniel told her.

"Did you consider my proposal involving Amanda?" Marc had no idea what she was talking about. Amanda didn't mention anything about it to him. Then again, Amanda has been out a lot lately without him. Amanda was out yesterday looking for the perfect Kwanzaa present for her new friend. She's always hanging out with her new friend and her boyfriend that works at a deli. At least Now, Amanda does bring home the best sandwiches.

"Are you sure you don't want to consider someone else. I think Marc would make a much better second apprentice." Hearing Daniel say that made Marc happy, Wilhelmina would never say something like that.

"Marc does not need me. The only thing he needed to become a good editor was to get out from underneath Wilhelmina's thumb. Now that he's working for you, I'm sure he's going to get the next editors position. You let your employees grow. That's why I think you should let me work with Amanda. You know she has been doing about 80% of Matt's job. Her blog has tripled the traffic to the _Mode_ web site. She has a lot of potential if developed." Finally, another person saw that he had potential. In addition, another person finally saw that Matt was using Amanda to do his job.

"You are going to keep after me until I agree?" Daniel asked her.

"Pretty much. Daniel, I am overworked and under stimulated. I need something to do."

"Fine you can work with Amanda. At least this way she won't play with the paper clips again."

"Thank you. I will tell her in a couple of days when I figure out a schedule that will keep her and Matt away from each other. The other reason I called was to invite you to my annual Celebration party on December 26"

"Celebration party?" Marc wanted to know what that party was about.

"It was something that Molly came up with the year after Jordan died to keep me from moping around the house. The first year we ate half price Christmas candy and drink margaritas as we talked about everything we accomplished that year. It became a tradition after that. Every year we celebrate the lives of our lost loved ones and the things that we have accomplished in the last year. Molly's other friends thought it would be fitting if you joined us this year. Since I'm the only one who actually knows you to some degree, I get to extend the invitation."

"I don't know. I'm just starting to move on." Daniel said hesitantly.

"That's the whole point of the Celebration party. It's all about moving on. You can even bring a date." Monique said trying to persuade him to go. Mark personally wanted to be the date.

"I guess I can bring Amanda." Daniel said somewhat unsure.

"I already invited her as my guest. You should invite Betty. Especially considering you're the reason why she just made a certain purchase."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked her. Marc didn't get to hear the rest of that conversation because another phone call came in.

"Hello _Mode_ magazine. Daniel Meade's office, Marc St James speaking. How may I assist you?" Marc said into the phone this time not messing it up.

"Hi Marc, it's Betty. Can you please put me through to Daniel? It's kind of an emergency." He heard Betty say in a slightly jittery voice.

"You have his private number memorized, along with his cell phone and blackberry numbers. You can call him yourself." Marc said in annoyance.

"I tried his private line and he is not picking up. He left his blackberry at the house again and he always turns his cell phone off when he's mad at his mom." Betty did sound desperate to talk to Daniel.

"You can't get a hold of him because he's on a call with another editor. Since it is you, I'm sure he'll want to speak to you."

"Thanks Marc."

"I hate to interrupt this phone call Daniel, but your girlfriend is on line two and says it's important." Marc said with a touch of sarcasm as he interrupted the call.

"Monique I have to go. Betty is on the other line. She might be calling about what we just talked about." Daniel said quickly as he switched to the other line.

"Does he realize that when you said "girlfriend" he automatically assumed it was Betty?" Monique said to Marc right before he disconnected.

"Not at all." Marc said as he switched to Betty and Daniel's conversation already in progress."

"Betty take a deep breath and repeat the sentence more calmly." Daniel said trying to calm Betty down.

"I think I am pregnant." Marc almost dropped the phone when he heard that.

"I'm going to kill Matt." Daniel said in anger and Marc pulled up his list of local hit men just in case.

"This is serious Daniel."

"I am being serious. Why do you think you're pregnant? You're not late."

"I know you're my best friend, but how do you know that. That's more of a husband thing."

"Because when you're on your "you know what" you take your purse into the bathroom. You were caring your new sleek black purse into the bathroom right on time last week.

"You cannot even remember to bring your blackberry to work, but you remember when I'm having my period?" Betty asked incredulously

"I don't care about my blackberry. I care about you. You know in a just friends sort of way." Marc didn't believe that statement for a second.

"It doesn't matter. Hilda had a false period with Justin. I am having other symptoms as well."

"Such as?" Daniel asked her.

"The smell of my dad's cooking made me sick this morning."

"You may just be sensitive to the smells of the kitchen. The smell of your dad's cooking makes me throw up.

"You were severely hung over at the time." Marc wanted to hear this story in its entirety. Maybe some of those rumors were true.

"I got sick when I stayed at your house this summer after Molly died and I was stone cold sober. Your dad couldn't cook eggs the entire time I was staying with you guys. He still can't make any egg dishes when I come over for dinner every other Sunday." Everybody knew that Betty stayed with Daniel after Molly died. Although Marc didn't know about the family dinners.

"I started eating your bagel this morning." Betty said giving another possible symptom.

"Betty you always eat off my plate. I just mentioned it this morning because I was hungry." Daniel told her.

"Matt said I was glowing." Marc had to snicker at that. If it were last year, Marc would say that the glowing was caused by her radioactive wardrobe.

"That's because you're beautiful. I mean your beauty can radiate as a glow." Daniel said covering for himself. Daniel was being too obvious.

"When I was waiting for a bus some guy gave me his seat because he thought I was pregnant."

"That's because the guy was an asshole who assumed any woman over a certain size that is as beautiful as you must be pregnant." Daniel said trying to make his "special friend" feel better.

"I still think I am pregnant. I just picked up a test at the drugstore by the house." Betty said in a panicked voice again.

"Do you want me to come over while you take the test?" Daniel asked her.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for offering. I'll call you when I get the results." From her voice, Marc knew she wasn't fine. Maybe he should call Amanda to help Betty. Even though they were kind of not talking to each other at the moment, he was sure she would help.

"I will turn on my cell phone so you don't have to go through Marc. I don't care how busy my schedule is; I'll come over if you need me." Daniel said quietly.

"I promise I will call you." At that, Betty ended the call.

"Marc can you please get me Monique Osborn's Blackberry number?" Daniel asked over the intercom.

"Right away Daniel," Marc said in his normal suck up way

Moments later Marc walked inside Daniels office. "Here is Monique's Blackberry and cell phone numbers. Also, I included a special list for your use."

"Do I want to know why you have a list of area hit men pre-prepared? Why did you give me this list? Were you listening on my phone call with Betty?" Daniel asked him slightly upset.

"No, I wasn't listening on your very private phone call. I-I can read lips." Marc said in a panic as he almost grabbed his asthma inhaler. "Don't worry the list wasn't for you. Wilhelmina was having some problems with Nikko's last boyfriend." Marc said as he walked out the door.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Marc was sitting in Daniel's office helping him go over the options for the February cover. Wilhelmina never asked for Marc's opinion. At this time, Daniel's "girlfriend " called again. This time she was even more in a panic. Marc was still able to hear the conversation pretty well because Daniel was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her.

"I'm as far from okay as possible. Daniel I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?" He could hear Betty almost crying.

"It will be okay." Daniel said trying to reassure her

"How can it be okay? I just became an editor. How can I do a job that requires a 12 hour day and raise a child?" Betty definitely sounded terrified.

"I think I did pretty well with Daniel junior for those two months. I know you'll be a fabulous mother. I promise I'll be there for you no matter what. We will find a way for you to balance everything." Marc noticed Daniel specifically said the word "we".

"You didn't have to raise him alone. You had your mom and Alexis, who actually turned out to be the real parent. That is beside the point. I'm going to be doing this alone." Okay now Marc knew she was being hysterical. She would have her entire family to help her. Marc wished he had a family like that.

"Did you already tell Matt?" For some reason at this moment, Daniel pulled out the hit man list again.

"No, you're the only person who knows beside my sister who is also pregnant." Justin is not going to be happy about that. Marc will need to make time to see him tomorrow.

"So you don't know yet if Matt is going to leave you to raise the child on your own?" Daniel questioned her.

"It doesn't matter what he says now. Matt always loses interest in a couple of months. The man changes career paths all the time. He will probably lose interest during delivery."

"Betty you have your entire family. Most importantly, you'll have me. I'll be there for you no matter what. You don't need Matt."

"It won't be the same as my child having a father." Betty said with a sigh.

"It could be." Marc wasn't sure what Daniel meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I want to have a child. I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon by conventional means. You and I make a great team. We can raise this child together. It's the perfect solution. You can still be a great editor and I can finally be a father." Marc almost dropped the phone again.

"Do we have to make these decisions tonight? I just don't think I'm at a place where I can make any choices right now. I need to go back inside. Dad thinks I'm putting up one of the desserts and I think Matt just came in. I don't want anybody else to know what's happening yet. I don't want to know what's happening yet. Can I stay in denial land for a few more hours?"

"We will do whatever you want. I'll stop by tonight. I'll bring some cheesy Christmas movie and I won't mention the baby. I'll even pick up your favorite candy." That was so sweet, it made Marc want to throw up.

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do. You were there for me with Molly. I need to be there for you for this."

"Bring _Love Actually_." Betty said as she hung up the phone.

"You didn't hear this conversation." Daniel said as he turned to Marc who was sitting on the couch.

"What conversation? I didn't hear any conversation." Marc said denying any knowledge of what he just heard.

"Can you please get me the number for the prison where Connor is staying?"

"Right away boss."

"Can you also pick up a copy of _Love Actually_ from the video store down the street?"

"Let me get that phone number for you. Do you want me to pick up some books at the corner bookstore relating to what I didn't hear?" Marc asked him quickly.

"Sure and you might as well just buy a copy of the film."

After he gave the phone number to Daniel, Marc left the office and went to tell Amanda everything.

* * *

A/N: One thing that bothered me about the **Be-shure** episode was Betty didn't call Daniel. If I found out I was pregnant I would call my best friend right away. This is my attempt at rectifying that situation. The next chapter will be the pregnancy scare from Matt's perspective.


	13. Conversations with Editors

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who provided me with the answers to my question in the last chapter.

**Chapter 13: Conversations with Editors That You Never Want to Participate In or Overhear**

A million different thoughts were running through Matt's mind when he saw Betty holding that pregnancy test. Most were positive. Others made him want to run. He was also having flashbacks to his dreams of the last few weeks.

Part of him was happy. Maybe a child could give him some direction in his life. He was tired of drifting and wanted something to hold onto. Despite his mind knowing otherwise, his heart hoped that Betty could be his anchor. A voice in his head said if he and Betty had a child together, then she wouldn't leave him for the person she was really in love with.

Betty didn't see this baby as anything happy. Her reaction scared him. She was absolutely petrified in that bathroom. He's never seen her that scared before. Did the thought of having his child repulse her so much? Was Betty afraid of having any child or just his child?

As he walked to the pharmacy a couple of blocks away, Matt wondered if Betty would be so repulsed if she was pregnant with Daniel's child instead of his. Then another little voice in his head wondered if Betty was panicking because she was pregnant with Daniel's child instead of his kid. He hated these evil voices in his head, especially because they now sounded a lot like Monique.

Once inside the store he quickly ran to the family planning section to pick up a second test. As he went to pay for the pregnancy test he ran into the woman of his nightmares. She was standing in line with a couple of packs of beer in her cart with a girl who looked to be the same age as Betty's nephew.

"What are you doing in Queens?" Matt asked her.

"I just stop by to torture you." Monique said sarcastically. "I do have a life outside the office. My boyfriend is throwing his annual holiday party and he won't let me avoid it. He knows I don't celebrate Christmas. Yet he still making me partake in the festivities." Monique said angrily.

"So what do you celebrate instead of Christmas? For some reason I'm assuming Kwanzaa." Matt said snidely.

"I don't celebrate Christmas because my first husband died on that day. I don't feel like being happy on December 25. Just so you know, not all African Americans celebrate Kwanzaa." Monique said with a sardonic smile.

"Sorry." Matt mumbled quickly to her. He forgot about her dead husband. He was too stressed out over his possible fatherhood to remember things like that. She was probably going to increase her torture when they met with each other in a few days.

"So what exactly are you doing in this fabulous drug store in Queens on this cold December evening? I hope you are not here to get beer, because I just got the last three cases. There's just something about this time a year that brings out everybody's inner alcoholic. I mean I have an excuse to get sloshed in December. I'm not sure why Gio's Grandpa Rossi is drinking Samuel Adams like it's Pepsi." Monique asked him ignoring his apology completely.

"I just stopped by to get a few things for my girlfriend's party with her entire family. Having Christmas dinner with the family is a very important step in our relationship. It may mean that it's meant to last." Matt said to her with a big smile.

"Or maybe it means that Daniel had other plans. According to Amanda, Daniel goes over to Betty's house every other week for Sunday dinner." Matt would make a snide remark, but the pregnancy test dropped out of its hiding place before he could.

"It looks like somebody forgot to wear a condom?" Said the girl standing next to Monique.

"I accidentally forgot to pick up my favorite potato chips Antonella. Could you go get them? Here is a 20 to pay with in case I'm out of the line. Keep the change." Monique said to Antonella as she gave her the 20. With that, Antonella left.

"Did you just bribe her to leave us alone?" Matt said with an open mouth expression.

"I do whatever is necessary. This is cheap for her. You don't want to know what she got out of me after she walked in on me and Gio doing the same thing that most likely led to you buying that pregnancy test. However, my boyfriend knows how to use a condom properly."

"We were careful."

"Not enough. In my mercy, I didn't think you want to have this conversation in front of someone who goes to high school with your girlfriend's nephew. Unfortunately for you, my boyfriend will not let me pay for Antonella to go to private school."

"Your boyfriend doesn't look old enough to have a 14 year old daughter."

"Considering he's four years younger than me I hope not. She is his sister, but he has full custody. Because you're picking up another pregnancy test I assume the results were positive or inconclusive?" Monique asked him.

"It was Inconclusive," Matt said not wanting to elaborate on the details to this woman who hated him.

Essentially Betty and her sister both thought they were pregnant. They both secretly took pregnancy test this afternoon. They both dropped said pregnancy tests underneath the toilet and mixed them up. One was positive and one was negative. Now they don't know if Betty is going to be a mommy or an aunt again. When Betty started panicking in the bathroom, he snuck out to get another test.

"How do you know about the earlier test?" Matt asked finally coming out of his thoughts. Matt hoped the _Mode_ rumor mill wasn't this fast.

"Betty called Daniel in a panic this afternoon because she thought she was pregnant. Marc listened in on the conversation and text messaged Amanda with all the dirty details. Amanda sent me a text message letting me know what was happening. There's a good chance you will get a jumble size box of condoms as a Christmas/Seasonal present if this test turns out to be negative." Monique said with a laugh.

"The _Mode_ rumor mill knew about my girlfriend possibly being pregnant before I did." Matt mumbled to himself under his breath.

"I was on the phone with Daniel when Marc disrupted the call. However, I already knew about the possible pregnancy because I was standing behind her in the checkout line when she came to pick up the test earlier today."

Matt was angry. Betty called Daniel first instead of him. He should not be that surprise. Betty always puts Daniel first.

"So my girlfriend called Daniel as soon as she thought she was pregnant, but I find out by walking in on her holding the test. That's just great." Matt said in anger. This is just another example of how Betty had a closer emotional relationship with Daniel than him. Matt just hoped it wasn't a closer physical relationship as well

"Aren't you going to make snide comments about the baby most likely being Daniel's?" Matt was expecting her to say something to that effect. His mind was already starting to make those jokes.

"Your mind is already coming to that conclusion without my help. I need to save my A material." Did she always have to be right? At least twice on the way here, he considered the possibility that Betty was so freaked out because the baby may not be his.

"Just so you know, Daniel called me as soon as Betty hung up to ask me if she was really okay. I was standing in line behind her and she was shaking as she was making the purchase. It took me forever to convince Daniel not to come to Queens. You may want to watch your back for a few days. He's pissed at you." Oh great he had another thing to worry about, an angry Daniel Meade. Matt wondered what evil punishment they will come up with for him.

"For a guy who just found out his girlfriend may be pregnant you don't seem that scared?" Monique asked him.

"I'm not scared. I mean this is the absolute wrong time. However, I think this would be good for us." Matt said to her in all sincerity.

"Are you one of those people who believes a child can fix their relationship? That just leads to a poor kid who has to decide who he or she wants to spends the holidays with."

"I don't think this baby will save my relationship with Betty. My relationship with Betty doesn't need saving." Monique gave him that "are you crazy" look that she always gives him.

"Are you lying to me or yourself? Do you really wanted bring a child into your relationship as it is now with Betty? You are a child of divorce. You know what it's like. Do you want to put your child through that?" Monique has a special skill for asking questions that Matt didn't want to answer.

"I think a baby will ground me." Matt said to her in an effort to avoid any of her questions.

"I'm sure a child will ground you. You can't change your career every 30 days when you have a child depended upon you. You can't uproot them because you decided you wanted to be a Mountie in Canada."

"I already tried that once and didn't like it."

"Of course you did. That's beside the point. A baby will not just ground you. It will ground Betty. I'm sure there are other things she wants to do before starting a family **with the right person**. I saw her this morning when she was buying that pregnancy test. She didn't look like a woman who was happy she could be pregnant." He noticed how Monique put extra emphasis on the last part.

"You're right. She's absolutely petrified of being pregnant. She's afraid it's going to completely derail her career." Matt confessed to Monique.

"I had the exact same fear when I found out I was pregnant at 22 and I was married at the time. I was just promoted to a managing editor position. We were not ready to have kids. Those fears seem so stupid now." He noticed a very sad expression on Monique's face.

"Shouldn't you have been getting out of college at that time?" Matt asked in surprise.

"I graduated high school at 16 and started working part time at _Wedding Bell_ when I was in college. I became a junior editor right out of college. Unlike some people I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life." Great the overachieving Monique just had to put another insult into that sentence.

"I had no idea you have a kid. How were you able to balance being an editor and a mom?" If Monique could do it then he knew that Betty could.

"I never got the chance to find out. I miscarried. The closest thing I have to parenthood now is helping my boyfriend with his sister. Teenagers are not easy." Matt decided it would be best if he stayed quiet until he was able to safely pay for the pregnancy test.

* * *

As Matt left Betty's home he felt this great sense of loss. As he stood a few blocks away waiting for the cab he thought about everything that occurred in the last few hours. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't going to be a father. The second pregnancy test was negative.

Betty and her father were ecstatic she wasn't pregnant. He never saw Betty so genuinely relieved before. She looked like a prisoner on death row that just received a Presidential pardon.

Matt was disappointed even though he tried to downplay his hurt feelings. Matt was miserable. He really wanted something that would tie him to Betty forever. He knew that wasn't going to happen now. Maybe Monique was right. He shouldn't expect a child to fix his problems with Betty.

Matt decided it would probably be best to call Monique and let her know what happened. Although knowing the _Mode_ rumor mill she probably already knew. As he went to grab his work blackberry he realized he left it at Betty's house and went back to get it.

About 20 feet away he saw the most touching scene between two people who were obviously in love. Unfortunately the scene was between Betty and Daniel. Instead of interrupting he decided to watch from behind the neighbor's house.

"Are you okay? You don't seem as shaky as you were on the phone earlier." Daniel said as he hugged her. Matt was pretty sure Daniel's hand graze Betty's breast.

"That's because I'm not pregnant." Betty told him.

"What?" Daniel asked in shock.

"We got the pregnancy tests confused this afternoon. We both checked the same test. She is pregnant and I'm not. If you're still looking for a child to adopt, you are going to have to go with my sister." Matt had no idea what that comment meant.

"You're the only person I want to Co Parent with." Matt did not like that comment.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Partially, I mostly said it because you were scaring me. Matt's mentor Monique Osborn from _Player_ saw you buying the pregnancy test this afternoon." Daniel told her.

"That's just great the entire office is going to know about this." Betty said starting to panic.

"Monique can be very discreet if need be. She called me because she saw you shaking at the drugstore. She saw you go into tears in the parking lot. I didn't want you to do something stupid before you thought things through. I thought if you knew you had another option it would help calm you down. That is why I offered to help you raise the baby." Matt was glad the darkness of night concealed his reaction. Daniel Meade actually offered to raise his child with Betty.

"Your offer of help I found comforting. When Matt offered the same thing I think I started screaming. I'm not sure." Betty confessed to Daniel. Matt was hurt. Why did Betty preferred Daniel as a father over him?

"So you don't see you and Matt together in 20 years?" Daniel asked her as they sat down on the porch and Daniel put an arm around her. Matt was almost positive he saw a smile.

"I can see it but I don't know if that's the life I want." So that's why Betty did not answer his question. She could see a future with him, just not one she wanted to talk about.

"What do you want then? What is your fantasy of the future?"

"Honestly?"

"I promise I won't tell anybody."

"In 10 years I see myself as the co editor of _Mode_ magazine."

"So you want to take over my job? Daniel asked with a laugh.

"No, I see us as equal partners. You're right. We are great together. We can do anything."

"Are there any kids or a husband in this fantasy?" Daniel said as he kissed Betty on the forehead. Matt was about 30 seconds from throwing something at the oblivious couple.

"I don't know. Do I have to know now?"

"You can have whatever you want in your fantasy. Come on let's go into the house it's freezing out here."

"That's fine with me." Betty said as she grabbed the bag sitting between her and Daniel.

"How many movies did you bring?" Betty said as she struggled with the bag. Daniel quickly grabbed it.

"There's just one film. The rest of them are baby books. I guess you can tell your sister that they are a Christmas present."

"I don't think she's quite ready for that. She's not handling this very well." Betty said with a sigh.

"Try the books on top."

"Oh_ F#$% I'm Pregnant: The Unplanned Pregnancy Survival Guide_. _No Use Crying Over Broken Latex: Practical Options for a Scary Situation_. _Yes, They do Make Business Suits in Maternity Sizes_." Betty said as she read the titles to the various books on top out loud. "You actually get it." She said with a smile.

"I remember how I freaked out when Daniel junior showed up with that letter. I figured you would be going through something similar." Daniel said as he helped Betty up from the stairs and into the house.

Matt was too pissed off at that point to pick up his blackberry. He would call her in the morning and hope that Daniel didn't pick up the phone.

**A/N: I made up the books.**

**I probably won't be posting the next chapter until the middle of next week at the earliest.**


	14. Secrets, Lies, and Other Things

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or added this story to alerts. Thank you to everybody who is still reading this.

**At some point in this chapter, Amanda is going to be completely sloshed. Her lines will have intentional grammatical errors. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Secrets, Lies, and Other Things You Don't Want to Know About Your Family or Their Friends.

Something wasn't quite right at Justin's home this December. His mom has been acting weird sense the weekend that his aunt was in the Bahamas. He caught his mom burning votive candles in her room twice in the last week. Her behavior last night was completely crazy. Maybe it was because she broke up with her boyfriend last night. He wasn't that upset about it because although he wanted his mom happy, he didn't want the councilman as a step father. He didn't want to be another prop for the man's campaign.

Actually, his aunt came back from that trip acting strange as well. His aunt tried to act blissfully happy with Matt. Justin personally thought it was a shame his aunt never did drama club in high school. The effort she was puting into pretending she was not in love with her best friend was Oscar caliber. Justin knew everything was fake. When his aunt was with Matt it seem like she was going through the motions. When he saw them kiss, it look like it was forced.

Of course that strange behavior may have something to do with the pregnancy test that fell out of Matt's jacket. Justin always wanted a cousin to dress in the latest baby fashions, but not now.

Although Matt definitely had the financial ability to buy some very fabulous outfits, he did not want him to be his uncle. For some reason Justin didn't like Matt that much. Justin knew exactly who he wanted as his uncle since that day he snuck into Mode three years ago. Now if only his aunt would realize he was perfect for her.

After his conversation a couple of months ago with his aunt when he was adjusting her dress for Wilhelmina Slater's charity Ball, he gave up on the direct approach. He tried to tell her point blank that she was in love with Daniel, but she wouldn't listen to him. Considering who Justin just saw in his aunt's bedroom at 6:30 AM maybe she was listening.

It was not odd that Daniel was in the house. He's been coming over lot since Molly, died except for those weeks he was involved with the Community of the Phoenix. His aunt was miserable during that time. That cemented in Justin's mind than she really did love her best friend.

Even though she was technically dating Matt, Daniel had been coming over a lot more since the Bahamas. Justin was surprised he wasn't invited to last night's dinner. The thing was Daniel never spent the night. The only exceptions were right after Molly died and that one time he was completely hung over on Black Friday.

Because the door was open and they were both fully clothed Justin knew nothing happened last night. Although Daniel's hands were on his aunt's breasts and backside. They were also as close together as two people could possibly be and still fully clothed. Justin decided to take a picture to prove to his aunt next time she said that her and Daniel were just friends.

15 minutes later when Daniel was trying to escape the house Justin caught him.

"Hi Daniel." Justin said from the couch. That led to Daniel tripping over the last step.

"What are you doing up so early?" Daniel as slightly nervous. Daniel should be happy that Grandpa didn't catch him sneaking out of Betty's room.

"They are running a special on Fashion TV this morning that I couldn't miss at 7:00 AM. By the way what are you doing here this early?"

"Your aunt felt bad about not inviting me to your pre Christmas party. We decided we should watch Christmas movies late last night." Daniel was a really bad liar. He could tell from Daniel's body language and fake smile that he was lying.

"Nothing happened between you and my aunt last night?" Justin asked Daniel as he stared the man in the eyes.

"She is just a friend." Justin started giggling at this statement. He will never believe this statement from Daniel Meade or his aunt.

"So I should completely ignore this picture of you filling up my aunt in her sleep. I'm sure Aunt Betty is just going to love this or maybe I can send it to her boyfriend." Justin said as he passed his cell phone to Daniel.

"How much?"

"10 minutes in the closet no supervision. I take whatever I want no questions ask. You tell my mom they are Christmas presents."

"Deal." Daniel said without even thinking.

"The photo has been sent your personal account and has been deleted from my phone completely." Justin said as soon as he finished his task.

* * *

On the day after Christmas Justin was dressed in his loot from his _Mode_ shopping spree. He was supposed to hang out with his friends tonight and compare Christmas presents. Of course, his great presence came from his hopefully future uncle Daniel. This changed when his aunt's technical boyfriend showed up unannounced at the house.

"Good you're ready." Matt said as he tried to hold his aunt. Even from the safety of the stairs, Justin could see his aunt pull from the embrace. She seemed very uncomfortable with Matt. Then again this is the first time after the pregnancy incident days ago that Matt has been here. In contrast, Daniel has been here twice.

"Ready for what?" His aunt asked with a confused expression.

"We're supposed to go out tonight. My mother is expecting us." Matt said to her.

"No we're not." His aunt said in surprise.

"I told you Wednesday that we were going out today."

"No you told me that you had some family thing to go to today. You didn't tell me I was invited to come." His aunt said angrily as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"I just assumed you would come."

"I already made plans for tonight."

"With Daniel?" Justin can see the anger in his eyes from here.

"Why do you assume it's Daniel?"

"Because he is your real boyfriend. You actually love him." Matt said bitterly.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. Contrary to what everybody else believes Daniel is just a friend." Justin started choking profusely at this statement.

"So you are not going out with Daniel tonight?"

"Of course not." Justin knew that was a complete lie. He was sure Matt knew it too because she couldn't look him in the eyes. Making the situation worse was at that moment Daniel arrived at the front door to pick up his aunt for the not-a-date.

"So Daniel just showed up for no reason?" Matt's voice was raised lightly at this point. The situation was bad but Justin also saw some potential here.

"Hi Matt. Daniel are you ready to go?" Justin said to Daniel.

"Daniel is here for you?" Matt said not believing him.

"For Christmas Daniel gave me and Aunt Betty tickets to a Broadway performance tonight. He won't tell us which show. I hope it's that brand new one opening up." Justin said directly at Daniel, essentially telling him that tickets to that show was his prize for helping them out right now.

"Unfortunately no, but your birthday is coming up soon." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"I'll be in the town car." Justin said as he walked past his aunt. Instead of actually going to the car Justin stood outside the door listening to his aunt and Daniel explaining everything. Aunt Betty argued how it really was not a date and she wasn't going out with Daniel because Justin was going with them.

10 minutes later, they walked out of the house together. Justin notice that Daniel had his hand on the small of his Aunt's back like he normally does. Matt also saw this gesture.

"Come on you're going with us." His aunt said grabbing him by the hand to the town car.

"You can just drop me off at Ava's house." Justin said as he sat in the car.

"Not happening. You just blackmailed Daniel in front of Matt. Your punishment is your actually coming with us to the party." His aunt said as soon as the car pulled away.

"I doubt that Daniels friend wants a 14 year old at the party." Justin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Her boyfriend's sister goes to your school and she wanted someone her age to attend. I think you know her from model UN or something. You were already invited. Since you had other plans Betty never asked you." Daniel said in explanation.

"I still have other plans." Justin said angrily.

"If you want those tickets you'll come with us quietly." Daniel said to him.

"This is so unfair. Why do I have to be your alibi? If you are going to date two guys at the same time Aunt Betty, you should plan better." Justin said sarcastically.

"We are just friends." both said simultaneously.

"I don't believe you. Just promise me that you will be out of this denial before I get a new baby cousin."

Instead of saying something to the effect of that will never happen, he could as swore he heard his aunt's say "You'll be in college before that happens."

* * *

For an adult party it was actually fun. The decor was fabulous. The music was great. Also the food was delicious but low fat. There were also all these people from the fashion industry there. Apparently Daniel's friend used to work at _Isabella_ before she came to Meade publications.

The top six highlights from this evening included Amanda hiding from Betty for the entire event. Every time they got around each other, Amanda would make some hilarious excuse to leave. His personal favorite was Amanda excusing herself because her "jockstrap" was riding up. She also headed straight for the Margarita table. Justin was forced to drink the virginal strawberry mango version.

The number five highlight was watching everybody coming up to Daniel to congratulate him on moving on after Molly's death. Justin recognized a few from the funeral. They all kept talking about how wonderful his new girlfriend Betty was. They were happy Daniel was able to find someone else that truly loved him. For some reason Daniel never corrected anybody.

His aunt went Scarlett every single time someone mentioned this to her. However, she never corrected anybody. Justin was filming this for posterity. He wondered if he could get more free clothing from this footage.

* * *

The number four most interesting thing was when Aunt Betty found out that Monique Osborn was dating her sort of ex boyfriend Gio.

"Why didn't you tell me she was dating Gio?" His Aunt Betty said as she pulled Daniel into one of the empty bedrooms. Justin stood outside of the room so he could hear everything.

"I didn't think it was important. You never really dated Gio."

"I almost went to Rome with him."

"You almost went to Tibet with me this summer. It doesn't mean anything because you turned him down. You almost married Henry that summer."

"That was not going to happen. I just couldn't see myself in Arizona being a stepmom to Henry son. Even though I loved him, I just couldn't give up my dream for him." Justin wondered if she realized she used the past tense of the word love.

"You can't see yourself with Matt either in 15 years."

"I thought we were not going to talk about that again?" His aunt said with a sigh. At this point Justin changed his position so he could see as well.

"We're not talking about that. You couldn't see yourself with Henry the suppose love of your life and you can't see yourself with Matt your current boyfriend. Let me guess, Gio was the one you're supposed to be with?" Daniel said jokingly as he pulled her onto the bed.

"Not it all. I'm happy that he found somebody else. I'm just a little surprise that he never told me. I go into his deli all the time and he never told me about his new girlfriend."

"Maybe he just didn't want to tell you. Amanda probably told Monique who told him about your freak out when you found out about her and Matt." He said a little laugh.

"I can't believe Amanda is friends with the EIC of _Player_. Monique seems so much nicer than Matt described her."

"That's because she hates him for some reason. Interesting change of subject. I know what you did in the Bahamas. Don't lie."

"I did not freak out. I don't freak out. I handled the situation as a mature adult." Justin was trying to hold back his laughter as much as Daniel was.

"You raced her down a water slide and then you accused her of only being with Matt for sex."

"I did not do that." She said in that tone of voice that she uses when she's lying.

"Yes you did." They are both giggling at that point.

"The whole situation gives me hope." Daniel said as pulling her closer to him.

"You mean the situation where Amanda and I are acting like little children." His aunt said still giggling a little.

"No I just find that really funny. I mean if Monique can fall in love again then I can."

"Explain?"

"I told you that she was a friend of Molly's. What I didn't tell you is that yesterday was the seventh anniversary of her husband's death. This whole party was Molly's idea. The party is a way to let go of the past and embrace the future. She basically did it to keep her friend from dwelling on her first husband's death.

"That's why Monique invited you to come this year?"

"Partially."

"C'mon we better get out of here before people start thinking I got lost in the bathroom."

"That's probably not what their thinking." Daniel said with a wink.

"Oh, how can anybody think that? We are just friends."

"You didn't hear the rumor about us sneaking into the men's room? Amanda said it was pretty steamy." Justin did. He knew it was completely untrue or at least he did until he saw Daniel in his aunt's bed last week.

"I did sneak into the men's room to talk to you when you were with that crazy cult. I would've done anything." Okay his aunt didn't know about that rumor.

"I know. I know that I've said it a dozen times, but I'm so sorry I pushed you away. You know you're one of the most important people in my life. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted. You know you're one of the most important people in my life to." His aunt said to Daniel.

"I know. Can we just stay here for a little while? I am tired of everybody coming up to me and asking me about how I am dealing with Molly."

"For some reason everyone keeps congratulating us on getting together."

"That's probably because Monique told them that. The woman has been convinced we've been dating since she started working for Meade publications less than three years ago. Do you remember when I had to work with her when she became the new EIC of _Player_?

"Not really."

"The first thing that she asked me was if we 'kissed and made up yet after are lover's quarrel.'" His aunt started laughing hysterically when he said this. At that point Justin joined the rest the party.

* * *

The number three most interesting thing at the party was when his aunt's ex boyfriend proposed to Monique. It was a beautiful proposal that made almost everybody in the room cry. His aunt was in the bedroom with Daniel when this occurred and miss the entire thing. This also led to new rumors about the two of them.

The second most interesting thing was what he overheard 15 minutes later when he went to the kitchen to get something to drink that was not a virginal Margarita. He was probably the only sober person other than Antonella at the entire party.

"Do you think they're having sex in the bedroom right now?" Justin heard a very tipsy Amanda say as he approached the door.

"Probably not, but I'm having the maid wash the sheets in there just in case. I wish they would just sleep together so I don't have to continue the plan anymore. I've never seen two people so in love fighting it so badly before." Justin heard Monique say.

"You're actually breaking up the chubby one and that stupid idiot that broke my heart. She deserves to have her heart broken for what she did." Amanda said almost spilling her Margarita on Monique.

"That's not why I'm doing this. The Matt torture is fun. It's fun playing with someone who's my intellectual equal. Now if only he knew more about the fashion industry it would be so much more fun." Monique said wistfully.

"You're breaking them up to keep your promised to your dead friend. I didn't like you're dead friend because she was marrying Daniel. I like her now because she knew Daniel was in love with Betty but marry him anyway." His aunt's former roommate was very drunk. "This is good because Daniel is so in love with Betty. Did I tell you he calls me her name in bed a couple of weeks ago? How can he get this confused with the fashion challenged?" Even completely drunk, Amanda can see that Daniel was in love with his aunt.

"I think you're too drunk for this conversation. You're sharing way too many details." Monique said with a strained voice.

At that point Justin decided to walk into the room.

"Hi Betty's son." Justin wasn't sure if she said that because she actually thought he was Betty son or she was just too drunk to remember anything at this point.

"Amanda I am Betty's nephew. I have been to your apartment."

"But you wish you were Daniels nephew. I want you to be Daniel's nephew. That way Batt's heart will be broken in a million pieces just like mine. I hate that cheating bastard. Although his parents were married, I guess he's not a bastard. He is a cheater just like his dad. I didn't mean to do it."

"I think you mean Matt Amanda. How many of those Margaritas did you have?" Monique said taking the glass away from Amanda.

"I think this is the fourth or maybe the fifth. There really good with the chocolate truffles." Amanda said grabbing onto the counter for support.

"Did you eat anything besides the chocolate truffles with your Margaritas?" Monique asked her friend.

"Nope. Your house is really pretty. I think I am going to throw up now." Amanda ran through the party to the nearest bathroom.

"So you're actually trying to break up my aunt's relationship with her current boyfriend." Justin said nonchalantly as he grabbed a diet sprite from the cooler next to Monique.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Monique said in denial.

"Yes you do. You're trying to set my aunt up with Daniel."

"So what if it's true. Are you going to tell them what's going on?"

"No, I'm going to help you." Justin said with a mysterious smile.

* * *

The final most interesting thing occurred as they were leaving after his Aunt wished Gio good luck on his engagement. At this point, everyone else had left. As they were getting ready to leave, his aunt and Daniel ended up under the one piece of Christmas paraphernalia in the entire house. Suspended above their heads was a single sprig of mistletoe.

"Give her a big kiss." Called out Gio from the front of the apartment.

"Come on you have to kiss her. It's a Christmas tradition." Monique screamed from the other side of the room.

"You don't celebrate Christmas." Daniel said to her.

"I still want you to kiss her." Monique mumbled under her breath.

"But she wouldn't take my Kwanzaa present. Why won't you take my Kwanzaa present?" Amanda asked from the couch. She was too drunk to realize the conversation had moved on. Apparently spending 20 minutes throwing up in the bathroom did not help her sober up.

"It's after Christmas." Betty said in protest.

"Daniel is a good kisser. Matt is a really good kisser to. But I know that from before not from last week. Because I did not kissed him last week. He didn't come to my apartment either. You should really kiss Daniel. Oh wait you already did. Why did you tell him you kissed him on the eyebrows?" The very drunk Amanda said from the couch causing Monique to run over there to literally cover Amanda's mouth with her hand.

Justin was too preoccupied with what happened next to analyze what Amanda just said. Later on Justin will wonder if that was the point. Within seconds, his aunt was kissing her best friend. Actually, it was the other way around. It didn't matter because she was kissing him back.

A few minutes later, Daniel and his aunt were speaking in hushed tones as they were walking to the town car. He's a teenage boy who loves rumors and gossip. His hearing was fabulous.

"Why did you kiss me?" His aunt asked Daniel. She didn't seem angry just really confused.

"Are you upset?"

"No. Matt will be." His aunt mumbled but he could still hear her.

"Not if you don't tell him. Besides it was the mistletoe." Justin didn't believe that excuse so he doubted Matt would.

"That was why you kissed me?"

"I just want to kiss you once without being drugged." Daniel said with a smile. Justin wondered if that was the real reason.

"You knew?" His aunt asked in shock.

"I'm your best friend. You can't lie to me." Justin had to suppress a laugh at that. Justin didn't believe that statement because his Aunt Betty has been lying about her feelings for him for years. "Even though it's been a while I remember what it's like to kiss a girl wearing braces." He said this with a big grin.

"I'm sure you would." His aunt said with an eye roll.

"Hey, I'm an excellent kisser." His aunt just nodded her head. "You were enjoying yourself when I felt your t…"

"We really need to go. Justin it is probably way past your curfew." Justin looked at his watch when she said this. It only took her 5 minutes to go into complete denial mode.

"I don't have a bed time or a curfew during winter break."

"I forgot about that. I'm really tired. Daniel you don't have to take us back into Queens. We'll just take a taxi. Come on Justin." Aunt Betty said practically dragging him out of the complex.

"The town car is waiting outside to take you back to Queens. I have to go back in and talk to Monique about some work related things. I'll call you tomorrow." Daniel said as he walked over and placed a tiny little kiss on his aunt's forehead. That's been happening a lot more lately as well.

As the town car drove them back to Queens Justin hoped that tonight's kiss would make his aunt realize that she should be with Daniel. Maybe Christmas miracles can still happen the day after Christmas. One could hope.

**A/N: Did anybody pick up on the real reason why Daniel kissed Betty? 10 points to whoever figured out what happened.**


	15. Of Diaries and Hanson Songs

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Also, thank you to all the people who added this story to alert or to their favorites list. Sorry this update is a little bit later than I wanted it to be. After watching the episode, what I was planning to write no longer worked. With the episodes now airing on Wednesdays I probably will not be able to get any of the chapters up before the following Saturday or Sunday.

I think one of the hardest things to do is convert Betty time to real time. As we, all learn from Christina essentially being pregnant from fashion week 2008 to fashion week 2009, Betty time is it own special entity. In episode 4.10, Amanda said that Marc had only worked for Daniel as his assistant for a week. This does not make sense for dozens of reasons especially when you consider that episode 4.10 must take place after Christmas and New Years. In this story, episode 4.10 takes place approximately three weeks after episode 4.9 during the beginning of January 2010. All other dates in this chapter will be guesstimated to the best of my ability.

I may do a second chapter this week if I have time.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable. All song lyrics in this chapter are used without permission.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Of Diaries and Hanson Songs

Hilda Suarez sat in her salon restless after her last appointment of the day. She was alone with nothing but her thoughts, none of which she wanted to focus on. At least she told Bobby about the baby. She was still worried about what his role would be. She was scared of raising another child alone.

Her father knew of the baby as well. The subway ride back to Queens after the disaster that was Matt's art show was painful. Not a word was spoken for close to an hour. This morning was a repeat of the painful silence. On the bright sight, his reaction was slightly better than when he found out about her being pregnant with Justin 15 years earlier.

She still needed to tell her son that he would be a big brother soon. The age difference between her two children almost seemed absurd. Justin and this child will be 15 years apart. She and Justin were only 17 years apart in age. There were already two girls in Justin's class that were pregnant.

She was probably the only mom in history who wanted her son to be gay so he would not follow in the foolish example of her and his father. Now she just set another bad example for him. She will not be able to get through the safe sex talk with him without looking like a complete hypocrite.

She didn't want to think these thoughts. She needed to distract herself. Then she remembered her favor distraction reading her sisters diary. Hilda was not sure when she started reading her sisters diary. Maybe it started around the time she was pregnant with Justin or maybe it was when their mom began her battle with cancer. The memory has become faded by time. It didn't matter because it always had a calming effect on her.

Despite the drama in both their lives, she always felt that her sister had it easier. She would kill for her sister's current problems with Matt. Reading about her sister's thoughts and concerns for some reason always brought Hilda peace and comfort. She needed that right now.

A few minutes later she found herself looking under her sister's bed for the jewel covered Tupperware container that normally contains the diary that her sister has been keeping for years. As she grabbed the box, she could tell the book was gone. It was just too light. She should have known by accidentally revealing to her sister this morning that she read her diary, the diary would mysteriously find a new resting place.

Yet some part of Hilda hoped that the diary would still be in there. She opened the box anyway. Instead of the diary, she found a group of loose-leaf pages held together by a single purple paper clip. Hilda wondered why these pages were left behind.

Hilda quickly looked through the loose pieces of paper. The oldest pages were from around the time their father was stuck in Mexico after being deported. The new sections were from just after Christmas a few weeks ago. From the dates alone, Hilda couldn't figure out why these pages were removed from her sister's diary.

She would only find the answers in the pages themselves. She began reading the first entry. She must have read this entry before but couldn't remember. She usually just read the juicy bits of the diary.

**

* * *

**

**August 7, 2007**

_I hate Wilhelmina Slater. She is everything Christina said she is. As usual, she used Daniels medical leave of absence against him. She wouldn't let Daniel see the book and I couldn't let that happen. I stole a key and broke in with Christina. We were caught and ended up spending several hours listening to Wilhelmina having sex. Except the person she was having sex with was not Daniel's father._

_I wanted to tell Daniel right away, but was unable to. Wilhelmina made me an offer. If I stay silent dad comes home. I should not even have to consider Wilhelmina's offer. The well-being of my family should be more important than the well-being of my friend. Yet I find myself conflicted. I don't know if I can betray Daniel's trust like this. I don't know if I can hurt him like this._

**_

* * *

_**

**August 8, 2007**

_I chose my father over Daniel. It was the logical choice. Why does my heart feel like it is being ripped in two? Why do I feel like I just betrayed the most important person in my life?_

_Hilda had no idea that this decision was so hard for her sister. If she were in her sister's position, she would have made the deal with Wilhelmina no questions ask. Yet her sister had mixed feelings._

Hilda has always known that her sister's relationship with Daniel Meade has been complicated. As she continued reading the diary excerpts, she began to wonder about the true nature of the relationship.

**_

* * *

_**

**November 8, 2007**

_It has only been a day or two since I last wrote. However, it seems like I have not written anything for years. Daniel's father is dead. He died last night after suffering a massive heart attack at his wedding. _

_I finally told the truth regarding Wilhelmina and her infidelity. Daniel hated me at that moment and it hurt so much. I didn't care that he fired me. I could care less at that moment. What I cared about was losing him. _

_Moments later, I watched him on the giant TV screen in Times Square as he did chest compressions on his father. The loss look on his face broke my heart. I rushed to the hospital. However, he acted like did not see me. He ignored me completely. I wanted to stay there for him but I knew he would not let me. _

_Instead, I left to collect my things from my office. I chose to do it then because I could not bear to see him Monday morning looking at me with such pain and hate._

_Maybe that was a mistake because it made it harder for me to sneak into the building to find Bradford's will when Mrs. Meade asked me to help. Even though Daniel hated me, I had to make sure he was okay. After his mom talked to him he forgave me. I never needed anybody's forgiveness more in my entire life. However, I couldn't go back to working at Mode. Even though I wanted to be with him, Mode was slowly killing the person I was._

_Our moment was cut short by the police dragging. off his mother. He asked me to stay with his father as he dealt with the police. I should have known his father's moments were short. It reminded me so much of mom's final moments on earth. Mr. Mead asked me to look after Daniel. To make sure he stayed on his path. I promised I would. Then I watched my best friend's father died._

_I was the one who told Daniel and Alexis that he passed. I am the one who stayed with the two as they watched the empty space where their father's hospital bed once was. I'm the one who sat with them in the town car on the way back to Daniel's apartment. I am the one who held onto him in his room as the tears finally fell. I am the one now lying in bed next to Daniel as he sleeps. _

_Alexis now sleeps on Daniel's couch after taking one of the sedatives the doctors gave her. Alexis could not bear to be alone in her cold apartment tonight. Daniel cannot bear to be alone either. If I let go of him, I feel like he will break into a million pieces. I just wish I could make his pain go away._

Hilda was cryingso much at this point that she could not continue reading. She remembered skipping over that page before in favor of the more pornographic bits involving her sister and Henry. Now she wondered why she didn't realize the connection between her sister and Daniel before._**

* * *

**_

The next pages were from months later when Daniel's girlfriend at the time tried to kill her sister, after being convinced that Betty was in love with Daniel. Hilda remembered reading this passage before as well, but she stopped right after her sister told Daniel that she only saw him as a friend and went to kiss Henry in the hallway. If she continued she would had completely changed her opinion of her sister's relationship with Daniel.

_I do not know why I looked back to see his face when I was kissing Henry. When I did, I saw this absolutely devastated look. He looked so sad. Part of me, thought it was because he hated me being with Henry. Another part of me wondered if Daniel might just like me as more than a friend. The thought is absurd. Girls like me do not end up with the Daniel Meades of the world. I mean his father purposely hired me because he wouldn't sleep with me._

When she read those lines Hilda fought back to a few months ago when she purposely try to get her sister to date a nerdy friend of Archie's. She was reinforcing that stupid stereotype again and she didn't even realize she was doing it. Hilda tried to push the thought out of her mind as she continued reading.

_Part of my mind wanders if it is possible for him to see me as more than his "ugly" friend. That's the same part of my mind that was in love with star basketball player Jason Ramos in 10th grade and listen to the Hanson song If Only on repeat. My adult self knows better. My adult self knows it is better to lie to Daniel and keep my true feelings inside. That same part of me that chase after Jason wants me to chase after Daniel. I know better than to destroy a friendship on something so illogical._

Helga was in shock after reading that passage. Her sister had feelings for Daniel of the non-platonic variety for quite some time. Yet for some reason she was too afraid to admit them to herself. She was too afraid to make a move._**

* * *

**_

Helga quickly read the next few pages regarding their father's heart attack. These pages were about how Daniel showed up at the hospital that first night to comfort her even though it caused him to remember his own father's death. She also went on to write about how he gave Amanda and Christina time off from work just so she would have support from her friends. He didn't want her to find out, but Amanda told her anyway. The next few passages where about Daniel's relationship with Molly. At least twice her sister mentioned being slightly jealous of the other woman.

She was mostly pissed off because Daniel went on vacation with Molly instead of staying in New York with her when dad was in the hospital. There was that passion again that Hilda mention two her sister this morning. Hilda had no idea that passion would come out in regards to Daniel.

The tone of the passages changed after Molly's cancer came back. The jealousy was gone. It was replaced with so much sadness for Daniel. The line Hilda will remember the most was "I felt like I was watching dad as he was watching mom die again. Watching Daniel go through this was so painful. I felt my heart shatter as I watched him go through this." Those lines were so painful and heartfelt.

The most interesting thing in these passages was a conversation that Betty had with Molly shortly before her death.

_**

* * *

**_

**May 26, 2009**

_Today Daniel asked me to stay with Molly while he had some important meetings with the other editors. I said yes instantly because I could just as easily work from Molly's apartment with my blackberry as I could from the office right now. It also kept my mind off the guilt of kissing Henry the other night. _

_I will never forget the conversation I have with her that day. _

_"Do you need anything?" I said this to Molly as I tried to make her comfortable on the couch._

_"Can you please bring me an orange juice from the kitchen? I am glad you are here. It will give us time to talk." She tells me quietly as she lies down._

_"What do you want to talk about?" I call out from the kitchen as I grab an orange juice from the refrigerator. I would not know what to talk with her about. The only thing we have in common is Daniel. I knew better than to talk about the disease that is currently taking her away from him. It was the same disease that took my mother way from me._

_We had one conversation a few weeks earlier, before I slept with Matt for the first time. She was the one who convinced me to sleep with Matt. Although in light of what Molly said next, maybe she had an ulterior motive._

_"Let's talk about how you are in love with my husband." When Molly said that I dropped the bottle of orange juice that I was about to give her. _

_"Daniel is just a friend." I spat out automatically. It was my normal response when I was accused of such things._

_"You're more than his assistant. You are more than his friend. You always have been. You have been by his side this entire time I have been in the hospital. You have been holding his hand through everything and making sure he takes care of himself. I see the way you look at him. I see the way you touch him. I know you are the only one who is always there for him. That's more than what any friend would do. I know you love him. It's okay." The words were spoken so softly I thought I was hearing things._

_"I do love Daniel as a friend." I did not say "only" this time. I do not love Daniel as I love Christina. I do not love Daniel as I love Matt. I do not love Daniel as I loved Henry. I do not love Daniel as I love Justin or anyone else in my family. _

_The way I love Daniel is something completely unique to him. I have never felt like this for anyone else. It is not a familial love. It was not the romantic love that I feel for Matt or Henry. It was definitely more than platonic love. _

_"You know he loves you to. He talks about you all the time. On our first night together, he left me so he could be with you when your father was in the hospital. You are the only one who knows how hard this is on him. He only tells you, not me. That is okay. I am happy that he loves you. When I'm gone he will have you." I am sure I was crying at this point. I didn't want to think of life after Molly's death. When she is gone, it will destroy him. I cannot bear to see him in that much pain._

_"Daniel doesn't love me." I said this in a whisper as I sat down next to her._

_"Yes he does. His love for you will help him get through the next few months. I saw what grief could do to a person firsthand. I saw my good friend completely shut herself off from everything after her husband died. She was afraid to love again. She was afraid to live. It took years before she could be in a serious relationship again. I do not want that to happen to Daniel. Promise me that when I am gone you will not let him do that. Promise me that you will make sure he moves on. I know you love him and I know he loves you. You may not see it yet and I know he doesn't. However, I know it's there. Promise me you'll take care of him." Molly was crying to now._

_"I promise." I told her as I continue to cry._

Hilda stopped there. It was too much and she was crying too hard at that point to continue. She knew it was more than just the pregnancy hormones. She was reminded of their own mother's death and when she lost her fiancé._**

* * *

**_

She scanned through the next few pages unable to read them completely. Reading about Daniel after Molly's death was too hard for her. It reminded her too much of when she lost Justin's father. She just couldn't bring herself to read it in detail.

From what she could read, Molly's assumptions were correct. Looking at her sister's behaviors from that time with this new information told her that as well. Daniel stayed at their house for a few days after Molly died. At the time, she thought her sister was being a good friend. Now she knew that was just the beginning of what was going on.

She started reading the pages again when her sister whet off on a hysterical tirade regarding Natalie. Even at the time, Hilda believed her sister was acting like a jealous lover regarding that situation. That part made Hilda laugh. She really needed that. Although considering what happened involving Natalie maybe she shouldn't be laughing.

The next part was when Justin was crowned Homecoming Queen . She skipped over the part that summarizes what those cruel boys did to her son. She couldn't relive that experience again. She also skipped over the part where her sister described kissing Bobby in detail. The baby was already making her nauseous. She didn't want to make the situation worst.

She enjoyed the part where her sister described her very steamy dream involving almost having sex with Daniel on top of his desk. As usual, Betty described the encounter in graphic detail. Details that made her Henry stuff seem tame. Her sister also wrote about being terrified by the dream. Then she convinced herself that the dream was not about her wanting to have sex with Daniel but about his well-being. She came to this conclusion because she ripped the power beads off Daniel before she straddled him on top of his desk and started removing his Armani suit. No one does denial better than her sister.

The next page in the collection was all about her being worried about Daniel and the Community of the Phoenix. Her sister was so worried about him. Every single word expressed her fear.

She remembered seeing it in her sister's eyes during that time. She remembered how scared her sister was for him. She also remembered how happy her sister was when he was out of that place. As Hilda read about the incident in her sister's own words, she now understood what was really going on.

**_

* * *

_**

**November 21, 2009**

_Daniel kissed me last night. He probably thought it was Molly that he was kissing because of all the drugs in his system. We were all right about the community of the phoenix. It was a dangerous place. Daniel was so lost after Molly died and I was so caught up in my new job that I wasn't really there for him. _

_I feel like I broke my promise to Molly. I didn't protect him. I said I would keep him safe and I didn't. _

_Now I am so confused. Part of me wants to believe what Molly said months ago. The other part of me will not destroy this friendship for a fling. I need to be here for Daniel and I cannot let anything else get in the way._

Her sister then when on to recount the entire incident that night and how she literally chose Daniel's while being over Matt's. Written down the page a few days later was a small note on how her sister lied to Daniel about kissing him. She told him that he kissed her on the eyebrow. Like someone who is as experience at kissing as Daniel Meade would believe such a lie. That was laughable.

However, she drops the pages to the floor when she read her sisters confession that she was essentially forcing herself to be with Matt to stay away from Daniel. She even encouraged Daniel to sleep with other people in the Bahamas. This made her want to strangle her sister.

The second to last page in the packet was written right after the pregnancy test incident. At least now, she knew where her copy _Oh Fuck I'm Pregnant_ came from. She would have to send Daniel a thank you note.

Hilda's mouth opened in shock when her sister wrote about Daniel offering to raise Matt's child. In her unfortunate experience, not all men are willing to take responsibility for their actions. The fact that Daniel was willing to take responsibility for someone else's was shocking to her.

He was definitely not the same person who she met 3 ½ years ago. As she continued to read these special pages, she realized her sister wasn't that girl who stayed with Walter just so she wouldn't be alone._**

* * *

**_

The final page was written on December 27. She remembered her sister and Justin coming back to the house a little after midnight after her sister took him to some business event with her. She discovered by reading the pages that Justin was with Betty as a cover.

Matt was concerned about all the time that she was spending with Daniel. Justin lied to Matt saying that Daniel was here for him. She knew Justin did this to get Broadway tickets from Daniel. Justin would be in so much trouble if she could punish him without revealing that she found out about the thing from reading Betty's diary.

From the next passage, she realized Matt had a reason to be worried. Daniel kissed her sister at the party. Missile tone was involved, but unlike her sister, she doubted that was the reason. Her sister devoted two paragraphs to describing how she felt during the kiss. The main adjectives she used were fear and love. She also mentioned how much more intense kissing Daniel was then kissing Matt or Henry.

What had Hilda worried was what she read next. Her sister was terrified about what she was feeling. She decided it would be most prudent to be the best girlfriend she could possibly be to Matt. For all intensive purposes, her sister was using Matt to run away from her own feelings for Daniel. That explains why her sister has been practically living at Matt's apartment since the kiss. Last night at Matt's gallery show, he called her on it. When he said she did not have any passion for him, maybe he knew about her true passion for Daniel. Matt was a smart person. She was also almost positive she saw a painting at the show last night where a Matt like figure was strangling someone who looks suspiciously like Daniel.

If she were fully aware of her sister's true feelings, she would have given her different advice this morning. Maybe it was not too late. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hi Hilda," her sister said as soon as the call went through.

"You seem happy," Hilda said in reply.

"Things are better with me and Matt." That was the last thing she wanted to hear. "I took your advice." That was the other thing Hilda did not want to hear. As this conversation was going on, she heard the front door open downstairs. She did not want anyone else to overhear this conversation so she walked over and turned on the stereo. That is when she heard the following lyrics from her sister's sound system:

I wanna hold you and love you  
In my arms and then  
I wanna need you  
Cause I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply "You've got to hold it in" this time tonight  
If only I had the guts to feel this way  
If only you'd look at me and want to stay

The song was _If Only_ by Hanson. If she heard that song this morning, she would make a joke about her sister still having a crush on the group. Now she knew the song was about her sister and Daniel.

"Why are you playing Hanson? Are you in my bedroom?" Hilda wondered how her sister automatically assumed she was in her bedroom.

"The baby likes your bed better and it is closer to the bathroom. The all day sickness is getting worse. " Hilda said as an excuse. "Tell me how you worked out things with Matt?"

"Remember when you pointed out how passionately I write about things in my diary. I thought I would let Matt see some of the entries that I wrote about him."

Now Hilda knew why those pages were ripped out and left behind in the box. It would not do any good for Matt to find out that Betty was 1000 times more passionate about Daniel. It would not do Matt any good to have his suspicions confirmed by her sisters own words.

She was sure Matt would know what was going on from the fact the diary had so many missing pages. She found it funny that her sister included the passages about her and Henry having sex. Personally, Hilda thought she should have removed those passages as well.

"Was he happy to read the passages?" Hilda asked in concern.

"Actually, I think he was most concerned about my crush on Hanson in junior high." Hilda laughed that that. "Actually things are better because Matt has decided that we need a bit more space and he's no longer going to work at Mode." Only a woman in denial would see that as a good thing. It was the beginning of the end. Hilda knew it, even if her sister did not.

"That's good." Hilda said noncommittally. She knew the situation was anything but good.

"Hey why did you call? I'm kind of in the middle of a fashion shoot." Betty asked her quickly

"I just wanted to check up on you. Do you remember a few years ago when I urge you to be with Henry because I didn't want you to have regrets later on?"

"Yes, but I don't think those were your exact words."

"I'm paraphrasing. I don't want you to have any regrets now either. I don't want you to say that things would be better if only you would have done this or that."

"Are you talking about Matt?" Of course, her sister would ask that. If she mentioned Daniels named specifically her sister would become defensive.

"Not entirely. For example, what if you cared about someone very deeply, but were afraid to say anything because you didn't want the relationship to change. You could accidentally miss the love of your life because you were too scared. That's not something you want to look back on in 20 years and say, "if only I would've told him that I'd love him"."

"I think the pregnancy hormones are worse than last time." Betty said with a giggle. Hilda thought her sister was purposely missing the point.

"I think you're right. I am starting to get nauseous again so I will let you go. I don't think it was this bad when I was pregnant the first time around." Hilda said as she ended the call. Unfortunately, as she walked out of the room she ran into a shocked Justin.

This is not how she wanted her son to find out. At least he didn't drop anything on the floor as Papa did last night.

"How much of that conversation did you overhear?" She asked her son in complete nervousness.

"Enough to know that you finally figured out that Aunt Betty is in love with Daniel and he's in love with her." Hilda wasn't sure if Justin was lying to her or didn't hear the other parts of the conversation. She would go with the reprieve for now.

"How long have you know?" She asked keeping the conversation on even ground.

"For a couple years, I started to notice it more after dad died. Now that you know what's going on are you going to help?"

"Yes," the word fell from her lips without any hesitation whatsoever. In her life, she has done many things that she has regretted. However, making sure her sister ends up with the one that she really loves will not be one of them.


	16. When Evil Schemes Fall Apart

Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapter. This chapter is only going up a few hours before the next episode airs in the United States. I will probably not be able to get another chapter up until Sunday at the earliest, unless I do something really short.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: When Evil Schemes Fall Apart

Monique did not want to spend the first Wednesday in January surrounded by the condescending and spoiled at an art gallery. There were dozens of other thing she wanted to do with her fiancé, like naked sundaes. Knowing their luck Antonella will walk in on them again. Instead, she was here with Gio looking at slightly disturbing paintings by the guy she is supposed to be mentoring. The only thing she learned from this exhibit was Matt was a much better painter then magazine editor. Monique just wish he chose a different subject.

Things have been stressful for Monique since Christmas. On the positive side, the money has been recovered from the second most evil man Monique has ever met. Although according to Daniel, he had to make a deal with the devil to do it.

Hopefully this will mean the most evil man Monique has ever met will leave this company while Meade Publication still had some integrity left. She also hoped Matt would leave with him. It wasn't that she hated him, it was just he was keeping her from reaching her goal.

On the negative side, the devil of _Mode_ was coming back. At least Daniel had the decency to tell her in person this morning. Monique should have known something was up when Denise followed in her former boss's footsteps and made an absolute fool of herself on Fashion Buzz. The entire thing seemed like something Wilhelmina Slater would do.

In a battle of the lesser of two evils, for the first time ever, Wilhelmina Slater was less evil. Monique respected her as a professional but hated her as a human being. The only good thing Wilhelmina ever did for Monique was get Connor away from Molly. Monique never wanted to be a Wilhelmina Slater. But it was hard to do in this business.

In other bad news, on the surface Matt and Betty, look stronger than ever. A couple of days ago Monique had the misfortune of being in the elevator with the so in love Matt and Betty. All the "I love you" from Matt were disturbing. She literally threw up the moment she got to her office. Anybody with half a brain could tell that it was just going through the motions. Betty looked bored when Matt was kissing her.

Adding to her normal stress of running a magazine with a guy who's trying to get rid of her, she lost the person she actually wanted to mentor before training began. After Amanda got completely wasted at the celebration party, Daniel felt it was best that Monique not work with her for a little while. Basically Monique will not be allowed to formally mentor Amanda until she could act a bit more mature or started attending AA meetings. It was so unfair. Guilt over Daniel and Matt were the reason Amanda got completely wasted on margaritas at the party.

Monique knew that Amanda's idea to have a friends with benefits relationship with Daniel was a disaster in the making. When Amanda first told her about her idea right after the Bahamas shoot Monique thought she was absolutely crazy. It was one of those moments where Monique wondered exactly how much coke Faye did when she was pregnant with Amanda. However there's no way to talk Amanda out of one of her plans.

**"_It's a good plan. Daniel needs a rebound relationship before he can move on to Betty. I can help him recover from what happened. That's what friends do. As I told you before, sex is what I'm good at." _Amanda_ told her. Her words just made Monique really sad._**

**"_Sacrificing yourself is never a good idea. You're worth more than this. This is going to blow up in your face. " She said in irritation._**

Her prediction was right. Daniel thought Amanda confessed to their friends with benefits relationship to Betty during her drunken rambled. When he came back to the party to help her get Amanda back to her apartment he essentially told her that was why he kissed Betty. Monique really didn't believe that excuse but let Daniel get away with it for now.

Monique knew the truth. Something happened between Amanda and Matt the week before Christmas. What exactly happened Monique had no idea. Unfortunately, since the party Amanda has been avoiding her and Matt hasn't attended a single mentoring session without Betty during the last two weeks.

Adding to her professional misery was her personal misery. Viviane Windom-West was not happy that her only daughter was marrying the "sandwich guy". She was only slightly modified when Monique pointed out that he actually own said sandwich shop. To make mommy dearest happy, Monique and her fiancé had to meet her at the gallery of one of her friends.

When Monique first walked into the gallery with Gio she thought her mom did this on purpose. Nothing like walking into a gallery filled with pictures of your fiancé's almost ex girlfriend to unnerve you. After talking to the gallery owner Monique found out this was all her boyfriend's fault.

"I had no idea this was going to happen when I gave Betty the address to this gallery. She said she was just looking for something to keep Matt from clinging to her all the time. I thought I was helping you." Gio said trying to calm her down.

"It's still all your fault. This is so disturbing. Now I know why I can't get him to let go. He's obsessed. He is in complete stalker mode. The dears have braces. I think the almost pregnancy thing was intentional. He seems like the type of person who would poke a hole in the condom just to keep her." Monique said pointing to the painting in front of her. In her mind the pink song _Please Don't Leave Me_ is playing as she looks over the creepy paintings.

"You got to admit he's very talented." her boyfriend said taking another drink from his glass.

"Yes, in a very starker." She said looking at him.

"I personally enjoyed the picture of Betty as King Kong. Is there any chance we can get that for the apartment?"

"I did say we could redecorate after the wedding. I think I want the one of Betty crying at Daniel's wedding. Molly looks really good in than that. I want to see if mom's gallery friend will take that one down before Betty gets here." Monique had a feeling that Betty would freak out if she saw any of these paintings.

"I thought you wanted her to admit to liking Daniel by any means necessary. You have been scheming to destroy her relationship with Matt since the moment you found out they were back together. You allowed me to put up mistletoe in the house even though you hate everything Christmas related." Stupid boyfriend pointing out the obvious.

"I learned my lesson. After the mistletoe thing, I realize that the direct approach will not work on Betty Suarez. I think Daniel might be coming around, but Betty is still in denial land. I don't know why. Every time she kisses Daniel or even comes remotely close to being aware of her feelings for him she runs straight to Matt. There's something going on here that is making things more complex. I have Justin working on Intel. He didn't find anything before I had the misfortune of watching her and Matt making out on the elevator this week. I ended up spending 20 minutes throwing up in the bathroom and missed a very important meeting." Monique said as they walked into the second exhibit area.

"You are exaggerating." He said as he point to one of Matt and Betty laying naked on a beach kissing. Unfortunately she was not.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." She said covering her mouth quickly. "You think my mom could show up on time for this torture. I have to deal with Matt at work, I don't want to be surrounded by his paintings."

"Why are you angry at Matt today?"

"Besides the usual reasons, he's too focused on Betty to actually benefit from his training with me. He brought Betty to our last lunch meeting. She wasn't even supposed to come. Actually, she was supposed to be attending her weekly best friend lunch with Daniel. She used me as an excuse to cancel. I was okay with her being there because she was learning something. Matt spent the entire time looking at her chest." Monique said as she took another drink of her martini.

"No more pomegranate martinis for you." Gio said as he took her drink from her.

"My mom just walked in. I'm going to need the pomegranate martini."

* * *

Monique was slowly drinking her third pomegranate martini of the night after surviving the last 30 minutes with her mother. She had the sudden urge to throw the glass at her. Gio left 20 minutes ago after Antonella called him to pick her up at her friend's house. Monique was positive Antonella was compensated greatly for that phone call.

Monique was currently trying to figure out the fastest way to get away from her mother. She couldn't take the woman pointing out every single one of her shortcomings as she continued talking about how good the artist was. They were currently in a bidding war over the King Kong painting. After five more excruciating minutes she saw Amanda and Marc.

"Mom these are my colleagues Amanda and Marc." Monique said as she introduced the two as vaguely as possible.

"You work at _Player_? You just don't seem like the type of person who would work at that sort of magazine." Monique's mom said looking at Marc. Marc was about to clarify the situation but Monique cut him off with a stern glare and threats in French about letting the entire building know about his deep dark secret. Finally being forced to attend boarding school in France paid off. Monique's could speak fluent French were her mom could barely order in a restaurant.

"Stereotyping is bad. Did you read _Diversity Business_ at all when I was the EIC of that magazine? Not everybody who works at Player magazine scribes to the norms of typical North American heterosexual behavior. Nathan St Rivers the last long-term EIC of player magazine left for some job in L.A. so he could stay with his life partner Patrick."

"Even though you're working at that horrible magazine you're still on your EEO thing." Monique mother said with a sigh. Moments like these made her happy she was adopted.

"What did you expect mom? We have some work related things to discuss. I will catch up with you later." Monique said dragging market Amanda with her to another part of the gallery.

"Why exactly did you tell your mother I worked for that horrible magazine?" Marc said in irritation.

"Because I needed to get away from the woman before I strangled her and the happy couple show up. I can't deal with my crazy mom and the delusional love struck at the same time. Just so you know we have a junior editors position opening this summer."

"I'll e-mail you my resume in the morning." Monique knew he would say that.

"The happy couple stuff is just disgusting. I think I'm going to need another drink." Amanda said pointing to the Matt and Betty on the beach painting.

"Have you considered that a diet high in cheesecake and alcohol may be bad for your health?" Monique said following her.

"I've tried to tell her that for years but she doesn't listen. I usually just get the bartender to put juice in her drinks."

"Those juices are really tasty. I thought that kiss would finally get her to see that she is supposed to be with Daniel. Now she's all over Matt like he's the last piece of Couture on black Friday."

"The kiss didn't work. Actually I think it backfired. Instead of making Betty confess her undying love for Daniel, she's holding onto Matt for dear life. If this plan is going to work we need a new strategy." Monique said finishing the last of her drink.

"You and Amanda are trying to break up the happy couple?"

"No we're trying to get Betty and Daniel together. Matt is just collateral damage. It's not working. From this disturbing scene it's obvious that Matt is too obsessed to leave, even though he knows she's in love with someone else. The moment she gets close to coming clean about her feelings for Daniel she runs away. I've never been this frustrated before in my life."

"You two are such amateurs." Marc scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Monique asked her.

"First of all, you are targeting the wrong person. Matt isn't going to leave his chubby little friend unless he gets a kick in the head."

"I have my number one source looking for materials. I hope to have something in the next day or two." She could probably use the photographs of Betty and Daniel kissing at the party but she couldn't do that. It seemed too much like something Wilhelmina Slater would do. Daniel made her promise not to say anything to Matt and she would keep her word to him.

"Maybe your plan will work maybe it won't. However your real problem is Betty. She's gonna hold on to Matt until she knows that Daniel actually cares about her. You need to target him not Betty."

"I think he already made a move. He kissed her." Monique said to Marc.

"This is Daniel Meade were talking about. He kisses everyone. I think I'm the only one he hasn't kissed. Which is such a shame. Betty is going to need more than a kiss. " Marc said with an annoyed little sigh.

"So how exactly do we get what we need?" Monique asked him.

"Leave that to me. It's not the first time I have been involved in my bosses' love life." With that Marc pulled Amanda away from the bar to another part of the exhibit before Monique had time to question her about Matt. Another lost opportunity that Monique will never get back.

* * *

Monique was in a better mood Today. Cal Hartley was gone. With Daniel and Claire making most of the decisions now, _Hudson_ would be hers this summer. Wilhelmina would probably just go along with it to make sure she was no longer a threat. She would know for sure in 20 minutes when she met with all three of them in Daniels office.

Another reason for her happiness was Matt was leaving _Mode_. It wasn't quite the breakup that she wanted, but it was close enough. However, the material just sent to her may be the final push needed to end this farce of a relationship. She now knew for sure Betty had feelings for Daniel and soon Matt will know too. Monique now found herself inside Matt's office as he packed up his things.

"It's amazing how much stuff you can get in an office in four months." Monique said as she took a seat.

"Did you come by to gloat?" Matt asked her as he noticed her.

"No. I came to say goodbye and good luck. You're very talented, you just need to find your focus. I think you'll do great things once you find the place where you're supposed to be. You are a really talented artist. I actually bought the King Kong painting and a few others things." Monique words were sincere. She didn't hate Matt she just wanted him somewhere else.

"Is there any chance I can buy that back?"

"No, Matt Hartley is supposed to be the next great thing in the arts. What's this?" Monique said picking up a book from the desk.

"My girlfriends diary. To prove how passionate she is about me she decided to let me read her diary." Judging by the tone of his voice this probably was in a good ideal. But Monique already knew that because she had the redacted pages in her hand.

"What did you learn?"

"Even though she most likely removed the most incriminating material, she will always be more passionate about Daniel than me. She tore out at least 20 pages and I can still see how much she cares for him. He's mentioned in almost every single entry for the last 3 ½ years. I hate to see what she tore out. She kept in pages about her and Henry having sex. The missing pages must be bad." Matt said to her with a touch of anger and sadness.

Monique could give him those pages. Justin just sent her all the missing pages that proved that Betty was in love with Daniel even though she was afraid of those feelings. Yet for some reason she couldn't give the package to Matt. It was just too personal. A voice in the back of her head told her it would be something Wilhelmina Slater or her mother would do. It was her goal to be nothing like either woman. Instead of giving the envelope to Matt, she placed it back in her binder. She would shred the document after her meeting.

"You're a lot like me. We both had a similar background. Both of us are rich and gifted. I bet you were just as bored in school as I was. I did all sorts of stupid things in my younger years including getting kicked out of a prestigious French boarding school. As my punishment my mom made me work with her friend who was the editor of _Wedding Bell_. However, I was really good and ended up finding something that I really liked." Monique said to him.

"So you found a job instead of a person. You're so fortunate. " Matt said sarcastically.

"Eventually, but not at first. Originally I found Jordan. I loved working at _Wedding Bell_ because he was the assistant of the Editor in Chief. It was Love at first site. He was my entire world back then. After college I could have a job at any magazine in the country and I went to _Wedding Bell _because he was there. I married him at 19. We were supposed to live happily ever after. It didn't happen because he got killed by some fucking drunk driver on Christmas. I should be happy we had four good years. Molly did an even get that." She wouldn't let Matt see her cry. Instead she took a quick breath to steady herself and continued.

"I got so caught up with him that I forgot who I was. I don't want to see you do that. Maybe that's why I'm so upset about the whole you and Betty thing. It took so long for me to find myself again. However, I did. I am Monique Osborn the Editor In Chief of _Player_ magazine. I'm good at my job. I found a person who let me be myself. I'm not that same girl who fell apart when she lost her husband."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe I don't want you to end up like me. The end is near. We both know it. It's time for you to find yourself. I wish you luck and I will be happy to provide a reference."

"People usually don't ask for references from Cal Hartley son.

"But you're not Cal Hartley son your Matt Hartley. I stopped being the daughter of Windom West and became Monique Osborn. I know you can do the same thing. Be your own person Matt, you'll enjoy it."

"I'll work on it."

"One last thing. Amanda is a really great friend. She cared about you so much that she let you go. I don't really know what's going on between the two of you. Amanda won't tell me. Whatever is going on between you and her, you need to fix it. Maybe you should also schedule some more therapy." With that, she left for her meeting in Daniels office.

* * *

At 6:00 after her business meeting where she spent 20 minutes arguing with Wilhelmina in three different languages, Monique found her boyfriend sitting in her office with dinner for two.

"Is this your attempt to make up for leaving me to the wolves yesterday? She asks him as she noticed he brought in all her favorite foods.

"Yes, is it working?"

"A little. Let me put everything up and I will join you on the couch." Monique said as she went over to her desk to put her binder up for the day. That's when she noticed that the yellow envelope containing the diary pages was missing.

* * *

A/N: So what happened to the diary pages? Who would be the worst person to have the pages?

On an unrelated note, for my other story with lots of original characters, I need some names for some of the international college students. I know this story has a lot more non-US readers than my other story that's why I'm asking here. If anybody would like to provide me with some of the most popular first and last names in your area, I would appreciate it greatly.


	17. Sorrow is the Other Side of Happiness

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

I'm posting chapter 17 and 18 almost simultaneously. I'm doing this because these two chapters need to be read at nearly the same time. The first chapter is from Amanda's perspective and the second chapter is from Matt's perspective.

**Warning:** There is some sexual dialogue in this chapter.

**Chapter 17: Sorrow is the Other Side of Happiness.**

It was impossible for Amanda Tannen Sommers to find true happiness. Even as a child she couldn't find happiness or peace. She was always miserable deep down inside most of the time even though she was one of the "beautiful people". As she was slowly discovering beauty did not equal happiness.

Currently she was dissatisfied with her life. She was stuck in a job with very little room for advancement. Very few people saw her as more than a pretty face.

No matter how hard she tried Amanda could never find true happiness. When she was a child, she tried to find happiness in chocolate and other junk food. That happiness never lasted longer than the time it took her to consume the piece of chocolate or potato chips. Now she had a $400 bill for chocolate on her credit card and a severe emotional eating problem.

She tried to make herself happy with things like designer purses and shoes that cost an entire week salary. None of those things can make her feel less empty inside. Now all she has is a closet filled with things she couldn't afford and a credit rating the barely qualified her to rent this apartment.

She try to make herself happy with fame. Being recognized as the daughter of Faye Somers only made her feel momentarily happy before the misery kicked in. She was always reminded of the childhood she couldn't have and the mother she never knew.

Of all the things she used over the years to make her happy nothing has made her more miserable then love and sex. During the act itself, she finds happiness. It is an orgasm induced happiness that is lost the moment the post climax high fades away. When she wakes up alone she feels miserable. When she finds out the guy that she's in love with can not even remember her name the next morning, she feels empty. When she sleeps with someone who only sees her as a means to get off, she feels this extreme pain and bitterness inside. The only thing that can make the unhappiness go away is to repeat the cycle and eat a half a bag of truffles. Again this happiness is short lived.

Love was another thing that brought her misery instead of joy. She's been in love exactly two times in her life. The first time was four years ago with Daniel. The person who existed then was a cold-hearted bastard who could not communicate his feelings. Yet somehow, she fell in love with him. Maybe even back then she saw the potential in him.

Daniel is a better person now although he still couldn't communicate. Betty and she are probably the only two women alive who can understand the mind of Daniel Meade. At least he cared about her now, even if it was just as a friend. She was happy for their friendship. She made peace with Daniel long ago. She forgave him for treating her as his dirty little secret.

The second guy she ever loved was Matt Hartley. This was a painful one-sided love. Maybe she fell in love with him over all those "business lunches". Maybe she fell in love with him because he saw potential in her. It didn't matter anymore.

It was pointless to speculate because Matt didn't love her. He was in love with Betty and Betty was in love with Daniel. It was a bitter triangle of pain and she was the one who was feeling the true misery of the situation. Of all the parties involved only Matt was completely aware of what was going on. Yet he allowed Betty to use him.

She read the diary pages that Betty's son Justin sent her and Marc as a PDF file last week. There in Betty's handwriting was a confession that she was staying with Matt so she wouldn't be tempted to be with Daniel. That made her angry. Amanda suspected that this was what was going on but she never expected to have her suspicions confirmed.

Most recently, Amanda has tried to find happiness in revenge. Her first act of revenge was sleeping with Daniel. She knew that Betty loved Daniel. Since Betty took the one Amanda loved, Amanda took the person that Betty loved. She tried to justify it by saying she was allowing herself to be Daniels rebound relationship. She was being a good friend by sleeping with him so he could get over the pain caused by Molly's death. They were all pretty lies to make it easier for her to sleep at night.

The situation did not make her happy and she stopped sleeping with Daniel last month after he called her Betty's name when he climaxed. He does not even know he said it and Amanda can't bring herself to tell him. Amanda still cared about Daniel too much to use him for her vengeance, even though it would only be fair.

The second way she got back at Betty was moving out of her apartment without telling her. She even told Marc not to tell her. She told herself that she tried to tell Betty three times, but that was another lie she told herself. Amanda was really good at lying to herself.

She now felt guilty that Betty is now stuck with two months of back rent. She felt so bad that she actually borrow the money to pay from her other friend. She was only able to get some of the money today. She gave Betty some silly story about her selling extensions because she did not want her to know how she got the money.

When Amanda dropped off the money she finally heard something that actually made her happy for the first time in months. She couldn't stop smiling. It was probably her first truly genuine smile in months. Matt is leaving Betty. She was still jumping around her apartment even now in happiness.

Betty assumed she was smiling because this means that Matt left both of them. Okay maybe some of her happiness was caused by that fact. She wouldn't have to see the two of them together anymore.

However, Amanda's happiness for once was caused by an unselfish reason. Amanda was happy because Matt finally walked away. After last week's creepy little art show Amanda was positive that Matt would never let go. She knew Matt was fully aware that Betty was in love with Daniel. Yet she watched him be miserable and that hurt her more than anything else.

She almost showed him the diary pages that Justin sent her but she couldn't do that to him. Even though he truly hurt her she still loved him. She tried to act like he did not hurt her when in reality he did.

Now that Matt has freed himself from Betty she was happy. As usual the happiness was short lived. The smile completely disappeared from her face when she realized Matt would truly be gone from her life now that he was going to somewhere in Africa to help the poor or something like that. She was just getting used to not seeing him every day now that he left _Mode_.

She focused on the happiness of Matt and Betty being over as she called Marc ,after she talked Betty in to moving back into the building. Amanda thought it would be easier to arrange for a random Betty/Daniel hook up it if Betty lived on her own again. Setting up Daniel and Betty would give her something to focus on as she tried to let go of Matt permanently.

"Hi Mandy, I cannot chat now. I'm currently trying to keep the dragon lady from eating the other natives. She still a little bit upset over the Conner thing." Marc said in a frantic voice as he picked up his cell.

"I have good news. Matt left Betty." Amanda said putting her remaining cheeriness into the words.

"If nothing else we know for a fact that Matt Hartley is good at quitting things. If you and Monique think this is a victory, you're wrong. We still have much work to do in this great little conspiracy of yours if you want to be a bridesmaid by June. The good news is I can officiate the ceremony again as long as Betty is actually a woman. Although with her new clothing choices you can actually see curves." Marc said in pure smart-ass mode.

"What have you been doing to advance this great conspiracy?"

"Let's see on Tuesday I arranged for Betty to "accidentally" fallen to Daniel on the street. I've allowed Wilhelmina to torture Betty so Daniel will be all protective. I rescheduled there weekly best friend lunch for Friday night at his apartment. Most importantly I got rid of that beard that Betty said she hated in her diary." Marc said quickly.

"Is that all?"

"In addition, I have been trying to track down a copy of the diary pages that Monique lost before the rumor mill gets a hold of it. An attack of conscience is such a rookie mistake. You think a woman who got an EIC position by sabotaging her boss would have less ethics. I would've done more, but I've been dealing with Wilhelmina as well." For the second time that night Amanda was smiling. To keep that happiness Amanda decided not to tell Marc about the copy of the diary pages that mysteriously disappeared from the printer at work when she made herself a set of pages.

"I told Daniel you were a fabulous assistant. Now I have to tell Monique everything." Monique would be happy that their plan was finally working again after the mistletoe set back.

"Don't worry about it. I will send her an e-mail with everything. I have to go. I distinctly hear the sound of clothing being torn to shreds in the closet. I have to go before Wilhelmina destroys most of the outfits for tomorrow's cover shoot." With that Marc hung up.

She stared at the phone for a minute. She thought of calling Daniel to tell him the good news, but decided against it. Betty would probably call him anyway as soon as she was done negotiating with their landlord.

Tomorrow's best friend dinner will most likely become a broken heart venting session. Tomorrow night Amanda will probably be stuck at the house eating ice cream and going through another set of batteries. She had no desire to go clubbing anymore. She hasn't even had a random hook up sense she first started having feelings for Matt.

The thought made her think of Matt and she found herself steering at his phone number. She has not really talked to Matt since the day Claire went to South Dakota to find Tyler.

She spent that night pampering herself after she finally broke things off with Daniel and had a very long venting session with Monique as she was dealing with crazy relatives. After she got off the phone she sat down on the couch to watch a movie. A little later she heard very loud knocking coming from across the hall. For a moment she thought it was Marc who forgot his key again. She peeked through the keyhole to see Matt knocking on her old door. She quickly unlocked the door to stop him from waking up the entire neighborhood.

"_I thought you lived over there." Matt said when he finally saw her._

"_I did but we needed more space. What are you doing here?"_

"_Betty didn't mention anything. I thought we could talk. We used to be friends and I really could use one right now." Amanda already knew about his impending fatherhood. Marc told her as soon as he overheard the phone call between Daniel and Betty earlier that day._

"_We were never friends. I had a stupid crush on you. You never cared about me. You chose to be with Betty. She won. I lost." With that Amanda slammed the door in his face._

"_I'm sorry." Matt said through the door. "I brought you another cookie."_

"_You can't fix this with a cookie Matt." Amanda said bitterly as she opened the door to take the cookie from him. She remembered from last time that these are really good cookies. Matt quickly stuck his foot in the door so she couldn't close it._

"_I have no problem crushing your foot in the door. Not after what you did." She said angrily._

"_I know that I hurt you."_

"_You hurt yourself more than you hurt me. You know she doesn't love you." Amanda said looking him directly into his eyes. She could see the pain in there. _

"_Your right." He said in a barely audible whisper._

"_Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend celebrating or commiserating over the arrival of your new child? I guess congratulations are in order. You not only wrecked my life in the Bahamas, you also manage to wreck Betty's life." She went to slam the door on his foot but he stopped her._

"_A baby would not destroy Betty's life. Many women in the magazine industry have children. It doesn't matter. She's not pregnant. Wait how do you know about that. Monique probably told you. That woman absolutely hates me." Matt said that last are under his breath._

"_The rumor mill is very effective. So why are you here? We're not exactly friends anymore." Amanda said finally letting him into the apartment. _

"_I know that's my fault. I just… I don't know why I'm here. Everything went bad after the pregnancy test was negative. I was on my way back into the city when I realized I left my blackberry in her house. I went back to the house to get it and I saw her and Daniel hugging in front of her house. The next thing I know I'm telling the cab driver to bring me here." Before she even had time to comprehend his words his lips were on hers. _

_This time he was into kissing her. Of course was. He was the one who started the kiss. It was hot and very passionate. Their tongues were battle for dominance. She felt him press her body against the front of the door. She felt so happy in that moment as he connected with her. After several minutes they finally broke apart. The happiness she felt from kissing him was pushed aside by her more reasonable side._

"_Are you going back to her tomorrow?" She knew his answer was yes when he did an answer her back. His silence was a bigger admission than anything else he could possibly say to her._

"_Leave." Amanda said as she pushed him out of her apartment. As he left she felt that misery again that confirm that happiness was only short lived for her. she slid down the door as her body was overtaken by painful sobs._

* * *

She has been avoiding Matt at _Mode _ever since that incident. She was also been avoiding Betty for the same reason. At least she was until Betty made out with Daniel at Monique's party the day after Christmas. She doesn't exactly remember what happened but Monique showed her pictures. Daniel never kissed her like that.

Amanda stared at Matt's phone number wondering if closure would give her some amount of happiness. This was her last chance. According to Betty he would be leaving next week. If she wanted to deal with these unresolved feelings for Matt, she would have to do this tonight. Before she could change her mind, she pressed the send button.

"Hi Matt, it is Mandy. " Amanda said as soon as the phone connected. She hoped he couldn't hear her nervousness.

"I'm assuming you call to gloat. I am fully aware that my once again ex girlfriend is in love with Daniel Meade and always will be.

"No I didn't call to gloat."

"Amanda," he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Okay maybe I called to gloat a little. We all knew this was going to happen. I'm just happy that you broke up with her. You deserve better." Happy was an understatement. She was literally jumping for joy in her apartment.

"She was still the one who broke up with me. If she was not in love with Daniel she would have asked for us to be in a long distance relationship. She thought it was best that we just break up. I don't hate her. She made me a better person. I'm not that flaky guy anymore who forgets his wallet and changes careers every other week. I think I came out of this for the better overall." She could hear the sadness and stress in his voice.

"Now you're the flaky rich guy who's moving across the world to get away from his ex girlfriend." She said sarcastically.

"That's not why I'm going. I'm going to Botswana for me. This is my chance to change things."

"Maybe that's a good thing. The real reason why I called was to wish you luck and maybe to get some closure."

"I have to go for a physical tomorrow if I want to be able to leave next Monday. I am going to be spending the next few days tying up loose ends here. I need to get some rest. You're right that we do need to talk. You are one of the loose ends I need to tie up."

"How am I one of those loose ends?" Amanda asked him.

"There are a lot of different reasons, one of those being the kiss last month. We never talked about what happened. We just avoided each other. Why don't you come over tomorrow so we can talk? I should be done with everything by 6:00 PM. I can order pizza and you can help me pack. I will let you take my Wii console. I know you love playing."

"You are just trying to get free help to pack." Amanda said to him.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe, I'll see you at 6PM." With that she ended the call. When she got off the phone she felt that happy feeling again. She hoped this time it wouldn't be so short lived.


	18. Happiness is the Other Side of Sorrow

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I have posted chapter 17 and 18 almost simultaneously. I did something I've never done before, I put the same conversation in both chapter 17 and 18. Chapter 17 is from Amanda's perspective in chapter 18 is from Matt's perspective. Please go back and read chapter 17 if you have not already done so. This chapter will make more sense if you do.

**Warning:** This chapter contains Sexual content and unfortunately it's not between Betty and Daniel. (Insert frowning expression here) On the positive side it's not between Matt and Betty either. This chapter barely qualifies as a T. If anybody believes I should raise the rating to M let me know.

**Chapter 18: Happiness is the Other Side of Sorrow **

Letting go and saying goodbye has always been difficult and easy for Matt at the same time. It was easy in the sense that he could let go of things that really didn't matter. It is easy for him to leave an entire life behind without looking back. Last spring he left YEIT without a second thought. He's already change careers at least a dozen times in his short life.

In the past, it was easy for him to leave girls behind. Then again, those relationships were essentially for sexual gratification. There was no real emotional connection. Only twice in his life has he really been connected with a woman beyond carnal pleasure. One of those women he barely even tasted.

It is hard for Matt to let go of people he has truly connected with. Most people saw him as Cal Hartley son. Almost everybody wanted to be his friend because of who his family was. He only had two good friends before coming to Mode. Saying goodbye to them was hard because they were his first real friends. They talk to each other on the phone from time to time but it just wasn't the same.

Letting go of Betty was 1000 times more difficult than any good bye in the past. The sadness was overwhelming despite the fact that he knew she was in love with Daniel. Matt still loved her. Despite the fact that he knew she was using him to keep from confessing her feelings for Daniel, Matt didn't want to leave. He didn't know if he loved her enough to let go and let her find her real happiness. These thoughts have been dancing around his head since he left _Mode_ last week and Betty allowed him to read her diary.

As he was getting ready to leave his office for the last time that day he found an envelope on the floor next to the chair that Monique had sat in. After he read the contents of the package, he assumed that Monique left the document intentionally. It was something she would do.

When she called the next day to inquire if she accidentally left a letter in his office he knew it was not intentional. She was in too much of a panic. He knew she came to his office to give him the package originally. He doubted she would ever come by just to say goodbye and to offer him a letter of recommendation.

The damage was already done regardless if he saw the package or not. He couldn't stay. For the last week, he has been deciding on what course of action he should take.

This morning he finally decided. It was time for him to leave Betty behind for good. It wasn't good for him to watcher her be in love with someone else. He wasn't going to let her use him as an excuse to stay away from Daniel. Today he just told Betty that he was leaving for Botswana.

She wasn't happy. In a weird way her reaction gave him hope. If she didn't care about him at all she wouldn't be upset. The voice in his head that he absolutely hated told him that she only wanted him to stay so she wouldn't have to face her own fears. He remembered reading in his girlfriend's own words that she was using him so she wouldn't ruin her friendship with Daniel.

He also read all about her kissing Daniel. He couldn't have the same righteous anger he had last time. He did the same thing to Betty a week before her transgression. After he saw Daniel and Betty all in love after the great pregnancy scare incident he went to Amanda's apartment.

He went up there with a peace offering and ended up kissing her. It was probably the most intense kiss of his life. Amanda was the one who pushed him away. If it was up to him, he probably would have gone further.

It was better for everyone if he just left. From the diary pages, he knows Betty isn't going to let go of him. He was too emotionally tired to keep being used. He can do good in Botswana. Yet after the conversation a few minutes ago in the cafeteria, he was starting to doubt his decision.

He was about to leave the building and tell the organization that he changed his mind. Instead, subconsciously he hit the elevator button for the floor that Player was on. Before he knew, he was in Monique's office. She was sitting at her desk going over the book for the next issue

"Now that you no longer work here you don't have to keep our appointment." Monique said barely looking up from her desk.

"I just came by to say hi." He said lamely.

"Wilhelmina Slater is my boss. I can smell a lie a mile away. Why are you really here?"

"Actually I came to take you up on that letter of recommendation." He proceeded to tell her about his decision to volunteer in Botswana for at least six months and Betty's reaction.

"I think it's a good decision. You are in a very special place because of your wealth. You have a lot more power than you think. Actually because you change career paths so many times you actually have a lot of skills. You did make it halfway through med school."

"I also spent six months as a brick Mason. I'm sure that will come in handy. You are probably just encouraging me because you want me and Betty to break up permanently."

"Moving to where the need is greater doesn't necessarily mean you're breaking up. E-mail was created for a reason. Contrary to popular belief, they do have the Internet in the middle of nowhere sometimes. A lot of people believe knowledge of the world is just as important as physical water. Wireless Technology is leveling the playing field." She told him.

"Betty did not even mention the possibility of a long distance relationship. If I'm not physically hear she can't use me as a means to stay away from Daniel. I can't be her emotional security blanket anymore. I think that's why she really doesn't want me to leave." He noticed Monique take a shaky breath at that moment.

"I guess I really did leave the diary entries in your office." She said with a sigh of relief.

"It does not matter. I already knew. Seeing the words in black and white only confirmed the inevitable."

"I am sorry." He didn't really want to hear pity.

"Everyone tried to show me the truth and I just wouldn't believe it. I even survived a very uncomfortable conversation with Betty's nephew and sister two nights ago."

"Yet some part of you doesn't know if leaving is the right decision."

"I can do a lot of good here. There are a lot of projects in the New York area that I could do. Maybe I could do something like teach for America. I have enough education. I could start an after school programs where I teach children how to paint. Maybe I could finish up my law degree and do pro bono work. I only need another year to finish."

"You can go do that when you come back. You probably would make a great public defender. It's not like you need the money and you'll have all these different cases that will keep you interested."

"That's a possibility." I admitted quietly.

"I personally think you're questioning your decision because you're not sure if you really want to leave Betty." There goes Monique special skill of telling him things he doesn't want to hear.

"How do you know this?" Matt asked her in amazement.

"I've always had this special skill to read people. It came in handy when I used to go into the field and do interviews. Here's my suggestion to you. Talk to Betty tonight and present her with the alternative you presented me with. Make it seem like you're giving her a choice. That way you won't have any regrets. If you want I can talk to one of my sources and see what she's really saying." Matt really didn't want to know who her sources were.

"Unless one of those sources is her sister or Christina I doubt that's going to help." That's when he noticed the wicked smile on her face.

"How many people do you have working on this conspiracy."

"Her sister, her nephew, Daniel's mother, Amanda, Marc, half of the accounting department and the former editor of MYW are members of the "let's get Betty and Daniel together club." If you and Betty do break up for good I will send you your membership card."

"I didn't stand a chance did I?"

"Not really, What can I say I have special skills. I will e-mail you the letter of recommendation in the morning. For what it's worth I think this experience will be good for you. Just promise me I can turn this into an article. We will call it _Players that changed the world_." He laughed at that.

After he left Monique's office he sent Betty a quick text message asking her to me him in the park near his apartment after work.

* * *

He did it. He let her go. He said goodbye to her. It was the hardest thing he ever did in his entire life but he did it. He doesn't know why he took that last picture. He said it was for inspiration but he wasn't really sure. He would keep it as a memory of this entire crazy situation.

He barely made it out of the park before he started crying. The sorrow was painful. He tried not to look back. He was making the right decision. If he stayed she would only using him to stay away from Daniel. He was holding her back from her true love. He wasn't going to let himself be used anymore. Maybe he should be happy for that reason alone.

He didn't make it back to his apartment; instead he was at some bar down the street from his loft. He wasn't ready to face the apartment that was covered with paintings and photographs of Betty. Those would be the first thing he packed up for storage tomorrow. As he started to drink his third beer he heard a cell phone play _Kiwi _by Maroon 5. Amanda programmed the song into his cell right before they left for the Bahamas.

"Hi Matt, it is Mandy. " She didn't need to say her name. He already knew it was her.

"I'm assuming you call to gloat. I am fully aware that my once again ex girlfriend is in love with Daniel Meade and always will be." He had no idea how she knew about the breakup, but he knew that she did. Her and Betty were starting to become friends again so maybe she told her. He really didn't care.

"I didn't call to gloat." She said in her usual perky voice. He missed that.

"Amanda," he said her name to stop her.

"Okay maybe I called to gloat a little. We all knew this was going to happen. I'm just happy that you broke up with her. You deserve better." From a voice he could tell that she was genuinely happy.

She was right he did deserve better but in his stupidity he went with what was comfortable. Thinking about it now, he wondered if he did the same thing with Betty that she did with Henry. Why do people hold onto a hopeless first love? He had no idea. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"She was still the one who broke up with me. If she was not in love with Daniel she would have asked for us to be in a long distance relationship. She thought it was best that we just break up. I don't hate her. She made me a better person. I'm not that flaky guy anymore who forgets his wallet and changes careers every other week. I think I came out of this for the better overall."

His words were the truth. Even though he was so hurt by the final outcome of this bitter situation she did change him for the better.

"Now you're the flaky rich guy who's moving across the world to get away from his ex girlfriend." There was that classic Amanda sarcasm he missed so much from when they were fighting with each other.

"That's not why I'm going. I'm going to Botswana for me. This is my chance to change things." That was the truth.

"Maybe that's a good thing. The real reason why I called was to wish you luck and maybe to get some closure." They needed to talk but he was still too tired after everything that happened today. He is also a bit tipsy from the beers.

"I have to go for a physical tomorrow if I want to be able to leave next Monday. I am going to be spending the next few days tying up loose ends here. I need to get some rest. You're right, we do need to talk. You are one of the loose ends I need to tie up."

She was probably the most complicated of all the loose ends. He screwed up. The whole thing in the Bahamas was a giant mistake that he wished he could undo. But it was too late. His only hope was to make amends.

"How am I one of those loose ends?" Amanda asked him.

"There are a lot of different reasons, one of those being the kiss last month. We never talked about what happened. We just avoided each other. Why don't you come over tomorrow so we can talk? I should be done with everything by 6:00 PM. I can order pizza and you can help me pack. I will let you take my Wii console. I know you love playing." He threw that last part in just to get her to come.

"You are just trying to get free help to pack." Amanda said to him in a joking way. He was almost positive he heard her laugh a little bit.

"Is it working?" He asked hesitantly.

"Maybe I'll see you at 6PM." With that she ended the call. He quickly left a 20 on the counter to cover his bill. He didn't feel like drowning his sorrows anymore.

* * *

Matt was exhausted by the end of Friday. He was sore from his many inoculations. One would think with all his travel overseas he would be fine, but he still had to receive several vaccinations this morning. Currently he was placing the freshly delivered pizza on the table. He then went to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of wine.

At that moment, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly looked through the keyhole to see Amanda dressed in jeans and a T shirt.

"You're wearing jeans?" He said it as a question as he opened the door for her.

"You've seen me do casual before. Besides I believe that you said packing would be involved?"

"I didn't think you would actually help me pack. I just assume you would sit on the couch and yell at me as I packed everything up. I'm actually really good at packing since I've moved so many times."

"First we eat. Then we'll talk. Maybe if you don't piss me off I will help you pack. I am mostly here for the pizza and the Wii console."

"You are actually going to eat pizza?"

"Pizza is on my approved list of foods next to chocolate and cheesecake." He laughed at that.

* * *

35 minutes later they were half way through the bottle of wine and on their third slice of pizza each when they finally started talking about what happened. It was good for them. Maybe they should have done this right after the whole Bahamas thing. Maybe things would be simpler otherwise.

"We should really talk about the kiss now." Matt said taking another slice of pizza out of the box.

"I think I need more alcohol and probably another slice of pizza before I am ready to talk about that period."

"Go head have another slice. If you want all even order another pizza. I'm not going to tell anybody that you had four slices of pizza. I feel it would be best if you hold off on more wine. I heard about what happened at Monique's party." Amanda's antics did not make it to the rumor mill. However, the incident was outlined in the missing pages of Betty's diary.

"You mean me getting completely drunk because I felt so bad about kissing you while you were still dating Betty. How did you find out about that? Did Monique tell you?"

"No I accidentally found the diary pages. I'm sorry about hurting you." He could not even look her in the eye when he apologized.

"Thank god it was you. Monique was scared that Wilhelmina got it or something. Do you know how bad it would be if the rumor mill got a hold of those pages?" She ignored his apology. He deserved that.

"I don't think it would matter. The rumor mill has made up worse. I think the rumor mill even knows about our kiss that night last month."

"It was probably Marc. Unless somebody overheard me accidentally tell Betty what happened at Monique party. Although for some reason Daniel thought I was talking about him." Amanda said taking another sip from her glass of wine.

"That's because Daniel is extremely conceded."

"Daniel used my perceived confession as an excuse to kiss Betty." Matt just laughed at that.

"Nice to know that they're both using me as the fall guy." Matt said sarcastically. "At lease I don't feel guilty anymore for kissing you." He noticed the look in Amanda's eyes when he said that.

"Why did you kiss me that night? Why did you come to my apartment?" Amanda said grabbing the last piece of pizza from the box.

"I was just so angry and confused after everything that happened that night. I just needed someone to talk to. You were the only person I wanted to talk to." That was the complete truth.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't really know accept that I wanted too.. I do care about you. I did not mean to hurt you."

"You still did. Why did you go back to her?" Amanda said softly.

"She's my own personal Henry. She was that first love that you think will be forever but in reality it is completely wrong. Yet for some stupid reason you allow it to destroy you. Here is my question for you, why did you let me go back to her?"

"I learned a long time ago that you can't hold on to what was never yours." Amanda got very quiet for a while after she said that. "I know I said I would help you pack but I had a really bad day at work. I think I just want to go home and take a nice bubble bath." For some reason he knew it was an excuse, but he decided to let her go.

"That's okay. I have moved so many times I'm good at this. I'm sure I will have everything packed up by tomorrow." He said grabbing her coat from the other couch. He bent over to kiss her goodbye on the cheek. Of course he missed. The kiss started out sweet but became just as intense as last time.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said as he gently pushed her away. Matt didn't wanna hurt her again. Matt didn't want to be with her and then say goodbye in just a few days. "I'm leaving for Africa Monday."

"That's what e-mail is for. You know I can make free international calls from the office. I'm really good at phone sex. The hands free headset really helps." Really wicked images entered his head at that moment. He tried to push the thought out of his mind by concentrating on how expensive those phone calls would be.

"They're not really free. The company has to pay for them." He said to her with a laugh. Although the thought of sticking Daniel's company with several hundred dollars worth of long distance phone calls made him very happy.

"They owe me something. You're not going back to Betty right?" Amanda asked him but he cut her off with another kiss. This was reckless. He broke up with Betty less than 24 hours ago. He broke up with her for her own good. He wasn't going back. Betty will get her happiness and he will get his.

"I'm not going back. It's over for good. I'm mentally preparing myself to receive her and Daniel's wedding invitation. I'm here with you." He said this as he kissed her again. Every time he kissed Amanda he always felt like there was something right to it. As if it was supposed to happen. The kisses became more passionate. Much more heated than anything he experienced before, even with Betty.

This was on a completely different level. He wondered why he didn't experience this last time. He knew he was too lost in Betty. He allowed himself to be so lost with the idea of Betty that he missed out on the reality of Amanda.

When he felt Amanda unbuttoned his pants he froze for a second. He told himself he would not do casual sex again. He didn't want to ever have casual sex with Amanda. That's why he took things so slow before. He remembered her diary. He remembered all those times that she was treated as a sex object. He wanted to make sure that she knew he cared.

"Are you sure about this? We only have this weekend?" He asked her right after Amanda removed her shirt.

"I rather have the weekend than nothing at all." Amanda said as she unfastened her own black lace bra. He stopped questioning her at that moment as they moved from the living room to the bedroom.

* * *

2 hours later, he was lying in bed with a very exhausted and happy Amanda. His arms were around her and their bodies were entwined. Essentially Amanda's happiness was replaced with tears when the reality of the situation became apparent. "I wish you would stay. You don't have to go. You have me now." Amanda said kissing him gently. He could taste the salt of her tears mixed in with the sweetness of her kiss. He felt so much in those words.

"I need to do this. I need to figure out who I am and so do you. You have so much potential. I remember that day I was shadowing Monique and I saw you take over that photo shoot. You were absolutely brilliant." Matt said this as he kissed her on the mouth one more time. You have so much potential to do great things if you believe in yourself. I believe in you." He lowered his lips to her collarbone as he said this. He felt a shiver go up her spine. He continued kissing down her body.

"You have a lot of potential too. Will you come back to me?" He can hear the tears in her voice even though he was placing a gentle kiss above her belly button.

"Yes." Matt said moving back to her mouth and kissing her one more time. Before long they were once again lost in their passion.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend they alternated between packing and lovemaking. He called it lovemaking because it definitely wasn't a quick fuck. He lost count how many times he was with her this weekend.

On Monday Morning, he knew it was over. Tonight he would be on a plane to Africa and this morning she really needed to return to her apartment.

"This is goodbye is in it?" She asked him with tears running down her face as she kissed him one last time before getting into the cab.

"Yes it is." Matt said pulling out his camera and taking a picture of her. "I need something to remember you buy."

"I will miss you," she said as the tears continued to fall. Matt placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will miss you too. I promise I'll be back. If you're devious plan works you are going to need of date for Betty's wedding. Remember to give Daniel the letter I gave you when the time is right. " Matt said with a smile as he closed the door. The cab pulled away before Amanda could give him an answer.

Normally saying goodbye to someone who he cared about was difficult. This time it didn't seem like a permit goodbye. He knew he would be back. He was also looking forward to finding out if Amanda's comments about her phone sex skills were true. Although in all honesty he just wanted to see Daniel's face when the accounting department told him about all those international phone calls. Matt really hoped his cell phone worked in the village.

* * *

A/N: I have one of my two couples together. Now it's time to focus on the other one.


	19. Conversations in a Elevator

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last two chapters. Thank you to everyone who gave me names for my other story. I could still use more.

It appears that a lot of people did not read chapter 17 since the chapter has around 100 less hits then chapter 18. **Please go back and read chapter 17 because that material will come up later in the story.**

This chapter signifies the return of the smaller chapters. This is mostly out of necessity because I'm sick with a sore throat and I'm not supposed to be dictating too much. There will be a second chapter for this episode. **I'm raising the rating to M in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Conversations No One Wants to Have in an Elevator

She was currently trapped in an elevator with Daniel Meade after the idiot in question tried to kiss her. The idiot tried to kiss her because he was smug enough to believe that every woman wanted him. Wilhelmina Slater blamed Amanda Somers for this current situation. Because of her stupid plan, she was not only trapped in a elevator but she was also forced to think about a lot of things she didn't want to consider. She could probably blame Amanda for most of the problems in her life. If Amanda never existed, then neither would Wilhelmina Slater in her current incarnation.

Sometimes she wondered if Wanda Slater could have become the EIC of Mode without selling her soul to Faye Somers. She wondered if Wanda would still be on speaking terms with her daughter. She wondered if Connor would have left Wanda. She despised Betty because she represented the possibility that Wanda could just as easily become EIC of this magazine. Wilhelmina didn't want to consider that possibility.

Her hatred for Daniel came from a completely different source. In the beginning, she despised Daniel because he didn't deserve this job. As she told the therapist earlier he was handed this job on a silver platter by daddy dearest.

In contrast she had to work her way up through the messiness that is the magazine industry. Daniel didn't close an entire issue during a blizzard in hopes of getting a promotion. Daniel didn't have to choose between going to his child's six grade play and persuading some advertiser to come to _Mode_ magazine. Daniel didn't have to give up his entire life for a company that never really cared about him.

What she hated the most about him was he still had friends and other people that loved him. If she was trapped in a crazy cult, no one would come to get her. She was not evened sure Marc would save her at this point.

When she said earlier that Marc was the one person she would call on her deathbed it was the truth. There was no one else. Everyone else has been pushed away. Nikko was gone and that relationship was never to be repaired. Connor left for her own good. That was stupid because he was the only person she wanted to have. She even lost William. He would be one soon. Maybe it was best that he now lives in Scotland.

If Daniel was on his deathbed he would have tons of people to call. Number one would probably be Betty. That relationship is complicated. She'd always known that if you hurt one you hurt the other. Now she was wondering if that connection went deeper.

In a weird way this was connected to the other reason she despised him still. He could allow his assistant to grow. She couldn't let Marc go to another magazine. She could have promoted Marc before the hiring freeze but couldn't bring herself to do it. She told herself that she did not have enough time to break in another assistant. That was just another lie she told herself.

Daniel had no problem with letting Betty go or more importantly letting her grow. The difference was Betty would always come back to Daniel. She was starting to doubt that the same could be said of Marc.

"I think we should give Marc the fashion editor position." Wilhelmina's jaw would have dropped to the floor if it wasn't for the fact the plastic surgery made that impossible.

"Are you crazy? Oh wait you joined a cult after your wife died. Yes you are. Marc isn't qualified for a senior fashion editor position."She said angrily from her side of the elevator.

"Maybe he's not qualify for a senior level position but he is qualified for the position at the junior level."

"I need someone in the position at the senior level." Wilhelmina argued against it.

"No you don't. Marc will probably be able to perform at the senior level within a year. After working with him for these last few months, I see how good of an asset he is to Mode. I would hate to lose him." He was actually trying to manipulate her for Marc. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"He turned down the job of a lifetime to stay here. He's not going anywhere." Wilhelmina told him with her normal confidence.

"Then why did he apply for a junior editor position at Player?" Wilhelmina was in shock again but the botox kept it from showing.

"You actually had me fooled for a minute. If you're trying to manipulate me you should do something that's at least plausible. Marc would never apply for a position at that magazine. You did not even want to be the editor of that magazine.

"If he's desperate enough he would. You and I both know that Monique is being named the new EIC of Hudson when the current EIC retires this summer." He didn't have to say it specifically. She knew what was happening. Monique wanted to take Marc to Hudson magazine with her.

She hated Monique Osborn. She hated her because she became a EIC at age 27. She hated her because she attained that position by keeping her integrity instead of selling herself out. When Wilhelmina placed her in editor's Siberia she turned _Player_ into a profitable entity her way. The woman even found a better way to sell advertisement. There was no way in hell she was losing Marc to Monique Osborn.

"Fine you win. Mark will be the new junior fashion editor starting tomorrow. Please try to control your enthusiasm. I have no problem hitting you again if you try to hug me. I'm not Betty."

"I know. She didn't punch me when I kissed her." He said it's so quietly that if the elevator had actually been working she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I always knew those best friend lunches on your schedule were the new equivalent to your book club. You come back to the office looking too happy and relaxed. Although I'm sure your chubby little friend enjoys a good lunch just as much as a good orgasm. You would know." She enjoyed the look of shock on his face when she made this statement.

"Do you want me to punch you? Betty is just a friend." Daniel said defensively.

"You don't have the balls to do it."

"I had no problem punching Matt."

"That's because he was encroaching on your territory. You were doing the metaphorical equivalent of marking your territory."

"Like you have been doing with Marc lately." He shot back quickly.

"I don't want to sleep with Marc." She was expecting Daniel to deny the accusation but he didn't. The expression on his face told her that in reality he did want to be with Betty. "Nobody says someone is just a friend when there really are just a friend. You just said that you have made out with her before." Wilhelmina said in irritation.

"I've kissed her twice. The first time I was severely drugged and thought she was Molly." Other than their similarities in personality, Wilhelmina couldn't see how anybody could get the two women confused. "The second time mistletoe was involved. Unlike you she was actually responsive and didn't punch me out." That meant that Daniel kissed Betty while she was still with Hartley son. That told Wilhelmina that Betty for some unknown reason was actually into Daniel. She's always suspected it, but now she knew it was true. "Contrary to the rumor mill Betty is my friend."

"I would laugh if it didn't hurt so much. If she's a friend, she is a friend you want to fuck. You said it yourself, she kissed you back. I've always known you were stupid, I just didn't think you were this stupid." Wilhelmina muttered under her breath hoping that the power will come back on. She was 2 minutes away from justifiable homicide.

"Betty only sees me as a friend."

"I've never been so entertained in my life. You and Betty are not friends. Even when you were still only dating women with IQ's lower than yours, I knew one day I would walk in on the two going at it on top of your desk."

Daniel never responded to that statement because the power came on and he ran out of the elevator as fast as humanly possible. She would have to make a note in her file about Betty cheating on her boyfriend with Daniel before leaving the note from Marc. That information had blackmail potential.

**AN: I'm posting a one shot in this universe called _Requiem For A Lost Sibling_ about Justin's reaction to the miscarriage**.


	20. Emails to Botswana

Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter.

I think it's just been long enough that we have all stopped crying after the devastating news that this will be the last season of _Ugly Betty_. Even though I've been writing this story as a final season I'm gonna be crying my eyes out during the final episode.

Because the episode order has been cut by two, I am going to have to change my outline a little bit. (yes, I actually have an outline for a story that I am writing live with the season.)

I already have an idea of how I am going to end this story. According to EW, I think I have the same idea as the producers of the actual show but we're probably not planning the same wedding. If you have an idea on how to end this story let me know now.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20:

E-mails to Botswana

**To: HartleyMA **

**From: AmandaTS **

**Subject: Miss You and There Still ****Not**** Together**

I'm not really sure how to start this e-mail. Usually when I sent e-mails to a boyfriend their explicit and limited to discussions about sexual positions. Although I'm not even 100% sure you're actually a boyfriend. For the first time in my life I have a relationship that goes beyond sex from the beginning. I am glad because I am not going to see you for a few months. You may want to buy stock in energizer.

You'll be happy to know I'm not at home eating ice cream and going through another set of batteries. I'm supposed to go to some charity event with Monique tonight. I think your mom is going to be there. It doesn't matter because we're going to be late. Monique got pulled into some emergency meeting with Claire and Damien. I'm up here waiting at the receptionist's desk at Player writing you this long e-mail.

I probably should start by explaining why I couldn't do a web chat with you a couple of days ago. It was so not my fault. I blame your ex for this. She started freaking out the other day about dying in her apartment alone after something like that happen to a lady in midtown.

This makes no sense to me because Daniel is at her apartment all the time. I mean all the time. I think she gave him a key. Apparently, she's gotten over her skittishness about being around Daniel after the kiss last month. Maybe that you're now in Botswana she will finally realize that she is supposed to be with Daniel.

I caught him doing the semi walk of shame twice sent she moved back in the building. He's getting really good at sneaking out of her apartment. There's still too much tension for anything to have happened. The walls in our apartment are really really thin. If her and Daniel actually were having sex across the hall I would hear everything. When this musician lived in this apartment, I could always hear him with his flavor of the night. Since I wasn't woken up by shouting, Daniel sleepovers are still semi platonic. :(

To get over her loneliness or possibly find other people to be with besides Daniel she decided to throw a building karaoke party. While posting the flyers for her karaoke thing the extremely trusting Betty let two people into the building. It turns out they were actually burglars. They stole that silver bag you got me. Unfortunately I still had Marc's computer inside. So again I blame your ex girlfriend for our lack of web cam sex.

I thought about calling you from work, but I didn't want to be anywhere near the building that night. In addition, if I call from work I can't wear whipped cream and cherries. I am attaching a photograph of that to this e-mail along with one of me in a black lace negligee.

The bickering between Daniel and Wilhelmina is getting worse. All they do is fight with each other. I personally feel that if Daniel would sleep with Betty things would be so much easier. He would be less tense if he finally gave in. If he was less tense, he would stop fighting with Wilhelmina.

The arguing is getting worse. It's like reliving my parents almost divorce, except Marc is the child there fighting over this time. I hate seeing him go through that.

I came up with this wonderful idea to utilize a classic parent trap technique where I would have Daniel and Wilhelmina meet with a couple's counselor to work out their problems. That plan didn't work so well. Daniel's face is still bruised.

I didn't really know who to call about getting a therapist, so I went to Monique for ideas. What do I know about couples counselors and relationships? If you don't count the "relationship" I had with Daniel the first time around my relationship with you is the longest one I've ever had.

I screwed up by telling Monique that the counselor was for Betty and Daniel, not Daniel and Wilhelmina. Mark told me not to tell anybody what I was doing so I thought it was best to lie to Monique. That was not such a good idea.

Monique gave me the name of this guy who writes a semi monthly article for Player called _Dr. Player's Guide To Love And Sex_. It's like dear Abby but more kinky. Half the articles involve sex toys of some sort.

What I didn't know until today was Monique offered Dr. Player ( I don't remember his real name) a monthly column if he can convince Daniel to make a move on Betty. Of course, Monique never mentioned Betty by name or her appearance to Dr. Player. That's the only possible explanation for Dr. Player getting Betty and Wilhelmina confused.

Dr. Player convinced Daniel that the woman that he was with at the session was attracted to him. Daniel being the cocky bastard that he is believed him. Because of this Daniel kissed Wilhelmina in the elevator during a citywide blackout in an effort to relieve the sexual tension. This resulted in Wilhelmina punching Daniel out. (Sometimes I wish I got to do that.)

She must have hit him really hard because he had the office makeup artist hide the bruises. The only good thing to come out of this is Marc is the new junior fashion editor. I hate him so much right now. I am going to be stuck at this job for all eternity. Do you really want to be with someone who's going to be a receptionist for the rest of her life?

The rumor mill is speculating about the whole thing. There hasn't been anything that juicy to talk about since you left for Africa. Other than Daniel and Wilhelmina, I am the only one who knows about the kiss. Daniel did not even tell Betty what happened. I only know because Daniel yelled at me about the entire thing.

Even with the makeup, Betty still noticed the bruises on Daniel and asked him about everything during their daily "we think were just friends" breakfast. He lied to her about it but she didn't have time to really question him. Betty left at noon to take her sister to the doctor. She really didn't have time. After the appointment I doubted that she cared.

I do not think Betty is going to tell you what happened today after you only sent her a two sentence e-mail last week letting her know that you were safely in Africa. Betty's sister (I don't remember her name. I think it's Heather or something like that) lost the baby. I only know about what happened because I listened in when she called Daniel this afternoon. Daniel offered to skip his business dinner to be with her but she said no. I talked Marc into stopping over instead. Not that anybody else knows it, but I think she was looking forward to having a new niece or nephew.

Just so you know, I am okay. The blackout wasn't that bad. I was with Betty at her apartment when the blackout occurred. I think the blackout was caused by your ex Girlfriend again. My predecessor cannot sing at all. She is definitely no Britney Spears or maybe she is Britney Spears without the auto tunes. She was singing that REM song about the world ending (I can't remember the name) when all of a sudden the city went black. We were going to have a blackout party on the roof, but because of Betty's brilliant idea to have an electric door installed, we all got locked inside.

You'll be happy to know I went through the entire party without getting completely wasted or hitting on strange guys. Maybe that's because I've been tired lately. (Just kidding.) I did have to flash some body parts when Betty took too long with the pizza. Our neighbors get angry really easily.

Betty was so preoccupied with everybody liking her that she didn't ask about why I wasn't making out with every guy there. She doesn't know about you and me. I don't want her to know. I'm afraid she will do what she did last time. She doesn't even like Monique that well because she's marrying Gio. I don't think she's quite ready to let go of you. Marc says her next blog entry is going to be _Mattless in Manhattan_. LOL

I didn't tell anybody about what's going on between us. Monique knows that were friends again. However, she doesn't know about orgasm weekend 2010. Thank you for giving me my first triple ever. Marc actually thinks I ran away with some billionaire to have a wicked weekend of passionate sex. That's almost true although we never left the city. We had so much sex that weekend we ran out of condoms. I think that is okay because I'm on the pill.

Anyway, I miss you. It's going to be a really long six months. I'm trying to keep myself occupied with other things. I am looking into taking college classes next semester like you suggested. I don't think I want to take the writing classes but maybe something in the fashion industry. I don't know yet.

I've also been trying to keep myself distracted by setting up Betty and Daniel. It's not working. If you have any suggestions let me know.

Anyway I have to go. Monique just threw something at Damien. I'm also starting to get a little queasy.

Love, your Mandy


	21. Like a Burrito to the Head

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter and those that are reading this story. Certain elements of the show are getting frustrating and I need your encouragement to continue. I'm currently snowed-in in the DC area. Reviews will make me feel better sense I'm stuck at home.

I'm mad at the writers of the actual show for their little surprised involving Amanda and Daniel still being "fun buddies". Since the initial incident in the Bahamas, there was no indication whatsoever that Daniel and Amanda were still sleeping together. I actually thought I was going against canon by keeping their relationship going beyond the Bahamas incident.

Fortunately, I wrote in a really good reason why Amanda broke off the relationship. In the gossip universe, Daniel made the silly mistake of calling Amanda Betty during sex. In my universe, Amanda has too much self-respect to keep sleeping with Daniel after the incident. Of course, she forgets to tell Daniel that they are not fun buddies anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, I would treat the show much better than ABC ever did. There is some actual dialogue from episode 4.13 written by Gail Lerner used in this chapter

**

* * *

**

Please Read:

This is going to be the first chapter where I'm going to be rewriting scenes from the show. The Amanda & Daniel scenes in this chapter are to be **substituted** for the actual scenes in episode 4.13.

**Chapter 21: Like a Burrito to the Head**

Amanda couldn't believe she was leaving her apartment 3 hours early just so she could have an early morning web chat with Matt. Losing a few hours of sleep didn't matter. She could take a nap in the closet later, like she has been doing for the last few days.

It was probably for the best because every time Marc made his special breakfast energies smoothie this week she would throw up. She has been throwing up a lot lately. She even threw up on Matt's mom the other night at the charity banquet. She was wearing this really nasty perfume that caused Amanda to be sick. According to Matt's last e-mail she somehow managed to beat Betty for worst first impression ever. Great Amanda is finally better than Betty is at something and it is a bad thing.

At first she was happy that she was throwing up so much because that would mean she could fit in that really cute pair jeans she bought that were a size too small. However, they still didn't fit. Actually, her current outfit was a little tighter than usual. Maybe it has something to do with the strange cravings she has been having lately. She was currently munching on a blueberry whole-wheat bagel with fat free jalapeno cream cheese and sugar free blackberry jelly when she ran into Daniel sneaking out of Betty's apartment again.

"I'm starting to think Betty had the electric door installed just so she wouldn't have to buzz you in any more." Amanda said as she saw him locking Betty's door. It turns out her suspicions about the key were correct.

"It's not what it looks like." Daniel said as he started walking down the stairs with her.

"Of course not. You and Betty are still too much in denial to be fun buddies. These walls are very thin. If you and her finally hooked up, I would have heard everything. You are not very quiet when you orgasm. The fact that you brought an overnight bag seems promising. Although I'm sure this is just another "we think were just friends" sleep over."

"You're not jealous?" Daniel asked her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why should I be jealous? I'm not your girlfriend. I know you love your chubby friend in a not a friend way." Amanda said this as she continued to walk down the stairs with Daniel. Daniel didn't say anything to her until they made it down another floor.

"So why are you leaving the apartment this early?" Daniel asked her completely changing the subject. It looks like Daniel decided avoidance was the best strategy.

"I have to do something personal that requires a computer. Because I am the only individual at _Mode_ that don't get a company computer for home, I have to go into work. Marc won't let me use his new computer because he thinks I'm responsible for the last one being stolen. That was so not my fault."

"Why are you going in early? Don't you usually do stuff like that while you're supposed to be working."

"Do you have any idea how boring it is to be a receptionist? At least when Matt was there I got to work on special projects. I doubt that Matt's replacement will let me do anything beyond holding her calls." The situation gave her another reason to miss Matt.

"When I was 16, I spent the summer as the receptionist at the food magazine. I read a lot of comic books that summer." He said with a laugh.

"See you do understand. Anyway, I rather do what I need to do before the entire office gets there. Since we are both going into work, do you want to share a cab?"

"How do you know I'm going into work first?"

"You have a 7:30 breakfast meeting with the head of Bryan's Boutique. I scheduled it because Marc was stuck working with Willie. You don't have time to go back to your apartment after your little sleep over. That explains why you brought an overnight bag."

"What if someone sees us coming into work together?" He was acting as if they were still fun buddies.

"The entire office thinks you're sleeping with Betty. Nobody is going to think anything. Now if you and Betty shared a cab it would be completely different." Amanda said as she got a cab.

* * *

Amanda was too depressed to be giddy about Marc's promotion. Her hour-long chat with Matt didn't help. He's doing great in Botswana. He's currently working with an AIDS education program in the capital. He loves what he's doing. That is more than she can say for her current job.

She keeps thinking back to Helen from a few months back. Becoming her was Amanda's worst nightmare. Her and Monique ran into her Saturday when they went clubbing with Gio. She was still behaving in the way Amanda used to. When she sees Helen, the pink song _Sober _plays in her mind.

She's afraid she is going to end up like Helen. She's afraid Matt will not want to come back to her because she's such a loser. She is afraid that when he does come back he'll go back to Betty despite everything because Betty is actually going somewhere. She is afraid she was going to be a receptionist when she was 60.

Monique suggested that she applied to be Daniel's assistant again. Monique argued that not only would it help advance her career it would allow her to force Daniel to acknowledge his feelings for Betty.

Matt even suggested that she work for Daniel again. He actually believes that she could do better and this would be the first step. He trusted her to be around Daniel as his assistant. Although that was probably because they both knew Daniel was too caught up in the chubby one. The fact that Matt trusted her and believed in her made her love him even more.

Marc suggestion to do the same was the final push she needed to ask Daniel to be his assistant again. Of course, Daniel came up but the most stupid reason to say no.

"Won't it be awkward now that we are fun buddies again?" Had he really been so caught up with Betty that he was unaware that they stopped sleeping together several weeks ago? At least he remembered her name this time.

Amanda decided to mess with him a little bit. When they were actually sleeping together, Daniel didn't want anything to happen in the office. Daniel said it was because he didn't want his professional image to be tarnished. Amanda knew it was because he didn't want Betty to know he was with someone else even if it didn't mean anything beyond friendship. Daniel Meade was very good at lying to himself.

"Fun buddies," Amanda said the words as sexy as possible as she jumped on top of his desk.

"There are cameras everywhere." Daniel whispered to her quickly. Amanda got off the desk as if nothing happened.

"You're not worried about the cameras you're worried about your chubby lover catching me on your desk. Don't worry, I don't think of you that way anymore. You do realize that we haven't slept together since before Christmas? I don't think we're fun buddies anymore or at least we're not fun buddies with benefits."

"I thought we were just busy. Monique has been grooming you into the second coming of herself. Every time I ask you to come over you say you're busy with Monique." Daniel said in a genuine confusion.

"She's just been giving me a lot a career advice. I don't want to die a receptionist. I told you this morning how boring that job is. I need a challenge. Besides, you are the one who has practically been living at Betty's apartment. I see you more in my complex than I do here."

"You and I did have breakfast Saturday. I think that's the only time we've been together outside of work since I brought you home drunk from Monique party."

"That doesn't count. That was more of a friend thing. Also, it occurred after you spent the night with Betty." Amanda said sitting in one of the chairs in his office.

"I was watching movies with her. I fell asleep." Amanda just rolled her eyes when he said that.

"You practically lived there. You know it might be easier if you actually moved in with your girlfriend. I bet you already have a toothbrush at her apartment." His mouth opened wide at that comment. She was probably right.

"We've been working on a lot of projects together lately. It's been completely professional." Amanda tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself.

"I don't care what you're doing with Betty. I already told you I know you love her."

"How can you be so sure I love her?" She decided it was time to let him know the real reason why she stopped sleeping with him this time around.

"The last time we were together you called me someone else's name when you..." she left the last word out in case anyone from the rumor mill was listening.

"I'm sorry. She hasn't even been gone a year yet. You both have similar coloring." Daniel apologizing for anything is a rare occurrence. She could actually tell he was genuinely sorry. Unfortunately, he assumed that he called her Molly.

"You didn't call me Molly." She said quietly not looking at him. "You called me Betty."

"Oh," was all he said as a shocked expression took over his face.

"It doesn't matter. I want to be your assistant because I think I can be helpful. Also if I get extremely bored again I may do destructive things like make jewelry out of all the paper clips again."

"How can you be helpful?" Daniel asked her quickly.

"If you hire another Lexie, Betty is going to cut off your favorite body part." Daniel shifted uncomfortably when she said that.

"This is sweet little innocent Betty. She would never do anything like that." There goes that denial again.

"This is the same girl who chased me down a water slide for Matt. She is not as sweet and innocent as she was during her bad hair poncho days. You remember how angry she got when you hired Lexie. It was even worse with Natalie. She hated her because she took her favorite toy."

"She had a legitimate reason to hate Natalie." Daniel said defending Betty.

"If you think Betty was only upset with Natalie because of the cult thing, you're still drinking the phoenix water. If you hire another sexy girl, you know Betty will be upset. That's not going to happen with me. We've already slept together so the awkwardness is out of the way. Also it's not going to happen again because you are emotionally unavailable. I'm not going to sleep with someone who wants to be with someone else anymore. I'm not my mother." That part was said in a whisper so low that Daniel could not hear it.

"Besides Daniel I have a boyfriend." That was the one thing that Matt clarified very quickly.

"You have a boyfriend? You don't do boyfriends." Daniel said with a hint of surprise.

"I'm trying something new. I want to be your assistant again because taking my career seriously is something new for me."

"Fine you can be my new assistant as long as you find someone to take over your old job. " At that, Amanda started shrieking. She instantly knew whom to hire for her old position.

* * *

Things are not going good with the great Betty Daniel conspiracy. Matt sent her an e-mail telling her to check out the interview Daniel did regarding Betty the other day for that silly award she won. It wasn't good.

Marc already uploaded the file of Daniel recounting Betty's worse early moments to the Betty bad outfit site. Thanks to Betty's recent makeover, they haven't been adding a lot of new material lately.

After watching the clip, Amanda knew two things. First, Daniel remembered everything Betty wore three years ago but he couldn't even remember that he hasn't had sex with Amanda for weeks. That right there told her he was seriously in love with Betty.

The second thing was Daniel was desperately trying to remember Betty as she used to be. He was trying to keep her in a box. Monique suggested that Daniel was trying to think of Betty as she was, in order to keep her at arm's length. Amanda agreed with her.

The situation escalated when Betty did the same thing to him at some big interview. According to the rumor mill Daniel and Betty had this big lovers' quarrel in the middle of the shoot that Marc was overseeing. Marc said it was really ugly.

According to Betty's son Justin, Betty ate half a pan of chocolate brownies in an effort to get over the Daniel blues. Justin said, "She's acting like they just broke up. She did not even stress eat after the break up with Matt."

Instead of just sticking to the chocolate brownies and writing in her diary, she decided to use her blog. Betty posted this rant about what a dick Daniel was being. The entry reads more like a rant against an ex boyfriend then a best friend. Apparently, Amanda wasn't the only one who saw it. At least two other blogs are running stories about Betty being Daniel's lover.

If she wasn't worrying about trying to fire Helen as the new receptionist, she would have read her e-mail from Matt warning her about the entry. But she didn't and she was unable to keep Daniel from seeing the blog.

According to Marc, the argument that followed was really bad. It was all over the rumor mill that Betty and Daniel broke up because Daniel is a jerk. Amanda agreed with the jerk part of that statement completely.

Being a good assistant, Amanda felt it was time to intervene.

"You have to leave soon if you want to get to Betty's award ceremony." Amanda said as innocently as possible. Because she was completely in tune to the rumor mill Amanda already knew why he wasn't going but she didn't want to give anything away.

"I'm not going." Daniel said like an angry toddler.

"Does Betty not want you there?" Amanda asked playing dumb.

"That is the last place I want to be. I can't believe she could ruin my reputation like that." Amanda had to try hard to suppress a laugh.

"Do you have any idea how great you are at lying to yourself? Do you really expect me to believe this is about her slamming you on her blog. I've said worse things about you before to Suzuki. You use the appearance excuse when you didn't want anybody to find out that we were sleeping together again as well. That was a lie to. We all know you're so angry about this because you care about how Betty sees you. You love her."

"Betty is just a friend who decide to humiliate me in public. I don't care what she thinks." Amanda just started laughing.

"That's a lie. As much as you argue otherwise, you care more about how she sees you than anything else. You're in that stage between lovers and friends. The problem is you are both afraid to move beyond that. It's obvious you are trying to push Betty back into that box as your little assistant. As long as you think of her as that person, you can push how you feel away."

"You've been spending too much time with Monique."

"It has nothing to do with Monique, I'm just naturally intuitive. You hurt Betty with what you said. Your acting like a prick."

"I have a right to be upset. She hurt me. I can't believe she wrote those things about me."

"There is the real reason why you are upset. If you keep thinking this is only about your reputation, you are lying to yourself. You love her and she hurt you."

"This is not about…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence and quickly grabbed his coat "I need you to get me a town car."

"Sure, where are you going?" Amanda said as she saw Daniel run out of the office. She could only hope that he was going to Betty.

* * *

"I don't know if I can take sharing an office with her." Marc said to her as he sat on the front of her desk. He was currently hiding from Betty for some reason.

"It can't be that bad."

"They're all over each other. It's disturbing." Marc said in complaint.

"Didn't you agree to help us get them together?"

"Don't remind me. It was a strategic career move. Monique's evil plan did help me get this job so I am forever in her debt. I believe her ability to scheme is on par with Wilhelmina. Your plan may work after all. I have no problem with than being together. It's just nobody likes watching their crush with somebody else. Why does she get all the hot guys? It's not fair."

"Shouldn't you be in your own office working?" Daniel said sneaking up behind her and Marc.

"I would be working but too much fluff makes me nauseous. Since you and your lover are done for the morning, I guess I can go back to my own office now." Marc said as he walked away and Amanda followed Daniel into his office.

"Are you going to make snide remarks this morning?"

"Why should I? Fluffy behavior doesn't make me nauseous. Although your cologne is making me sick. What are you wearing scent of rotting garbage." Amanda said making a slight gagging motion."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been really sensitive to different smells lately. I'm just happy the perfume people are not coming in this week. Everything has been making me sick lately."

"Are you sure it's not your breakfast?"

"I don't think so. I only had peanut butter and honey on jalapeno bread. Don't worry the peanut butter was reduced fat." Amanda said as she handed him his messages. "You're 11:00 is running late and Leila from DLS Lingerie wants to know if you can do lunch Wednesday.

"I don't think that's going to work. I have lunch with Betty on Wednesday. See if Leila will take Thursday." Being a good assistant she didn't point out what Daniel was really doing.

"So how did things go last night. It's obvious from the fact that Marc sought refuge at my desk that you and Betty finally kiss them made up. I don't mean that literally unless you two snuck off to the men's room again." That comment just resulted in Daniel rolling his eyes at her.

"You probably already know. I got a Google alert this morning about the entire thing being on the Internet. Nothing really helps the image of this magazine like me being pelted with burritos." Amanda personally hopes that burrito to the head made Daniel finally admit to himself that he was in love with Betty.

"I personally enjoyed the scenes of you shielding Betty after she made the cat loving villagers angry. Although I didn't like the speech. Do you really think anybody besides Betty will believe the real reason why you were being such a dick was she intimidated you?"

"She does intimidate me." Daniel said defensively.

"Yes, but not in a professional way. You're scared of the way she makes you feel."

"Where are you getting this stuff from?" Daniel said giving her a "are you crazy" look.

"I told you I'm intuitive. All the signs are there. Besides, every time I accuse you of being in love with her you don't deny it. That tells me that you do love her."

"I'm sorry." It was as close to a confession as she would ever get without alcohol being involved.

"It's okay. I think you and her are supposed to be together."

"She only sees me as a friend." His sad expression told her it was time for him to find out the truth.

"No she doesn't. Yesterday while you were getting pelted with burritos, I save some documents onto your personal drive. They will tell you everything you need to know. We'll talk after your next meeting." After he reads the excerpts from Betty's diary he will know the truth.

"I will look at the documents later, although I don't know why. One quick thing before you leave. You wouldn't know why several phone calls have been made to Botswana in the last couple of days from the company phones?" Fortunately, for Amanda her recent morning sickness came back at that very moment. She quickly ran to the restroom before Daniel could question her.

**A/N: Who wants to take a guess at why Amanda is throwing up so much?**


	22. The Rumor Mill Is Going to Love This

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for giving me my first story to ever have 100+ reviews.

**The Rumor Mill Is Going to Love This: Part One**

Monique Osborn has always hated Fashion Week. Even Wedding Week or Monster Car Show Week was not as bad. She has despised Fashion Week ever since she was a child when her mom dragged her to shows against her will. Nothing does more damage to a teenager's self esteem than watching emaciated model's wearing clothes that were not designed to be worn by real people.

Her time at _Isabella_ made her hate the experience more. During that time, she began to believe Fashion Week was cursed. Something bad always happened such as the _Isabella_ show falling apart or her and Wilhelmina getting in a fight at the Armani show. During fashion week 2005, Molly actually had to bail her out of jail after an incident involving Wilhelmina and a designer that both magazines were trying to get. She was actually surprised Bradford hired her after that indiscretion.

There is also the fact that it was difficult for Monique not to speak her mind. She had no problem identifying what was hot. What she did have a problem with was not making snide comments about the fashion industry. Most of those comments were directed at Wilhelmina but that's another issue. It took three fashion Weeks for her to learn not to make snide comments about the designers lack the skills because they don't know how to design clothes that fit normal human beings.

A course the bigger disasters at _Isabella_ involve Monique trying not to strangle her boss. That woman was the only person she has hated more than Connor Owens or Wilhelmina Slater.

When she became a senior editor at _Diversity Business_, she thought she was done with _Fashion Week_ permanently. Unfortunately, there was the plus size models incident and her boss making inappropriate comments about the president of the company. This led to her taking a job she didn't want and becoming the most hated person at the company because she became an EIC at 27.

Last year she thought she was done with Fashion Week for good. How could Fashion Week affect her at _Player_? The gods of Fashion Week proved her wrong. That week she found out her first true friend was once again waging a battle against cancer. This time it was a battle Molly would lose. Last year she spent most of Fashion Week crying with Molly over Margaritas. She used that time mentally preparing herself to lose her friend. The only good thing that happened last year at this time was she started dating Gio.

The fact that Betty's house caught on fire with some of the dresses for the Mode show inside proved her theory that Fashion Week was cursed. The only good thing coming from that disaster was Daniel was currently at Betty's apartment. He was making her feel better instead of going to after parties with models who may be Betty's age but nowhere near her maturity level. At least that's what his text message said.

As usual the gods of fashion week decided to throw another crisis at her. This year she was dealing with another friend going through a potentially life altering situation. Last year it was about death and this year it was about life. Once again at the center was Daniel Meade's happiness. This impending disaster had the potential to completely derail the Betty/Daniel happily ever after.

Tonight Monique found herself in the house of her boss waiting in the bathroom to see if a pregnancy test will completely change Amanda's future forever. She was not completely sure how Mrs. Meade got involved in this but it made sense because Daniel was one of the possible fathers.

She could hear her boyfriend and Mrs. Meade talking outside the door in hushed tones.

"I always knew my son would do something this stupid. Thank god he knocked up a friend and not some random model. Days like these make me wish I still kept alcohol in the house." That comment just made Amanda cry even more. She was already breaking down by the time they picked up the pregnancy test.

"This is what I deserve." Amanda said between tears. "I should not have slept with Daniel as a way to get back at Betty. Now I'm probably pregnant with the child of a man who is completely in love with someone else." Monique place one arm around her as they sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"From what you told me, if you are pregnant, it's more likely the baby is Matt's. Your birth control probably felled because you didn't take it during orgasm fast 2010. You did essentially have sex for three days straight. Every time you were with Daniel used a condom and you were taking your birth control pills properly. In addition, you and Matt didn't use a condom every single time." She was hoping that her words would make Amanda feel better, but she just started crying even harder.

"That doesn't make it better. Matt doesn't love me. If he did it wasn't enough to stay here. He ran away because he couldn't bear to see Betty and Daniel together even though he stated otherwise. He loves her and I'm just a consolation prize. I don't know why I thought he could love me. I'm too pretty to be loved." Amanda said through her tears.

"You have the potential to be loved. You just need to find the right person. Maybe Matt is the one." Instead of more crying she actually heard laughter. It was a nasty bitter laugh.

"I doubt that. In an E mail today he said it was OK if I wanted to see other people during his time inBotswana." Monique was this close to going to Botswana to kick Matt's ass herself. The moment she thinks he is a good person, he does something that proves he's a prick. Even though it will probably destroy her plans of a Betty/Daniel happily ever after a small part of her hopes the babies Daniel's. He grew out of the prick stage years ago.

"I'm sure Matt didn't mean it the way it sounded." Monique felt like she was lying to Amanda as she rubbed circles on her shoulder. She could feel Amanda start to cry less. She heard the timer on her cell phone tell her it was time to check the test but couldn't bring herself to leave Amanda as the crying finally began to stop. She knew Amanda was too messed up to look at the test.

"This is going to be the Henry thing all over again." She heard her fiancé from behind the door. Amanda's crying jag started again worse than before.

"Honey you're not helping." Monique said as Amanda's crying head fell on her lap.

**Four days earlier **

Monique sat at the counter of her boyfriend's restaurant snacking on one of his signature creations. He was too busy dealing with the other customers to talk with her but she enjoyed watching him anyway. Sometimes just being around him calmed her down. Normally she would eat lunch in her office but she needed some boyfriend time after the disaster that was last week. This was the first day in forever she did not have a breakfast, lunch, or dinner meeting. If she spent any more time in the office, she was going to scream.

Things were getting worse between her and Damian. He was her personal Wilhelmina. A couple of weeks ago Damien found out about the little stunt with the therapist and told Claire about it thinking it would get her fired. Claire actually gave her a pay raise for original thinking instead. This gave him another reason to hate her.

Just as Gio was finished up with the last customer, Daniel walked in to the restaurant. She could not even go an hour without running into somebody from work. At least it was Daniel. They have not talked to each other since the day after the blackout when he came to tell her that her plan to get Wilhelmina to hire Marc as a fashion editor worked.

She had a feeling that he was specifically looking for her today. According to the rumor mill, the only time Daniel ever got his own lunch was when Betty's father was in ICU last year or when Marc was forcing him to lose weight.

"So why exactly are you getting your own sandwich? I know Amanda is a bit more direct that Marc so I doubt she would be using the indirect weight loss routine.

"I think that's the problem sometimes. Besides, I am not fat. Why would I need to lose weight?"

"It's a miracle you feel that way. You are the perfect weight for a healthy human being. The problem is you work at Mode where Betty is considered obese." Monique said with a hint of anger.

"Betty is not fat. She's beautiful." Monique had a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

From behind the counter she can hear her boyfriend say, "Spoken like a man in love. Like my girlfriend, I'm surprise you are here. You want your usual, right?"

"The usual is fine. I can get my own lunch." Monique had to suppress an eye roll.

"Please tell me why you're here so I can enjoy the remainder of my lunch in peace?" Monique asked him.

"Do you remember a couple months ago when you wanted to work with Amanda?"

"You said no after the incident at my party."

"I'm sorry. You were right. Now that Amanda is my assistant again, I think it might be beneficial if you were to work with her more closely."

"What changed your mind?" Monique asked with her hand on her hip. Something didn't seem right.

"Your right, Amanda does have a lot of potential and I feel she could benefit from your experience." Daniel said to her quietly.

"You are great at coming up with excuses. That one was much more plausible than "Betty is just a friend." Now can you please give me the real reason?" Monique said this as she gave Daniel her "don't even think about lying to me" gaze.

"She called me a prick and a dick when she yelled at me the other day. There've also been a few other incidents." Monique already knew all about this but she wanted to hear Daniel side of the story. Unfortunately, she didn't tell Gio and he was laughing as he worked on Daniel's order.

"On the bright side, she trusts you enough to call you these things in person. Damian still refers to me as the DIC behind my back. Yes, the D does stand for a not so nice word for lesbian. So why exactly did she call you those words?" Monique asked before Gio had time to say anything about the DIC comments. Damien was in trouble next time her boyfriend came to work.

"Actually it wasn't that important. I'll let you continue with your lunch." It seems that every time anything involving Betty comes up lately Daniel tries to avoid the encounter at any cost. Today he was trying to run without his sandwich.

"Sit back down. Avoidance works for no one. This wouldn't have anything to do with Amanda yelling at you after the blog incident because you were treating the love of your life badly. Do you know six other blogs speculated that you and Betty were actually dating?" Even completes strangers felt like the blog was something written by an angry ex girlfriend.

"I thought it was only two blogs and the New York Times that came to that conclusion. I shouldn't be surprised. The entire office already thinks were dating. Even Marc is been making snide comments about us "making love.""

"That's because you are in love with her." Monique said stating the obvious.

"She's just a…" Monique cut him off before the ridiculous excuse could pass through his lips.

"If you say she's "just a friend" I'm going to hurt you. Can't you just say it out loud? They say the truth will set you free." He looked at her a moment without saying a word before he continued.

"Anyway I need you to talk to Amanda about appropriate behavior in the office." There goes another classic Daniel Meade subject change. She decided to go with it because she wanted boyfriend time.

"From what I've heard from both of you, I agree her behavior was inappropriate for an**employee****. **However, as your friend and someone you've actually slept with before Amanda has the right to smack you upside the head for acting stupid. You can't expect Amanda to behave the same way as anyone else you can hire for that position. You and she will never have that type of relationship."

"If Amanda said something like that to Wilhelmina she may not make it out of the office alive. Since we're both Amanda's friend we need to make sure she can conduct herself professionally." Monique personally felt he wanted Amanda to stop making snide comments about his relationship with Betty. However, Monique felt it was best not to express those feelings.

"That wouldn't happen. You actually have to have feelings to have your feelings hurt. According to the rumor mill, Wilhelmina had all her emotions removed years ago. She had them removed about the time she lost her soul."

"That I don't believe. Jealousy is an emotion. I need you to do this. Please talk to her."

"Why can't you do it? She is your employee and your friend. I have my own magazine to run. This is the first time I've had lunch by myself in weeks. "

"First of all she's mimicking your behavior. She looks up to you for some unknown reason."

"Like that's a bad thing. I'm the youngest EIC in Meade history. She could have worse role models."

"Sometimes you say things to me that you shouldn't. Technically I'm your boss."

"I respect you a lot more than Wilhelmina. We are both EICs despite the fact your name is on the door. That means we are equals. That gives me the right to smack you upside the head when you're being stupid."

"I can always give you a horrible assignment. If you do this for me I'll forget about your inappropriate behavior. I'm buried under fashion shows right now. The _Mode _show is falling apart because Wilhelmina and I can't agree on anything. We're still fighting over having male models in the show."

"What is wrong with having male models in the show? _Hudson_ isn't doing a showcased this year so somebody in the Mead family should do a male fashion show."

"You just agreed with Wilhelmina." Daniel said with his mouth open in shock.

"Oh god hell is freezing over. Although maybe that means you and Betty will finally confess your undying love for each other and make out inappropriately on the receptionist desk. God I hope so." Gio gave Daniel his lunch as Monique says this.

"Your girlfriend is crazy."

"I blame her stress release activity of writing graphic Spock/Kirk 2009 slash fanfic for seeing a close friendship as a romantic relationship." Apparently Molly must have introduced Daniel to her old fanfic hobby because he didn't ask any questions.

"Thank you for sharing that very personal/embarrassing information. You will not be getting any for a while because you just told my boss I write porn at work when I'm stressed. I'm not crazy. Some friendships are just more complex than what is seen on the surface whether they be fictional or not." Both men looked at her like she completely lost it. She did not care.

"To get out of this awkward conversation I will agree to help Amanda. Although, she is more interested in fashion than being an editor. Just the other day she took over for our regular stylus when she got snowed in at a photo shoot in DC."

"Did she do a good job?" he said almost skeptically as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Amanda did a very good job. I remember what hell fashion week is so I'll help this once because Amanda is my friend. I have to go to some business meeting/party with a few perspective advertisers' at some hotel. Gio is unavailable and I don't trust Damien to come with me without causing some sort of incident. Last time I brought Candy to one of these thing she disappeared for an hour with some really hot guy. I preferred not to be around these idiots alone. I don't know why the representatives for the companies that advertise in _Player_ are so sleazy."

"You actually believe Amanda can do better than Candy? You are going to take Amanda to a party that has high amounts of alcohol where advertisers will be present? According to the mode rumor mill, the last time you took her to a party she got so drunk that she threw up on one of the benefactors."

"First of all Amanda had no alcohol that night because I paid the bartender $50.00 to give her fruit juice all evening. I will just do the same tonight."

"Why didn't I think of that with my mom?"

"I'm an evil genius who uses her powers for good. Imagine what I could do If I wanted to take over the company."

"You're scaring me."

"Maybe if you're afraid of me you will actually confess your true feelings for Betty. You know that the rumor mill exaggerates things sometimes. Amanda threw up on Matt's mom after she made some not so nice comments about Betty to the effect of, "I'm so glad they broke up before the gold digger got pregnant." I refuse to repeat what else she said that night. In my opinion Victoria deserved it."

"Maybe it was a good thing that the meet the parent incident went so badly."

"They are just friends."

"If they are just friends then why is Amanda making calls to a certain country in Africa several times a week. I also saw her involved in a topless web chat last Thursday which is why she's getting a brand new company computer."

"Are you sure you did not enjoyed the topless web chat? Why are you monitoring phone calls to **Botswana**?"

"You know I think I'll take the sandwich to go. It is Fashion Week." Daniel said trying to get out of there without answering her question.

"So how long do you think it will take him to come out of denial?" Monique asked her boyfriend as soon as Daniel was out the door.

"I'm going with two weeks before Betty does." Gio says as he leaned over and kissed her quickly. She instantly forgot why she was mad at him earlier.

* * *

Things at the party went well overall. Amanda entertained the advertisers, allowing Monique to talk business without getting her ass pinched. They were the perfect team. Amanda did so well she managed to talk the representative from Lovers Diamonds in to advertising in _Mode_ as well.

Unfortunately one of the more sleazy representatives was doused in some dreadful fragrance that caused Amanda to spend 15 minutes in the ladies room. Monique used the incident to leave early. She was more concerned with Amanda's health then continuing to entertain the advertisers' after they agreed to buy space. She was also tired of the representative from J.J. Sporting Goods trying to touch her breast.

They were currently in the town car making their way to Amanda's apartment. Because Amanda no longer seemed physically sick, Monique felt it was the perfect opportunity to address Daniel's concerns. On the way to the hotel, they were too busy talking about Amanda designing her own clothing line to talk about anything else.

"We've slept together. I think I have the right to tell him that he's being a complete dick. Especially when it comes to anything Betty related. He needs a kick in the head at this point. I'm tired of watching this game going on between the two of them. If I'm not getting laid, at least I can live vicariously through her." Amanda said in her defense after Monique gently chastised her for the incident with Daniel. Monique thought about asking about the boyfriend thing, but chose not to.

"I think sometimes he forgets that you and he can't have a normal boss/assistant relationship. Despite having a personal relationship with him you need to have some professional boundaries. For example, calling your boss any part of male anatomy to their face is wrong."

"He was being a dick. He still won't tell her that he loves her. I'm not even 100% sure he's admitted it to himself yet." Amanda said with a sigh as she continued to drink the ginger ale that Monique gave her earlier.

"I'll be the first one to admit that he needs a slap across the head. However as long as he signs your paycheck you need to refrain from calling him dirty words or being overly blunt."

"What if I write about it in my blog?"

"Did you learn nothing from the Betty incident? Never put anything in writing that can be used against you in the future. In addition, your blog is company sponsored."

"He actually loves Betty, that's what he was so upset about. I'm just a friend and his assistant."

"He does care about you as a friend. Let me slap him upside the head because I don't need the paycheck. You be the good subversive assistant. Maybe you should talk to Marc. After surviving they hell that is Wilhelmina Slater for five years, I'm sure he has subversive down to an art form. He probably has plenty of ideas."

"I already did subversive. I gave him the diary pages and Matt's letter."

"Since I haven't seen Betty and Daniel making out in the elevator yet I assumed it didn't work."

"After what happened with Wilhelmina I doubt he would try anything in an elevator ever again. I don't think he's read them yet. He keeps making silly excuses about why he hasn't read the pages yet. He says he's too busy with Fashion Week to read them. That makes no sense because I am the one who's making all his appointments."

"It is Fashion Week."

"Fashion Week isn't that bad. I already have everything done including arranging for the caterers for the fashion show to putting out the press release. Your boyfriend actually agreed to do the catering at a reduced rate. It wasn't even that hard to get Daniel seats for all the best shows. I don't know why Betty was so stressed last year." Monique was shocked at how much Amanda got done. Then again she should know better. She saw what the woman could do during a photo shoot.

"I'm gonna go with the theory that you're one of those people that thrives under pressure."

"Matt said the same thing."

"When exactly did your boyfriend say that?" Monique asked her to see if she would slip up.

"This was a couple months ago before his relapse with Daniel's lover. You weren't supposed to know about Matt and me being together." Amanda said as she finished off her drink.

"So you're with Matt now?" Monique asked as the car pulled into Amanda's neighborhood.

"Yes but don't tell anybody. Nobody knows not even Marc or Helen." Monique wondered why Amanda was keeping this a secret.

"The reason why they don't know is because you been doing all your phone calls and emails from work. Unfortunately, Daniel already knows. He's the one who told me."

"That's so not fair. How can he pick up on my Long distance relationship with Matt when he is not aware that Betty is in love with him?

"Haven't you heard the saying that people only see what they want to? Don't give me any graphic details, but I need to know what happened. How did you and him get together? Why didn't you tell me? I need some good news. If Daniel doesn't make a move on Betty, soon I swear to God I'm going to strangle him."

* * *

"Where's my regular assistant?" Daniel said as he noticed her sitting on the front of his desk. He was currently holding a purple orchid.

"Amanda is currently doing her daily prayers to the porcelain gods of Mode. She's not worried because apparently it's normal for her to throw up after partying."

"Did you tell her that she was drinking juice all night?"

"No. I want to see how far the placebo affect will go. I see you are redecorating." She said pointing to the flower.

"It's not for me it's for Betty." A big smile broke out on her face when he said that.

"That's adorable, you got her a Valentine's Day present. I see you've graduated from meaningless jewelry to expensive plants. You're growing as a human being." Monique said with a touch of sarcasm.

"How did you hear about the meaningless jewelry?"

"We use the same guy at Tiffany's. The fact that you're getting Betty something other than your normal stock present showed that you really care about her. Bonus points for the fact that you didn't send Amanda out to buy it. Although I don't know if a plant makes a good Valentine's Day gift for the love of your life?"

"Betty loves orchids and purple is one of her favorite colors. Anyway, this is not a Valentine's Day present. This is an "I'm sorry I screwed up" present." She had a feeling that Daniel bought Betty a lot of those gifts.

"What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I am having trouble with my new voice activated telephone and Betty accidentally heard a conversation that she shouldn't have."

"You didn't accidentally dial her during sex did you? I mean voice recognition software has a mind of its own sometimes. Amanda also told me about that little incident when you called her Betty's name in bed. I could so see the phone accidentally dialing Betty because you called out the wrong name."

"Does everybody know about that?" Daniel asked her with a bewildered look on his face.

"Only me and possibly Betty's nephew. That boy really enjoys eavesdropping."

"No I did not leave the phone on during sex. That would be impossible seeing as Amanda and I are no longer what ever we were. If I did something that stupid I would need more than flowers. I accidentally left the phone on when Wilhelmina criticized her taste in fashion. I've already left her five apology messages and she hasn't called me back yet. I hope the plant will get her to forgive me." She tried very hard to keep a straight face when he said this.

"Did you say she has bad taste? She's not exactly runway fabulous but she dresses better than Damien."

"Of course not. I like the way she dresses."

"Okay now I know you are in love. No one apologizes that much without being in love. Although knowing you, you're probably thinking about how to get her out of her clothes than if they are fashionable."

"Yes, I mean no. Most people don't think about getting their best friend naked."

"You do. Don't you just love Freudian slips? Don't say, "She's just a friend" or "I don't love her like that." We all know better. The entire building has seen you checking out her attributes. Do you know that the EICs have a betting pool on when you and Betty will get together?"

"She doesn't think of me like that. The editors are betting on us? " Monique tried hard to keep herself from laughing.

"Unlike you we actually see what's going on. That excuse of Betty not feeling the same doesn't hold water anymore. Did you even read those files Amanda gave you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I'll get to it eventually. It's fashion week. I have to make appearances at several shows tomorrow. I'll get to it later. So how did the talk go with Amanda yesterday?

"If I didn't have a 9:00 AM editors meeting I would so call you on that obvious change of subject. Unfortunately, I don't have the time. You'll be happy to know that your new assistant not only help me get lots of advertisements for a Player she managed to sell 10 pages of ad space to Lovers Diamonds. The represented was impressed with her accessorizing skills."

"Any problems?"

"Not really, except one of the guys from the sporting goods store kept trying to grab my breast. Fortunately for me a mandate got sick and I had a legitimate excuse to leave early. Has she been getting sick a lot lately?" She was starting to wonder if there was something wrong. Although more than likely Amanda probably had a bulimia problem.

"Only slightly more than usual."

"You know most normal people send their assistant home when that sort of thing happens."

"Monique this is Mode. If we always sent people home for throwing up in the bathrooms, only me and Betty would be here. Didn't you have that problem at _Isabella_?"

"Yes we did until a junior fashion editor died of complications of bulimia."

* * *

It was 4:00 PM and Monique was dealing with a crying Amanda on her couch. She was supposed to be working on the letter from the editor for the next issue but that was not going to happen. Amanda was overly emotional because Betty didn't bother pitching her designs to Wilhelmina.

"What does she know about fashion? She matched a blue butterfly belt with an orange dress." Amanda said to her in and near sob. Monique quickly walked over to the couch with her emergency supply of chocolate.

"Betty did not say your designs were horrible. she just said that they needed improvement. You know I have some contacts at some of the top design schools from when I worked at _Isabella_. I'm sure I can talk Daniel into letting you take a few classes." That didn't help stop the crying either. It actually took Gio bringing a sandwich he refers to as "the pregnant lady special" to stop the emotional outburst.

"Thank you for coming over." Monique said to Gio as she walked over to kiss him after they had had Amanda safely downstairs. "I don't even know what triggered that. She couldn't be that upset over not getting into fashion week."

"It was probably the pregnancy hormones."

"Amanda is not pregnant. There is no way she can be pregnant. She's more paranoid about condoms then I am."

"It's obvious she's pregnant. First of all you have me rush deliver a "pregnant lady special" with extra pickles. No woman order said sandwich unless they are pregnant."

"That's just a coincidence."

"You told me she yelled at Daniel."

"I yell at Daniel all the time."

"She threw up on someone's shoes."

"That was Karma biting Victoria Hartley on the ass. You know the woman deserved it."

"Also she is starting to look a little chubby."

"That's because she's eating like a normal person."

"Are you sure? Because she's acting exactly like my cousin did when she was pregnant." Monique was about to argue it was impossible for Amanda to be pregnant.

Then Monique remembered she was on birth control pills when she became pregnant almost eight years earlier. She also remembered tells of late night hookups with Daniel and the three day sex marathon with Matt. No method of birth control is foolproof. All the symptoms were there. There was a good chance that Amanda was carrying Daniel or Matt's baby.

"Oh fuck!" Monique said out loud as she realized her plan to fulfill her dead friend's last wish was falling apart around her.

**The present**

"Amanda you have to let me look at the test." Monique said trying to get Amanda to let go of her.

"No I don't. If you don't look at the test nothing will change."

"Pretending it's not happening isn't going to help Amanda. Avoidance works for no one." As she said the words the bathroom door opened and Mrs. Meade walked in.

"As touching as this moment is, I would really like to know if there's a possibility I will have a new grandchild." Mrs. Meade said as she looked at the test. The room got completely quiet as she spoke the words.

"It's positive."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Here is a tough question for once. Should the next chapter be from Amanda's perspective or Claire's perspective? I can write it either way but I'm not sure which would be most effective.


	23. The Rumor Mill Is Always Right Sort of

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I decided to use the break to work on my other story and finally start my first Star Trek 2009 story. I also encountered a bit of writers depression on this chapter.

Last time I gave everybody the choice of what perspective I would use on this chapter. After developing the chapter and watching the episode again, I decided that neither perspective really worked. Therefore I used someone completely different, but I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Remember this story is about looking at a relationship from the outside. Since at the moment things are more focused on Amanda and Matt's relationship I feel it's time for this story to actually have a chapter from the perspective of one of the main characters.

Warning/spoilers: This chapter has some sexual content and harsh language.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: The Rumor Mill is Going to Love This Part Two: The Rumor Mill Is Always Right (Sort of)

Daniel Meade learns long ago that most rumors contain a grain of truth underneath the speculation. Years ago, when he was working as a receptionist at the food magazine he overheard multiple rumors about his father screwing a certain magazine editor in a secret sex room somewhere in the building. He also heard a rumor that his mom decision to torch the Christmas issue a few years earlier was a reaction to this torrid affair. Over a decade and a half later, when a music box mysteriously showed up in his office he truly became aware that the rumor mill was more accurate than anyone would think.

Back in those days, the rumor mill talked about his mom drinking herself into the bottle because of her cheating husband. There was actually a bet going on between the editors at the various magazines about when his parents would actually divorce. (No one won the bet because no one thought his parents' marriage would actually make it to 2007 intact.) They were even rumors about his brother going off to the _Mode_ closet to try on dresses.

At the time he dismissed these rumors as being completely untrue. He assumed they were all is accurate as the South Dakota rumors. Some idiot started a rumor about his mom giving birth to a secret love child when in reality she lived there for a year to take care of his dying Grandmother. He used to assume that most **Gossip** belong in the category of the South Dakota rumors but he knew better now.

Now 20 years later he is the focus of the rumor mill and it's a lot more accurate then he initially thought it was. Most people are smart enough not to talk about him when he's in listening distance, but not everyone. Also the members of the rumor mill usually forget that the walls at Mode like the rest of New York City are very thin. Megan, Betty's former office mate and the person who took over for Matt as managing editor was the biggest gossip at mode. He discovered very early on her voice carries quite well.

When he first took this job, the rumor mill was too focused on the death of his predecessor to care about his personal life. This was a good thing considering he was a complete slut back then. It wasn't until the insanity that was the Sophie period that he first heard about the "Detty" Rumors.

A few days after the thanksgiving incident he overheard a very interesting conversation between Megan and Jacqueline from the graphics department.

"_You know he's fucking her." He heard __Megan__ say to her friend._

"_Megan__ you're crazy. There's no way Daniel is sleeping with her. He has taste. Did you see her outfit yesterday? The colors were horrible. Besides Daniel Meade doesn't "date" chubby women. Betty is at least 30 pounds over his fuck toy weight limit."_

"_Oh come on, you and I both know Daniel Meade will fuck anything that walks, including someone in that horrible poncho. Did you hear about him staying over her house? He bought her family a Christmas tree. He's so fucking her."_

At the time he was too busy with the mess with his family and the entire Sophie situation to focus on that conversation. He dismissed it as idol gossip. He saw this as another "South Dakota rumor". He knows better now. He is now aware that he pushed Betty to work for Sophie because he didn't want her career ruined by vicious gossip. No one would take her seriously if they all thought she was another one of his "fuck toys".

There was nothing going on between him and Betty. It wasn't like he fantasized about her on his desk in only a poncho and a pair of stilettos at that time. (The fact that he now has that particular fantasy is completely irrelevant.) She had a boyfriend and he was trying to get with Sophie at the time. Even at that point in their complicated relationship he cared too much to let her career be destroyed by his horrible reputation.

When she came back to him after the Sophie incident the rumors intensified and Megan was the instigator. He hoped Megan learn some "discretion" after he made her cover the worst fashion show of fashion week 2007. This didn't work. He did his absolute best to make sure Betty never heard of any of the rumors involving him and her doing very inappropriate things. He was successful until the end of summer 2009.

* * *

After the car accident the nature of the rumors changed. The gossip was no longer about him screwing his assistant. Now the rumors were about him being in love with her or her being in love with him. At the time he was too concerned with his father marrying Wilhelmina, his sister's memory loss, and his mother being a fugitive to actually care. He still heard some very juicy stuff (if it were about someone else).

At the time there were rumors about him getting in a fight with Betty about her relationship with Henry. The fight actually happened but the rumor mill speculation that the fight occurred because he was jealous of Henry was completely wrong. (Although recently as certain ex girlfriend pointed out the inaccuracy of this assumption.)

According to a certain magazine editor after his dad's death the rumors about him and Betty got worse. He was too focused on his father's death, Wilhelmina sabotage of the company, and his mom's arrest to eavesdrop between meetings to see this at the time. During a blackberry conversation, a couple weeks ago during a particularly boring presentation at the January editors meeting Monique told him exactly what rumors she heard during her first few months at Meade. Some were absolutely hilarious and others were downright vicious. There were about six variations of a rumor involving him sleeping with Betty the night his father died.

Yet even that rumor had a grain of truth. Betty did spend the night with him that night. She held him as he cried. They actually shared a bed for the first time that night. (Although it wouldn't be the last.) It was also the first time he shared a bed with someone without sex being involved.

It wasn't until Renee accusations that he became aware that there was more to the rumors than imagination running wild. Renee accusations scare the hell out of him. It wasn't the thought of Betty being attracted to him that scared him. Actually that did not scare him at all. It wasn't even the thought of losing betty's friendship that scared him the most. Even thought of Betty being gone from his life filled him with dread. What scared him the most was that he woke up with a hard on after fantasizing about his best friend jumping him.

Even though Renee was crazy he started to wonder what it would be like to have a different type of relationship with Betty. His biggest concern was losing their friendship and not the fact that Betty doesn't look like his usual dates from that time period. Besides, secretly he had a braces fetish. He started to wonder if maybe his feelings for Betty were more than friendship when He race to his apartment to protect Betty not Renee.

By the time he actually talked to Betty about the entire thing he was halfway convinced that maybe a relationship between the two of them could work. Yet the fear of losing her kept him quiet. When Betty said she only loved him as a friend he should have felt relieved instead he felt crushed.

It was like he was 15 again when Mercedes Windom-West became the first woman ever to turn him down. Fortunately he didn't have to see Mercedes make out with a guy who was leaving her in a matter of weeks. Unlike Betty turning him down, it was probably for the best considering Mercedes is Monique's half sister. He found this out during the same blackberry conversation when he discovered that Renee wasn't the first person to see a non platonic love between him and Betty. (His mom doesn't count.)

_EICModeDM: Gio actually thought Betty and I were dating?_

_EICPlayerMO: He said you have always been the real competition. Before you even met my boyfriend, you got him fired for insulting you're not-a- GF._

_EICModeDM: I was just being a good friend._

_EICPlayerMO: Did you see me roll my eyes?_

_EICModeDM: I thought that was directed at the wicked Bitch of the Upper East Side._

_EICPlayerMO: No, it's for you. Example two: Betty and my now BF trekking across New Jersey to get you a special wheelchair that you didn't need._

_EICModeDM: I did need that chair._

_EIC Player MO: During my first week at Diversity Business, everybody was talking about how the assistant of the EIC of Mode had his balls handed to him by his assistant because he made her go to Jersey to get the chair._

_EICModeDM: How did you find out about that?_

_EIC Player MO: Trade secret. Example 3: You completely freaked out when you found out she was dating the idiot that got his ex girlfriend pregnant when he was in love with someone else._

_EICmodeDM: Hey I'd been meaning to ask you if you have any ideas on how I can convince Wilhelmina to higher Marc for a new fashion editor position?_

* * *

Yes, Daniel Meade is a complete coward when it comes to dealing with Monique Osborn. She was the first person other than Renee that did not believe him when he said that he and Betty were just friends and would say it to his face. (His mom did not count.)

He couldn't lie to Monique because she could see right through him. They were too much alike from the screwed up families to losing someone they loved in the most tragic way possible. They were both spoiled rich kids who had every advantage even if Monique didn't use those advantages.

They both had fathers that couldn't keep it in their pants. In Monique's case, her biological father got Mercedes's baby sitter pregnant. Monique's adoptive mother ditched the husband and kept Monique instead. He sometimes wished his mom could have been that strong back then.

Because of who they both were Monique understood him in a way that only two other women ever could. (His mom did not count.) He really didn't get to know Monique in a nonprofessional way until she took over at Player after he went back to Mode. The first thing she said to him involved in accusation of him being in love with Betty. Her timing was perfect (or horrible) because he just realized he was in love with his best friend. He just didn't want anybody else to know that.

His Betty epiphany came right after the summer that he lived without her. The moment that pushed him out of denial completely was when Betty went to work for Wilhelmina. The hurt and betrayal he felt could only be explained by the fact that he loved her. It was this very complicated and messy type of love that he never felt before. It was multidimensional and wasn't just about sex or lust.

He knew that he loved her but he wasn't ready for anyone else to know including Betty. Because if Betty found out he knew he would lose her. She told him before that she only loved him as a friend. He was so scared that the first thing he did after his revelation was go straight into denial mode and screw Daniel junior's State Dept liaison on top of the copy machine. Because when all else fails, have sex.

The fact that he was willing to go to jail rather than disappoint Betty by letting her find out that he's slept with another random woman spoke volumes about how he felt about her. But her reaction once again proved that she only saw him as a friend.

He knew the Rumor mill believed they were perfect for each other but she didn't. So he gave up and looked for the next best thing to Betty Suarez. He thought he founded in Molly. She had so many of those Betty like qualities that he loved so much. He loved Molly, but not like he love Betty. He loved Molly as a lover and he loves Betty as an extension of his very existence. Despite everything that happened with Connor, he and Molly were happy for a moment. But that moment didn't last.

After Molly died, he was beyond lost. The only thing tying him to reality was Betty. He was too emotionally worn down to keep up the mask. For the first time everyone could see his feelings for her. Everyone but her.

According to the rumor mill his first mistake was the infamous editors meeting when he first returned. If you're trying to hide your feelings for your best friend it's probably not the best idea to give her someone else's article. If there was any doubt in anyone's mind that he was completely in love with Betty, that doubt went away the moment he punched Matt out in the middle of the U.N. At that moment everybody knew but Betty.

Looking back on the Phoenix fiasco he realized that the person they tried the hardest to separate him from was Betty. This is also the one thing they couldn't succeed at. According to the rumor mill Betty tried so hard to save him because she was in love with him. Weeks later Amanda would tell him all about how Betty left Matt in jail just to save him.

Even though he was well aware that the rumor mill was rarely wrong about these sorts of things he just could not believe that she loved him. He was too damaged by years of sleeping around and coasting through his life. She couldn't love him because of his past. This assumption was cemented in his mind when she lied to him about the kiss.

From the moment it happened he knew it was her. When he told her months later that it was the braces that gave her away, he was lying. He can always feel her presents. He felt so much in that kiss. (It was the same with the December kiss.) However, the fact that she could pretend it didn't happen told him for a fact that she will never love him.

In the Bahamas he came to the conclusion that it was best to let Betty go along with his memories of Molly. The fact that she was pushing him to sleep with other people was painful. He found solace with Amanda when Betty went back to Matt.

Starting a just sex relationship again with Amanda was probably not the best idea. But she was his friend and she was hurting as much as he was. Even though she didn't say a word he knew that Amanda loves Matt. Unfortunately Amanda knew that he loves Betty. He couldn't go into denial about it because Amanda knew better.

They were both victims of unrequited love and they decided to be miserable together. Except it turns out that Matt actually cares about Amanda. He overheard several of the recent web chats and knew that there was something real there. He was convinced the same would be impossible with Betty until last night.

It was during fashion week 2010 that he realized he was too old to be running around the runway like the twenty something he was not as he tried to hook up with women he didn't love just to get over the one woman he needed. After the epiphany at the fashion show he decided to man up and read the diary pages. The pages have been haunting him for weeks because they will prove once and for all that Betty cannot love him or so he thought.

Last night he laid in her bed after they spent the night talking about the fire at her house and everything else on her mind. As Betty laid their sleeping with her head on his stomach he read her scanned diary pages on his smart phone.

The first thing he realized was he probably knew more about Betty than anybody else. He already knew 95% of the things in the diary. He knew things about her that her sister didn't know.

The second thing he realized was the rumor mill was right again. The 5% of the things he didn't know involved her feelings for him. She loved him and that thought terrified her. She was just as afraid to lose their friendship as he was. She used Matt to push away her feelings for him just like he used dozens of other women.

At that moment, he pushed all that away and just thought about how perfect it was being with her. He loved spending the night with her like this and now knowing that she loved him made him happier than ever before. He also enjoyed her desk fantasy idea.

* * *

This morning he concluded that if he wanted to keep the happiness of last night he needed to convince Betty that their friendship would not end if they added a physical component to that relationship. Let's be honest he was almost married to Betty already, except they were not having sex with each other. Last week he received his own dresser door in her apartment.

He also came to the conclusion that morning that he needed help when it came to reassuring Betty's fears. He knew Monique would help but then non work related friendship was still in the early stages. His assistant would be the better choice. Unfortunately he hasn't seen her sense she ran off after she brought him his coffee an hour ago.

Even though he was preoccupied with Fashion Week he knew Amanda was acting unusual for her. He heard about Monique and Gio tucking Amanda into her desk two days ago with a bag of good chocolate and a giant sandwich.

Yesterday as he was running around trying to lose weight for the show, he caught her crying at her desk. When she saw him, she ran away to the bathroom. Being a good boss, he decided to see what caused the change in behavior. On her computer screen, he saw an open e-mail from Matt. Before he could read the e-mail Betty came by to complain about Marc. He was too busy being with Betty to think about why Amanda was crying in the restroom.

Considering recent events he knew that Amanda would most likely be in the ladies' room now. He was actually a little worried about her. He hoped she wasn't going bulimic again.

It wasn't that unusual for him to walk into the ladies restroom. He followed Betty in here enough times that no one thought it was unusual for him to walk into the ladies bathroom. (Although maybe that's why there's all those rumors about hot bathroom sex floating around.)

It wasn't like he was that guy from accounting that used to lurk in the ladies bathrooms until Daniel hired a security guard after he harassed Betty one too many times. Daniel couldn't remember his name but he did remembered he look like the guy from the new Star Trek film. Besides he was going in to make sure his assistant wasn't passed out in the ladies' room. It was a completely legitimate reason.

Thankfully Amanda was not there, but before he could leave he heard voices approaching. If it was anyone else, he would have stayed out in the main part of the restroom. Because it was Megan he decided to hide in one of the stalls. He didn't want to give her any more fuel for the rumor mill.

"Megan, guess who finally knocked up his assistant?" This was spoken by Jackie from graphics.

"It wouldn't surprise me if the chubby one was pregnant. Did you see that horrible jacket she was wearing the other day? She was obviously trying to cover up that baby bulge." Daniel knew that even though Betty was perfect the way she was everybody at the office referred to her as the "chubby one". He hated that. Maybe the information about the pregnancy scare in December was finally coming out. At least that's what he told himself to keep from fainting.

"The nobody is not his assistant any more. Daniel knocked up Amanda." At that point he decided to assume this rumor was untrue like the South Dakota rumors from when he was a teenager.

"How do you know this?"

"I was in the ladies' room yesterday at the fashion show when the Player EIC dragged Amanda into the bathroom crying. Monique was positive Amanda was pregnant but Amanda was too afraid to take the test. Mrs. Meade walked in on the scene as Amanda mention that Daniel could be the father." At that moment Daniel felt his lungs tighten up.

"That doesn't mean anything. First of all Amanda is a slut. The baby could be anybody's if she is pregnant." As soon as he proves this rumor is completely false, he's going to find the worst assignment possible for Megan. Maybe she could do a follow-up to Betty's "worst jobs in New York" piece or he could give her the sewing machine book review. As for Jackie, she's going to be working the third shift in the graphics department for the next two months.

"According to Marc, Daniel is at their apartment building all the time. Everybody knows he's fucking her. Amanda's too stupid to get the job as Daniel's assistant unless is she spreading her legs." Make that three months of the graphics graveyard shift for Jacqueline.

"I will be the first one to admit that Amanda is an airhead but she does her job well." Now he no longer needs to think of a horrible assignment for Megan. "No Betty was the one who got her job by spreading her legs for Mr. Meade. I heard the only reason Betty got to cover any fashion shows this week was because Daniel forced Wilhelmina to give her a show." That was actually true. The next part about Betty thanking him by giving him of blowjob in his office was not.

The conversation continued for another 5 minutes with Jacquelyn providing the reasons why she thought Amanda was carrying his baby. Even he would agree that Amanda was displaying classic pregnancy symptoms including morning sickness and mood swings. She was also eating the strangest foods for lunch and breakfast. However Megan's next comment to disprove Jackie's crazy theory caught his attention.

"Your right she probably is pregnant. But that doesn't mean the baby is Daniel's. You know she was screwing Matt before he left for Africa. They are carrying on a long distance relationship or they were." He heard Megan say this last part in a very malicious way.

"I see that evil smirk. You did something. Matt's in Africa now, why are you still trying to get with him? It was bad enough when you were sabotaging his relationship with Betty. You kept saying all those nasty lies about Betty and Daniel in front of him just so he would leave her for good."

"First of all I wasn't lying just embellishing the obvious. Betty and Daniel are in love with each other and have fucked on every surface in this office. Second it worked. Matt left the chubby one for good."

"He also left for Africa."

"He's coming back in four months and he will be all mine. I just needed to get Amanda out of the way first. It was easy. All I had to do was E-mail him a copy of the security footage of her on top of Daniel's desk. My friend in IT gave me a copy of the "Dear Amanda" e-mail yesterday. Matt gave her permission to see other people and suggested that they just be friends while he's in Africa." So that's why Amanda was crying yesterday.

"I thought you didn't believe Daniel and Amanda were together."

"I don't. The footage was actually quite innocent unless you manipulate it a bit. Your coworker Nikki is fabulous with video manipulation."

After hearing that Daniel was ready to come out of the stall and fire Megan. Everything he just heard was enough for him to justify her termination. Then he realized firing would be too good for her.

Before he could leave the stall the object of discussion walked in with Monique. This caused the gossiping duo to shut up quickly and leave the restroom.

"Okay now that I scared the evil two away you can tell me how you're really doing. Did you tell Daniel yet?"

"Actually I haven't seen him today." That was a lie.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with you hiding in the closet for most of the morning? Marc called me 15 minutes ago to drag you out of there. He thinks you are more scared of me."

"I was not hiding in the closet."

"Yes, you were hiding in the closet. Well actually you were hiding in the secret storage room that used to be the secret sex room playing with what I assume where William's old toys. Marc will tell you the same thing, no good can come from hiding in the closet. Last night you agreed with me and Claire that you would tell Daniel today before going to the gynecologist to confirm the pregnancy." It was true. Daniels only thought at that moment was the bathrooms where to hot.

"I can't tell him." Amanda said as tears started to strain down her face. If it wasn't for the fact he was too shocked to speak he would tell her that he already knew.

"You have to Amanda. Matt is not here and you can't go through this alone. You need to tell Daniel as a friend if nothing else. In light of what Claire told us yesterday, I don't think Matt should know that you are pregnant until we know for sure that the baby is his. Cal Hartley is an evil man and he doesn't want any a legitimate heirs to his fortune. We also need to keep things quiet if you don't want Victoria Hartley hiring a hit man to take you and junior out."

"I can't tell him. It will ruin everything. If the baby is his the plan will fall apart. I will not be Charlie." Amanda said almost rambling. He has not seen her like this sense when they thought she could be his half sister.

"Amanda what are you talking about? Also you need to breathe. Junior needs air."

"I'm going to be a bad mom. I cannot even remember to breathe. How am I going to take care of a baby?"

"You're not alone. You have me and you have Claire. You have Daniel if you tell him what is going on even if the baby is Matt's. You will have Marc to as soon as you can tell him. Now take a very deep breath and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Yesterday on the way to the show after the fire, Betty's designer friend mentioned how great her sister's boyfriend was with the one member of Betty's family that actually knows how to dress properly. Then Betty went on to talk about how she could never be someone stepparent. It turns out that was the real reason she turned Henry down." He had a feeling that Amanda miss heard that statement but he wasn't in a position to tell her that.

"So you're just not going to tell Daniel you are pregnant. I think he's going to notice in a couple months when the woman outside his office is no longer a size two."

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan."

"You're going to keep the baby right?" Daniel was wondering the same thing.

"Of course I am. It would have been so much easier for my biological mom to have an abortion. She gave me life. I should at least give the same gift to my child. Will you go with me to the doctor's appointment in a couple of days?"

"I will make time to come." A few agonizing seconds later he heard the door shut and footsteps make their way to the stall he was standing in.

"Come on out Daniel. I know you're there." Before he could even move Monique pulled the door opened and grabbed him out of the stall.

"How long did you know I was there?" he said with shaking breath.

"Since the moment I stepped into the bathroom and saw your designer loafers. If you're going to hide in the bathroom you should stand on the toilet."

"You knew I was in here the entire time and you allowed that conversation to occur?" Daniel said walking over to the sink to splash cold water on his face. At least he reacted better to his potential paternity this time around.

"That was the only way she was going to tell you. You heard how scared she was. You and Amanda are a lot alike. You and her give new meaning to the term "denial mode." The only person who does denial better is the love of your life." After reading the diary entries, he believes that wholeheartedly. "What are you doing in the ladies bathroom? I know the rumor mill makes a lot of jokes about it but wouldn't it make more sense if you and Betty secretly hooked up in your office?" He felt it would be best to ignore the comment from Monique.

"I was looking for Amanda. I was worried when she never returned to her desk."

"Are you sure there is not another reason?"

"This is not the time to have this conversation. We can talk about the fact that I am in love with my best friend after we deal with the fact that I may have got my assistant pregnant. What were you talking about involving Matt's family reacting badly if the baby is his?" Maybe it was the shock of finding out that Amanda was pregnant that trigger the slip up. But he knew he screwed up instantly.

"Did you just admit that you love Betty?"

"Can we talk about how Matt broke up with Amanda because Megan sent him a manipulated video?"

"Wait how do you know about the breakup? We'll talk about that later. I'm not letting you change the subject this time. I'm too sleep deprived to deal with more of this silly stuff."

"Yes I love Betty."

"As more than just a friend?"

"I love her as if she is my other half." He says in a whisper.

"Finally," Monique mumbles quietly as she collapses to the floor in shock. As they waited for the paramedics he wondered if it would be okay to make Megan the new managing editor at Player as a punishment.

* * *

This A/N contains spoilers for an upcoming episode.

I'm planning something very big for the episode when Betty loses her braces. But I need help. If this was the actual show who would you cast as a comedic actress to play Amanda's gynecologist. The greatest thing about fan fiction is you can cast anybody in your fic. Please give me your casting suggestions.


	24. Blame it on the Baby and the Hormones

Thank you to everybody who is still reading this story. I know many people were put off by the pregnancy but there is a purpose here. Think of it this way, in my universe Daniel is staying over at Amanda's apartment because he is being extremely overprotective of the baby. (He is also sleeping on the couch.) I personally can handle that better then him being at Amanda's apartment because they are still sleeping together like on the actual show.

Is it just me or are the writers being horribly inconsistent and forgetting certain elements of cannon. For example, Wanda hasn't existed sense 1982 when Amanda was conceived and the future Wilhelmina help to cover up the pregnancy. There's also the fact that the writers kept Daniel and Amanda's relationship so quiet that no one could tell they're actually "dating" and but they flagrantly exploited it in episode 4.15. However, I decided to use that inconsistency to further my evil plan -I mean plot.

**Editorial note: **I edited the last chapter after it was pointed out to me that I used a different spelling for one of Daniel's former girlfriend's name. I also changed the location of Daniel's epiphany to his apartment instead of Betty's apartment because her family was already taking over. Also in the new version of the chapter, Daniel admits his mom was in rehab during the South Dakota period.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ugly Betty. Some dialogue from Episode 4.15 written by Erika Johnson is used in this Chapter. Dialog used without permission.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Blame it on the Baby and the Hormones

It has been five days sense her glitter sequence fashion forward world fell apart. Yet it really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. After Monique was taken to the emergency room after losing consciousness in the restroom, she and Daniel had a very long talk about everything.

Maybe it was best that he heard about the pregnancy in the bathroom. It was easier than telling him. The first thing they decided was they were not telling anybody else about the pregnancy until they knew who the father was.

They also agreed not to tell Matt ever. Daniel was pissed about Matt dumping her and was halfway convinced that he did it because he heard about the pregnancy rumors. It took her a good hour to convince Daniel not to book a flight to Botswana to kill Matt. It took another 2 hours to convince him not to hire someone to do it for him. It probably didn't help that she had to tell Daniel about Matt kissing her when he was still technically dating Betty.

She was half tempted to let him kill Matt after she found out why the ass broke up with her. Matt heard all sorts of nasty rumors about Betty and Daniel screwing each other on every surface in the building and he stayed with her until he accidentally read her confession in her own handwriting. He gets one doctored video file and breaks up with her without even talking to her first. That in itself proves that he never loved her. He at least gave Betty a chance to defend herself after the Henry kiss.

She has six unopened e-mails from Matt that she refuses to read. At this point it's all irrelevant. How could she ever believe that he loved her? She wanted to cry. She blames the baby hormones.

The next thing they agreed on was that Daniel would be moving in with her for a while. It was more as if he was forcing her to let him stay in her apartment. He didn't trust Marc to be there for her if something happened. She couldn't talk him out of it, especially after Monique showed him her file on Matt's parents.

According to the country club rumor mill sometime in the early nineties Matt's father knocked up his assistant and attempted to force her to terminate the pregnancy. When she said no she was suddenly transferred to the company's research center in Siberia where she supposedly had a "spontaneous abortion". Neither her, Daniel, nor Monique believed the spontaneous part.

The most disturbing part of the country club rumors, was there was another rumor about a similar situation happening in the eighties. The only difference was this time the woman was too influential to simply make her disappear. She was sure Hartley wouldn't have that problem with her.

She probably made the situation worse for herself by telling Daniel everything Victoria Hartley said about Betty at that dinner a couple of weeks ago. Daniel was already in overprotective mode, mentioning Betty just made it worse. She honestly doesn't understand how Betty can handle it when Daniel is like this.

Because Daniel was moving in they had to tell Marc about the pregnancy. If Daniel was staying in her bedroom Marc wouldn't care, but she was forcing Daniel to sleep on the couch.

Marc took the news pretty well. Marc was also the only one who knew that she was absolutely terrified of being pregnant. He cried with her for 30 minutes over a bag of good chocolate from Switzerland that Daniel bought her as a "I'm sorry I may have got you pregnant present". She and Marc then proceeded to go online to find out, which stores had the latest in maternity fashion. She even convinced Daniel to let her right an article about it for the magazine.

The third thing she and Daniel decided was he was going with her to every doctor's appointment. She seriously regrets that decision right now. This afternoon's appointment went badly because her regular doctor was taking a leave of absence to work in Haiti for a few months. Her doctor was originally from there and decided her skills were more needed in Haiti currently.

This meant she was stuck with her partner Dr. Fetterolf. The man was creepy and he was always hitting on her. Daniel actually hit the guy when his hands wander to the wrong place during the examination. Before they were kicked out of the doctor's office, they did get confirmation that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, they didn't know how far along she was. Monique promised to have Candy schedule an appointment for her with an OBGYN that wasn't crazy as soon as possible.

After the doctor's appointment from hell, they met up with Marc at the deli that Monique's fiancée owns. The place was closed for the evening but the group was currently sitting at one of the few tables inside.

Now Monique was yelling at her and Daniel for their plan to make sure no one will know that Matt could possibly be the father of her child. It would be easier to hide the pregnancy but thanks to that bitch Jackie from graphics, the pregnancy rumors were already making their rounds throughout the building. They decided the best thing to do was to play up their "relationship". That way everyone will assume that Daniel is the father regardless.

The plan was to make everybody at Mode, including Betty think that they were still sleeping together. That meant having certain conversations in front of certain key members of the rumor mill. After the story finally makes Fashion TV, they will tell Betty the truth or in this case a facsimile of the truth. At first, she didn't want to do this because it would pretty much kill any chance of a Betty Daniel happy ending, but apparently those maternal instincts were kicking in already. If it will keep her baby safe, she will do it.

"I think you and Amanda need professional help. This is the most insane plan I have ever heard. Betty is going to kill you. I am going to kill you." Monique said to them in complete exacerbation.

"Some things are more important. I've been selfish my whole life. Maybe I need to think about someone else for once. We all know how crazy and influential Matt's family is. It's better for everyone involved if the world thinks this baby is mine. Besides My mom is claiming this child as a grand kid regardless. She would have come to the doctor's appointment today but she had a meeting she couldn't get out of." Daniel said defending their decision.

"I personally think you are using this child as another excuse to avoid Betty and your feelings for her. You know that she loves you. You saw it in her own words. Now you're running scared." She can hear the irritation in Monique's voice before she continued. "Amanda, I thought you said you were not going to let him use the baby as an excuse to run from Betty."

"Trust me I'm not." She said taking the last byte of her sandwich. Amanda thought the best part of being pregnant was she could eat all she wanted and nobody would say anything. Practically everything else about being pregnant she found scarier than shopping at a discount clothing store.

"Betty is going to be a lot more devastated when she finds out that Matt cheated on her. She's not going to care about me sleeping with Amanda when we were not together." And there's the real reason why Daniel is doing this. Daniel would rather have Betty think that he's a complete ass then her be hurt by Matt's actions. What he has not accepted yet was that Betty loved him more than she ever loved Matt.

"I just like to point out that Matt was technically no longer with Betty when he may have got me pregnant." Contrary to popular belief she wasn't that big of a ho.

"I don't think it matters." Marc said as he grabbed her hand. "If you sleep with somebody less than 48 hours after a breakup it still counts as cheating."

"Especially if the breakup was caused by the fact that one of the parties was moving to another country." Monique said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"He broke up with her because she was in love with Daniel. He ran away to another country because he couldn't handle it."

"There's also the fact that he kissed you before the break up. Tell me again, why you thought starting a relationship with him the weekend before he left for Africa was a good idea?" Daniel said as he took another drink of water.

"Love makes you do stupid things. I may have been completely wasted at the time, but I distinctly remember you making out with Betty at a party. You have no right to throw stones at me." That caused Daniel to shut up quickly.

"I distinctly remember groping being involved." Gio said as he brought her a second Pregnant Lady Special with extra pickles. "I hate to bring this up, but what happens if you find out the baby is Matt's?"

"He's not going to find out." Amanda told the others with pure ice in her voice. "That dick broke up with me because Megan sent him some incriminating footage that was not even real. He did not even think about breaking up with Betty when all of those rumors were floating around. The baby and I do not need him. Fuck him." She said this with as much anger as she could muster.

"That's what caused this problem in the first place." She heard Marc mumbled under his breath. She threw a potato chip at him.

"What if the woman who sent Matt the video file decides to tell him?" Gio said as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I doubt that's going to happen. Megan is completely and psychotically in love with Matt. She was desperate enough to sabotage not one relationship but two. She's not going to let her chance to get with him go by letting him know he has a child. There is also the fact that I have Megan too busy to even think about making a long distance call to Matt. She is currently working with Damien on the June career issue. I think she hates Damien more than I do. I'm going to have to give Wilhelmina a fruit basket that she will throw away in front of a homeless person for giving us the idea to use a promotion as a punishment. That's the only thing keeping me from overreacting during this dysfunctional situation."

"We all know I'm the better choice." Before Betty that statement would not be true but now it is. "No child needs a parent who changes careers on a weekly basis. I will make a much better father than him regardless of DNA." Part of what Daniel said reassured her. The other part of her was uneasy. She felt that maybe Daniel was using the baby as an excuse to run away from his feelings again now that he has publicly admitted to having them.

"What about Betty? She's not going to be happy that you got Amanda pregnant." Monique asked the question that everyone else was afraid to.

"I don't think she's going to be very happy about the situation either way. Amanda either got pregnant by her just barely ex boyfriend or the guy she's actually in love with." Why did Marc always have to bring out the unpleasant truth?

"We are already taking care of that." Daniel said cryptically.

"Another brilliant plan from the brain trust that came up with this ridiculous plan, I got to hear this." Monique mumbled under her breath

"After everybody thinks I'm the father we are just going to go tell Betty the "truth"."

"What version of the truth will that be?" Marc asked looking directly at her and Daniel.

"That I wanted to become a father so badly that I convince Amanda to be my surrogate."

"I don't think she's going to believe that. I cannot take any more of this conversation without a drink. Sometimes I really wish you applied for a liquor license. I'm going to the restaurant across the street for a glass of wine and something containing chocolate. Marc do you want to come?" Monique said as she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him before making her way to the door.

"God yes. They are even driving me crazy. The overprotected daddy-to-be throughout every bit of liquor in our apartment yesterday."

The fifth and final thing they agreed on was she would take better care of herself. This meant no more drinking, no mood stabilizers, no partying, and eating things other than chocolate. It already seems like it's going to be a very long pregnancy.

* * *

A few days after the first doctor's visit she was ready to kill Daniel. He was driving her crazy with the baby books and everything else. He was reading chapter 10 of _Parenting For The Brainless _while she was still on chapter one of _Oh_ _Fuck I'm Pregnant_. He wanted to talk about maternity leave and day care options when she wanted to hide under a pillow.

In addition to his earlier raiding of the liquor cabinets he also threw out any baby unfriendly foods. It was worse at work. He was so paranoid he wouldn't let her use the copy machine or have her morning Starbucks even though it was decaf.

The other thing stressing her out besides Daniel's overprotectiveness was trying to keep his presence hidden from Betty and the rest of her family who are now staying next door. Daniel might be fine with everybody thinking the baby was his even if the DNA test proved otherwise but she wasn't. She was positive at this point that he was using the baby as an excuse to run from Betty again.

Normally he called Betty all the time. She remembered this from when they were bed buddies last year. She also knew this from the high number of times she ran into Daniel in the hallway when he was sneaking out of Betty's apartment. He was hardly spending any time with Betty since he found out about the baby. She knew this had more to do with him finding out that Betty actually loved him than any concern for junior. Now that he couldn't use the excuse that Betty didn't love him he was using the baby. It was really starting to annoy her.

What really made her mad was this morning Daniel went out to get the paper in his boxer shorts. She was too busy throwing up to stop him. He accidentally ran into Betty in the hall. He decided to put their act in to play right then. She overheard him telling Betty about their "no strings attached" relationship as she was trying not to throw up in the bathroom. He stammered so badly through the thing that it almost seemed believable.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked a now fully dressed Daniel as she started to drink her regular ginger ale. Daniel was not letting her drink the diet stuff because of some article he read on the Internet.

"We agree that we would let everyone think we had a relationship going on so no one would suspect that Matt could be the father. Betty is part of everyone." Daniel stuttered exactly five times as he spoke those words.

"I thought we agreed to let everyone think we have a real relationship going on. You made it sound like we were just fuck buddies. She is your best friend; you should have just told her the truth. Forget best friend, she's the other half of your soul. Do have any idea how uncomfortable you sounded out there?"

"Probably as uncomfortable as I felt. I tried to hide myself with a newspaper." Daniel said as he passes her a piece of plain whole-wheat toast. She started laughing at that point.

"What was the point? You know she fantasizes about you all a time."

"If I didn't recognize the handwriting I would be positive those pages were fabricated. She spent the entire conversation looking at her phone."

"That's because unlike you, she is not out of the denial phase yet. She has seen you without a shirt before. This raises the question of why was she so uncomfortable this time. The answer is so obvious. If she looks at you all naked she might be tempted to jump you." He gave her that "I think you're very crazy" look.

"Somehow I don't think that's it."

"She was going to be uncomfortable because the guy that she's in love with just implied that he was still sleeping with someone else. She has no idea that you spent the night on the couch. Considering how fin these walls are she would have heard us if we were actually having sex."

"We were sleeping together. There is a chance that the baby could be mine genetically."

"I don't think it counts when you're calling out her name when you climax. Are you really prepared to help me raise this child regardless?"

"As wonderful as this conversation is, I need to get into work. Do you want to ride to work together?" There goes Daniel Meade denial mode again.

"Junior has me too sick to come in right now. If the morning sickness goes away, I will come in later. When I come in I will make it sound like I came in late because we're sleeping together instead of your possible child is making me throw up all the time." Before Daniel could say anything she was running to the bathroom again.

* * *

30 minutes later she felt well enough to eat Betty's Dad's cooking. Maybe she was just ready to eat because it is his cooking. He really does make the best eggs.

The baby behaved well enough to let her hear the confession about how the fire was started. 30 seconds later she found herself getting very reacquainted with her old bathroom.

"I hate morning sickness." Amanda thought she mumbled this to herself as she grabbed Betty's mouth wash out of her usual hiding place. She noticed one of Daniels custom toothbrushes sitting next to the bottle. She wondered if Betty's family realized how much of Daniel stuff was actually in Betty's apartment.

"Hilda said the same thing when she was pregnant last time. How far along are you?" He said softly as he handed her another can of ginger ale. She would deny the fact that she was pregnant but she knew she could trust him. It would be good to have one more person to talk to this about. Although a part of her was afraid to tell him because it would make this more real.

"About two months. But we don't know for sure because Daniel hit the doctor before we found out the exact due date."

"I assume that Daniel is the father."

"What makes you think that?" Amanda asked in a slight panic as she took another drink of her ginger ale.

"I ran into him in the hall three times in the last few days. On two of those occasions he was reading a copy of Oh _f$%*! I got someone pregnant_. I'm just happy it wasn't Betty."

"So you know about what's going on between those two?"

"Daniel Meade is in love with my daughter. I figured it out last summer when he was staying with us. It didn't help that I found some of Daniel's boxers with a box of condoms in my daughter's nightstand. Too bad he did not use them."

"The situation is more complicated than that." She then preceded to tell him everything from her and Daniel starting a friends with benefits relationship after Betty and Matt got back together in the Bahamas to her and Matt starting a relationship that was sabotaged by the evil Bitch. His opinion of Daniel improve dramatically when she told him how Daniel promise to help her with the baby regardless of paternity.

He wasn't very happy when she told him about Matt sleeping with her almost immediately after breaking up with Betty. He was ready to kill him when he found out about Matt kissing her when he was still dating his daughter. Her Spanish maybe just good enough for her to order at her favorite restaurant, but she could recognize the phrase "I am going to cut off his dick with a butcher knife" in any language. (She decided not to tell him about his daughter making out with Daniel when she was still technically dating Matt.)

* * *

Yesterday got a lot better after the morning sickness went away. The best part was talking Claire into hiring Tyler as the new in-house model. She should have known he was Claire son. He looked a lot like Daniel. The fact that he is in New York explains why Mrs. Meade was letting Monique and Daniel take charge of the baby situation.

The part of yesterday she didn't like was the follow-up conversation with Claire. After she told her about Daniel's antics at the gynecologist, she discovered that Claire was the mysterious woman that Cal Hartley got pregnant in the eighties. This explains why she was more worried about Matt being the father than Daniel.

The other thing she didn't like about yesterday was that Daniel's paranoia and over protectiveness has reached a new level. After they put on their show for the rumor mill he spent 5 minutes yelling at her for drinking coffee. He did not even give her time to explain that she was drinking hot chocolate.

Even without being requested to, she was not telling Daniel that Tyler was his brother. She really wasn't going to tell him that Tyler was the uncle of the baby she was carrying no matter who the father was.

She should have known that Tyler was Matt's brother as well. She was able to talk to Tyler just as easily as she was able to talk to Matt. Just like Matt, he saw her as something more. Their eyes smiled in the exact same way. She almost wondered if she liked Tyler just because he reminded her of Matt. Was it her fault she was still in love with him even though he was an absolute bastard?

By the time Daniel started asking about how Tyler became the new in-house test model Amanda was ready to strangle him and not in a fun way. She blamed the pregnancy hormones. Because the other big office gossip Courtney was standing down the hall she decided to put on a show before she dragged Daniel into the ladies bathroom to yell at him.

"Just back off Daniel before I hurt you."

"So we're not coming in here to have sex?" She wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. She slapped him for the remark anyway.

"I'm only letting you get away with that because you're pregnant."

"Daniel you are driving me crazy. Can you please just back off? I need some space. I have too much to deal with between the baby and Matt breaking up with me. I just need some time to process everything. You being paranoid about Tyler is not making things easier. Neither is your over protectiveness or the fact that you keep quoting tidbits from last month's issue of _Maternity Mode."_

"I thought I was helping_."_

"You are helping. You're a great help. I just need some room to breathe to process everything. I'm not even sure yet if I'm goanna raise the baby. Maybe I should let you or Monique take full custody."

"I thought we agreed that we were raising the child together?"

"No you agreed that we would do that. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm having the baby. How can I raise a baby on an assistant's salary in Manhattan?"

"You need to calm down Amanda. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"Can you please stay at your apartment tonight? Maybe you can invite Betty over for a movie night. I know you have been avoiding her since you found out about the baby."

"I have not been avoiding her." She just rolled her eyes at that comment. She has the sudden urge to slap him again. Again she blames the pregnancy hormones. Fortunately for him the baby sickness kicked in again. Honestly why did they call it morning sickness when a can happen at any time of the day.

* * *

She should have known that Daniel would not keep his promise. She couldn't blame him considering what happened. She spent the last half an hour with Tyler hearing his side of thestory. He was so much like Matt it was scary.

If she were alone she would tell Daniel to talk to Betty. She knew he didn't call her. Monique's theory was that Daniel was ashamed of what happened and was purposely hiding it from Betty. If he talked to her he would have to tell her everything.

She wondered if Daniel figured out that his mom was the woman Matt's dad threatened in the eighties. If he came to that realization then he might be more worried than before. She quickly sent a text message to Monique to check on him. She knew her friend would still be in the office putting the latest issue of _Player_ together.

"How can you stand that guy?" Tyler said to her with a wounded expression on his face as they sat in the back of the cab headed to a restaurant that served fried comfort food.

"He's not really that bad of a guy. You just had a bad experience with him." Even though he was driving her crazy at the moment she knew he was a good person. Not many men would handle the current situation as well as he is. Not many friends would volunteer to help her raise a child that may not even be his.

As they finally pulled up to the restaurant she wondered what would happen if she told Matt about the baby. If it was his, would even want to raise a child with her? Would he try to force her to have an abortion like his father did with Daniel's mom?

Thank god Tyler was a recovering alcoholic so she didn't have to deal with the temptation of alcohol. She decided to tell him that she was a recovering alcoholic as well.

Although she felt comfortable with him she wasn't ready to let him know that she was caring his niece or nephew. Maybe if she explained what was going on with the baby he would understand why Daniel was so on edge. Even though this baby was his family she just wasn't ready to tell him or anybody unless she had to. When she started telling more people about the baby it will mean that the situation was real.

She did tell him about everything else including the break up with his brother. She told him about Matt but neglected to mention that her ex boyfriend doing volunteer work in Africa was his older brother.

She tried to tell him some positive things about Daniel to make him feel better about what happened. Most importantly she listened as he talked about how frustrated he was.

When he was in the bathroom she checked her text messages. There was one from Marc about all Suarez's being in complete denial. There was one from Claire to see if she heard from Daniel. She quickly text her back, saying that Monique was with Daniel and she was with Tyler. Then there were six messages from Monique. Her, Daniel, and Gio were doing shots at a bar down the street from the Meade building. Most of the messages were about how frustrated Daniel was making her in regards to refusing to call Betty. She was too tired to deal with Daniel tonight and chose to enjoy her time with Tyler.

If she wasn't pregnant she would probably drag him back to his hotel room. Instead, she let him put her in a cab. He kissed her gently on the forehead. It reminded her so much of the last time she saw Matt in person that she started to cry. Again, she blames the baby hormones.


	25. Conversations to Not Have In Writing

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

**Special note:** If there's anything in this chapter that contradicts episode 4.16, go with my interpretation. For example in the gossip universe there are no 64 calorie beers in Amanda's refrigerator. This week's chapter is a little different. It is toll from the perspective of Monique's e-mail account.

**Chapter 25: Conversations You Should Never Have In Writing.**

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: HartleyMA

BCC: VP_Meade_CM;

**Subject:** Please revise article and why the fuck did you break up with my friend?

Sorry it took awhile to respond with the edits for your article. Things have been hectic here in New York. As agreed the article will appear in the May issue of Player. I've attached a version of your article with several editorial notes in track changes. I expect a revised version within 72 hours. I would give you more time but I hate you too much at the moment.

Let's get right to the point shall we. Why the hell did you break up with Amanda? Daniel told me all about Megan's little plan to ruin your relationship with Amanda. It looks like it worked. By the way, the footage was manipulated. How could you believe anything that comes out of Megan's mouth? Did you even think about asking Amanda what was happening before you broke up with her? Your timing couldn't have been worse.

If I were a crueler person, I would go with Amanda and Daniel's revenge plan. I am just not that evil. Whatever you hear about the two of them on fashion TV isn't real. (Can you even get fashion TV in Botswana?)

Amanda still loves you but she hates you at the exact same time. God you are such an idiot.

* * *

From: VP_Meade_CM

To: EIC_Playe_MO

**Subject:** Re: Please revise article and why the fuck did you break up with my friend?

At lease, you manage not to tell him about the pregnancy or the true nature of Tyler's paternity. How are things going in my absence? I refuse to call Wilhelmina for any reason whatsoever and Daniel still isn't talking to me. Every time I call Amanda at the office or her apartment she says that Daniel is in the bathroom. I seriously doubt my son is having sympathy morning sickness.

How is my son doing? Is he still avoiding Betty? How is the mother of my future grandchild doing? (The child will be my grandchild regardless. Fay took my husband, the least she could do is give me a grandchild.)

* * *

From: EIC_Playe_MO

To: VP_Meade_CM

**Subject: **Everything is fine except there all still in denial.

No major disasters at Meade. Daniel and Wilhelmina were able to chair the monthly editors meeting for March without major incident. Half the other editors still think I'm the coffee girl or an assistant. It probably didn't help that Wilhelmina asked me to take notes since Amanda spent most of the meeting throwing up again. Your grand baby is fine, although at this point I'm sure the entire office knows she is pregnant. Only the staff at _Mode_ is buying the bulimia rumor.

In addition, Amanda is still in the "oh fuck I can't believe I'm pregnant stage". I don't think she's going to believe it is real until the ultrasound next week. Don't worry I will make sure it doesn't happen until you get back.

As for your Daniel, he's just really pissed off that you lied to him for the majority of his life. He's also worried. He's afraid that **Hartley** will do to Amanda what he did to you if the baby turns out to be Matt's child. I just think dealing with the pregnancy and finding out about Tyler is just too much for him. He just needs a little space. I'll talk to him or at the very least send him an e-mail.

He's also avoiding Betty still. He's talking to her at work now but she doesn't know about Tyler and there still keeping up the pretense that he and Amanda are still sleeping together. This is going to be a disaster when it all comes out.

* * *

From: EIC_Playe_MO

To: AmandaTS

BCC: StJamesM

**Subject: **Yes I emailed your ex boyfriend

Yes, I sent an e-mail to Matt about you still being a love in with him. Yes, I know you still love him, even though you pretend otherwise. No, I didn't tell him about the baby. Even though I think you and Daniel are completely nuts, I respect your desire for privacy. You need to talk to Matt.

PS: I know about Tyler. The rumor mill knows everything. Do you really think it's a good idea to start a relationship with one brother while you're caring the baby of his other brother? More importantly do you really think it's wise to start a new relationship with someone when you just broke up with your boyfriend that you love very much a few weeks ago after finding out you are pregnant?

* * *

From: Beauty_by_HSuarez

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

BCC: Bobby_at_home

**Subject: **My sister has a new crush

Bad news. My sister has a crush on the playwright who spoke at my son's class last night. She is still in denial mode about Daniel. Although she did spend a good 30 minutes two days ago ranting about Daniel sleeping with Amanda. Whose idea was it to fake a relationship to hide a pregnancy?

Amanda I know you're pregnant. My son saw the baby books at your apartment. I'm not upset about you being pregnant even though I miscarried two months ago. I'm not upset because now that Bobby and I are getting married will have more opportunities to have children together. I've attached a photo of my engagement ring as proof of my happiness.

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **The Witch Is Dead (Almost)

You'll be happy to know that the evil one has just been rolled out of here by paramedics. Is it wrong to hope for a heart attack? You do know you're the one most likely to replace her. At least this way we won't spend a small fortune on the old Amsterdam shoot. By the way, did you have to add my name to your conspiracy group mailing list? How many people are on that mailing list? Who knows about the baby now?

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

**Subject: **Re: The Witch Is Dead (Almost)

I did not know vampires could have a heart attack. If she did have a heart attack it would be a complication of bulimia. You may want to consider an eating disorder support group for your magazine. I'm sure it will cut down on having to pay for eating disorder recovery treatment.

That mailing list is just the core group of Marc, Amanda, Justin, Gio, Betty's father, your sister, your nephew, and your mother. Thank god, I never added Matt to the list. I'm sorry I forgot that Amanda added you to the list last week. I'm sure that's not how you wanted to find out about betty's latest denial crush. Don't worry I doubt that anything is going to happen. The guy dates Gossip Girls. He's not smart enough to see how good your Betty really is.

Your mom emailed me to check up on the company and you. She doesn't believe Amanda's excuse about sympathy morning sickness. We are seriously going to have to work on her excuses. Call me if Wilhelmina does die. We'll throw a Margarita party if she does. I'm flattered I am the top contender to take over her spot at Mode.

Please call your mother. Maybe you could come out of denial and tell Betty that you actually love her.

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **Wilhelmina Is Fine (Unfortunately)

Now for the even worse news Betty pitched a story on her playwright crush. She's going to be profiling him for the New York issue.

* * *

From: EIC_Playe_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

BCC: AmandaTS

**Subject:** re: Wilhelmina is fine (unfortunately)

How exactly is that good news? I guess it's good news compared to Betty trying to hook up with another guy. You know this wouldn't be happening if you just tell her the truth. She spent 30 minutes yesterday at Gio's restaurants being pissed about you and Amanda being together. Maybe that is why she's hot for the one who dates Gossip Girls.

Did Wilhelmina actually have a DVC from the hospital? That's what Charity from your features department said. God that woman is crazy.

Did you call your mother yet? More importantly, have you stopped using Amanda's pregnancy as a way to avoid your feelings for Betty?

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** re: Wilhelmina Is Fine (Unfortunately)

Yes, the DVC is true.

Do you think Candy would be willing to go to the bar where the interview is taking place. I would go with Amanda, but I don't trust her in a bar yet. In addition, the baby is making her really tired.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

BCC: AmandaTS

**Subject:** Are You Crazy or Just In Denial?

Again, this could all be avoided if you just tell Betty you love her. However, to help calm down your paranoia I told Candy that she could put all her drinks on the company credit card if she went to that particular bar tonight.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: CandyMD; The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **More Bad News for Detty Lovers

My fabulous assistant Candy just sent me cell phone video of the love of your life making out with the playwright at that bar. Listen to the dialog, he's such a player. Daniel seriously did you ever think about doing that with her? At lease when you were a player you were honest about it. You know he's just trying to get some ass.

Thank god, she ran away from him. I don't trust that guy.

* * *

From: ISuarez

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** Can You Please Not Send Me These Types Of Messages?

In the future please do not send me these messages. I really don't want to see my daughter kissing random idiots.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: ISuarez

**Subject: **Sorry

From now on, I will not include you on messages of that nature.

I was wondering if we could convince you to work with the catering team for my wedding? Amanda has recommended several of your dishes to me. We can talk later when Gio gets back from Europe.

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

CC: AmandaTS

**Subject:** She Lied To Me.

Betty lied to me today. When I asked her directly about what happened yesterday she hedged and said that the interview was completely professional. Even without Candy's cell phone video, I knew she was lying. As she was daydreaming about her playwright I read the article she was writing. It seemed like the type of stuff you write when you are trying to unwind. Not that I read any of your posts when I was staying over at Amanda's apartment. I would never read that sort of thing. Have you considered doing an original fiction piece that wasn't pornographic for Literary Mode? You're really good.

Any way the playwright in question came by to talk to her a few minutes ago. I personally wanted to kill him but I let her go any way. I hope she has more common sense than that.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: AmandaTS

**Subject:** Re: She Lied To Me.

She wouldn't be falling for the lines of the young and the stupid if you would just tell her. If she ends up falling in love and marrying this guy it's going to be all your fault. Tell Betty you love her and call your mother.

PS: I'm willing to write something if you forget what my pen name is on the Internet.

* * *

From: AmandaTS

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **RE: She Lied To Me.

I agree with Monique. It is all your fault. If you would just drag her into the restroom like we pretended to do last week, none of this would be happening.

Marc dragged me to drop off Wilhelmina's hospital wardrobe and now she won't let us leave until she takes over the cover shoot again. She also will not let us have lunch.

Daniel tell Betty that you love her and call your mother. Can someone bring me a sandwich? The baby has a craving.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: AmandaTS

CC: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **Re: She Lied To Me.

Even from the hospital, she tries to take over my shoot. I'll come by in an hour to get you out of there. Yes, I will bring your sandwich. I assume you want another pregnant lady special?

I will call my mom when I'm ready.

* * *

From: StJamesM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** Matt, Mandy, and Tyler drama

You are right. She still in love with Matt but she won't open any of his emails. The count is currently at 25. She's avoiding him worse than Daniel is avoiding his mother. At the same time, she's becoming friends with her baby's uncle. I told her I can't decide if it's weird are hot that she's carrying the baby of one brother when she secretly friending the other. She responded that she still loved Matt but since Tyler was a model it balance out. She is still very angry about the breakup.

Is there any way you can save me from my boss? Don't tell Daniel that will make it worse.

Her hospital room looks like the closet right now.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: StJamesM

**Subject:** Re: Matt, Mandy, and Tyler drama

Daniel is on his way to stop this because Amanda accidentally told him what was going on. Don't worry he will come up with some excuse so that Wilhelmina does not know Amanda told him.

As for the Matt and Tyler situation, I'm personally going to go with weird. Especially considering the fact no matter if the baby is Matt or Daniel's the child is still Tyler's niece or nephew. It is weirder because of the fact that the other possible father is in love with Matt's ex girlfriend. This whole situation scream soap opera.

I just don't understand why she's giving up on Matt. If it would have been me, I would have been on the first plane to Africa to kill him.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: AmandaTS

To: EIC_Player_MO

CC: StJamesM

**Subject:** Should I go out with Tyler?

I didn't include this in the other message because I knew Daniel was on the chain and he is a little sensitive about Tyler right now. Tyler wants to go to dinner with me when he gets back from Paris. What should I do?

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: AmandaTS

CC: StJamesM

I think you should avoid jumping into a new relationship before you finish with your current one. Talk to Matt.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **More Bad News For Detty Lovers: See Attached Video File.

Evan from features at Player saw Betty and that new guy being awkward in the elevator. Through my connections I manage to get the surveillance footage with audio. The bad news is he is such a player. The good news is she's more worried about you finding out than anything else. Of course she's using the article as an excuse. Why can't she just admit it out loud?

We had to deal with this situation now.

* * *

From: AmandaTS

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **More Bad News

I caught them going out on their secret date this afternoon. I pretended to be talking to Marc when I was really talking to Daniel on the phone. I made her think I was going to jockstrap night. At least that way she's less likely to think I'm pregnant. They were in the lobby making out before they got a cab to the movie. That gave Daniel enough time to catch up.

Daniel and I are currently watching them make out at the theater. This movie is horrible. Now Daniel is trying not to kill him. He's also trying not to make snide comments about Wilhelmina.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: HartleyMA

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **What Do You Mean The Video Was Fake?

Attached are the revisions you asked for. It would have been easier if you rewrote the article yourself. What did you mean the video was fake?

From: EIC_Player_MO

* * *

To: HartleyMA

BCC: StJamesM

**Subject:** RE: What Do You Mean The Video Was Fake?

I mean you just broke up with Amanda for no good reason. It's too late to do the right thing now. Even though she loves you, she's thinking about dating someone else. This Really nice guy asked her to dinner when he gets back from some family business. You really fucked up.

I look forward to reading your article and I will let you know if any other changes are necessary.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **The Results Of The Wedding Ring Summit

Hilda came over to compare notes on planning the weddings and to provide me with the latest Intel on the Zachary situation.

They are going to an Argentina restaurant in New Jersey. Hilda also stated that Betty doesn't feel she's good for a guy like Zachary. She dated billionaire hair Matt Hartley and is probably more famous than some rising star playwright. This is a very sad situation.

* * *

From: AmandaTS

To: StJamesM; EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** I'm going to kill Daniel

Daniel is driving me crazy. He's over here waiting for Betty to come back from her date. I am this close to throwing him out in the lobby. It was so much easier to distract him when we were sleeping together.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO, AmandaTS

**Subject: **I caught Betty and him kissing in the lobby.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: AmandaTS

BCC: VP_Meade_CM

**Subject:** Re: I Caught Betty And Him Kissing In The Lobby.

Do I need to bail you out of jail? You didn't punch the guy did you?

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** Re: I Caught Betty And Him Kissing In The Lobby.

I wanted too, but didn't. I acted upset at first but then I played it off as if it was a joke. I told her she was so cute when she's mortified. She was really worried about me finding out. I try to make her feel better by telling her I couldn't condemn her because I was sleeping with my assistant. She thinks I was there at the apartment because I'm still sleeping with Amanda. She doesn't know I can't judge because I may have got Amanda pregnant.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: AmandaTS

BCC: VP_Meade_CM

**Subject:** Re: I Caught Betty And Him Kissing In The Lobby

Couldn't you actually be angry for once?

Did you actually say "you're cute when you're mortified"? How can she not see that you're completely in love with her. The current situation is your fault. If you would just tell her the truth, you wouldn't have to see her making out with idiots. She's not going to hate you for what happened.

Also I don't think she's hiding this relationship from you for purely professional reasons. I think she's hiding this relationship for the same reason you concealed your real relationship with Amanda from her.

Your mom called me and needs to talk to you about things pertaining to the company. Call your mother. More importantly tell Betty you love her.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: StJamesM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** How do we stop Wilhelmina from working?

One Amanda is still in love with Matt. We were talking about her starting a relationship with Tyler even though she is still in love with Matt. That's when Wilhelmina's doctor stopped us from going to give her more work. If she doesn't rest she's not going to get better. Any suggestions?

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: StJamesM

**Subject: **Re: How do we stop Wilhelmina from working?

"I'm thinking drugs and maybe some handcuffs. In addition, you may want to take her blackberry away. Let me know if it works.

* * *

From: StJamesM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **Re: How do we stop Wilhelmina from working?

Your plan worked perfectly. Amanda distracted her by asking Wilhelmina why her biological mother gave her up for adoption. Wilhelmina was so confused by the question I was able to knock her out before she realized what I was doing.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: StJamesM

**Subject:** Re: How do we stop Wilhelmina from working?

She actually asked Wilhelmina that? I thought we were trying to keep the existence of this baby a secret. Questions like that will tell Wilhelmina that something's up.

You worked for her for five years. You know what she's capable of. Do you want her to use your friend and her child as a means to get ahead? Did you already tell Wilhelmina about the pregnancy?

* * *

From: StJamesM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **Re: How do we stop Wilhelmina from working?

I do have some standards. I'm not going to sell out my best friend to Wilhelmina. I haven't told anybody about the "whose baby is it" drama.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

BCC: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject:** I don't trust this guy.

Sarah from the rumor mill told me all about this conversation she witnessed between your Betty and the player in the lobby. Thanks to your little conversation with her yesterday, she's ready to take their relationship public. There was even a grand kiss. You know none of this would be happening if you actually told her that you loved her. You're being a complete idiot.

You need to save her from this guy. The guy actually used stupid man line number 369 to explain why she couldn't be his date for his play premiere tonight. Although according to Sarah that she is going anyway by herself. It is supposed to be a surprise.

Don't worry I will be there to capture all the carnage. My mom knows one of the producers. I have to go to make up for refusing to have the wedding at the country club.

By the way, call your mother. I know that you missed that business call this morning from her. She's going to be back in time for the ultrasound next week. Amanda can't deal with all the stress in her condition. I can't deal with all the stress and I'm not even pregnant. You two need to work this out.

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **total ass as we expected

So guess who showed up to the theater with a completely different woman? She wouldn't have to put up with this loser Daniel, if you would just tell her that you love her.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **Re: total ass as we expected

I knew it.

Why did you make me talk to my mother? That didn't go well at all. I'm on my way to see Amanda now. She's currently craving pickles and rocky road.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

**Subject: **Re: total ass as we expected

Maybe you can go over to Betty's apartment afterwards and make her feel better. Maybe you can let her know that you love her regardless of the braces and the glasses.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **Betty's revenge

See video of Betty kicking his ass. That was absolutely brilliant.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** Betty's revenge

Thank god that dick is gone. Do you know where I can pick up burger sliced pickles? Also Amanda wants something called a kosher dill potato chip. Where can I find those chips?

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

**Subject:** RE: Betty's revenge

Tried the deli down the street from Betty's apartment. Just so you know, I had the webmaster upload my cell phone video to the Player web site. I think we should make our playwright "player of the month". If Betty still wants to write the article, we can run it in Player.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject: **re: Betty's revenge

You are an evil genius. I'm glad you're on my side.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: Beauty_by_HSuarez

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject:** re: Betty's revenge

I knew this was going to happen. Why won't you tell my sister that you love her? She's convinced that no one will love her because she's not Mode beautiful.

* * *

From: EIC_Mode_DM

To: Beauty_by_HSuarez

CC: EIC_Player_MO

**Subject:** You know?

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC: Beauty_by_HSuarez

**Subject:** re: You know?

Daniel I told you a few days ago that Hilda was on the mailing list. Everyone knows but Betty.

* * *

From: Beauty_by_HSuarez

To: EIC_Mode_DM

CC:The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject:** re: you know?

Everyone knows you're in love with my sister.

I wanted to tell her so bad today that he loves her to. Why are you so afraid to tell her the truth? I don't think she's going to be that upset about the baby.

* * *

From: AmandaTS

To: EIC_Player_MO

CC: StJamesM

**Subject:** He is still avoiding Betty

Even after the close call, he still won't tell Betty he loves her. He's sitting on my couch eating ice cream and pouting. Men are such idiots. By the way I am going to go to dinner with Tyler.

Sent from my blackberry

* * *

From: EIC_Player_MO

To: The_Detty_Conspiracy_Group

**Subject: **Good news from the rumor mill

The idiot in question tried to get back with our Betty this morning and she shot him down. Now Daniel please tell her that you love her now. Can you just put us all out of our misery? I don't think I can take much more of this.


	26. The Many Lives of Amanda Meade

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

Finally, they gave us lots of Betty/Daniel goodness in the last episode. So much that I'm going to leave Betty's adventures in the "no braces" universe alone mostly. I am going to explain why the Gossip Universe is different from the prime reality (the actual show)

Warning: sexual situations, extreme personal issues involving personal choice, and heavy science fiction concepts.

For this chapter the argument between Claire and Daniel did happen it just happened at the waiting room of the gynecologist.

**Chapter 26: The many lives of Amanda Meade**

The day started good with Tyler lying next to her in bed after he spent the night. No, it was not in that way. She accidentally spilled blueberry Juice on his shirt last night and that is why he stayed over. He was also suffering from horrible jet lag.

The dinner went quite well. They spent the whole night talking about his time with Alexis and DJ. He really does like the idea of being an uncle. She talked about how hectic last week was because the Manhattan issue got pushed back so they could do the million dollar bra cover shoot. (It was also, why she had to get up so early. Because of the cover shoot today, the only time they could do her ultrasound was at 7:30 AM this morning.)

For the first time work was really the only thing she could talk about. At some point, she went from the girl who went partying every night to spending her evenings reading pregnancy books. Other than work, her life was pretty much about the baby right now and she didn't want to talk with him about that. She wanted to get to know Tyler first before she told him that she was carrying his niece or nephew. The thought of her having a child was terrifying enough.

Things went downhill the moment Marc ran into Tyler brushing his teeth in the kitchen as she was trying to get the blueberry juice off of his shirt. (Okay the real reason why she had Tyler in the kitchen was she didn't want him to see her go through her daily morning sickness routine.)

The look Marc gave her told her she needed to get Tyler out of there before Marc started asking questions or Monique showed up to take her to the doctor. Marc was not coming because Wilhelmina might become suspicious if they were all an hour late. Because most of the office still thought she was Daniel's dirty little secret, no one would find anything suspicious about her and Daniel showing up to work together late. She did get to kiss Tyler goodbye as he was leaving so the morning wasn't completely horrible.

Unfortunately, Monique saw her kissing Tyler from down the hall. Immediately both she and Marc started asking her questions about the night before. She swore on her favorite outfit that she will probably not be able to wear much longer that nothing happened last night.

She was getting used to getting to know a Guy before tickling his ginger. Because of her longer relationship with Matt and her new friendship with Daniel, she relies that there was more to a relationship than just sex. She didn't think she could go back to the way things used to be before her relationship with Matt.

Both of her friends asked her if Daniel knew about her relationship with Tyler. They also mention that it probably wasn't the best idea to actually start dating one guy when you're pretending to date another.

Monique and Marc both started yelling at her about how keeping secrets wasn't such a good idea. They were talking about keeping Tyler from Daniel but she knew they were really talking about keeping the baby from Matt. She knew they were right.

She knew that Daniel was using their fake relationship and his offer of help her raise the baby as a means to push away his feelings for Betty. Part of that was keeping the truth regarding the baby from Matt. She could not let him do that anymore. It was not fair to either of them.

Things got worse when they got to the gynecologist. The tension between Daniel and his mother was horrible. They actually got in an argument over Tyler before they saw the doctor. At least she got a great box of French chocolate out of it.

She was smart enough to wait until after the ultrasound happened to tell Daniel that she was breaking up their fake relationship so she could have a real one with Tyler. Unfortunately, she did not get to have the ultrasound because the sprinklers went off ruining her brand new outfit for picture day.

She almost ran into Betty running out of the doctor's office in the crush of people. It seemed like the chubby one is stuck with braces for a few more days just as she stuck without an ultrasound. She did not want to go back to that doctor anyway because she looks almost exactly like Manzilla. Apparently, Alexis dated Dr. Meir before becoming Alexis and decided to give her picture to the plastic surgeon. The similarities were creepy.

Her next major mistake of the day was she waited until after the photo shoot started to fall apart to tell Daniel about Tyler. This was a big mistake.

"Daniel can we talk for a minute?" She said in a very quiet voice as she walked into the office.

"Sure, did Candy call with another time for the doctor's appointment?"

"She's trying to see if they can get something for this afternoon. I met somebody." Amanda threw that last part in because she knew if held it back any longer she would never find the perfect time to tell him.

"I don't see how that's a problem considering we're not really dating. Although should you really be starting a new relationship with the baby on the way? "

"Monique mention the exact same thing to me this morning. I'm seeing Tyler." As soon as she said the name, a angry expression fell on Daniels face.

"Amanda how can you do this to me?" He looks so heartbroken in that moment.

"You're in love with Betty. I already actually dated Matt when we were not together. Just because you are helping me raise this child doesn't mean you have a say in how I live my life." She responded to him in anger.

"He is my half brother. You are also well aware that he's Matt's half brother as well. Don't you see how messed up this is? Are you using him as a substitute for Matt?" Daniel was starting to know her too well.

"It's better than using me to avoid Betty. I thought things were getting better and you were finally ready to tell her that you love her. Then you find out about the baby and you've been avoiding her ever since. You did not tell her about Tyler until just a few days ago. You are rarely at her apartment these days. I love that you're helping me with this child and will continue to do so even if the baby is not yours, but we both deserve better."

"Why are you turning this into a discussion about Betty and me when you want to sleep with my half brother while you're carrying his niece or nephew? I cannot have this conversation with you."

She was so angry after that she ended up in Monique's office screaming about her boss.

"I don't completely agree with everything Daniel said but I've told you before I don't think starting a relationship with Tyler right now is a very good idea. I have reasons other than the fact he is the uncle of your baby. Your life is changing rapidly right now and you don't know what's going to happen next. It's just not the right time to start a new relationship."

"I know what's going to happen next. We are to go to the gynecologist again this afternoon to get the ultrasound because Candy was able to get another appointment."

"That's not what I mean Amanda. Ever since you found out that you're pregnant you have been avoiding making hard decisions about what's going to happen. You just go along with what Daniel and I tell you. Marc told me you were looking into adoption options. You never said anything about that to me before." This accusation led her to mumble something really mean about Marc under her breath about his hair. "Although from what I understand you're only considering open adoption."

"Very open adoption. The only candidates are you or Daniel."

"What?" Monique asked in genuine surprise.

"A couple weeks ago after the first horrible doctor's appointment when you and Marc went to have a gossip party across a street Gio told me the real reason you are being so helpful. You can't have children. You didn't have a miscarriage eight years ago. You with into premature labor. You were hemorrhaging so bad they had no choice to deliver. The baby died and you ended up having a hysterectomy." Monique went as pale is possible for someone who had the same complexion as Wilhelmina when Amanda told heard these things.

"I didn't want you to know. You were already panicking enough over the baby. I didn't want you to be worried about a worst case scenario."

"You want to have a child and can't have one. Daniel wants to raise a child no matter who the biological father is. He or you will make a better parent then I will. I want to go back to my old life of drinking and partying every night." That last part seems hollow even to her.

"No you don't. You are not her anymore. You haven't been that girl for a very long time. The old Amanda would not be trying to set her ex boyfriend up with the love of his life. The old Amanda wouldn't care about Daniel's feelings involving Tyler. You have grown a lot as a person. "

"The old Amanda would be going through the baby daddy drama on a daytime talk show for the sake of celebrity." She said with a little laugh realizing how much she has changed.

"With like 10 possible fathers. Not that I'm saying you were a player."

"I just fucked a lot." Amanda said with a laugh.

"Now I know you're feeling better. You just started quoting song lyrics. Since you and Daniel are in a bad place at the moment, in effort to keeping you stress free before the appointment this afternoon he has graciously agreed to let you proofread my short story for Literature Mode."

"I seriously doubt that. We need to work on a way to get the bra back." Amanda said getting up from Monique's very comfortable couch. She wondered if she could talk Daniel into getting something like this.

"Don't worry about it. Betty and Daniel already have a plan."

"Are you keeping me up here so they have to work together like they used to?"

"Of course I want them to work together. You need to relax. You and Daniel sniping at each other during a high stress fashion shoot is not going to help. You can stay in my office while I am forced to work with Megan and Damien on the "summer sexy lingerie" shoot. When I'm done, you and I will go to the Guggenheim at the end of the shoots to pick of Daniel for the doctor's appointment."

"Fine but I want food and not a sandwich from your boyfriend's deli. It's just not as good when he's not there."

"I know. It was my idea for him to take a couple of months in Europe to study food before the wedding but I really miss him. I'm so happy he's going to come back the day before my 30th birthday. I promise I will order you something from your favorite restaurant that's baby friendly."

"Fine I will read the story." Amanda said with a sigh as she walked over to Monique's desk To Begin Reading.

* * *

She spent the next hour editing Monique story for _Literature Mode_. This isn't the first time Amanda has read Monique's work. Usually what Monique writes is more pornographic and involves characters that are not hers. As usual at the core was romantic science fiction with a dash of dark humor. In Monique's story a woman who is about to make a life altering decision is allowed to see three other dimensions where she made different choices. She is there with a guide who walks her through the different lives.

Amanda wished she could do that right now. Maybe if she saw what her life could have been like she could figure out what to do now. She wished she could see what her life would be like if she stayed party girl Amanda and never got with Matt. She also wish she could see what it would be like if her biological mother never gave her up for adoption. Maybe it would help her decide what she should do with her child.

For the third dimension, she would like to see a world where Betty and Daniel actually slept together. She just could not take the tension anymore. She was this close to locking the two of them in Betty's apartment with a jumble size box of condoms and two weeks worth of groceries.

"I think I can give you your wish." Amanda heard a voice that she would recognize anywhere say this. This caused her to look up from the computer screen.

"What are you doing here Alexis? Your mom didn't mention anything about you coming back from Paris?" For the sake of Tyler and Daniel, she decided not to insult their sister as usual.

"I think you have me confused was someone else. I'm not Alexis." She looked closer and it was not Alexis. The hair was slightly darker and her body was different. The woman had slightly bigger breast and she had a bit more body fat. It must be Dr. Meir, but why would she be at _Player_.

"Dr. Meir why are you here?" Amanda asked her in confusion.

"I'm not really your doctor. Think of me as your guide to show you what life could have been like if other choices were made. That is what you wished for. I'm here to show you your other lives." The guide said taking her hand.

"Okay I think I've been reading too many of Monique's science fiction stories."

"Probably, but at least you understand the concept of alternate dimensions. The Betty in your world was told that she was having a dream." Before Amanda even knew what was happening she found herself back at Mode. Everybody was wearing the same outfits they were this morning. Actually, people were doing the exact same things they were doing when she left 2 hours ago.

"I thought you said we were going to see another dimension?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"This is another dimension. This is the prime dimension actually. The dimension that you're from is a divergence from this." Her guide said pointing at the people in front of her.

She realizes that what her guide is saying is true when she sees herself wearing an outfit that doesn't even fit her anymore. "I'm not pregnant in this dimension." She said it as more of a statement then a question.

"No you're not. You wanted to see what it was like if you were never with Matt. In this dimension, you never slept with Matt nor did you carry on a relationship with him during his time in Africa. Actually, in this dimension you stop speaking to him when he went back to Betty. At least in your dimension you yelled at him for staying with Betty even though she was in love with Daniel."

"Why would I not do that in this dimension?" She was too afraid to ask why not sleeping with Matt in this dimension would result in her not being pregnant.

"For one thing you don't know." The guide said as they started walking to Daniels office. Apparently, nobody could see them because no one in the office noticed two of her walking around in different outfits. Her breasts are now at least half a size too big to wear the outfit the other Amanda is wearing.

"How could I not know? Monique was always pointing out the obvious to me."

"Unfortunately Monique is not here in this dimension."

"You mean Monique doesn't exist here?" Amanda asked with fear in her voice.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Monique exists but she never came to Meade publications. In this dimension, she and Molly were never friends in college. They actually never met. Fortunately, Monique had other friends to help her through Jordan's death and Molly had other friends to help her through chemotherapy when Connor was too obsessed with his job to care. Monique never quit her job at Isabella so she could help Molly. Monique never worked at _Diversity Business_ and therefore never worked at _Player_."

"So who has that job in this dimension?"

"Damien was promoted to EIC after Daniel return to _Mode_. Under his direction the magazine is halfway to being out of business. It's having a hard time competing with all that free porn on the Internet." She heard her guide say sarcastically.

"Is that the only major difference in this world? Because on the surface things seem pretty much the same." Amanda said as she looked around to see a world that seemed identical to hers.

"This world is closed to yours but there are some major differences. The biggest difference is Monique and Gio never met each other. That being said they're not getting married. Monique is the creative director for _Isabella_ now and Gio is in London at the moment with his sister in the custody of one of his aunt's."

"That's sad because I know how much they love each other. What else is different?"

"Why Don't I stop telling you and show you." Her guide said pointing to the conversation taking place between her and Daniel. I don't think you and him will mind us being a fly on the wall."

"Why does it sound like I'm breaking up with him?" Amanda said as she watched the conversation between herself and Daniel.

"That's because you are." Amanda was shocked by what her guide just told her.

"We're still together in this dimension? Why are we still together? Do I have any self-respect? He is in love with Betty in this dimension, right?" Amanda said that last part in worry.

"I'm not going to answer your last question right now. As for why you're still together you didn't have Matt to show you what a real relationship was like. In this dimension all those lunches that you two had together filled with deep conversation never happened. You never slept with Matt."

"How can my relationship with Matt be affected by Monique and Molly never being friends?"

"Okay I guess I am going to have to answer your last question. Daniel does love Betty in this dimension. The problem is he's in denial about it."

"He's in denial about it in the other dimension." Amanda said with hands on her hips.

"It's worse in this dimension. In this dimension, there's no Monique to keep making jokes about his relationship with Betty. In your dimension, she kept forcing him to see things he didn't want to. Also in this dimension, there was nobody there to tell Molly that her husband was in love with his best friend. Molly didn't know how hard it is to lose someone you love to death because she never saw what Monique went through when Jordan died. Because of that, she never had her talk with Betty. She never asked Betty to take care of him."

"I can see where that could change things. However, from what Monique told Me Molly figured out what was going on between Daniel and Betty on her own."

"She figured it out eventually in this dimension as well but by then it was too late to do anything. Actually, in this dimension Molly didn't realize anything was going on until last may when her and Daniel went to see the new Star trek movie and Daniel said, "Spock and Kirk's relationship reminds me a lot of my relationship with Betty." Molly was too shocked to actually explain what he really said with that comparison."

"Daniel said that in our dimension too. Although Daniel said her reaction was to start laughing hysterically. He didn't get why she started laughing until a couple of weeks ago when he read some of Monique more risqué stories involving those two fictional characters."

"In addition to not having Monique to slap you upside the head when you and Daniel were being stupid, Daniel and Betty spent a lot more time together because of her promise to Molly. In addition, because Daniel was less in denial about his feelings he made every excuse possible to be with Betty. Because Betty and Daniel were spending so much more time together, Matt had more time to spend with you. That caused your relationship to be much closer in your dimension before he decided to go back to Betty. When he finally gave up on Betty for good, your relationship from before was still there. He loves you." Amanda had the urge to laugh at her guide when she said that.

"No he doesn't. I need proof." Amanda said in a whisper. She just couldn't believe Matt loved her.  
"That I can't show you because you already know. However, I can show you prove that Daniel loves Betty in this dimension." Before she realized what just happened they were standing at the Guggenheim on one of the upper floors watching an obvious unconscious Betty lying on the ground. She sees the absolute look of terror on Daniel's face as he sees Betty's unconscious body on the ground. She sees Daniel's hand desperately trying to find her pulse point. She can see the look of relief on his face when she came to. She's never seen him that happy before.

"He loves her. Even though everything is different, he loves her. Does she love him?"

"That's why she was unconscious." The guide said cryptically pointing at Betty.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked in pure confusion.

"She is going through the exact same thing you are. She wasn't really unconscious. She is seeing what her life would be like if things were different. She thinks it is a dream but in reality her guide was taking her to another dimension where she got the good teeth genes."

"But she is not pregnant."

"This version's not." She heard the guide mumble quietly. "Your Betty as well as the Betty in your dimension have a very big decision to make. Her guide was taking her to a dimension where she was born with perfect teeth."

"This is connected to Betty making an important decision how?"

"The decision both women need to make is related to loving Daniel."

"In my dimension she has already came to that realization. She's just not taking any action on that realization. Last week she dated some sleazy playwright."

"That happened in this dimension too. This Betty isn't quite ready to admit she loves Daniel, but she is well aware that Daniel means everything to her. Let's just say in both dimensions she left Matt in jail to get to Daniel faster when he was caught up with that cult." Why is she not surprise.

"So denial's a genetic trait?"

"Essentially yes."

"Exactly how is going to a dimension where Betty is not ugly, going to help with the Daniel/Betty situation?"

"In the other dimension, she's beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside. Most importantly Daniel hates her."

"How can Daniel ever hate her?" No one knows how much Daniel really loves Betty more than her. No matter how different the world is, those two are supposed to be together.

"A part of it may have to do with her being Wilhelmina slave for a year before she became an editor after screwing Daniel over in the metaphorical sense. I think the major reason why he hates her is that he's under the impression that she sold him out to the tabloids. He doesn't know that was all Wilhelmina's doing."

"Betty would never sell Daniel out to the tabloids. She's too much in love with him to do that."

"That is true in the no braces the mention as well, but he doesn't know that. You did say you wanted to see a dimension where they actually sleep together. You might as well see what's happening." Before Amanda realized what was happening she was at the Mode building again, inside of a office with Betty's name on it.

"She is a managing editor. How can she be a managing editor just by working for Wilhelmina? It took Marc years just to become a junior editor?"

"I don't know. I didn't create this dimension, I only provide you with access. According to my notes it involves some dirty deal with Alexis." Within a few seconds, Amanda sees herself wearing an absolutely hideous outfit as she started making out with Tyler. She also noticed the wedding ring on her other self's hand.

"I'm married to Tyler in this dimension?" She asked with a hint of surprise.

"You're sleeping with Tyler in this dimension." At that moment, "Pretty Betty" walked into yell at the other her about sleeping with Tyler. Amanda wasn't sure what she found more shocking, discovering that she is married to Daniel or discovering that Betty actually cheated on her celebrity boyfriend with Daniel. She almost threw up at the thought of a threesome between her, Tyler, and Betty.

"I married to Daniel and I'm cheating on him with Tyler. I would never do that." She didn't even feel comfortable being in a fake relationship with Daniel when she was starting to develop feelings for Tyler.

"It's too bad she left. I wanted to ask her how the abortion went this morning. I don't want any illegitimate brats taking away from my half of the fortune." She heard the other Amanda say as she began to unzipped Tyler's pants and sink down to her knees.

"You would never do that. The Amanda who is currently giving Tyler a blowjob didn't have the influence of good Betty or Monique. Both women made you a much stronger person. Both women gave you a stronger moral compass."

"So that's who I would become without Betty or Monique's influence?" Amanda asked in pure horror.

"Unfortunately, yes. She is a rich shallow bitch who cares only about herself and her next tummy tuck."

"That Amanda only cares about having a rich husband. I would never tell Betty to have an abortion just to keep my riche husband." Amanda said touching the stomach that currently did not house her child.

"That was not how you felt before you found out you were adopted. In this universe, Christina didn't have the good Betty as a friend and left a lot earlier. You and her word never locked in a secret sex room together. The room wasn't discovered until after Bradford's death and Daniel purposely chose never to tell you that Faye was your mother. He wanted to protect you."

"I'm not that person." Amanda said in disgust as she pointed at the person now riding Tyler on top of Betty's desk. The entire situation made her want to throw up.

"I better tell you the rest of this complicated situation. A couple weeks ago, Betty and Daniel in this dimension slept together. Even though they act like they hate each other they do love each other. Betty was willing to give up everything if Daniel would truly love her. Wilhelmina found out and put it all over the tabloids." Her guide said this as she showed her a vision of Daniel and Betty arguing with each other.

"That's why Daniel hates her so much. He thinks it's all a trick." Amanda said covering her eyes from the disturbing scene behind her.

"To make matters more complicated last week Betty found out she was pregnant and was absolutely terrified. Her best friend, the Amanda from this dimension, told her to get rid of the baby. Unlike you, this Betty doesn't have the support you have. She doesn't have real friends just acquaintances. This morning even though she was unsure she went to the doctor's office to have the procedure done."

"Let me guess the sprinklers went off?"

"Exactly. She is now in the prime dimension discovering how her life would be different if she wasn't beautiful."

"What's the purpose of that?"

"To make her realize how much she loves Daniel and that she can be a better person. Think of it as a Christmas Carol with better outfits."

"Does the Daniel in this dimension love her?" Before the question was out of her mouth she found herself in the copy room watching Daniel suck on the neck of a woman who wasn't Betty but looked a lot like her.

"Not so hard. Just because you're mad at the woman you really love don't take it out on me." The woman on the copier said with anger in her voice.

"I don't love her. She used me." Daniel said in pure bitterness.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Which part?"

"Both parts. I'm tired of being your Betty replacement Daniel. You two need two work this out." The woman said pushing herself away from Daniel as she refastened her blouse. She had just enough time to see the devastated look on Daniel's face as she was flashed back to the Guggenheim again. This time she is watching Wilhelmina run away as "pretty Betty" is attacked by stupid security guards. Even she knows Wilhelmina is the one wearing the bra. Fortunately, someone has a clue and tackles Wilhelmina to the floor.

For the second time she sees Daniel standing over Betty's body. The look of love is still there but so is a great deal of pain and hatred.

"Where am I? Where are my glasses?" The Betty on the ground said groggily.

"I thought someone who is as obsessed with her appearance as you would never wear glasses."

"I did until mom died. Then I got Lasik. The nicer Betty in the other dimension still wears glasses. You love the nicer me. She doesn't know it yet but you do. She's not a Bitch like me. Do you know I have a nephew there? I always wanted a Nephew. I wonder if he would be okay with the new baby." The other Betty said incoherently as Daniel held on to her reluctantly.

"Okay I think we need to get you to the hospital." Daniel said helping her up.

"No we have to stop Wilhelmina. She's trying to sabotaged the fashion shoot. We have to stop her." The pretty Betty said right before she doubled over in pain and fell back into Daniel's arms.

"Sit back down. You're more important then the fashion shoot. The police are currently dragging Wilhelmina off for questioning. You already stopped her.

"You don't think I'm more important than the fashion shoot. You hate me. I hate me." The pretty Betty said looking at the ground.

"I don't hate you." Daniel said without looking at her in a near whisper.

"I almost killed our baby." Betty said this so softly that Amanda was shocked she was able to hear.

"Let me guess this Daniel wants to have kids too. Why isn't shallow me barefoot and pregnant?"

"He wants kids. Just not with you. He doesn't want to bring children into a relationship that's as bad as his parents was." Amanda heard her guide say before she returns her attention the conversation between this dimensions Betty and Daniel.

"I couldn't do it. I know you think I'm a monster but I couldn't do it."

"You're not a monster."

"Yes I am. I saw what I could be in the other dimension. I was not a managing editor but people like me. I actually care about something other than myself. My family loved me instead of seeing me as a piggy bank. My sister didn't try to keep eating her emotions away. You love me there. That's what I missed the…" The "pretty Betty" was cut off by Daniel kissing her. It was a deep and passionate kiss that put the kiss in the other dimension to shame. Both are pushing into the other desperately trying to connect.

"I love you here. It will be okay. You, the baby. and I will be okay." That was the last thing Amanda heard before finding herself at Mode again.

"Why did you flash us out of there at that moment. I want to see what happens. Is the baby okay? Do her and Daniel live happily ever after?"

"Yes, the babies okay. I'm not 100% sure about the happily ever after but they are happy right now. I also think she is going to be less of a bitch now that she is the new creative director. Although the other you is about to lose a husband." Her guide said with a little less empathy.

"It's not much of a loss. I respect myself too much to want to be married to someone who doesn't love me."

"That's because you've grown as a person."

"I guess I have. Where are we this time?" Amanda asked her guide not recognizing where they were.

"We are in your office at _Mode_"

"I don't have an office. I have a desk next to Daniel's office." Amanda said as she got up and explored the room.

"No in this dimension you have your own office. You don't have an assistant yet but you will soon. Also you have a nephew who helps you out after school." She heard her guide say this to her as she notices the picture of her and Daniel hugging on the front of her desk. Then she saw a picture of her and DJ in front of the Eiffel tower. She walked up to the door and noticed the words "Amanda Somers-Meade managing editor" in white on the glass.

"How am I an editor? Am I married to Daniel again in this dimension?"

"No you're not married to Daniel again."

"Thank god." She didn't think she could deal with another reality like that.

"It was your mom who married Bradford." That fact was just a shocking.

"My parents divorced and my mom remarried Bradford Meade in this dimension?"

"That is not exactly what happened. Although the parents that adopted you in your dimension did get divorced eventually in this dimension. However, they never adopted you here."

"How did that happen?"

"They never adopted you because Faye never put you up for adoption." A voice broke through Amanda's confusion that she hasn't heard in years. The last time she heard the voice she didn't know why it would matter so much. Now she knew.

"Amanda I need you. The soon to be wife of your idiotic brother just fucked up the entire million dollar bra shoot."

"I did not fuck up the shoot. That was the head of promotion who screwed us over, because of what you did with her husband. Candy is already talking to Allison to see if we can get 2 hours. If that doesn't work I will talk to Eve myself." This time she heard Monique speaking. Why was Monique at Mode? Amanda didn't think about that as she turned around and saw the person she never thought she would see alive again.

"Mom?"

**To be continued**


	27. The Many Lives of Amanda Meade II

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

Warning: Character Death (But it happens in the other dimension, so it does not count.)

**Chapter 27: The Many Lives of Amanda Meade: Part Two**

She couldn't breathe. Her mom was alive. How many times over the last three years did she want this? This is her greatest fantasy. She wanted to reach her. She wanted to tell her mom how much she loved her. She was only a few inches away from pulling her mother into a hug when the coolness of the woman's voice stopped her cold.

"You know I told you never call me that at the office or anywhere else for that matter. I thought I broke you out of that habit when you were three." Her mother said to her without even making eye contact. She was still the same Faye Somers as she remembered from her two years of being her receptionist. This disappointed her. Amanda assumes there would be more love coming from the woman in front of her if she raised her. Amanda does not even know the gender of her child and she already loves him or her.

"It would be a shame if people realize you were old enough to have a 27 year old daughter." She heard Monique say with pure sarcasm dripping off her voice. "People already know you're old enough to have a child Amanda's age. The plastic surgeon and airbrushing only goes so far. It is not as if you can be mistaken for someone my age. I knew you when you claimed to be my age and you were not that beautiful back then."

"You were always one to flaunt your youthfulness in my face even when you were a child." Amanda stood back watching her mother get into a fight with one of her two best friends.

"I really don't care about beauty or youth because anybody can be beautiful with enough money. Youth is fleeting but my skills will sustain me. I have been throwing my superior abilities in your face since I was 16 and fetching your designer water. 14 years later you're still the editor of _Mode_ magazine and in April I will become the president of this company."

"I don't really want to be in charge of the company so why should I care." Her mother said with obviously fake indifference.

"That is a complete lie. Although maybe what you find more insulting is your daughter is about to become your co editor. But then again that should not surprise you. Bradford always loved her more than you." Amanda found that revelation shocking. She saw firsthand the distance between Bradford and Daniel. Though she knew that Bradford loved him, but he was horrible at expressing it.

"Bradford loved me." She heard a bitter laugh come out of Monique's mouth as her mother said the words.

"I'm sure he did when you were sleeping around with all his friends. We all know he married you so Amanda could have a stable family otherwise you would have stayed his dirty little secret. Enough of these ridiculous family squabbles let's talk about work. Amanda I will take care of the Eve Seduction situation. What vampire mommy neglected to mention was the head of publicity changed the schedule because Faye was stupid enough sleep with the woman's partner a couple of weeks ago." Amanda wasn't that surprise.

"How was I supposed to know that? It's not like I spoke with the person before I followed him back to his apartment." Monique just gave her an icy glare as she continued.

"I know Eve personally. Apparently, my husband dying in a ski accident was one of the two times Eve laughed during the last decade. The other time was when Dick Cheney shot that guy in the face." Amanda's mine was on information overload. The one thing that confused her the most was the statement Monique made about her husband dying in a skiing accident. In her dimension, Jordan died in a drunk driving accident.

"Jordan died in a skiing accident?" Amanda asked the question out loud expecting her guide to answer her. Instead, it was Monique.

"Contrary to what your mom showed you growing up drinking before 10:00 AM is just not acceptable or professional. You do remember I was married to your Brother Alex. How much did you drink? You have been shaking this entire time." Monique said as she grabbed her hand. "What did that bitch say to you this time? Do not let her stupid comments drive you straight to the bottle again." Amanda heard Monique whisper this just low enough for her to hear.

"Did I forget to mention that this time you're actually in the body of this dimensions Amanda? They can hear you but they cannot hear me. " The guide said in clarification.

"You married Alexis?" Apparently, Amanda wasn't listening because she as the next question out loud again.

"That was the name that your brother was going to take after she completed her gender reassignment surgery. I'm surprise she ever told you about that." Monique said in a near whisper. Her eyes look so broken. "Of course, thanks to your evil mother that never happened. Since she and your father said so many nasty things to her when we told the family about her plans to make her body match her mind she felt suicide was the only way out." Amanda found this news disheartening. Alexis actually killed herself in this dimension. She remembered how lost Daniel and Claire were when they believed Alex died. Her heart broke for the Claire of this dimension.

"So you lost a Husband. It has been over five years get over it. Bradford decided to give you the company anyway, so you should be happy. Guilt is a wonderful motivator." That comment almost made her happy that she never had this horrible person as her mother.

"She wasn't always horrible Amanda." Amanda heard her guide say, but she didn't believe her as she continued to watch the scene in front of her.

"You know I earned the presidency. Bradford only asked that I not take over until my 30th birthday so I would gain more experience as an editor first. What did Bradford leave you? The same job you had since before Amanda was a fetus. He didn't even leave you a share of the company. He left ownership of the company to Daniel, Amanda, DJ, and me. He left you nothing but that job, a job that robbed you of seeing your daughter grow up. If Bradford didn't put it in his will, Daniel and I would removed you as editor long ago. Bradford even decided to let his ex wife run the company until I turned 30. What does that tell you? Don't answer that. Amanda I suggest you drink a cup of coffee so you will be more aware for the interview with the candidates to take over your old job. Excuse me; I have to go fix the mess your mother made. If I'm still working on the bra situation Daniel will sitting in for me at the interviews." With that, Monique was out the door.

"I hate that bitch. She has been like that since you two met. At least Wilhelmina knew her place." With that, her mom walked out of the office before she even got a chance to hug her.

"I didn't even get a chance to hug her." Amanda whispered to herself in shock.

"That's probably for the best. Your mom is not a touchy Feely person." The guide said as she materialized in front of Amanda again.

"Why isn't she dead? Why did Monique marry Alex/Alexis? Why did he actually go through with his death instead of fake it as he did in my dimension? Why isn't Daniel the EIC of _Mode_ magazine?" Amanda said asking all her questions at once.

"I can't tell you why Alexis decided to kill herself in this dimension. That's just one thing I don't know the answer to. It's amazing the difference one change can make." Her guide whispered softly before continuing. "In this reality, because Faye was brave enough to keep you Claire decided not to give Tyler up for adoption. You are aware that you are nine months older than him right?"

"I'm older than him? Daniel keeps saying he is 30."

"Daniel is rounding up. I also think he is factoring in the entire time of the affair. Anyway, in order to keep her baby she divorced Bradford and moved to South Dakota. If she just told Bradford the truth, he would have been fine raising Tyler as his own son. By the time he found out the divorce was final. Faye being the evil bitch she is decided to sell the story to the tabloids. To cover everything up after his divorce from Victoria, Cal married Claire. The only one who benefited from that marriage was Matt who had a decent stepmom. A positive consequence was in this dimension Claire was able to stay a recovered alcoholic."

"At least something good happened in this crazy dimension. Claire was Matt's stepmom?"

"If Victoria would agree to it she would have adopted Matt. She loves him as much as she loves all her children. At the same time, Bradford absolutely loved you. When he started seeing your mother, he knew it couldn't stay just an affair for your sake. He felt you deserve to have a father. That is why they got married in 1986 and he became your adoptive father. Because of the adoption, Daniel is your real brother and not just your stepbrother." Even in her mind, Amanda found it a little creepy that someone she slept with in one dimension was her brother in another dimension.

"And they all lived happily ever after?" Amanda said picking up the picture of her, Bradford, Alex, and Daniel together when she was a little girl.

"You should know by now there is no such thing as happily ever after. Some things didn't change from the prime reality. Your mom still slept around a lot. Wanda still found a way to become Wilhelmina even without the assistance of your mother. Wilhelmina was still trying to take over the company from her position as creative director. She tricked Bradford into divorcing your mom so she could take over the company by marrying Bradford. In this dimension, he still had a heart attack and died on the day of the wedding." At that moment, her guide pointed to the screen where she watched her last moments with her father. He made her promise to take care of Monique and Daniel. In this dimension, she was with him when he died.

"What other bad things still happened in this dimension?" Amanda asked her guide with shaky breath.

"Cal Hartley still slept with his assistant in the nineties and still got her pregnant. Although in this dimension, she went to Claire when he tried to ship her out to Siberia. Claire divorced Cal, taking half the company and Matt in the divorce. It did work out in the end. In this dimension, Matt is nowhere near as flaky. He received his MBA six years ago and became the director of the company's charitable outreach programs. He just spent the last month in Haiti working on relief efforts there. Apparently, volunteer work is his thing." Why is she not surprise?

"Are Matt and I together in this dimension?" That was the one question she wanted to know the answer to.

"You and he are the Betty and Daniel of this dimension. Your two best friends who love each other and couldn't live without the other. The two of you have been friends sense you were in the first grade and somebody made fun of your designer rain boots. He made you feel better by sharing his cookies with you. You did date Tyler during high school in this dimension, but it didn't work out. Daniel broke up the relationship because he thought it was creepy that his sister was dating his half brother."

"Do I love Matt here?" Amanda asked not thinking about the Tyler situation.

"Yes but you're too afraid of ruining the friendship. He loves you just as much. He's just afraid to tell you." Her guide said before Amanda found herself in the downstairs cafeteria across from the only man she ever really loved.

"Are you okay Mandy? Monique said you were acting really weird an hour ago." Apparently, time past strangely in this dimension.

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed. Have you ever had a day where you felt like you were walking into a life that wasn't your own?"

"Anytime I have to spend more than an hour with my biological mother. I rather be with my real mom Claire." He said this with a smile that melted her heart.

"I asked you to meet me here because I had really big news." Matt said passing Amanda her favorite flavor of pudding. When his hand touched hers, she got the same tingle she felt every time he touched her in her dimension.

"I'm your best friend right? You can tell me anything." Amanda said as she ran a finger against his gently.

"I know I'm just not sure how you're going to react to this news." Part of her hoped that maybe today would be the end of the "just friends" part of their relationship. She hoped so because even though she was mad at him for what he did to her in her dimension she still loved him. Before she could think about the situation further the evil Megan came up to their table and started kissing Matt. Amanda felt her heart being ripped in two. This was like watching him and Betty be together after the Bahamas. It is worse now because she knows what it's like to be loved by Matt. That was when she realized that the Matt in her dimension did love her. She just wondered if it was the same type of love he had for Betty.

"I assume from her shocked expression you didn't tell her yet." Megan said bringing her hand directly in front of Amanda face. She could see the obvious engagement ring catching the light. Amanda wanted to cry.

"You're getting married? You're marrying her?" The words came out as a broken shriek.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out." Matt said trying to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"It's fine Matt. Congratulations. I have to go. I think the interviews are starting soon. I have to go find my replacement." Amanda said as she started to run to the nearest bathroom to start crying. If she was back in her own body, the baby hormones would make it impossible for her to keep from breaking down right then and there.

"I thought you said that Matt and I loved each other in this dimension." Amanda said to her guide as soon as she materialized again. She was currently sobbing in one of the stalls.

"No, I said that you and him with the Betty and Daniel of this dimension. If you remember correctly, Daniel actually did marry someone else in two different dimensions when he was in love with Betty. Actually, he was already in love with Betty in the "no braces dimension" when he married the shallow you. That means that in three separate dimensions Daniel married someone else when he was in love with Betty." Daniel really is an idiot in every dimension.

When her guide said the name Betty, Amanda finally realized somebody was missing from this dimension. In all the other dimensions, she saw a Betty right away.

"Wear is Betty? I haven't seen her in this dimension."

"That makes sense since you have never met her in this dimension." That is the second most shocking thing she's heard in this dimension right behind the fact that Matt loved her but is marrying the evil Megan.

"There's no Betty here? What happened?" She was picturing some horrible accident where Betty was killed as a child.

"It was nothing so tragic. Bradford didn't need to hire a "Plain Jane" assistant for Daniel in this dimension. Because Daniel had a little sister to protect, Daniel didn't grow up to be a player. He respected women at an earlier age because of you. This Daniel has only slept with five different women ever. He ended up dating your best friend, other best friend after college and they got married the year before Alex died in 2004.

"Let me guess, that friend was Molly?"

"Exactly. Unfortunately in this dimension she still lost the battle to cancer last June."

"When did I meet Monique in this dimension?" Amanda said as she moved over to the sink to reapply her makeup. Whatever was controlling this dimension was not willing to repair her makeup.

"She and you met on the playground at your very prestigious private school. In this dimension you, Matt, and Monique all went to the same elementary school. You can blame that on Claire. You and Monique became friends because you both like to talk about the latest gossip together even as children. When you started having problems in school, she was your tutor. Because she had an actual friend in this dimension at school, Monique didn't rush through high school. Also instead of working with her mom's friend at _Wedding Bell_, Bradford gave Monique an internship at _Mode_ during high school. During college, she spent three years as Bradford's personal assistant. That's when he set her up with your older sibling. The relationship worked because Monique accepted Alexis for her. She even called her Alexis in bed and used the female pronoun whenever possible."

"I don't need to know that."

"After the death of Alex/Alexis, Bradford started grooming Monique as his successor." Just then, Amanda looked up to see scenes of Bradford and Monique working together.

"Daniel was okay with this? Where is Daniel anyway?

"Molly was able to make him see that Monique was better suited for running the company. Daniel is a creative person and Monique is a business person. Daniel prefers being the EIC of Hudson magazine." Amanda saw another flash and then she found herself in the offices of _Hudson_. She saw Daniel leading the editors meeting just like he did at Mode. Here he seemed to have a lot more confidents. Then she noticed another familiar face sitting at the table. He was wearing a business suit that seemed more like something Daniel would wear.

"What is Marc doing here?"

"He is the managing editor at Hudson for the fashion department."

"How did that happen? He's barely a junior editor in my dimension and Wilhelmina still makes him get her coffee." Amanda said to her guide in disbelief.

"In this dimension, Bradford hired Marc to be Daniels personal assistant after Alex's death when you started your own junior Editor position at Mode. Before that, you were Daniels assistant when you were in college. Remember that Daniel values his assistants and helps them advance in their career." As she heard guide her explanation she saw Monique approach the group and pull Daniel to the side for a kiss. Amanda's mouth fell down in shock again.

"Why exactly are they kissing?"

"Didn't you notice the engagement ring?" Her guide said pointing out the obvious.

"There have been a lot of engagement rings in these dimensions."

"That's true. Monique and Daniel are each other's rebound relationship. Even in this dimension, Daniel uses sex as a coping mechanism. Here he's marrying his brother's widow to get over the pain of losing Molly. It's easier that way since they both share custody of DJ. If we are still here, you will see him after school. He's your student helper right now." Amanda was so confused by the information that she just heard, she sat down on the conference room table to collect herself.

"There's no time for you to rest we have other places to see. You're probably wondering what happened to Betty in this dimension." Amanda could admit it to herself that she was curious. Even though she would never tell Betty this aloud, she considered her to be a really good friend even though she still hated her for the Matt situation.

"Since she never worked here what happened to her?"

"Professionally she is doing fine. Because Bradford didn't hire her in this dimension she was hired on her second job interview at Isabella Press. She was the personal assistant to Joslin Brooks of _Wedding Bell_ magazine for a year before becoming a junior editor. She is the one who writes all those interesting articles about wedding traditions from different cultures. "

Immediately after her guide said this she found herself in her apartment. Except it really was not her apartment. There were too many Betty elements for it to be her apartment. Some of the furniture did seem like something she would buy.

"So I guess this is Betty's apartment. Although some of the furniture seems too nice for her taste. There's not enough pastel in here."

"That's the stuff Justin picked out. If he had to live here, the furniture must display some semblance of taste."

"Why is Justin living here?"

"Do you remember in your dimension was Justin's father were shot in the convenience store?" Her guide asked quietly.

"Yes." She remembered Marc telling her all about it when he finally rescued her from the closet. She remembered everything that happened the day she found out that Faye was her mother.

"In this dimension Hilda was with him because Betty, who was not dealing with Henry drama, took Justin to the play. Justin's father tried to protect her from the gunman. He was unable to and she was killed instantly. Justin never forgave him for that and refused to live with him. Their relationship got worse when Justin started dating Austen three weeks ago."

"Why isn't he with his grandfather? Justin is gay?"

"Like you didn't see that coming. In this dimension, it was easier for him to come out despite his father's homophobia because of the couple next door. We have to go their next. Any way Justin's grandfather just wasn't the same after losing his daughter when he was stuck in Mexico and was not even allowed to come back for the funeral. When he had his heart attack last year, he didn't make it. That's why Justin lives here. That's also why Betty is interviewing for the managing editor position at _Mode_ today. It takes a lot of money to keep Justin in the latest styles and it's hard to do that as a single parent."

"Thank god you let me pick out your outfit this time. I still remember that horrible poncho you wore on your first day at Wedding Bell." She heard Justin say as he started taking pictures of his aunt wearing something quite fashionable. This Betty looked a lot like pretty Betty. However, she was very sad.

"I think my taste has improved since then." Betty said with a laugh that seemed forced.

"You're willing to wear contacts now." Justin said taking pictures of his aunt's outfit.

"You're always beautiful Suarez. I am very happy that the braces came off today. Now everyone can see your smile." Amanda heard a familiar voice say as he walked over to kiss Betty. Amanda closed her eyes because it just wasn't right when Betty was kissing someone who was not Daniel.

"Why is Gio here and why is he kissing Betty?" Amanda asked her guide in absolute astonishment.

"In this dimension because Betty never worked at Mode she never met Henry. Despite losing all of her family except for Justin, she never had her heart broken romantically. When she and Gio met they just got each other. They've been together for almost three years now."

"But he's supposed to be with Monique and she supposed to be with Daniel." Amanda said in irritation as she watched this sickening scene continue.

"Yes but in this dimension they never met the love of their life so they're going with the next best thing. Don't worry that's about to change." The guide said cryptically as they returned to watching Betty and her family.

"Do you really think I have a chance of getting the job at _Mode_?" Betty asked her boyfriend and nephew.

"Aunt Betty, Marc said you would be perfect for this job. His boss's sister is the one doing the interviews. Amanda Meade is very down to earth. She is the complete opposite of her mother. You'll do fine." Amanda was surprised that anyone would describe her as being down to earth.

"How does Justin know Marc?" After she asked the question, she found herself in an apartment that she recognized because of the bathtub in the living room. The apartment had pictures of Marc and his old boyfriend everywhere. There were even some that looked like wedding pictures.

"In this dimension Marc was really good friends with Molly. When Marc went into a panic about being in a committed relationship with Cliff, she helped him get over his fears. They had their commitment ceremony last May, a couple weeks before Molly died. Monique for the sake of pissing off your mom, feature the wedding in last year's wedding issue and won several awards." The guide said as she handed her a photograph of the wedding party. She noticed Molly standing next to Marc but she was nowhere to be seen in the photograph.

"Why am I not in this photograph? You think I would be at my best friend's wedding."

"You're not best friends in this dimension. At best, you are two people who have many of the same friends. You were at the wedding but you were not part of the bridal party." She shouldn't be surprise considering everything is crazy in this dimension.

"Why are we not friends?"

"You already had Monique and Matt, you didn't need any one else. It looks like you don't have time to stick around to see Cliff." Amanda heard her guide say as she looked down at her watch. Within seconds, Amanda found herself in a office that was Wilhelmina's in her dimension. This office was filled with photographs of family. She fell Daniel's arms go around her and he places a kiss on her forehead.

"So how's my favorite sister doing this morning?" Daniel said as he took his seat next to her. In a weird way, it felt strange for Daniel to be treating her like a sister, but she kind of liked it.

"I was under the impression I was your only sister in this dimension." He just laughs at that comment.

"You never know with dad. He and Faye had a very open marriage. Monique is still busy trying to fix the bra fiasco. She sent me to help you do the interviews."

"It's fine." At that moment, Amanda looked up to see the first candidate walk through the door. It was Betty. She watched Daniel in this dimension locked eyes with Betty for the very first time and she felt this electric shock fill the room. They started talking to each other instantly. Daniel took the lead in the interview. It felt more like a conversation between two old friends, then a job interview. That was fine with her.

"So why exactly do you want to work at Mode Ms. Suarez?" She asked Betty breaking up the love fest between her brother and Betty. As she asked the question she noticed that Monique was watching the interview from behind the pillar.

"My nephew he loves fashion and he really wants me to work here. I think I can deal with Faye Somers a lot better than I can deal with Wilhelmina Slater at _Isabella." _So that's what happened to Wilhelmina.

"Trust me I understand." Daniel said giving Betty his special smile that was just for her. "You're close to your nephew?"

"He's the only family I have left. I have full custody of him now. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No it's not. I also received custody of my nephew after his father died." That is when they started talking about what it was like to lose a sibling and to raise a child that wasn't yours. She is almost positive they forgot she was in the room. That always happened when Betty and Daniel are together. Seconds later Amanda found herself at the Guggenheim watching Monique and Daniel talking to each other.

"Nothing is going on. Why are you calling off the wedding?" Daniel asked Monique with anger in his voice.

"We don't love each other except as friends. This relationship only exists to keep the pain away. You know I'm right." Monique told him with one tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know."

"Who knows maybe I just meet the love of my life and didn't know it?" Monique said quietly.

"You never know. Just don't be a like your sister. Matt is marrying Megan. You think she would have the good sense to wait until after the job interview to tell Amanda."

"Megan's a bitch. I'm not surprised." As she heard Daniel say the words, Amanda found herself watching the fashion shoot go right with Matt by her side.

"Are you okay? Matt said handing her a bottle of water.

"I'm fine. The interviews went well. I might as well tell you I'm hiring Betty Suarez to be my replacement."

"I'm not surprised. You hate my fiancé."

"I don't hate Megan." That was a lie in both dimensions.

"Then why did you run away as soon as I told you about the engagement?"

"I didn't run away."

"I've known you for 22 years Amanda. You ran away. Why did you run away from me?" Matt asked her as he gently began to stroke her hand.

"I just think you can do better."

"You are lying again. Tell me the truth Amanda."

"I love you." The words fell from her mouth without even thinking.

"I love you too Amanda. You're my best friend."

"That's not how I love you Matt." That is when Amanda kissed him. She never kissed him like that before even when they were making love in her dimension. She needed him to know that she loved him with all her heart. That's when she felt Matt push her away.

"It's too late Amanda. I love you too, but it's too late." He let go her now shaking hand as he walked away from her. That's when she felt Daniel catcher as she sank down to the ground in front of everyone.

"You don't have time for this Mandy. You need to be strong." Daniel whispered as he pulled her up. "Your mom needs you."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to call her that?" Amanda asked through her tears.

"Faye just collapsed during an argument with Monique." Daniel told her with a slightly shaky voice.

"Is she okay?" Amanda asked pushing away her tears for the moment.

"I don't think so. She looks as pale as dad did the day of the heart attack." The next thing Amanda knew she was sitting by her mom sigh. All around her, she could see images of her and her mom together the good and bad. She could see the little things her mom did for her like going with her to buy her prom dress or making sure no one in the office believes Amanda only got her job because she was her mother. Seeing those moments that she never had, made her long for them.

"Mom are you okay?" Amanda already knew the answer. It was a stupid question. She looks so pale and fragile in that moment.

"You know that I love you. I've done a lot of things that I regret but I don't regret you." She fell her mother squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter as she said the words.

"I love you too, mom." As soon as she told her mom these words, she felt her stop breathing. She was pushed aside as the paramedics started to do chest compressions. She knew it was too late. Her mom was dead. She fell down to the floor, as her body could not take any more. She heard her name being called but she couldn't respond. She was just in too much shock. She closed her eyes and then she noticed she was no longer at the Guggenheim.

"Amanda," she heard Monique say as she started to shake her gently. At that moment, Amanda realizes she fell asleep in front Monique's computer.

"It was all a dream." Amanda said in a disbelieving whisper.

"Amanda what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I guess I just fell asleep. The baby is making me really tired lately."

"That's good to know. I thought my story it was just that boring. My fashion shoot wrapped up early so I thought we could go to the Guggenheim now to watch some of the shoot."

"That's fine." Amanda said trying to forget about everything she saw in the dream.

* * *

Amanda was almost convinced it was really just a dream until she saw Daniel standing over Betty's motionless body in the center of the museum. Amanda knew what she saw really was her life as it could have been.

After the incident with Betty's braces getting caught on the bra and her showing off her new baby breast she pulled Daniel aside for a very needed talk. Unfortunately, Daniel spoke first before she could apologize.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't have the right to say those things to you. You should be able to be with Tyler if you want to be."

"You are my friend and your were worried about me. I understand why you are so upset. In addition, in some ways I think you're right. I still love Matt. It's just not the right time for me to start a new relationship."

"You still love Matt?" Daniel asked with an unreadable look on his face.

"Yes. That is the other thing we need to talk about. I'm going to need to tell him eventually if the baby is his. I love that you offered to help me raise this baby even if it's not yours. However, you are going to be Uncle Daniel if the baby is Matt's. Can you live with that?"

"I'm still going with you to the ultrasound when we're done with the shoot."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We can leave as soon as we can pull Monique away from her argument with Wilhelmina. They've really do hate each other." That's when she felt Daniel hug her.

"That's enough. I think you should go try out Betty's new mouth. I think you should be her first kiss without braces." Amanda said with a little laugh.

* * *

Amanda sat on the couch in her and Marc's apartment putting together the baby book. She's been putting it off for a while. It gave her something to do other than think about the horrible argument she had with Tyler when she told him that she wasn't ready to have a relationship with him.

Inside the book, she placed the picture of the first ultrasound and another photograph of her friends at the doctor's office this afternoon. Next she started writing on message to her unborn child. Even though she couldn't have the DNA test for a couple weeks she was positive the baby was Matt's. She was 10 weeks pregnant, which would correlate with when she had sex with Matt.

She wasn't worried about being a mom anymore. She had good friends that will help. In a couple of weeks, Monique is going to take her shopping for the nursery. Daniel was helping her transition from being assistant to a stylus at _Mode_. Up until 20 minutes ago, she and Marc were figuring out where they were going to put the nursery.

Placing the baby book down she grabbed her laptop, opened up her e-mail and started to read the messages from Matt. She will not tell Matt about the baby tonight but she will have to eventually. Maybe it could wait until he gets back from Africa in three months.


	28. How I Spent My London Vacation

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I love the episode despite the Henry thing. I have always known that Gio knows who the real competition is for Betty's heart. I was screaming at the top of my lungs when Gio said he was engaged. I'm halfway convinced somebody on the writing staff actually reads this story.

Remember in chapter 26 were the guide stated the major difference between the "prime reality" and the "gossip reality" is Gio, and Monique never met in the prime reality. This chapter is going to parallel episode 4.18 but there will be some differences. These include Amanda paying the bartender to give her nonalcoholic beverages and Gio talking about his publisher girlfriend instead of "sourdough girl".

Also unlike the producers, I remember that there is a 5 hour time difference this time of year between London and New York. I seriously doubt the London eye stays open until 1:00 AM local time.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty it would have aired on the network that actually respected it. This chapter contains excerpts of dialogue from episode 4.18 written by Sheila Lawrence and David Grubstick. All dialog used without permission.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: How I Spent My London Vacation

The last few weeks without her boyfriend have been horrible. Damien was being a bigger ass than usual. Megan, although very good at what she does, was having trouble adjusting to being an editor at a men's magazine. Working with Matt on his article series is less stressful now that he is talking to Amanda again. (They've agreed to be just friends until he gets back from Botswana just in time for him to be Amanda's date at her wedding.)

However, it was stressful making sure she did not accidentally say something about Tyler or the baby. Thank god most of their correspondence is done by e-mail otherwise she would have told him about the baby or Tyler by now. She should just be happy Amanda got a clue and stopped using Tyler as a Matt substitute.

Then there was the one thing causing her the most stress of all of, the wedding. Maybe she should have went with the quick 60 day wedding. Instead, she was dealing with the society event of the June season complete with pop star bands and a mother who she had to fight every step of the way to keep her from taking over.

With her boyfriend in England and France this week her only distraction was Amanda. They were currently at the Mummy Boutique supposedly picking out outfits for Mode's first ever maternity issue. In reality they were picking out close for Amanda's London trip and the next phase of the pregnancy. Monique was still surprised Amanda found a traditional British riding outfit in maternity sizes.

Amanda was doing so well picking out outfits that she was about to hire Amanda to choose all the garments for the wedding weekend. It may not be such a bad idea if Amanda wants to start her own personal style as business. She personally did not want to pick out outfits for the pre-wedding cocktail party.

At just under 14 weeks pregnant, Amanda still didn't look pregnant. Most people just thought she was gaining weight because she started eating lunch like a normal person. Loose fitting clothing and professional business attire have been hiding the baby quite well. After looking at some old pictures of Faye Somers from the time she was pregnant with Amanda, Monique was convinced the ability not to show is genetic.

"This is so unfair. Daniel is letting Betty cover fashion week in another country. Two months ago, he had to manipulate Wilhelmina into letting Betty cover fashion week in New York. Seriously, if I didn't know he was already completely in love with her this would tell me that in big flashing letters. How can she not know that he is completely in love with her? Everyone else does." Amanda said as she picked through several maternity business suits.

"Denial is a wonderful thing. She sees this as a gesture of Daniel believing in her ability as a writer. She doesn't realize that she has him completely wrapped around her finger. I wonder how bad the rumors are going to be after this gets out?" She said very quietly to herself, as she took the dresses out of Amanda's hands. She had to admit to herself that shopping with Amanda was less stressful than anything else she could be doing right now.

"I was planning on actually getting to enjoy being pregnant in London and now I'm back to pretending not to be pregnant." Amanda said in an irritated voice as she grabbed another dress off the rack.

"I think you're missing the point here. You will be alone with Betty for three days. This is the perfect opportunity to get her to make a move on Daniel. I might even be able to supply you with some extra help. Guess who's going to be in London at the same time you are?"

"The British royal family?" She just had to roll her eyes at that.

"Probably, but who cares. My boyfriend is going to be in London for a few days as he continues his foods and wines of Europe tour. His special skill is getting Betty to admit the truth when she is lying to herself." She was originally pissed off that her boyfriend extended his trip and missed her birthday. The anger went away when she found out he called Claire behind her back and arranged for her to spend a week off with him in Venice.

"Did I mention she's turning the trip into her sister's bachelorette party? How am I going to survive the party without the French fry lover finding out I'm carrying her ex boyfriend's love child. The second she and her friend Christina sees me not swinging back shots they are going to know something's wrong." Amanda said in a panic as she stepped into the changing room to try on her many outfits.

"Just do the same thing my sister did at her bachelor party. Give the bartender 50 to give you virgin drinks all night."

"Why did she need to do that?"

"She was two months pregnant and didn't want any of her stuck up friends to know. It really didn't work. Not that many people believe in the concept of a 9-pound premature baby. However, in your case you are not actually trying to look like some super pure virgin. You just don't want Betty to know that you started dating her ex boyfriend until she is safely in a relationship with Daniel."

"Exactly. It'll be easier for her to take that I got pregnant by Matt if she's happy with Daniel." She was surprise that Amanda was directly claiming that the baby was Matt's.

"Did you already get the DNA test back? I didn't even think you took that yet."

"Not yet, but if I was pregnant with Daniel's child I would be 17 weeks pregnant by now. We decided not to get the test until closer to when Matt gets back from his tour overseas."

"That's prudent. Things aren't that bad. You are going to be in London with three other members of the Detty conspiracy group. Hilda wants those two together so badly she gave me her sister's diary pages. Christina knew about Betty's crush on Daniel longer than I've been at Meade. My fiancé has known that Betty has been in love with Daniel since he was paid to drive her to New Jersey to pick up a wheelchair for Daniel that he didn't need. If the four of you cannot get her to acknowledge she is completely in love with Daniel we're all screwed."

"You're right. Besides it would be good to see Christina again anyway."

"You know what I really want for my wedding is Betty and Daniel making out on the dance floor."

"I'll see what I can do. By the way why haven't you sent out the invitations yet?" She actually thought she would be able to get through one lunchtime shopping trip without worrying about details. The biggest problem was that date. She knew exactly what day in June she wanted to cleanse. She just wasn't sure if Daniel would be okay with that.

"I keep forgetting to ask Daniel if he would be okay with June 13 for the wedding."

"Why would Daniel care?"

"You do remember what day Molly died on last year?" Monique said looking at Amanda.

"I forgot what day it was exactly."

"Don't worry about it. I promise I will ask Daniel about it when you and Betty are in London. Just worry about getting my perfect wedding present."

* * *

Two days later Monique was taking part of an early morning web chat with her boyfriend, her best friend, Hilda, and Christina. She didn't know how it happened but at some point this year Amanda became her best friend.

"Before we get down to business, how is London?" Monique asked the group before the meeting began.

"Horrible because you're not here. However, you'll be with me in Venice in a few weeks." Her boyfriend said to her immediately. Fortunately she cut him off before he could ask about his baby.

"Yes, your restaurants fine." He always asked about his restaurant before he even asked her about his sister. "Sourdough girl is doing a good job of keeping things from falling apart." 'Sourdough girl' was her nickname for Gio's business partner of that he was dating before they got together. If her bread wasn't so good Monique would buy her out.

Monique absolutely hated her and personally thought the girl was a bitch. She mostly felt this way because she keeps flirting with her boyfriend. She loves her fiancé but the man cannot stopped flirting. It is just his thing. She trusts him because she knows he means nothing by it.

"Can we please stop with the flirting and start talking about are planned before I end up throwing up again." Amanda said in irritation bringing them back to earth again.

"How can my sister not know you're pregnant? You spent like half the cocktail party last night throwing up in the restroom." Monique could hear Hilda say aloud.

"I have to agree with that one. I figured it out the moment I saw you drink orange juice that didn't contain any spirits. It was actually nice to see you not pissed for once.

"Your sister is good at ignoring things. The only person she knows that Amanda has slept with is Daniel. She refuses to admit that Amanda is pregnant because that would mean that Daniel is the father. Your sister is very good at denial."

"In my defense I usually end up throwing up in the bathroom after a night of partying. She just assumed I got plastered. That stupid doctor lied to me. Dr. Meir said that the morning sickness would be over by now. Also you can't say anything to me because you both agreed to help me keep Betty in the dark. Christina at breakfast this morning you told her I followed the waiter into the bathroom for a quickie so she wouldn't figure out that it was Matt's child making me throw up again."

"I agreed to help because I didn't want my holiday with my best friend ruined. Finding out that you were sleeping with her ex boyfriend will do that."

"Doctors always lie about that sort of thing. I spent every homeroom during my third trimester throwing up in the bathroom. I can't believe you threw up on a guard at Buckingham palace. Thank God, my sister was too busy with work to be around for that. If she finds out your pregnant I will have the worst bachelor party in history because she won't let any of us drink. Of course, if she kills you first I'm sure she will let us drink." Helga said to the group.

"Please tell me you got pictures?" Monique asked with a wicked smile on her face. She wondered if the guard actually reacted.

"I'll e-mail them to you after. Now can we please talk about getting my sister and Daniel together for my wedding?" Hilda said in irritation.

"I thought that was going to be my wedding present?"

"It can be both of your presents." Gio said breaking up the fight between the two women.

"Fine." Both her and Hilda said at the same time.

"Exactly how desperate are you to get Daniel and Betty together?" Amanda asked her in all seriousness.

"At this point I am very desperate. I can't deal with the tension anymore. Amanda, I don't know how you can deal with the tension anymore and you live next door to her."

"A really good vibrator and lots of batteries. Actually that's how I deal with the fact that my not a boyfriend lives in Africa." Amanda said with a smile that the web cam picked up.

"That was way too much information. I thought you and Matt are trYing to be just friends right now?"

"Like anybody can be "just friends" with the guy who got her pregnant." Gio said in his normally highly insightful way. If she Did not love him she would find this highly annoying. Can we please just get on with this meeting so we can get to the next part of my bachelor party? I want to go shopping. I need stuff for the honeymoon." Hilda said trying to get them back on task.

"Fine. What's this brilliant plan?" Monique asked impatiently.

"This morning I told Betty that you called me crying because you and Gio called off the wedding." Anybody looking at the video screen would see her mouth dropping down in shock.

"I already think this plan is as brilliant as you're "pretending to sleep with Daniel to keep people from thinking that the baby is Matt's" plan. What was the purpose of telling her that?"

"So when Gio hits on her at the bar tonight she will think it's genuine and will leave with him." Monique was becoming more skeptical by the minute as Amanda continued with her explanation of the plan.

"What exactly are you going to do with Betty?" She directed the question directly to her boyfriend.

"Make her see what she's been denying for the last four years. That there is only one guy for her and his name is Daniel Meade."

"To do this you have to convince her that we are not together anymore?"

"She's not exactly going to think I'm flirting with her if she thinks we're still engaged. "

"I don't see why not. You flirt back with "sourdough girl" all the time."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Why do you expect me to call your ex girlfriend by her real name? You refer to Betty's ex boyfriend Henry by the name "egg salad"."

"Good point." "

"If this will result in Betty and Daniel getting together before my wedding you can do whatever you have too. But if you kiss her, I'm coming to Europe to cut off your dick." The look in her eyes told him that she was very serious."

"Now there is that woman I love again. I'm going to have so much fun when you get to Venice."

"You're not okay with kissing. How do you feel about Betty flashing your fiancé?" Amanda asked her in all seriousness. After this conversation, she mentally calculated the probability of her getting to London tonight if she caught a plane right away. She had this odd feeling that her presence there ma prevent a catastrophe but there was no way for her to get there in time.

"Flashing is okay, but I want a picture. If I showed Daniel a picture of Betty's breasts he will probably give me Wilhelmina's job."

* * *

It was 10:15 AM New York time when she receives a phone call from her best friend and boyfriend. "Okay why am I getting a phone call at 3:15 AM local time? Let me guess your absolutely brilliant plan blew up? You didn't run away with her did you? Because if you did I'm keeping the ring and I'm keeping custody of your sister. She likes me better. I give better brides." She said this only half joking.

"You know I love you." Gio said in an annoyed tone.

"Damn right. So what went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong." Her boyfriend said reassuring her again.

"Again you're calling me at 3:16 AM London time. She didn't figure out that you are pregnant did she?" she said directing her question at Amanda who was also on the line.

"No. The bartender gave me something nonalcoholic to drink when they were playing their binge drinking games. Betty had no idea I was sober for the entire party." Amanda said reassuring her friend.

"It probably help that you flashed an entire rugby team. I thought you were trying to keep the fact that you are pregnant a secret?"

"They couldn't see my stomach and the baby gave me bigger maracas. I guess that makes up for the constant morning sickness." Amanda said in her defense.

"Just don't say anything. Last month, she flashed an entire museum. So what went wrong?"

"Betty's sister wasn't able to get a picture of Betty when she flashed your boyfriend. She was too drunk to remember the plan. When we tried to get Betty to show her breast again she refused to. She got a really good one of Gio's face though."

"There goes my plans to kick Wilhelmina out of Mode. At least I have something fun for the rehearsal dinner PowerPoint presentation. How did the rest of the plan go?" Monique asked that last part with skepticism.

"After Betty flashed Gio and she refuses to let us take a picture of her breasts, your boyfriend brought up the fact she didn't go to Rome with him and that she chose Henry over him."

"You did remind her that she really chose Daniel over both of you?" Monique asked her boyfriend.

"She changed the subject before I could point out the obvious. That is when as planned her sister and I convinced her to go on a walk with me to see the London Eye."

"I followed behind at a safe distance with Christina."

"As planned I talk to her. We started out talking about the fashion shows and her career. Every time I mention Daniel, she changed the subject."

"Of course she changed the subject every time you mentioned Daniel. Did you expect anything else?"

"Not really. She's more obsessed with her job then you are. You both hate your jobs as well."

"We both don't hate our jobs." Monique told her boyfriend defensively.

"Yes you do. She's working as a fashion editor when she wants to write stories about volunteer work in Africa. You're spending 16 hours a day working a job you absolutely hate as you secretly try to figure out a way to put articles about gender roles in modern society in a magazine that is essentially Hustler without the nudity."

"We are both really good at what we do even if it's not exactly what we wish we were doing."

"I'm not saying you're both not good at what you do. I'm saying neither one of you want to be doing it. If you really wanted to be at _Player_, you wouldn't be writing slash porn on your lunch breaks or making deals with Clare to go to _Hudson_. You told me you stayed up all night writing that story for Daniel when he asked you to do something for Mode's literature section."

"Can you argue about this later? I'm not used to staying up this late anymore and I would really like to get some sleep. pregnancy and jet lag do not mix."

"After I called her a Mode-bot, she accused me of flirting with her."

"You were flirting with her. I know you and you enjoy flirting."

"Anyway, I told her I wasn't flirting with her because I was still engaged to you."

* * *

4 hours earlier.

"You do remember I'm engaged or was your mind so blown by Daniel kissing you that night you completely forgot about everything that happened that evening." Gio said to her with a touch of sarcasm. "If memory serves me right you were not actually in the room when I propose to Monique. You snuck off with your "friend" Daniel to the guest bedroom. Who knows maybe you were doing more than kissing that night." He actually made quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word friend.

"Daniel kissed me because of the mistletoe. Nothing is going on between me and Daniel. Amanda said you and Monique broke up." Betty said to him with a slight touch of irritation. Why is he not surprise that not only did Betty completely deny what was going on with her and Daniel, she changed the subject.

"Actually what Amanda told you was the wedding date is off. Which it is until my crazy girlfriend gets the courage to ask your best friend if it's okay to have the wedding on the day that his wife died last year. Considering it's already April, I have a feeling we're going to have to choose a new wedding date. Are you disappointed the wedding still on Suarez?"

"Of course not, I just think it's a little strange that you're still engaged yet you're inviting your ex girlfriend out on a romantic stroll through London. If I were your fiancé I would be a little upset that you were doing something like that."

"My girlfriend doesn't care. You do realize that she gets her ass pinched on a daily basis by men she can't stand at a job she absolutely hates. Besides, she gave me permission to talk to you. I am seriously shocked Suarez that you were flirting with a guy who you thought just got out of a long term relationship. Of course, this is after you flashed me. I think my girlfriend is going to be a little bit upset about." He didn't tell Betty that Monique would be upset because they were not able to get a picture for Daniel.

"I was supposed to be flashing a complete stranger."

"Why are you still working at _Mode_?" He asked her trying to get back to the real purpose of this entire conversation. He doubted she would give him a real answer but he had to ask anyway. She was avoiding any conversation regarding Daniel like three-day-old bread.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He heard her say in irritation.

"I thought you wanted to write about things that matter. Like that crap you put in your blog."

"You read my blog? How do you know about my blog?

"I know all about your blog. Don't get so excited. My girlfriend is the one who told me about it. She thinks it's cute that even when you're trying not to talk about Daniel in your entries, you are still talking about him. I love that 4000 word rant about your "friend" that drove you absolutely crazy that ended up all over the tabloids. Too bad you have not updated recently. I would love to hear all about your adventures with the $1,000,000 bra. Unfortunately, you stopped posting.

"I've been busy. I'm an editor now. You are marrying someone who has my job. Actually she has Daniel's job which is probably a lot worse. You know how much work it is. I'm also interviewing now to write a fashion column for another magazine."

"Trust me I know exactly the type of hours an editor keeps." There is a reason why he brings Monique dinner to her office. On the really bad days that is the only time he gets to see her. "Even though my girlfriend is the EIC of a magazine that has a yearly lingerie issue she still manages to do some of the things she wants to do like the series of articles about volunteer work overseas. She's even having some of her original short stories published. That's more than I can say for you. I'm sure you didn't dream about being a fashion columnist when you were growing up."

"Fashion has been good to me."

"No Daniel has been good to you." Her face froze as he said the words. That told him that he hit on the real issue.

"Why are you bringing Daniel into this? You been spending too much time with your girlfriend. You know she believes that me and Daniel are in love with each other. Daniel has nothing to do with my career choices. Because I've been doing fashion for a while people value my opinion. To be honest some of the perks are nice."

"I'm sure the major perk is getting to see the guy you're completely in love with every single day."

"I'm not in love with Daniel."

"Do you always lie this much to yourself. When I first met you, I remember you said being at _Mode _was a steppingstone to what you really wanted to do. Except it's no longer a steppingstone anymore it sure path. You've gotten too comfortable. So comfortable that you're unwilling to risk what you have, to have something better."

"This is just a stepping stone. I'm doing all this so I can have the magazine I want some day. Stop doing that thing you always do. "I'm Gio. I'm always right."" She said that part in a very mocking voice.

"I am right. From where I'm standing it seems to me that you're too afraid to focus on what you really care about."

"Are we still talking about me being at Mode?" Maybe she is not as oblivious to the truth of the situation as she pretends to be."

"You tell me Suarez?" Of course she got defensive after that.

"You don't know me anymore. I haven't seen you sense December. Before that, I stopped into your deli what maybe two or three times. You didn't even bother to tell me that you were in a serious relationship. Just because your girlfriend works in the same building as me and is friends with my best friend doesn't mean you know anything about who I am. We spent an hour together and you think you have me all figured out. Trust me, you don't. I have to go back to my sister."

**

* * *

**

Present

"So she ran away the moment you got too close to the Daniel issue. Why am I not surprise?" Monique said as she grabbed herself something to drink out of her refrigerator. This was bad, but it still wasn't as bad as her very secret conversation about the possibility that a certain enemy of hers was planning something devious.

"She always runs away when Daniel is mention." Amanda said on the other line.

"Please tell me you didn't let her get away with that."

"Of course not. I followed her back to the bar and we made drunken phone calls to everyone's former significant others."

"Please tell me you called "sourdough girl" and told her to go to hell. I need cheering up."

"You really hate my ex girlfriend."

"You barely dated her two months and you were already looking at engagement rings. If I didn't walk into your deli crying last fashion week I bet you would be engaged to a different person right now."

"I was not looking at wedding rings." Her fiancé said in his defense.

"Oh sure you were not looking at wedding rings and I was not a nervous wreck because I just found out my best friend since college was just diagnosed with terminal cancer."

"I had no ideal people in love argued this much."

"This isn't arguing. This is good communication."

"Besides the makeup sex is really good." Did her boyfriend really have to add that last point?

"So tell me what went wrong during the drunk dialing?"

"The first problem was Amanda told Betty that she had Matt's new phone number. It went downhill from there."

**1 hour earlier**

"Why do you have my ex boyfriend's phone number in your cell phone? I don't even have his new phone number?" A completely wasted Betty asked her after Amanda told her that she had her ex boyfriend's number with her. An hour ago when they returned to the room with Gio with them they came up with the brilliant ideal to call all of their ex boyfriends. After he apologized to her for pointing out the ugly Daniel truth, Betty was willing to let him spend the rest of the night hanging out with them.

"Don't worry about it Suarez. While you were talking to Walter about the virtues of charm city and being less than an hour from the Smithsonian, I had Mandy call my girlfriend to get Matt's phone number." Gio said covering for her. She didn't want Betty to know the real reason why Matt was number one on her cell.

"Why does your girlfriend have my Ex boyfriends phone number? She hates him." Betty said this as her words really started slurring together.

"Who cares why she has your ex boyfriend number, just call him. I'm the queen and I say you should call your ex boyfriend." Hilda told her sister as she practically fell off the bed. Amanda was beginning to realize how fun it was to watch drunk people make complete idiot's of them self when you're completely sober. This is actually more fun than drinking.

"Actually, my girlfriend has his number because he's writing freelance articles for her magazine about his time working abroad. At least he's actually doing what he wants to do with his life."

"If you're going to do that again you can leave." Betty said to Gio as she pointed to the door.

"I'm not leaving until you call Matt."

"Fine pass me the phone." After that Betty dial the number and started speaking.

"Hi Matt ,remember me?"

"Betty. Why are you calling? It's 3:00 AM here. Is something wrong? Is Amanda okay?" She could hear the fear in Matt's voice because Betty had the call on speakerphone.

"Amanda's fine. Why do you want to know if Amanda's okay?"

"We're friends. We e-mail each other a lot." Thank god Matt can be vague.

"What do you mean you e-mail each other? You've only emailed me twice since you've been in beast-won-a." Betty said completely butchering **Botswana**.

"If everything's fine why did you call using Amanda's cell phone?" Matt asked Betty completely changing the subject.

"I ran into Gio at Hilda's bachelor party. We are in London with Christina and Amanda. Gio came up with this grade idea to call all my Ex boyfriends. Christina said I should ask all of them to go with me to Hilda's wedding and see who's desperate enough to actually show up. So are you available to come?"

"Amanda told me about the wedding. Tell your sister congratulations when you are not completely wasted. Considering your slurring so much right now I am sure you are. Although I would enjoy visiting after that wonderful invitation, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"Walters said no too. That's okay because I really want to take Daniel, but I'm too afraid to actually ask him. You should really come to the wedding anyway. I don't think Tyler is going to be here when you get back in June." As soon as she mention the name Tyler, Gio grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it to Amanda.

"Hey Matt are you still there?" Amanda asked as soon as she took the phone off of speaker mode and walked into the bathroom.

"Amanda what's going on? Who is Tyler?"

"Oh, he is no one important. So how are you? I haven't talked to you on the phone sense you broke up with me because Megan sent you manipulated pictures."

"I said I was sorry. You are changing the subject. Who's Tyler Amanda? He's not that guy that Monique said you were starting to date?"

"Yes, but it didn't work out. I missed you too much." It was better to tell Matt this part of the truth then the whole truth. She hoped he did ask any more questions.

"I missed you too. I love it here, but I miss New York and hanging out with you." Thank god, the father of her child is easily distracted.

"You're still coming back in June?"

"Just in time to be your date to Monique's wedding."

"If only you would come back in time to be my plus one at Hilda's wedding. I am probably going to end up taking Daniel unless Betty actually gets up the courage to ask him."Just when she said that she heard Betty open the bathroom door without knocking.

"Amanda can I have my phone back. I need to tell Matt all about his baby half brother." She almost dropped the phone when she heard Betty say that. Gio was currently trying to put a hand over Betty's mouth but he was too late.

"You heard that? Amanda asked cringing inside.

"I have a half brother that you almost dated?" Matt's voice sounds so disconnected at that moment

"If it makes you feel better I only liked him because he reminded me of you. He also reminded me a bit of Daniel. It was like putting the two of you in a blender if the blender happen to be from South Dakota."

"I assume from that statement I share a half brother with Daniel?"

"Yes."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" Monique said yelling at the two. "Also why did you wait an hour to call me?"

"I just got off the phone with Matt before we called you. It wasn't our fault that drunk Betty told Matt about what happened."

"He took it pretty well despite spending so much time talking to Amanda. Although I think they may have been having phone sex after I went to deal with Betty. Matt is even going to see if he can leave his post for a week to come see Tyler. He promised he wasn't going to say anything to his father." She heard her boyfriend say in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh I'm sure he won't say anything to his father because he'll be too distracted after he finds out his girlfriend is four months pregnant. It's obvious just friends went out the window. You should have prepared me for how bad the situation is."

"Actually that's not the worst thing that happened."

"So now you will admit that something bad happened. . What can be worse than Betty telling Matt that Tyler is his half brother?"

"As we were distracted with the Matt situation Betty called Henry and invited him to the wedding."

"That would be bad if it wasn't for the fact that she did that with Walter and Matt."

"Except she'd didn't get a hold of Henry, she left a message. Unfortunately, egg salad has an old-fashioned answering machine instead of voicemail. We were unable to cancel the message after Betty left it."

"So she left a joke message on his answering machine. That's not a big deal compared to everything else going on."

"Honey this is egg salad we are talking about. He's convinced that Betty is the love of his life."

"Did he not also put money in the when well Betty and Daniel get together pool?"

"According to Kenny, that was after Betty chooses not to marry him or go to Rome with your boyfriend."

"What you're saying is he will probably believe the invitation is real."

"Pretty much."

"Okay you two are never allowed around drunk people again. Thank god you didn't tell her about the baby. Excuse me I have to get another call. I'll tell Claire About what happen tomorrow."

"Actually Hilda said something about the baby out loud but Betty was already passed out by then." That is the last thing she heard before switching over.

"Hi Matt considering you are calling me at almost 5:00 AM local time, I assume congratulations are in order now that you're no longer an only child. You and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N:** We are in the home stretch of this story and the show. I am considering writing a sequel to this story. I want to know if there's any interest in a sequel before I write out the next few chapters. How I write the end of the story will depend on if I do a sequel or not. Let me know now if you want a sequel.


	29. More Conversations with Gio

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is a lot shorter than what I've been writing lately but it has one of the moments that we all have been waiting for.

Please let me know if you want a sequel. How I write the end of this fic will be affected.

I was asked how many chapters are left in the story. The answer is at least three. The minimum would be one chapter for each episode left and the epilogue. However, it's more likely going to be six or seven. I won't know until I watch the last two episodes. Also reviews give me the energy to write more.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ugly Betty it would have aired on a network that actually respected it. This chapter contains excerpts of dialogue from episode 4.18 written by Sheila Lawrence and David Grubstick. All dialog used without permission.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: More Conversations with Gio

After yesterday's antics involving the phone calls and Betty's initial angry reaction to being called out on her Daniel feelings he was honestly not expecting to see Betty again until his wedding in June, if at all. So when Betty called him on his cell 30 minutes before he was to leave for the Airport he was shocked. However, he agreed to meet her anyway. Now they were walking along the street, as she apologized for forcing him to go to the Airport at the last minute.

"Lucky for you my girlfriend's assistant had no problem getting me on a later flight." He said to her after he made a point of pointing out how inconvenient this whole thing was.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted last night. I will admit I was a bit over defensive. You made some really good points that I didn't want to hear." He wondered if she was referring to her career path or Daniel. He was not going to ask her just yet.

"I know I did." He said to her with a high amount of smugness.

"You didn't need to say that."

"I know that, but I wanted too."

"I turn down the job. It wasn't something I really wanted to do. I know it was the right thing to do, but what If my blog doesn't take off. Okay so maybe I was on the wrong path. But at lease it was a path."

"You know after you broke up with me I thought it was me. I thought I needed to change, so I went wild. I tried everything from wraps to open face sandwiches. Then I got back to the essentials of sandwich making. I met this Baker who made the best sourdough bread. Our business started to take off and I thought I was falling in love with her."

"I don't think Monique is into baking sourdough." Betty said to him with a little laugh.

"Trust me my girlfriend has a refined palette but has no idea what to do in the kitchen whatsoever except mixed drinks. I blame her Upper East Side upbringing. In February of 2009 I thought everything was great, I had a new girlfriend and my business was taking off. I thought I had my dream. I was comfortable. Maybe I was too comfortable. During the madness you refer to as fashion week, this beautiful woman walked into my sandwich shop crying one day. She was trying to be brave, but I could tell she was falling apart. She was in such a daze that she could not even order anything off the menu. I could tell what she needed was comfort food so I gave her the triple grilled cheese on sourdough and a cup of the bistro tomato soup. As she took the first bite of the grilled cheese she started to tell me about her best friend who was just diagnosed with terminal cancer."

"Molly." Betty said the name in a whisper.

"Yeah, they have been friends for years and went through everything together including the death of Monique's First husband. The diagnosis hit her hard. She just needed someone to talk to who wasn't so close to the situation. She was trying to be the brave one for everyone else but with this completes stranger at the sandwich shop down the street from her office she didn't have to be brave anymore. Every day at lunch for the next week, she would come in not saying a word at first and I would provide her with the grilled cheese and the soup. I would just let her talk. Eventually we would start talking about my business and how I wanted to expand. She had her lawyer and accountant call me the next day anonymously to talk about investment opportunities. I did not know it was her until months later. We talked about everything. I never had somebody before that just got me like that."

"But you already had a girlfriend."

"She wasn't the one. I discover that when I kissed Monique three weeks after we first met each other. I had a choice to make. Stay with what was comfortable or choose the unknown."

"You chose the unknown."

"Exactly and I will never regret that choice. Monique and I are not from the same world, but she supports my world and not just financially. I've never had somebody who supported me emotionally as much as she does."

"I have the same thing with Daniel. It's great to have someone like that. I think he knows me better than I know myself sometimes. Though occasionally he does put his foot in his mouth." She was smiling so bright when she said Daniel's name.

"When my parents died last May, I was a complete mess. Monique took care of the arrangements for the funeral and arrange for the store to be taken care of. I did not even asked her and she arranged everything. She missed Molly's wedding so she could be with me at the funeral. She encouraged me to take custody of my sister and even offered to pay for private school. The next month I was there for her when she lost her friend."

"Despite everything you seem happy."

"I am. You are right though I was flirting with you." He felt that Betty was about to interrupt him but he continued anyway. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just what we do. Besides I know there's only one guy for you Suarez."

"Do you have to bring him up again? We're having such a good afternoon."

"I'm sorry. I forgot I'm supposed to avoid mentioning the Daniel shape elephant in the room." Gio said sarcastically.

"You are talking about Daniel? I thought you were talking about Henry." He laughed at that.

"You were just talking about how you receive the same emotional support from Daniel that I receive from Monique."

"I meant as a friend."

"I don't believe that and neither do you. The first time we met you had Daniel fire me because I said some things you didn't want to hear. So far, we haven't been able to get through a single conversation without you mentioning Daniel's name in some way. I know that when you made your great decision two years ago there was a third choice that you didn't even acknowledge. You thought you chose yourself but you chose Daniel."

"I did not choose Daniel." He could hear the defensiveness in her voice.

"Yes you did and he's the better choice for you. You know that egg salad was never right for you. He wanted to sweep you away to raise his children in the middle of Arizona. That would completely kill your dream. Daniel on the other hand nurtures you. He encourages you to follow your dreams. According to my girlfriend, the editor from _Mode_ has been pitching all sorts of different material for the magazine since you became an editor. Even if you leave _Mode_, Daniel will be there right beside you supporting you every step of the way."

"That's what friends do." Her voice was shaky. He wasn't sure if she was telling him this for him or herself.

"You are really going to stay on this "just friends" thing. Friends don't buy their friends first class tickets to Rome and put them up in the best hotels. Friends don't buy friends first class tickets to London and essentially pay for their sisters bachelorette party. I have it on good authority that Daniel lived at your house after Molly died for a while. I did that same thing for _my girlfriend_ Monique. You and Daniel are not friends. You and him have been dating for the last four years and don't even know it. You know I'm right." He was expecting her to deny it again. However Betty Suarez has always been able to surprise him.

"You're right." He couldn't believe she just said that. She said it so low that he was sure he was imagining it.

"Did you just say that I was right?"

"You're right. I love Daniel and not as just a friend." He honestly wished he had this moment recorded. No one would believe that this moment actually occurred.

"Was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes. That was absolutely terrifying."

"But you said the words and the world did not end. Now all you have to do is tell Daniel.

"I can't do that. Things are so good right now. What if by wanting more, I lose what I have?"

"What if by standing still you lose what you have now? You could have so much more if you just let go of your fear and go for the unknown."

"I just don't know what to do."

"In about two months I'm getting married and I would love for you to be there. Since Daniel must be there because he's my future wife's boss I think he could use a date. Although if you're in a hurry you could just invite him to your sister's wedding."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

He was currently tasting wines for the wedding at a private vineyard when he heard his cell phone ring. He assumed it was Monique calling him about the latest wedding catastrophe or what she uncovered about Wilhelmina's latest evil plan.

She finally got brave enough to ask Daniel about the wedding date and he said yes. Of course she asked him right after Claire bailed him out of jail. This is also after she told Claire about Matt now knowing about Tyler. The woman was so worried about her missing son she honestly didn't care about Matt knowing. Although Monique's punishment was her trip to Venice has been postponed until the honeymoon.

With the wedding on June 13, they had nine weeks to finalize the wedding plans. She sent him an E mail last night stating that she hired Amanda as her wedding stylus. He's pretty sure that was to make sure her friend and her unborn child didn't end up on the street now that Amanda was starting her own business.

As for him his trip to study food in Europe was becoming an extended menu tasting for the wedding. He was currently deciding on what wine to have. He would have to choose one now to avoid bottle shock if they chose something that wasn't already in the states.

"So how is the love of my life doing?" He said answering his cell phone without even looking at the ID.

"Do you ever check your caller ID? I don't think your girlfriend would be very happy with you calling me that."

"Sorry I was expecting Monique. Since your "friend" approved our wedding date, the wedding planning has been expedited. Not only am I coming back early, I'll be spending the rest of the trip getting stuff for the wedding. So why exactly did you call me at 7:00 AM your time?"

"I talked to Daniel last night."

"Did you actually invite him to the wedding or even confess your feelings to him?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling Suarez?"

"I showed him the blog. He was worried about your girlfriend being upset about the flashing thing."

"I told her all about it. She's just upset that we were not able to get a picture."

"So was Daniel." He couldn't help but laugh.

"And you're worried about him not feeling the same way."

"What if he just likes me now that I don't have braces?"

"Do you remember my engagement party? Do you remember making out with him for like 5 minutes? I think your nephew has cell phone video."

"There's video?"

"Yes, there is video and also several eyewitnesses including Amanda."

"Who was still dating Daniel at the time apparently." She mumbled under her breath.

"No they were broke up by then. Just so you know last month when you saw him sneaking out of her apartment that was a setup to make you jealous."

"What?"

"So can I tell my girlfriend that Daniel is your plus one to her wedding?" He asked her changing the subject. Two can play the denial Game.

"I haven't even asked him if he'll be my plus one for my sister's wedding yet." She said forgetting her earlier surprise.

"Don't worry you will. Did Amanda tell you whom you accidentally called when you were drunk and just happened to invite to the wedding?"

"I know I called Matt. He sent me an e-mail saying that he won't be my date, but he'll be back in a couple of weeks to deal with a family thing. He wants me to have lunch with him and his new girlfriend. I guess everyone's moving on. Was there anything else?" He doubted that Matt told her that Amanda was his new girlfriend.

"It's not important." It was probably best not to tell her about her accidentally inviting Henry to the wedding. It's not like anything will come of it. How desperate would Henry have to be to actually show up?


	30. Something That I Already Know

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter. The title of this chapter comes from a Backstreet Boys song that I have wanted to use for a Betty/Henry breakup scene since it first came out in 2007 during the beginning of that sickeningly sweet thing.

There is going to be three chapters this week. I am going to try to post them all before the final episode. (I will not cry.) They are all written, but I need to edit them. Reviews make me proofread faster.

As we get closer to the end of the show, this story is going to get more different. Remember if you see anything that contradicts the show go with my version.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I wish I did. I don't own the song used in this chapter. If you have ever heard it, you know it's the perfect Betty/Henry breakup song.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Something That I Already Know

The Restaurant wasn't the same as the place they used to go to. For example there was a jukebox somewhere in the restaurant playing songs with lyrics such as "It took so long to realize/That nothing's changed, it never will" and "This goodbye is permanent/ So wish me well and try to forget". That is not exactly what he wanted to hear as he ate dinner with Betty. The menu also did not have those wonderful dinners for two that they enjoyed so much.

Then again the girl in front of him was not the same girl he said goodbye to two years ago. She wasn't really a girl anymore was she? The braces were gone and she actually knew how to style her hair now. Her shoes matched her top and she actually knew the brands she was wearing. More importantly, she was a confident person that knew exactly what she wanted most of the time.

He was a fool to think that maybe by coming back to New York he would have a chance to be with her again. He should have known better despite the phone call. The truth of the matter was that girl he was in love with didn't exist anymore. Maybe she never did. Yet when he heard that message, he thought maybe a part of her still loved him. Again, he was a fool.

In all honesty, he still loved her. However, he knew he was really in love with the Betty in his head. The woman choosing her appetizer was not that Betty. The differences were more than just physical. Psychologically she was not the same person. Too much had happened. The biggest difference is this Betty wasn't in love with him anymore.

The first sign that this was the case was she greeted him as along lost friend not as a lover. There was no kiss or the same nervousness as last time.

The second sign was Hilda threatened him with bodily harm if he gets in the way of Betty's happiness with Daniel. She actually mentioned the name specifically. He didn't think anything of it until he saw that smile Betty gave Daniel. He should have known better. He even put money on the fact that they would end up together. He thought it was away to finally let her go. He never really did let her go did he?

The next major clue was at breakfast a few days ago. She mention Daniel's name during their 45-minute breakfast 28 times. His favorite anecdote was how she is getting so much more work done now that she is sitting back at her old desk. He personally thinks it's because she is more creative when she is in close physical proximity to her muse.

Of course, the biggest clue of all that something was going on was the fact that Daniel Meade took the time to give him a horrible job recommendation just to keep him out of New York. Betty may have assumed it was his normal over protectiveness, but he knows what a man in love with Betty Suarez looks like. The look he gave Henry the moment he saw him told Henry that Daniel completely loved Betty. Those eyes told him that Daniel wanted his blood.

An hour ago at her apartment when he asked her if he was the reason she was saying no to the job in London he already knew the answer. He knew that they didn't belong together anymore. He has known this for years and yet he wouldn't let himself move on from this delusion of her.

He wondered if she did the same. He wondered if that's why her relationship with Matt fell apart. He already knew the answer.

She stayed in New York for Daniel. She almost broke up with him during their short relationship because Daniel disapproved. She turned down his marriage proposal for Daniel. Last year when she was going out with Matt, she spent half the time talking about Daniel. He already knew why she wasn't going to London. However, he wanted her to confirm it.

"Are you not taking this job because of Daniel?" Henry asked her as he took a drink of his water. He watched her become suddenly uncomfortable. Her hands were playing with the tablecloth as her cheeks became red.

"Daniel is just a friend, Henry." As she said it, he knew the words were a lie. She did not even look at him.

"You and Daniel were never just friends. You have always been just a little in love with him." She was silent at that. "If the only reason you're turning down this job is because of Daniel, then there's something wrong. I see great things in your future and you shouldn't limit yourself."

He wondered if he was being hypocritical. If she had told him she was turning down the job for him, would he really be pushing her to take the job? It didn't matter because that wasn't the case. At least that is what he told himself.

"I told you there were other reasons. I can't leave my family behind."

"You can't leave Daniel behind." He added the one thing she wouldn't say out loud.

"I said I couldn't leave my family behind. In a way, Daniel is like family. He knows me better than probably anybody including my sister. We're always there for each other when everything's falling apart."

"Except you enjoy kissing him or at least you want to kiss him." He mumbled that under his breath.

"It was the one time. It was at a party and we were drunk. I'm surprise Justin didn't send you the cell phone video." His mouth opened in shock for a moment before he continued.

"I think you should take the job. I think you should put your career first."

"What if I miss out on something really important by doing that?"

"If what you have with Daniel is real it won't matter where you are." He said this in a whisper.

"It mattered with us." She said hesitantly.

"Betty if you think the distance between Arizona and Manhattan is the real reason why we broke up you are deluding yourself. I was willing to fly to New York every other weekend. I was willing to do the long distance relationship thing. You were not."

"You had a child was someone else. You needed to focus on that." She said in her defense.

"Those are just excuses Betty. If you really wanted to stay with me, we would still be together no matter where I was in the world. The thing is you were already in love with Daniel."

"No I wasn't. Not at that time." The last part was whispered quietly.

"But you are now and maybe that is all that matters." He saw her head nodded yes before he continued. "Take the job and if whatever you have with Daniel was meant to be, it will happen."

Although if Henry had his personal wish it wouldn't, even if he did lose a lot of money in that pool.


	31. London?

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is slightly longer, but it is mostly set up for the final chapters. Updates are going to be quick and sporadic for the rest of the story. To make sure you don't miss any chapters I suggest adding this story to alert. Thank you to those that have already done so. I've been doing multiple chapters for the last few weeks and some chapters have significantly less hits due to the fast updates.

As we get closer and closer to the end, this story is becoming more and more different than the show. For example in the gossip universe Monique scared away that little dumb girl before she got anywhere near Daniel.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: To find an apartment in London or not to find an apartment in London?

She missed the old days when you could actually wait in the airport instead of just designated areas. She chose to wait in the limo as she went to pick up her boyfriend and Amanda's baby's daddy from the Airport. She almost ended up just sending the car to pick the two of them up because she agreed to be Daniel's plus one so he wouldn't bring that stupid model air head that he spilled a drink on at the Revlon party last week.

She has been working extra hard to keep Daniel from doing stupid things, as he gets up the courage to tell Betty the truth. Especially after her boyfriend told her about Betty's very important confession. Her major duty was keeping him away from the young and stupid. When the idiot in question tried to make a pass at Daniel under the stars, Monique pulled Daniel aside and played the dead wife card. She remembered exactly what she told him.

"I promise Molly that I would make sure you did not backslide into your past behavior. I let the Amanda thing go because you were both hurting and you actually care about her. However, there is no way I'm letting you get anywhere near that shallow gold digger in training. I think my IQ just went down 10 points just by talking to her. Can we just stop by Betty's apartment so you can tell her that you love her and get this entire farce over with?"After that conversation, he stayed away from all the idiots for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, he is telling Betty that he seeing one of the shallow and plastic.

Fortunately Daniel decided to go to the wedding without another person. This is why she was currently able to recreate the final scene from _Love Actually _at the Airport. It was a wonderful recreation with her pushing him up against the limo as she essentially jumped him. Her legs were around his waist as her tongue explored his mouth. His hands were starting to touch all those fun places. Unfortunately, as soon as this make out session was over they were going to have to have a very serious conversation.

"Shouldn't we take this inside the limo?" Gio asked breathlessly as his body told her exactly what he wanted to do in the limo.

"I miss you, but we can't do that right now. Matt's plane landed 10 minutes after yours."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things we could do in 10 minutes." She knew exactly what they could be doing but they needed to talk first.

"Is there anything we can do in 10 minutes that we would only want to spend 10 minutes doing?"

"Good point." he said placing a kiss on her neck. "I love being in Europe, but I miss you more."

"That's good to know. How do you feel about living in Europe?"

**

* * *

**

Two days earlier

Monique walked into Claire's office for the first time in weeks. Claire obviously looked worn out. The dark circles and lack of sleep were still evident even with the makeup. She hasn't spoken to Claire since she told her about Matt knowing about his brother.

"We can meet at another time. I know you have more important things to do then talk about the fall monster truck show edition of the magazine." Monique said sarcastically as she walked to her desk.

"Keeping myself preoccupied with the company is the only thing keeping me from going crazy or raiding Daniel's liquor collection." She knows how effective that is because she did that after Jordan's death.

"I guess you haven't heard from him yet." Monique said taking a seat on one of the couches. She had a feeling that Wilhelmina had something to do with Tyler's disappearance, but she couldn't even get confirmation from Marc. Wilhelmina must be aware that Marc's loyalties have been compromised because she is not telling him things like she used to.

"No. Have you spoken to Matt sense he found out about Tyler?"

"We have talk to each other a few times in the last week. He hasn't told his father anything nor will he. Matt's more aware of Cal Hartley's true nature than everyone else. Matt's going to get here Saturday. Maybe his presents will calm things down." She said hopefully.

"I don't know about that. He will probably be too preoccupied with his own child." They were both aware that Matt will find out about the baby the moment he sees Amanda in person for the first time.

"You're probably right, but I'm going to have to trick Amanda into telling him like I did with Daniel. She still terrified of how he is going to react."

"As long as it's better than how his father reacted I think she'll be fine. I don't want to think about these things right now. Let's get to the real reason why I called you up here."

"Do you want me to start explaining why I believe Damien is completely incompetent and should not take over the magazine when I leave? Do you prefer to talk about how well Megan is doing at _Player_? She's definitely making the best of her punishment."

"I do want to talk to you about you taking over Hudson." Claire did not look happy when she said this but she hasn't been happy sense Tyler disappeared.

"Let me guess someone else is getting the job." Monique said quietly trying to hide her disappointment and irritation.

"We manage to persuade the creative director of _GQ_ to come to Hudson." She wanted to be angry but didn't want to put any more pressure on Claire at the moment. She should have known better than to trust anybody in the magazine industry.

"I understand. If you don't mind I have to get back to the magazine that I will be stuck at for the rest of eternity." Monique said ending the meeting before she lost her ability to stay professional.

"I don't think you really do understand Monique. You don't belong at _Hudson_. You definitely don't belong at _Player_."

"Then where do I belong?" Monique said calmly as she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"What do you know about the situation currently going on at Mode UK?"

"The EIC has been in the international headlines for the last three months due to "sex addiction" meaning that she cheated on her husband and a cocaine problem. She has been in rehab for the last two months. The creative director is too incompetent to truly run the magazine alone and two of the managing editors have been forced to keep the magazine from going to hell." The situation is actually worse than that, but Monique didn't want to bring up any more details.

"That essentially sums up what's going on. I need someone to go to London." Claire said looking directly at her.

"You mean for a few months until the EIC comes back?" A detail oversees wouldn't be the same as a new magazine, but it would be better than staying at _Player_.

"No, I mean permanently. Giselle quit and I need to find a replacement. I think you're the perfect person. You spent nearly five years at _Isabella_ and before that you were at _Wedding Bell_. You know the fashion industry and you know the magazine industry. You are aware that things are changing and that to survive we must change. I also feel that your time at _Diversity Business_ will make your transition to the British magazine industry easier."

Monique was in shock. "You want me to take over _Mode UK_?"

"There's no one else that's more qualified. If I thought Wilhelmina would drop dead any time soon I would give you the U.S. _Mode,_ but that's not going to happen. We can find someone else for _Player_ but there's no one else that can go to _Mode _UK."

* * *

"So when do we leave?"

"I would leave immediately. You and your sister will come after the wedding so she can finish up the school year. But I haven't decided if I'm going to take the job." She told him hesitantly.

"You have to take the job. Maybe that way you'll stop writing porn at lunchtime."

"Hey, you love it when I talk dirty."

"Yes, when you talk dirty to me. Not when you post stories about Vulcan hand jobs anonymously on the Internet." He said giving her a little kiss.

"Yet you use my idea involving chocolate body paint for Valentine's …" She is cut off again with another hot kiss that she stops. They needed to talk before the Hartley family drama picked up again.

"Gio it's not that simple. If it was just me, I would go. There's three of us in this family and I have to consider all of you. First, there is your business."

"Sourdough girl can take over the stores in New York and maybe I can start my own American style sandwich shop in London. They need all the help they can get. Betty told me about this horrible sandwich involving French fries and butter." He said with a shudder.

"So you're now calling her "sourdough girl"?" She asked him laughing.

"It caught on."

"What about your sister? She is just adjusting to life without your parents. Is it right for me to uproot her like this?"

"She's already going to be uprooted to some degree because she'll be going to that private school in Manhattan, as well as, the fact that we will be moving into your loft."

"If we stay in Manhattan, she can take the train to see her friends in Queens whenever she wants. She won't be able to do that if we moved to London."

"She can make new friends, Monique. She could always stay with my aunt if we moved to London."

"Not happening. Remember last week when I joked about suing you for custody if we were to break up. I wasn't kidding. She's my child. I am not leaving her here. We all go to London or we all stay in New York."

"Then we are all going to London. I'm not letting you lose this opportunity."

"There are other reasons to stay. First of all I need to make sure the two idiots in denial actually get together."

"Now that Daniel is no longer her boss, Amanda can slap him upside the head for you."

"Good point and she now has the pregnancy hormones as an excuse. However, I promised Amanda I would help her raise the baby. She needs all the help she can get especially while starting her own business."

"You're worried about that?"

"I think it was the best decision because she will have more flexible hours and can work from home once the baby arrives. She also has her first real client, some soap opera actor who has been around for decades.

"I thought you were her first client?"

"She said it didn't count because she was planning on picking out all the dresses for the wedding anyway. She saw Betty's horrible green bridesmaid dress and refused to be in anything that hideous. It's going to be hard enough to find a good bridesmaids dress considering Amanda will be six months pregnant when I walked down the aisle. She just thinks me paying her to do this is another part of my promise to help her with the baby. I am providing her with all sorts of names from my mom's inner circle. That should help."

"Amanda will be fine without you physically being here. You can always fly back when the babies born. Remember Matt will be here."

"We still don't know how that's going to turn out. What if he is like his father?"

"We'll find out in a few minutes. When do you have to give Claire your decision?

"She needs to know by Friday. She gave me over a week to decide because she knew we needed to talk to each other. Even though we're not legally married yet, I consider you my husband. We need to make this decision together."

"We can talk later. I don't want you to miss this opportunity."

"I know it's a great opportunity. I just wish there was a way for me to get _Mode_ and get to stay in New York."

"Who knows maybe something good will happen and you get to have both."

"I think your recent time with Betty has brought out your inner optimist again." She said as she kissed him again.


	32. Welcome Home Matt Hartley

Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Again this is a reminder that chapters are not going to be coming on a set schedule and it may be best to put this story on alert.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Welcome Home Matt Hartley

He honestly was not expecting to come back to the States so soon. Although he missed Amanda, he was happy in Gaborone. For once in his life he had a real purpose. For once in his life he wasn't just Cal Hartley's son. He loves that feeling. He was not the same person that left New York four months ago. He doubted that person would be willing to come back under the circumstances.

He knew he needed to come back as soon as Monique explained the situation to him last week. He had a brother**.** The news was so shocking. It was definitely one of those things you don't want to find out over the telephone, especially accidentally like he did. It is right up there with accidentally finding out you got someone pregnant. The only thing that tempers the shock was Amanda being there to support him.

She was the other reason why he was coming back early. He really did miss her. He knew he needed to make up for the breakup fiasco. He knew that jewelry of some type would be involved, most likely an engagement ring in a Tiffany's box. Then there was the fact he was sure she was keeping something from him besides the fact he was no longer an only child.

Growing up, he used to fantasize about what it would be like to have a brother or sister. He dreamt of having that perfect family complete with white picket fences and a dog. In reality, his parents' marriage was already falling apart before he was even born. Now he knew why.

Tyler was almost the exact same ages him. Matt was only slightly older making him the same age as Amanda, not that his girlfriend ever gave anybody her real age.

According to the files that Monique sent him, it seems that he probably would have another brother or sister somewhere if his father wasn't the devil incarnate. He always thought his father was evil but didn't know how evil he was till now.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said disrupting the obviously distracted couple kissing each other in front of the limo.

"Yes, but that is okay because we need to talk. Also, I don't feel like getting arrested for lewd conduct again." Monique said pulling away from her boyfriend and actually hugging Matt. That action in itself told him something was seriously wrong.

"Okay either Tyler is dead or Daniel just popped the question to Betty."

"If I told you Daniel did propose to Betty, how would you feel?" Honestly, he was okay with it. A part of his heart will always love her but he loved Amanda more.

"Personally I would be shocked because she was too afraid to even invite him to the wedding last week. If such a thing could happen, I don't think I would need a hug. What's going on?"

"We're friends now. Friends hug their friends whenever they want. Nothing is going on." The normally very confident Monique did not even look at him when she said this.

"Did we become friends before or after you left a voicemail were you screamed expletives at me for nearly 20 minutes?" Not that he blamed her for what she did. He still can't believe he was stupid enough to believe the lies.

"After, of course," Monique said as she got into the limo.

"What's going on?"

"You may want to pour yourself a drink before we continue. How are things going with your volunteer work? Do you have any interesting anecdotes that we can put in the next article?" He gave in to her for a moment and avoided the elephant in the room by talking about his volunteer work in Botswana. He also mentioned that once his time was up he was coming back to the states to finish up law School. After so long he realized it was up to him to get them back on topic and he asked the Tyler question.

"We were right about Wilhelmina using Tyler to gain control of the company. One of my employees told me anonymously that she has been attending AA meetings with Tyler for the last few months. A couple weeks ago, Wilhelmina showed up to their meeting was some sob story and went straight for Tyler. Now Tyler has gone completely off the wagon and demanding his share of the company. He showed up yesterday completely smashed and through a glass paperweight at Claire. I don't know how she did it but I know she is responsible for Tyler's trip back into the bottle. I know this is how she is planning to get the company."

"I thought you said he is a nice guy?" He was worried. What if he did something to Amanda? Biology really didn't matter at that moment. He was only connected to Tyler by blood. If he did something to Amanda, blood will not keep him from destroying him.

"Alcoholism is a disease, Matt. Tyler is a mean and violent alcoholic. Wilhelmina was the catalyst to bring about his backslide into addiction. He is just another tool to her. Claire needs you to talk your brother into going into rehab. Because you were not here, he won't be as hostile to you." It was so surreal to hear someone called his brother that he has not even met yet.

"Wilhelmina did always remind me of my mother. Her specialty was playing mind games. Fortunately, 28 years of being around the two most evil people on the planet has made me well equipped to deal with the third." Matt said knowing exactly what he was getting into.

"Things are messy right now. I wouldn't have called you back otherwise." He had a feeling that he was missing something. Was there another reason he was called back? Maybe something was going on with Amanda but they were too afraid to tell him about it.

"Is there something else going on? How are things going with Betty and Daniel? Did she actually invite him to the wedding?" He is a coward. Instead of asking about Amanda, he asks her about his ex girlfriend.

"Yes she did. Unfortunately there was a complication." Monique looked relieved to have something else to talk about.

"What happened? I need a good distraction from the Hartley family drama."

"Do you remember when Betty was making drunk phone calls?" Monique asked him calmly.

"You mean when she told me that I have a half brother."

"Yes." Gio said to him.

"I doubt I will ever be able to forget that conversation."

"Anyway along with inviting you and Walter to the wedding as a joke she also invited Henry."

"I thought you said she invited Daniel?" Even though he knew Daniel was the real competition, he still hated Henry.

"Let me guess Suarez is still too afraid to tell him that she actually loves him. She decided to tell Daniel that she only invited him as a friend?" Monique's fiancée said sarcastically.

"Baby you know your ex girlfriend so well. Although in her defense, Daniel is telling her that He is dating a shallow model wannabe when in reality I scared the gold digger off. If there not together by next week, I swear to god I am locking the two in the closet until they fuck or kill each other." By the expression on Monique's face, he believed she was ready to do such a thing.

"You have to excuse my girlfriend. I think this is all getting to her." Gio said passing a water to his girlfriend.

"Of course, the stress is getting to me. Any way she finds out Henry is coming and because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings she breaks off her "just a friend" date with Daniel. To make matters worse. guess who had a job interview in New York yesterday?"

**

* * *

**

Three days earlier.

Monique was currently looking over the book for the June issue with Megan when Daniel walked into the room without paying attention to who was there.

"She just broke off our date so she can take Henry to the wedding." Megan's mouth fell on the floor when she heard that.

"Megan we'll go over the rest of the book later. I have to deal with a crisis." Megan left the office reluctantly as Daniel took her seat.

"I thought you said that you and she were going to the wedding as friends?" She asked rolling her eyes

"I thought you told me that she told Gio that she loved me."

"She does love you."

"Then why did she call Henry."

"She drunk dialed Henry. My boyfriend was there when it happened. It didn't mean anything."

"That's what she said. Then she pointed out that I drunk dialed her all the time."

"I'm surprised you never told her "I love you" during one of those drunken calls."

"Actually I did, but I left it on her dad's answering machine. He was kind enough to delete the message. That's why I think there was something to her calling him."

"Trust me, there wasn't. Betty also called Matt and Walter. She invited both of them to the wedding as a joke. Fortunately, they have enough self respect to not show up like lovesick fools. They've moved on with their lives. Walter also asked her if you and Betty were together yet?"

"You got to be kidding." Daniel said with a sigh.

"Not at all. The only two people who don't believe you and Betty are in love with each other were you and Betty."

"Betty is probably still in love with Henry and Henry is in love with her. He's moving back to New York in they will live happily ever after." He said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Henry has a job interview at a prestigious law firm. The job is his as long as the interview goes OK. Now that he's coming back to New York, he and Betty can live happily ever after."

"You don't believe that."

"Yes because I'm never going to be happy."

"Daniel you have to make your own happiness. I am so tired of watching you do this to yourself. Stop letting the fear control you. Do something. Stop talking to me about how much you love her and do something." She said practically screaming at him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight for her. Tell her how much you love her."

"So showing up to the wedding with that model that hit on me at the party last week would not be a good idea?"

"Not really. If you are going to bring someone to make her jealous, you should choose somebody that has an IQ of at least 90. That girl was at least 20 points below that."

"So will you be my date than?"

"If it will keep you from having sex with the stupid, yes I will go with you. By going with you, I'm not going to be able to pick up my boyfriend and Matt from the Airport Saturday. You will owe me big time."

"Matt's coming back? Did you tell him about…" she cut him off there before he could ask his question.

"No, Betty told him about Tyler when she called him completely smashed."

**

* * *

**

Present

"How exactly did he react to me being here?"

"He's more okay with it now than he would have been after you broke up with Amanda a couple of months ago. Trust me he was furious." Why is he not surprise?

"Any way let's get back to our story. Instead of directly telling Betty exactly how he feels he did something really stupid."

* * *

**One day earlier**

"Seriously, I can't believe you did that." Monique said yelling at him.

"I needed to protect her." Daniel said in his defense

"Yes, but this will keep him from getting a job that he needs to provide for his family."

"This way he won't be here."

"Daniel I am telling you this as your friend, grow the fuck up. Man up and tell her. Stop playing these fucking games that are not doing anybody any good. This needs to stop before you lose out on the most important thing in your life."

"You're right. I need to stop playing these games. The first thing I need to do is called the company and see if I can get him his job back."

"The second thing you can do is sweep Betty off her feet tomorrow at the wedding. I'll be a good friend and cheer you on from the sidelines."

"That's okay you don't need to come with me anymore. I promise I won't kill Henry."

"You're breaking off are date? I'm so crushed." Monique said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you are. Call me when you get done with the Airport. I want to terrorize Matt tomorrow."

"Sure stop by my apartment after the wedding and bring Amanda. So how about you make up canceling our date by going out to dinner with me. I am this close to throwing the June book out the window."

"There's this great Thai restaurant that I take Betty to all the time just up the street."

* * *

"So when we get to the restaurant, Betty and Henry are involved in the date from hell. I decided that for my sanity it was best to go to another restaurant. Although before leaving I program the jukebox to play the best of Backstreet Boys break up songs on repeat for 2 hours."

"You are so evil. So what's going on today. I know you're following all the best gossip."

"Your girlfriend hasn't given me an update yet. She is supposed to be sending me pictures but has not yet. By the way, she doesn't know you're here."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She is your girlfriend and you didn't tell her. I thought you wanted it to be a surprise. Daniel is supposed to bring her by after the wedding unless he's too preoccupied making out with your ex girlfriend. God I hope so."

"You know those comments don't bother me anymore." They really didn't between Amanda and finding himself overseas the thought of Betty and Daniel being together did not hurt him anymore. He was actually happy for her.

"That's good to know. " Monique said just as her phone began to ring. He could tell from the caller ID that it was Amanda. He grabbed Monique's phone to talk to her but was pushed away.

"I don't want the surprise to be ruined. But if you'll be a good boy, I will turn the phone on speaker mode."

"Hi, Amanda. How was the wedding?" She said into the phone.

"Beautiful, but kind of sad because I was alone. Hilda looked so pretty and Justin looked so cute dancing with his new boyfriend." Matt knew he should have taken a earlier flight. Justin has a boyfriend?

"So how are things going with our favorite couple?"

"Badly. Mark is worried about his inability to commit." Monique just laughed at that.

"I meant Betty and Daniel."

"They are doing great. Henry didn't come to the wedding. Betty and Daniel have been on the dance floor the entire time. It's so cute, I sent pictures. I kept crying the entire time but I think it is the baby hormones." When those words came out of Amanda's mouth he noticed Monique go completely reject. His heart stopped beating.

"You're pregnant." He didn't mean to say it out loud but he did anyway. He was in shock.

"Matt?"

"Surprise." Monique said as she covered her head with her hand.

"Did I say baby hormones, I meant baby hamster hormones." Amanda said babbling.

"Amanda that makes no sense. Are you pregnant?"

Yes. I didn't want to tell you anything until you got back from Africa. Why are you with Monique?"

"Tyler," although now he was wondering if the baby was the real reason Monique asked him to come back.

"So you didn't come to see me?"

"Of course I came to see you. How far along are you?" He wanted to ask is the baby was his, but he was too afraid to ask the question.

"It will be 15 weeks tomorrow." He knew that Monday mark 15 weeks since he last saw her. He needed to be sure though.

"Is the baby mine?" He asked in a whisper.

"Most likely because I stopped dating Daniel three weeks earlier. I have not slept with anyone else."

"I'm going to be a father?" he said as a question

"Yes. This was not how I wanted to tell you." Amanda said in a whispering voice. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happy, just shocked."

"This is probably not a conversation you two should have on the phone. The traffic isn't that bad. I think we can be at the reception hall in 30 minutes. Amanda we will talk to you later okay." She ended the call before Amanda could respond.

"I'm going to be a father. Why didn't you tell me?" He said almost screaming.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. We were also worried about your father finding out and doing what he did to Claire to Amanda." The thought did not even cross Matt's mind until Monique mentioned it. He knew it was possible because Amanda wasn't the type of girl that a Hartley was supposed to marry. Honestly at this point, he didn't care who he was supposed to be with any more.

"Everything will be okay. Amanda is doing well and so is the baby." Monique said pulling another phone out of her purse. "I have the ultrasound video loaded on my private phone. I didn't want anybody at work to have access to it." Monique said passing the footage to him. He was so lost watching his child on the screen that he did an even notice when Monique's work phone rang again.

"Marc calm down. Tell me what is going on? What do you mean you may have found Amanda's father?" Another shocking thing he would have to deal with in regards to his girlfriend. He really didn't think he could take much more. He wanted to just concentrate on the ultrasound video for a little bit longer. He was going to be a father.

He also tried to block it out when he heard Gio's phone ring and Betty's voice come on the line. He couldn't keep ignoring the phone call when he heard "What do you mean you are taking a job in London?"

He tried to go back to thinking about what would happen now because of the baby. He needed to decide if he was going to finish his time overseas or come back to New York early. He was planning on going back to law school but maybe he could just stay home with the baby.

His thoughts were interrupted by Monique's personal phone ringing. He tried to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing. Monique was too busy with Marc and Gio was too busy dealing with Betty to answer.

"Hello, Monique's phone." He answered.

"Matt, why are you picking up Monique's phone?"

"Because she's already busy dealing with another crisis on her blackberry." He answered sarcastically.

"Did somebody already call her about what happened at the Meade building?"

"No, she's on the other line talking to Marc. What's going on?"

"That explains why I couldn't get a hold of him." Candy said in a daze.

"Candy what's going on?"

"Can you please just past the phone to Monique? I was told I could only tell her, Marc or Daniel what was going on." Before he could even give her the phone, she took it from his hands.

"Marc, hold on a minute, something is happening at Meade." Monique said before she switched phones.

"Hi candy, what's going on?" Monique's face went grave again as she spoke to candy for a few moments without saying anything. "I knew one of these days someone was going to get hurt by one of her evil schemes. Were there any casualties?"

Maybe it was the jet lag, maybe it was that he just found out he was a father, or maybe it was something else but at that moment, everything went black literally.

To be Continued

* * *

Blame this cliffhanger on the writers of the show.


	33. Rumors of Happily Ever After

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

I really don't know how to feel about the final episode. There were parts that I loved and there were parts that pissed me off. I haven't been that angry with a scene sense the Buffy series finale where Buffy says "I love you" to Spike and he responds with "no you don't, but thanks for saying it." Would it have been that hard for us to get a kiss or an "I love you"?

I know I've been making jokes about Betty and Daniel's relationship being extremely similar to that of the relationship between Jim and Spock in Star Trek, I just did not think it would be that similar. In both cases you can argue just friends or more than just friends. You cannot disprove either possibility. I just hope we are still writing crazy stories about Betty and Daniel 40 years from now.

That being said you might as well forget almost everything you saw in the final episode. I will be incorporating some elements, but these chapters are going to be quite different. Also keep in mind that the Daniel in the show just discovered that he was in love with Betty. Gossip Universe Daniel has known for a while.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ugly Betty, most of America and several other countries wouldn't be sexually frustrated right now, because Daniel and Betty would have kissed in the last scene. This is what happens when you try to make everybody happy. There's a line in this chapter inspired by a review. See if you can spot it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Rumors of Happily Ever After: Part One

Even after being in London for a week she was still getting lost. It took 30 minutes to find the right neighborhood. At least she hoped it was the right neighborhood because it definitely did not look like something in her price range. Betty's over protective dad made sure she had several good maps with her but that still makes finding the apartment difficult. Maybe she should not have taken Gio up on his offer.

His future wife's aunt owned a place in London that she was willing to sublet to her at a good price. After a week of apartment hunting she was willing to do anything to no longer have to live out of a hotel. It must have been a really good price because she wasn't expecting a beautiful town house with a private garden that looked like something out of the film Notting Hill. She couldn't help but wonder if she had the wrong address and she was lost again. She should have known better because Monique's family was in the same tax bracket as Daniel's family.

It hurt so much to think about him. He did not even say goodbye. Even Matt and Amanda showed up at her house to say goodbye. She couldn't believe that they were together. More importantly she couldn't believe that Amanda was 4 months pregnant by her ex boyfriend. However, they were happy together that is more than she can say for herself.

She knows she made the right decision coming to London. She needed to follow her path even though it meant the end of other important things. She is scared to death, but she knows she made the right decision. She just wished she could call her best friend up and talk to him about how scared she is about being the one making all the decisions. Starting a new magazine is hard. She could call Gio's girlfriend for advice, but it wasn't the same. The woman was overwhelmed by her brand new job of being the EIC of a fashion magazine, anyway. She tried not to think about that as she pulled out the keys that were sent to her office this morning by courier.

Considering the key fit into the lock she must be at the right place. The townhouse was even more beautiful inside with touches that fit her personality perfectly. She would have to send Monique's aunt a homemade thank you card for this. Just as she walked inside she heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Is anybody here? I really hope this is the right place. There's probably a catch."

"You're right you have to have a roommate." She knew instantly who that voice belong to before he even stepped into her line of vision.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" She asked him in shock. She honestly was not expecting to see him here.

"First, I came to say goodbye and good luck. I hope you have a safe flight." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I will call you when I get there." She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm sure you will. Wait you already did. I have six voice mails from you."

"That you never returned."

"Sorry, I was busy packing. Do you have any idea how hard it is to move to another country?" He asked her with a smile.

"I think I do, considering I just did it. Did you just say you move to another country?"

"I told you, I was your new roommate." He said moving closer to her.

"Don't I have a say in this?" She said with fake annoyance.

"Do you want to give up this beautiful town house?"

"No," she said emphatically.

"Then I am your new roommate. This relates to the second thing I need to tell you. I don't know if Gio told you, but Monique is not taking the job in London. Due to recent events, it was best for her to stay in New York."

"What does that have to do with you being here?"

"After you left, I realize that everything in my life has been practically handed to me on a silver platter. I don't want that anymore. I never really fought for anything. So I decided to leave Mode and come here to fight for you." She feels him grab her hand at that moment. She wanted to say something but she had no idea what to say. It felt like time stopped.

"I had no idea what I would be doing here. I just knew I needed to be here for you. This once I needed to make my own happiness. Then my fellow co-owner of Meade suggested I take over the London office when I gave her sole control of Mode. You are now looking at the new EIC of Mode UK." She was stunned into silence. It took her a few minutes before she could come up with a response.

"I thought you said you didn't want things handed to you anymore." Not that she didn't think he was qualified for that position, but it seems like it was something just given to him.

"Do you have any idea how bad the situation is at _Mode UK_? This is not a gift or comfortable position to give to the guy whose family owns the company. If I wasn't qualified, I would not have taken the position. I have four years of experience as an EIC of the fashion magazine I am one of the most qualified editors around that currently isn't tied to another project. At least that's what Monique told me when she convinced me to take the job."

"You're moving here?"

"Yes I am moving here, literally to this house. I already put my things in the master bedroom, but if you're not okay with that we can switch." He's actually talking about bedrooms at a time like this. She loves him, but sometimes she wanted to kill him.

"Is that all you want to tell me?"

"No there's one more thing." He was already close to her. So close that it only took him a few moments for his lips to descend upon hers. The kiss started out light and chast like that time he kissed her when he thought she was Molly. Then it became fierce and passionate like that kiss from the day after Christmas that she has tried to block from her mind, but never could. She felt his tongue beg for entrance into her mouth. Her knees gave way because of the intensity and they both tumbled back on to the couch. The force of falling actually caused the two to break apart.

"Last week when I told you that I couldn't live without you I didn't mean I couldn't live without your skills or your friendship. I meant I couldn't live without you. I love you. I love you as my best friend who knows me better than I know myself. I love you as this beautiful confident woman who is the bravest person I know. I love you because you're you and I can't live without you. I'll be your friend. I will be your roommate. I'll be your lover or anything else as long as I have you in my life. I'll be your assistant if that means I can be with you in some way." Tears were running down her cheeks but he wiped them away with one finger as he continued. "I can't live without you." She's never had anyone ever tell her that before and truly mean it.

Her only response was, "Do you want to share the master bedroom?" As she whispered the words through her tears he kissed her again. When they broke apart, she whispered "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

Three weeks earlier

Daniel's life has never been so complicated before. He's just spent the last 3 hours helping his mom get his half brother into rehab after he shot the devil herself. Because his mom was trying to keep Tyler from going to jail, it was up to him to get Tyler checked in. He wished that he had Betty with him to help, but he didn't want to ruin her night with his family drama. He wanted to go home, take a nice shower, and fall asleep for a week after the chaos of the last few hours. He wished he could go back to earlier when it was just him and Betty on the dance floor.

Instead of being at home, he was at Monique's apartment at almost 2:00 AM. She insisted that he come over to deal with this latest crisis. No one could argue with Monique Osborn. He found her to be this weird mix between Wilhelmina and Betty. That scared him more than anything else.

He ran into a very tired Marc as he was about to knock on the door.

"How is she?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Do you actually care or are you only asking to see if your brother will be charged with murder instead of just attempted murder? I saw those emails that you sent Monique after she ended up in the hospital last time. Are you sure you're not here for a "thank god she's dead" party."

"No I actually care about her, at least as a colleague. We have been working together for the last four years." Before he could say anything else, Monique opened the door and literally pulled the two of them inside.

"Can you two please shut up before one of the neighbors calls the tabloids? I thought we were trying to keep the truth from getting out." Monique said an irritation before continuing. "I'm sorry Marc. What we did last time was in very bad taste. Even though I don't like Wilhelmina, I still respect her as an editor. However, even you have to admit that she did this to herself."

"You're right. I just saw the woman I consider my mom hooked up to all sorts of machines in ICU. I'm just a little bit emotional right now. She stable, but in a coma." Marc said as he sat down on one of the couches. He look like he was about to cry. That is when he noticed Amanda putting an arm around him. Behind Amanda, he saw Matt placing a gentle hand around her.

"You're here?" The words came out as a question.

"Yes, I arrived safely just in time for the chaos to break out. I know Amanda's pregnant and I'm very happy." He said before Daniel could tell him. His words seemed sincere but he was still concerned.

"You were so happy that you fainted in the car." Amanda said to Matt as she gave him a little kiss. Apparently, they were back together again.

"Women faint, men black out." Both he and Matt said simultaneously.

"That's not important." Monique said getting them both back on task. "I called you guys here for two reasons. Actually there are three reasons why everybody's here, but we can deal with that crisis later. Right now Tyler is the priority situation. Claire would be here but she's too busy with the police and keeping your brother out of prison." She said looking at Daniel and Matt.

"Which Tyler situation? Daniel asked her. "Are you referring to the situation where he's now in rehab because Wilhelmina tricked him into going on a bender? Maybe you are referring to the situation where he almost killed someone. Maybe you are referring to the situation where I have a half brother because my mom slept with Cal Hartley. No offense Matt. Tyler has been nothing but a situation since he got here in February." He said an irritation.

"I hate my father as much as you do. That's why I'm here to make sure my half brother gets exactly what he deserves from that man." He could see the anger and ice in Matt's stare.

"The other problem is because Cal Hartley is so amoral he made do something to get rid of his other child."

"How do you feel about this?" He asked Matt directly.

"After what I have seen in the last four months, I don't care about the money anymore or family entitlement. It's just money. I care more about my family. My real family: Amanda and this baby, not the people who only see me as a prop. That's why I need to keep my father from doing what he did to his mistress in the nineties if he finds out about his grandchild. My father is so unscrupulous he would have no problem whatsoever killing his grandson or son if he could get away with it. That's why I'm here to keep that from happening." Matt said as he placed a hand protectively over Amanda's stomach. He hated him at that moment because he had something Daniel desired more than anything else, a child.

"That's so sweet." Amanda said kissing him again.

"You two are so sugary sweet it's making me nauseous. I threw up enough to day after waiting for hours to find out if Wilhelmina was going to live or die." Marc said in irritation.

"Marc, you ended up in that situation because Wilhelmina can never be satisfied. Maybe if she stopped with the evil schemes and put as much effort into her regular job as she did in trying taking to over the company she would be EIC of Mode by herself. Instead her latest efforts to take over the company have landed her in intensive care. The thing is I don't think she'll ever be satisfied even if she gets what she wants."She said solemnly.

"Don't you think I've tried to stop her before? Maybe she'll stop this time, if she wakes up." That last part was whispered.

"It's too late for that. If she wakes up, we need to get her out of Mode and away from Meade publications once and for all."

"You're not going to have her killed are you?" Amanda asked from the couch.

"I don't do murder, that is Wilhelmina's thing. Matt and I are going to buy her out."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

This section is probably going to be three or four chapters long before we get to the epilogue.


	34. Rumors of Happily Ever After II

Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.

**It is official, there will be a sequel.** Actually there are going to be two sequels. The first is more of a spinoff of Ugly Betty that takes place in the **Gossip Universe**. Adaptation _Mode_ will focus on a post Betty and Daniel _Mode_, Amanda's and Matt's relationship, life for everyone in New York, and Marc search for himself. I'll be posting the first chapter of that story today. It's a prologue that occurs before _Gossip Mode Style_ began. I am going to start working on that story before this one finishes completely because the timeline will technically start before this story ends.

The second story is tentatively titled _Gossip_ UK Style. That story is going to focus on major moments in the evolution of Betty and Daniels relationship. (I am accepting other titles.) The second story will be posted simultaneously. There will be lots of crossover don't worry.

**I'm changing the timeline of Wilhelmina's coma slightly. In the Gossip Universe, she was only unconscious for a week.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: Rumors Of Happily Ever After: Part Two

She has done millions of interviews with the press before. She has even had several interviews with Suzuki during her Isabella days. There was no reason for her to be nervous whatsoever, yet she was. She sat in her new office going over her notes just because it gave her something to do. She doubted she would use any of them because Suzuki tended to go for the fluffy unless he was trying to prove a point. She tried not to think about the fact that this is the second time she has taken over an office that belonged to Daniel Meade.

It was Friday, 1:45 PM local time and she was preparing to have her first interview as the soul EIC of _Mode_ magazine. The announcement that she took over was made by simple press release instead of a press conference. That was fine with her. That was one less thing to deal with. Thanks to the very sudden departure of Wilhelmina and Daniel she was thrown into the deep end half way through production of the Centennial anniversary issue.

Today the butterflies attacking her had nothing to do with the magazine or Suzuki. Over a year of planning and scheming was either going to pay off fabulously or fall apart across an ocean at Daniels new townhouse. Worst of all, she wouldn't be there to see it. She would not be there to be a shoulder to cry on if it all went wrong. She wouldn't be there to slap either of those idiots if they gave into their fears again. She was leaving this to the two most stubborn people she has ever met, which gave her cause to be nervous.

"You're overprotective boyfriend told me to bring you this. He said you would be nervous." Amanda said holding a bottle of water and her favorite, triple grilled cheese on sourdough. In the interest of making her life simpler and facilitate better wedding planning, Monique technically hired Amanda as her temporary assistant. Amanda answered phones as she picked out the outfits for the wedding and made other wedding decisions as she worked with her own clients in the closet. The arrangement worked for everyone because Monique refused to work with a temp agency until she found her new assistant.

"I don't see why you're nervous. At least we're not doing a press conference." Claire said standing behind her assuming that was the reason she was on edge.

"Byron doesn't bother me." Monique said using his real name. "I can do an interview with Suzuki in my sleep. I'm more worried about what's happening in London. Daniel hasn't called yet. Betty should've arrived at the townhouse an hour ago." She already had a dozen worse case scenarios going through her mind. Most involved either Betty or Daniel running away. They were both really good at that.

"Would it not be a bad sign if he called? "If things were going well wouldn't Daniel be too busy finding out if chubby girls did have more fun? " Amanda said bringing up a good point. "He will call when he is done tasting her Chalupa." Amanda comes up with the greatest metaphors for sexual organs.

"I really didn't want to have those images in my mind regarding my son and anyone." Claire said closing her eyes in frustration.

"You have to admit it's easier to take the image if it involves Betty rather than some plastic model with an IQ that is a smaller number then their weight." Monique said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I prefer to think of Betty as the future mother of my grandchildren."

"There's only one way to make grandkids." Amanda said padding her now obvious baby bulge. "Personally, I find those fantasies comforting. It probably helps that I've seen them both naked." Both Monique and Claire looked at her as if she was crazy. Amanda was her best friend but sometimes she just didn't get her. Thank god, Matt was around to help with the craziness now. A pregnant Amanda was more nuts than usual.

Just then, Monique heard a beeping sound from her phone. She quickly retrieved her private cell phone to see a message from Daniel. It simply said "Happily ever after achieved". She smiled as she passed the phone to the other women in the room.

* * *

**Almost three weeks earlier**

"I don't do murder, that's Wilhelmina's thing. Matt and I are going to buy her out." She was expecting absolute shock from the three people in the room that didn't know about her and Matt's plan. Gio expressed his hesitance in private, but agreed to support her anyway.

She and Matt had a very long talk after she returned from dealing with the press at the Meade building. She was the only one trained enough to deal with the media circus. Matt and she came to the conclusion for everyone's sake, even Wilhelmina's, it would be best if she left Meade.

"I don't know if I want more non family involved. I am willing to admit that at least I can work with you, Monique. I'm not so sure about Matt. " She heard Daniel say hesitantly.

"Before you start worrying the shares I acquire, if this plan works, will go into a trust fund Tyler and our little boy. Monique will have control of the trust allowing her to have control over an equal portion of the company." Matt said kissing Amanda again. She was happy that they were happy, but this was a little too sweet for her taste.

"It's going to be a girl." Amanda argued as soon as they broke the kiss. At this point, Marc was making gagging motions.

"As much as I enjoy this sickeningly sweet scene, can we please get back to more important things such as how badly this plan is going to fail? Even if Wilhelmina is on her deathbed like she is right now, there's no way she is going to give up her shares of the company. It took her years of evil schemes to get this far and she's not going to give up easily. You do remember last year she was almost willing to claim someone else's child just so she could keep control of the company." Everyone in this room was well aware of Wilhelmina's past acts. Of course, nothing compared to her latest planned involving an alcoholic and a gun.

"I know she won't sell her shares to me and Matt of her own volition. I'm not that delusional. She doesn't care about the money she wants something more. That's what this whole thing has been about. She wants happiness and she thinks that by taking control of Meade she will be happy. That hasn't happened. To get her to sell we have to give her a happily ever after."

"Good luck trying to find what will make Wilhelmina happy." Daniel mumbled under his breath.

"The only thing that ever made Wilhelmina happy was Connor. We have no idea where he is, since he was transferred to another facility." She smiled when Marc said that. He was making this too easy for her.

"Connor was not transferred. I've known Connor for almost seven years. He's an ass but a self sacrificing ass when it comes to those he really loves. He lied to Wilhelmina." She could see Marc's shocked expression quite easily.

"How do you know that?" He asked her in surprise.

"He and I have some unfinished business. I went to see him the other day to see if we can reach a compromise." Monique said cryptically refusing to tell anybody what was really going on. "The man has the ability to get a vegetarian to buy a hamburger. I don't have to sell Wilhelmina on the deal, Connor will."

"Unfortunately sleeping beauty is not exactly up for a prison visit." Marc said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it." Monique said as she smirked mysteriously.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when she arrived at the prison where Connor was staying. Normally they did not allow visitors this early but being her did have its advantages. She may not be the daughter of a senator, but she did have a mother who slept with (figuratively and literally) several members of Congress including Wilhelmina's father. Her mom almost became the fourth Mrs. Slater before she decided she did not want to become the perfect politician wife.

"I'm surprised to see you this early. I suppose this is not a social call. The situation must be serious if you are telling the guard you are my sister." Connor said to her the moment he walked into the room and sat down across the table from her.

"I'm surprise you don't see the family resemblance." She said breaking the tension before becoming serious again. "Something happened to Wilhelmina last night and I didn't want you to hear about it through the prison Grapevine." She said somberly not making eye contact.

"Is she okay?" She could see the genuine concern that she sometimes saw in regards to Molly during her first battle with cancer.

"There was an incident at the Mode offices around 6:45 PM last night. Wilhelmina was accidentally shot once." She said somberly.

"Is she…" He was so shaken he couldn't even finish asking this question.

"She still in intensive care. She is in serious but stable condition. She's in a coma. The doctors told Marc it's too early to know if she'll wake up." She said looking at the table.

"Thank you for telling me." He said quietly without looking at her.

"We used to be friends. I figured I owed you that much. I found out my husband was dead by watching CNN. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." The first statement was true. There was a time that they didn't hate each other but that was before Molly got sick and he took the money and ran.

"I thought you hated me?" He's always been good at reading people.

"I do hate you or at least I did. I hated you for the way you ran away from Molly when she got sick the first time around. I hated you for putting your job first. I hated you for robbing the company I worked for blind and forcing me to decide which employees to keep or fire. "

"You could have bankrolled the company yourself. That is what I was assuming would happen."

"I was a little too busy dealing with my best friend dying to look for financial opportunities. By the time I figured out what I needed to do Daniel already turned to Cal Hartley. Trust me he is evil on an entirely different scale. You just stole a lot of money he's actually had people killed. I cannot believe he is related Briana."

"It wasn't that evil of a thing. All I did was still money from a rich brat who never had to struggle for anything in his life before. He was not even in love with Molly but his assistant." She rolled her eyes when he said that.

"Did you think about all the people that would lose their jobs if the company went bankrupt? This was all to get back at Daniel because he took Molly from you even though he was in love with Betty?" The look he gave her proved her theory was correct. "Why is it that everybody but those two saw what was going on. Even Molly picked up on it."

"She was always a smart woman. Unfortunately, she still married him."

"It was mostly a "make a wish" wedding. He did love her. Maybe not as much as he loves Betty, but he did love her. He made her last few months very happy."

"But he still love someone else more."

"Does it even matter anymore? Molly is dead and you return the money. Honestly, I don't have the time or energy to hate you anymore. Do you really have the energy to keep hating Daniel? Look at where it got you. You love Wilhelmina more than you ever loved Molly. Yet because of your quest for vengeance you are stuck here. However, I had a proposal that might change all that." Monique said as she handed a bag to Connor.

"What's this?"

"I don't think you wanted to visit Wilhelmina dressed like that. Although your girlfriend can make that jump suit a fashion statement, you just don't have her flair."

"I seriously doubt they are going to just let me go with you."

"You've been granted special permission to see your "wife" who is in critical but stable condition at the University of Manhattan Medical Center."

"There's a catch to this." He said as he continued to look at her in shock.

"There is but let me just do my good deed for the day and we can talk business after you see Wilhelmina. Think of it as a good faith gesture on my part."

* * *

He walked out of the hospital room crying. She saw Marc do that earlier but she wasn't expecting Connor to be so heartbroken. She never once saw him cry in the presents of Molly during the worst of her treatments the first time around. They were now alone as they stood outside of Wilhelmina's room. Apparently the sweet talking man managed to persuade his detail to leave the two of them alone for a few minutes.

"What really happened?" he asked her in a whisper

"I don't really know. Claire is telling everyone that it was an accident. Officially, she was the only witness to what happened. She said the gun misfired when Wilhelmina was cleaning it."

"Unofficially?"

"Wilhelmina's latest attempt to take over the company blew up in her face." She said as she saw Connor sink down to the floor. A few seconds later she joined him.

"She's never going to be satisfied at _Mode_."

"She was happy with you. At least that's what Marc said. She was willing to marry you even though you're going to be spending the next 15 years giving financial advice to drug dealers behind bars." She said as a joke trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"I didn't want her to waste her life waiting for me."

"At least with you she still had a life. Now she's in a coma. A coma she may not wake up from.

"I realize that now and if I could go back and change it I would."

"She's going to come out of this. It's Wilhelmina." She said reassuring him. "The question is how can we keep this from happening again?"

"You already have a plan?"

"How long have we known each other? I always have a plan. I want to buy Wilhelmina's stake in the company."

"I seriously doubt Wilhelmina will be ready to retire even after almost dying."

"I believe not. However, I'm sure she would be up for a hostile takeover of Isabella Press. First things first, we need to get you released early. How do you feel about a new cell mate?"

**

* * *

**

8 days later

"I can't believe you talked me into catering a wake for a dead dog." She heard her boyfriend say as he brought her a plate of food. She was currently in their bedroom strategizing with Marc away from the guest paying their last respects to Amanda's dog. Actually they were avoiding the showdown between Matt/Amanda and Betty/Daniel. The tension has been unbearable since Betty found out about the baby and Matt's new relationship with Amanda. She had more important things to worry about than that drama at the moment.

After over a week of almost daily visits with Connor to Wilhelmina's Hospital room, she convinced him to talk Wilhelmina into taking their offer. Now all they had to do was wait for Wilhelmina to wake up.

The boredom of waiting ended three days ago when Amanda's dog died. Of course this happened the same day that Betty found out about the baby.

Even with Matt and Spencer there to console her, Amanda took the death hard. She's been crying for days although that may be the baby hormones. It was worse because she was convinced Betty hated her. Monique didn't believe that because Betty was here at the dog funeral. Although was it really a funeral if they were unable to bury the deceased because Amanda and Matt were too busy working their way through _101 positions to try when you're pregnant_to apply for the permit.

"I can't believe I'm hosting a wake for a dead dog. Sometimes you do things for your friends that make no sense whatsoever. You have to remember that this is the only connection she has to her mom. Although in a weird way I'm kind of glad he's gone because I was worried about him trying to suffocate the baby. I've never seen a dog so jealous before. He tried to bite me the first time I came over to the apartment."

"I was worried about that too. Don't worry he did that to everyone. I have little teeth marks on both ankles. He was not all evil. Holston is the only reason why I'm not worried about Amanda taking care of a baby. If nothing else, the dog did teach her responsibility."

"You're right about that."

"She would not be taking this so hard if you would let me tell her that Spencer is her father. How did you find out anyway? We've been looking for years." On the night that Wilhelmina ended up in a hospital she came clean with Marc about the fact she already knew that Spencer was Amanda's dad.

"Right after Amanda found out she was pregnant, she and I started talking about how much she wanted her baby to meet his/her biological grandfather. She told me about the tattoo. I told my mom who was very into the studio 54 scene back then. Let's just say after the divorce my mom went a little psycho. Any way, it turned out she was there the night of Amanda's conception and remembered which one of her party friends happen to have a cartoon character on his backside."

"You know they say if you actually remember what studio 54 was like, you were never there." Her boyfriend said to both her and Marc.

"Fortunately, for us all my mom prefers alcohol over coke, so she actually does remember some of the more fuzzy details of Faye's party to celebrate her first issue. Anyway, my mom and Spencer are now on the board of trustees for the NYC Hope charity. Last month my mom, who has no sense of subtlety whatsoever, mentioned to Spencer that he had a daughter with Faye. Of course she neglected to tell him exactly who that daughter was and he hired a detective to find Amanda."

"Why can't I tell Amanda all this?"

"First of all, give Spencer a little time to adjust to the situation. Second of all, Matt just came back and they are trying to figure out where their relationship is. I don't want to give her any more stress."

"Considering she had sex with him in our guest bedroom the first night, instead of actually talking to him about the baby, I think their relationship is doing just fine." Gio says with a little anger.

"I'm not mad about that. First it's Amanda. Second they haven't seen each other and months. Also, according to the baby books I've been reading, at this point in the pregnancy arousal increases dramatically due to the hormone in flux. Finally, at some Point I believe they did talk to each other before jumping into bed but they are still trying to work out many of the details. "

"Yes there working out all those details every night. The walls in our apartment are too thin. I don't want to listen to those two have straight sex every night when I'm completely alone." Marc was starting to have a lot more problems adjusting to Amanda becoming a mom now that Matt was back.

"You could be with someone if you wanted to. It's your own fault you're afraid of commitment. Don't blame your mom for your issues because they're your issues."

"Have you been talking to Amanda about this?"

"Yes, we need to talk about something when were not working on trying to get Betty and Daniel together. Although, I get much better gossip on the subject from your ex boyfriend anyway."

"Stay away from Trevor. I love him and I don't want you influencing him." She laughed because he got the name wrong again.

"Yes you love him so much that you can't even remember is real first name. His name is Troy. As much as you love writing HSM stories, you should remember that name."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"You write slash just like my girlfriend?"

"He wouldn't be ashamed if he wrote slash. Marc writes…" before she can reveal that Marc writes Chadpay and Troypay fan fiction she finds a hand over her mouth.

"Can we please talk about the rest of the reasons why it's a bad time to tell Amanda about her dad?" Marc said desperately changing the subject as she practically bit his hand."

"But I'm having so much fun." She said as he let go of her. "Besides I wasn't talking about Troy, I was talking about Cliff." She instantly knew she had hit a sore subject because Marc's body went completely rigid at the name.

"You are friends with Cliff?"

"See this is why I know you're not in love with Troy. You're still in love with Cliff. It's your own stupidity."

"It doesn't matter because I'm never seeing him again. I haven't talked to him since last year at that big awards banquet."

"Did I mention he's going to be at the wedding? He's doing all the wedding pictures as my wedding gift."

"That's so sweet." Marc said in a very sarcastic way. "I'm sure him and his new girlfriend will have a wonderful time. I don't care because I loved Terence."

"Again his name as Troy. Not that it's any of your business because you don't love him anymore; Cliff hasn't dated girls since college. You are probably referring to seeing him with his friend Briana last year at the awards banquet. She's just a friend. He's also very single at the moment. He just broke up with his boyfriend of over a year because he was a bigger Dick than you."

"So he single? Not that I care."

"I'm not even going to answer that question. Anyway getting back on topic, the other reason why I'm not going to say anything is Amanda and Matt are still dealing with the fallout from Betty finding out about the baby. I love the fact that Betty came to the funeral but broad Daniel with her to function as her buffer."

"Because there's nothing like finding out your ex boyfriend moved on by seeing him fondle his baby's mama in the hallway." Gio said sarcastically.

"I think the way she found out about the baby may have something to do with it."

"I don't know why she's so upset. First she's completely in love with Daniel. Next, she's going to be moving to London soon anyway." As he said the words, Monique smacked her fiancé on the shoulder. Although before she had time to inflict more damage on hers stupid boyfriend she was wrestling a blackberry from Marc's hands.

"You cannot say anything. Daniel doesn't know yet."

"It's been a weak and she still hasn't told him? She's been staying at his house ever sense she found out that Matt was the one making the entire floor shake."

"Trust me if she told him already I would have one crying Daniel in my office. She is not that bothered by Matt otherwise she wouldn't be here. She's just looking for an excuse to spend time with Daniel. She's worried that she's not going to get to see him that much after she takes the job. I think that is the real reason she hasn't told him. Of course, she doesn't know what we're planning."

Before she said it she knew she gave too much away. Marc only needed the smallest of clues to figure out an evil scheme.

"You're just like Wilhelmina except you make everybody happy when you're trying to get what you want. That's why you're not taking the job in London permanently. You are going to trick Daniel in to taking the job in London and with Wilhelmina safely at _Isabella_ you're going to take over _Mode_."

"Marc I'm not trying to take over _Mode_. I'm just trying to give everybody a happily ever after. Promise me you will not send a mass e-mail out until Daniel finds out."

"I promise I will not send out an e-mail today." Why did she have a feeling that she should never trust Marc St James?

* * *

She should learn to trust her instincts more. He did keep his word by not sending out a mass email yesterday. He just happened to send it out today after he overheard Betty say the exact same information to her sister.

Now she was dealing with a hysterical Daniel when she needed to be at the hospital talking Wilhelmina into selling her shares to her. Connor called her 20 minutes ago to let her know that sleeping beauty was finally conscious. He successfully convinced Wilhelmina to leave everything behind when he became a free man in six months. It probably helped that Wilhelmina was just happy to be alive when she woke up from her coma.

In exchange for his help in getting Wilhelmina to sell her shares of the company, she arranged for his sentence to be severely reduced. All he had to do was get a confession out of a very high profile inmate. It took Connor three days and 6 hours to get a confession out of the man.

Unfortunately, instead of going in for the kill, she was listening to Daniel scream about Betty leaving him.

"She did not even consult me. I call her when I need to pick out a new shirt. She doesn't even have the decency to call me when she's picking out a new career. She's been at my apartment every day since she found out about Matt and Amanda and she never said a word to me. " Daniel said in anger as he paced through her office. She was expecting him to start throwing furniture at any moment.

"Daniel I think there's a reason behind why she didn't tell you."

"I know there's a reason. She doesn't actually love me."

"That's not it. She didn't want to tell you because she loves you."

"We're friends. Friends tell each other about this sort of thing. You and Gio talked about your move to London."

"Gio is my future husband. We decided together that I would only take the job temporarily." When she said temporarily in reality she meant until Daniel came to his senses and took the job in London.

"So I'm going to be losing both of you to that city."

"You don't have to. I told you to make your own happiness. There's a solution if you just think outside the box."

* * *

She was in a bad mood already today and was starting to hate anybody with the last name Meade. Apparently Claire didn't trust her, Connor, and Matt to deal with the Wilhelmina situation. Instead she tried to cut Wilhelmina a check to keep her mouth shut about Tyler's involvement in her shooting. That gesture completely derailed all their hard work. When her and Matt showed up she essentially told both of them to go fuck themselves and she wasn't going to sell no matter what. She had Marc working on damage control but she doubted he would be able to salvage the situation.

To make matters worse she and Matt were currently watching cell phone video of Daniel lighting his office on fire. She was so angry at his stupidity that she did not even bother a waiting for Daniel to come to her office. She saw him and Claire discussing the true meaning of his actions when she barged in.

"We don't have time for the indirect approach. You know you're in love with her. I apologize for using workplace inappropriate language, but the entire fucking world knows that you are in love with her. We all know she's in love with you. Either give her a reason to stay or find a way to be with her in London. I can not watch you lose your chance at happiness because you're going back to denial land. I have waited patiently for the last two years as you play around. You married my best friend because you were too busy denying your feelings. You were fucking around with my best friend because you were too busy denying your feelings. This stops now." She practically yelled.

"I was not in denial." Both she and Claire looked at Daniel as if he was completely crazy. At that moment they were convinced that he was.

"You are right." He admitted finally.

She was expecting Daniel to tell Betty that he was taking the editor's job in London and joining her. Instead he offered Betty the perfect job here. Of course Daniel doesn't realize the real issue. This isn't the job she wants to do. He doesn't realize she is only at Mode because of him.

* * *

The next 24 hours are chaotic. Wilhelmina still will not accept her offer to buy her shares in the company. Fortunately, she doesn't tell everyone that Tyler shot her. Instead, she goes with the gun cleaning story. She surprise that nobody asks why Wilhelmina was cleaning her gun at the Meade offices. She expected Byron to least ask a tough question unfortunately he was too caught up in the guise of Suzuki St Pierre to remember his journalism training.

Now she was dealing with a crying Daniel in her office. He did not even cry at Molly's funeral. He was supposed to be at a business meeting but he was too messed up to be there.

"I can't believe that I actually signed the release form."

"You did the right thing. You'll know she will never be happy here at Mode."

"You mean she'll never be happy with me."

"That is not what I said Daniel. You read her blog on a regular basis. You know what she wants to be writing. How to match your eye shadow with your shoes is not one of those things."

"We would never write an article like that in Mode."

"Do you want me to pull out the makeup tips from last month's issue, because I will? You see her taking the job in London as some personal rejection of you, but it's not. She still loves you."

"Next week she'll be in London."

"On the bright side, you will have a legitimate reason to cover London Fashion Week next year." She said putting an arm around her friend.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

To read about Marc's last encounter with his ex boyfriend check out the prologue for the follow-up story called Adaptation _Mode_


	35. Rumors of Happily Ever After III

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

I changed the name of the sequel to Adaptation Mode Style. **Here's a question to everyone reading this story, ****do you prefer two separate sequels or rather have me just alternate chapters between New York and London?**

* * *

Chapter 35: Rumors of Happily Ever After: Part Three

Monique sat in the interview listening to Suzuki ask her silly questions about the latest trends and the latest gossip about _Mode_. The biggest piece of gossip was the fact that Monique was the EIC of the magazine now. When he started to ask questions about why Daniel left the company so suddenly, she changed the subject to her wedding. Byron Wu in the persona of Suzuki had no problem talking about the latest wedding dress designed by Briana West-Hartley.

Eventually she will have to tell Amanda that she's been working with Matt's aunt for the last few weeks. Maybe it's best if that secret stays a secret until after the wedding. The only thing she didn't like was Suzuki kept referring to her fiancé as the sandwich a guy.

They were keeping Daniels new job in England under wraps until the first issue hit stands with him as editor in chief next month. Daniel wanted to prove that he earned this job, this time around. She agreed with his decision. She understands what it is like for people to assume that you're only worth your last name. Maybe that's why she kept the last name Osborn even after Jordan's death.

"The biggest question on everybody's mind is why Wilhelmina Slater left _Mode_ for the second time in less than a year?" There wasn't a big press conference this time around. Wilhelmina only released a simple press release stating that she was leaving the company effective immediately. Wilhelmina was saving the big press conference for when the hostile takeover of Isabella press was completed. Most of the world won't know for another few days that Monique is the new co owner of Meade publications. Let them be caught off guard.

"I have great respect for Wilhelmina Slater as an editor. As I was coming up in this business, she was one of the few women of color in a position of power. She gave me and women like me of role model. I am proud to be stepping into her designer shoes." There wasn't as much anger in that comment as expected. She did respect her as a business person and after last week she may even be able to respect Wilhelmina as a human being.

Suzuki cut the interview after she praised Wilhelmina instead of slamming her.

"Do you really expect the viewers to buy that?"

"Byron if they can buy that you're gay they will accept everything I tell them until the facts prove otherwise. At least what I just said had some grain of truth to it."

"Is something else going on." Fortunately for her Amanda interrupted with an urgent phone call. Amanda was functioning as her pseudo wedding planner and assistant until she found a replacement for Candy. Because Candy wanted to go to London more than Monique did candy went to London to be Daniel's new assistant for the next year. After that, she will be promoted to the position of junior editor. The arrangement worked out well because at least this way Amanda actually had an excuse to be in the Meade building and it made it easier to talk wedding when she had a few minutes.

"Sorry I have to take this call." She said as she realized the call was from Daniel. After that little text message she wanted to hear all the glorious details. Okay not all the glories details. She didn't want to hear specifics about sex. She had enough of that from Amanda to last for a lifetime. For the last three days she's been hearing about the virtues of pregnant sex.

"Next time we interview please don't refer to my significant other as the sandwich guy or I will let everybody know that you worked at Subway to help pay your way through journalism school. Don't underestimate me, Suzuki. I'm 10 times the bitch Wilhelmina ever was, even if I am a nicer person. Don't fuck with me." With that last comment she left a startled interviewer in her wake.

"So how did the interview go? Did I just hear you yell at Suzuki? " She heard Daniel ask her as she made her way to her own office.

"Not on camera. The interview went fine. You know the usual. Suzuki asks questions that are either stupid or highly invasive. I give fluffy answers that completely hide my intelligence. Suzuki smiles and nods as he plays into typical gay stereotypes. There are also those moments when he's pretending not to check out my ass on camera."

"Congratulations you're the second person to ever pick up on the fact that Suzuki is not gay before meeting the wife and kids." Daniel said sarcastically.

"I already knew. His wife belongs to one of the same charity groups that I do. Enough about the craziness in NYC. You left for a reason. How was London?

"Rainy but better now that Betty is here." His answer sounded so cheery she was sure he was smiling.

"Since you actually have time to talk to me I assume you are done christening the furniture in the new townhouse."

"She went back to the hotel to pick up her things as I attempt to find decent takeout. That's the one bad thing about moving to a new city. You have to find new restaurants."

"You're avoiding my question." .

"No, I'm not. Where not christening the furniture because we don't have time. Besides, we're taking things slow." That comment caused her to laugh.

"Please tell me that kissing has at least been involved?"

"Yes, but that's it." She was 30 seconds from screaming for happiness but she remained composed.

"You can't lie to me. You have dated two of my friends. You were married to one of my friends. I probably know your sexual habits better than you do." Although Molly was a bit more restrained, Amanda loves to share a good story about a double orgasm.

"I'm trying something different this time around. I can't lose her." After the last few weeks of him crying in her office, she truly knew how accurate that statement was.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Although I'm not sure how much slower you can take things, sense you and Betty have been essentially dating for the last four years. There's also the fact that you and her are going to be living together." She was very tempted to add the term again to the end of that sentence. According to Amanda, Betty boxed up an entire box of Daniel's things when packing up her apartment. There is also a rumor about Betty freaking out when she found the emergency stash of condoms that Daniel kept at her apartment. Maybe she should mention that to Daniel.

"We're going to have separate bedrooms." She wondered how long that was going to last.

"Whose idea was that?" She said trying to stifle laughter.

"Mind actually. Betty wanted to share the master bedroom."

"At least one of you is out of denial land. You do realize that you were already living together. Most of the week leading up to her telling you about the job in London she stayed at your house."

"She was avoiding Matt and Amanda. She was angry in a Betty way that her friend hid her pregnancy from her for months."

"Notice that she wasn't that upset that the baby was Matt's once she got over the fact that they started dating the moment Matt broke up with her. Actually she was angrier at the possibility that you could have been the father. Considering she spent her nights literally sleeping in your bed I think she got over it. I also saw you to eating Chinese takeout as you were trying to figure out which photo you were using for the issue. It was too cute. If you say that's what friends to I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm not going to say anything of the sort." He said with a laugh. "No I actually want to say, thank you. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you."

"I think you two would have found each other eventually. You two are destined to be together. You know in your heart that anyone else other than her just doesn't feel right. Maybe it just would have taken a lot longer. Before Molly died, I promised her that I would help you find your happy ending. I am glad you found it."

"So am I."

"Now that I already have you on the phone I have this brilliant idea for a joint shoe between _Mode_ U.S. and _Mode_ UK. Your mom told me that there hasn't been a joint shoot since the Brazil incident a couple years ago."

"That's what happens when the Creative Director screws my sister just to get ahead. That reminds me I have interviews to find a new Creative Director in three days."

"I have to find a creative director too. Fortunately, we don't have to worry about the other problem. Your sister is not my type and you are too smart for Mercedes. Besides Betty will have your balls if you even look at another girl. You better just tell the models in the UK that you are off the market." She actually heard him laugh.

"I'm sure Candy will send out a memo. She is good. How did you find someone who looks like a supermodel but has Betty skill set?"

"That's not a fair comparison because you think Betty looks like a supermodel."

"I'm in love."

"That's a wonderful thing. I think we should do a joint shoot in New York during late September or early October. Nothing like shooting winter coats on the streets of Manhattan."

"The timing of this joint venture does not have anything to do with when the baby is due?"

"Amanda wants to make sure that you will actually be here. I just think it would be a good opportunity to try something different."

"Like I intend to miss the birth of my surrogate niece or nephew."

"That's good to know."

* * *

**Nine days earlier**

Wilhelmina Slater learn long ago to never trust anyone. She first learn this lesson at 11 when her biological mom walked out on Wilhelmina and her father because she didn't want to be the "politician's wife" anymore. She never saw the bitch again and never cared to.

She learned this lesson again two years later when the woman who became her first step mom used her to get to her father. The week after the wedding, she was shipped off to boarding school in France only to return three years later to find she had been replaced with her new baby Sister Rhonda.

At 22 she trusted Faye Somers to turn her into the second coming of herself only to be betrayed and be littled the moment she was no longer needed. That's when she realized that the only way to get a head in the world was to betray everyone before they betray her. That strategy didn't work out very well. She had a giant loft that she lived alone in and recently received a week's vacation courtesy of one of her evil plans shooting her in the ass. More accurately, her evil plan shot her in the abdomen.

That is why she did not believe Monique Osborn offer to buy her shares of the company was truly altruistic. There was a catch. Nobody does anything out of the goodness of their heart. Even Monique's goodwill gesture of getting Connor sentence reduced before Wilhelmina woke up from the coma did little to earn her trust.

As usual, she was right. It only took her one magnificent conjugal visit that resulted in her new suit being ripped off her body and Connors jumpsuit becoming nothing more than rags to get the truth out of him. Her desire to buy Wilhelmina out was about protecting her friends.

She did not find it that shocking that she would do something to protect the bubble head or the idiot. What shocked her was she was doing this for Marc as well. Marc was worried that if she kept her current course of action, Wilhelmina would end up dead instead of just in a coma. Wilhelmina could appreciate those motives even if they were a little too sugary for her taste. She began to truly respect the woman when she found out her second reason.

She never realized how devious Monique Osborn truly was until she realized she secretly orchestrated for Wilhemina to buy the controlling interests in Isabella press. Of course the reason why was truly shocking.

"You never did ask how Monique knew me." Connor said as he stroked her hair as they lay together on the cot. She knew the guard would be putting an end to their visit any moment but she didn't care.

"I figured she was just one of the people you worked with when you were at Meade."

"She was Molly's best friend since college. She was my friend to once upon a time." He said that last part quietly.

"It probably didn't help your friendship when you took every cent from the company."

"We were no longer on speaking terms before then. When Molly got sick the first time I with drawled into my job and Monique was the one who took care of everything."

"I don't want to hear about your dead ex girlfriend." Wilhelmina said angrily as she sat up.

"Do you want to know why Monique has engineered this scheme to have you take over Isabella press?"

"Of course,"

"Then we're going to have to talk about Molly because she is the reason why. She's one of the reasons why. When Molly got sick the first time around Monique was the one who took care of her. Elizabeth Isabella already hated Monique and was looking for a reason to get rid of her. She had too much potential and Elizabeth wanted her to quit."

"I could understand wanting to get rid of her. I would really like to know how that was accomplished. I put her in charge of _Player_ just so she would leave and she ends up turning the magazine into something I can actually leave on my coffee table and wins an award."

"Everybody has a weakness and Monique's was Molly. Elizabeth Isabella changed the leave policy at Isabella press so that Monique could no longer help Molly. That angered Monique enough that she quit. This policy affected several of her other friends at Isabella press. Recently Monique found out the real reason behind the policy change and wanted some good old fashioned revenge."

"So why doesn't she buy Isabella press?"

"Two of the three people involved will easily sell their shares to her but the third person is more likely to sell to you. There's also the fact that Elizabeth Isabella hates you more than Monique. That's the real reason why you didn't get the job at Isabella Last year. You having the controlling interest in her company would be devastating. Best of all unlike trying to take over Meade, this deal would be completely legal."

"Not that you actually care if it's legal."

"Not really, I just want you to have everything you want and not end up in the hospital again."

* * *

Originally, she was going to do nothing with this knowledge. She would let things continue as they always have except for the fact she would no longer be trying to take over the company. She would stay with what was comfortable.

Then she found out that a certain taco eater with recently acquired good taste was willing to risk everything to try something new. Betty was going to leave _Mode_, her family, and even Daniel behind to follow her dream. Every word she said to Betty earlier was true. She had a lot of respect for her because of that decision.

In a way, Wilhelmina envied her. Wilhelmina spent her entire career at _Mode_. She was an assistant at _Mode_. She was a model for _Mode_ magazine. She was a Junior Editor at Mode. She was the Creative Director for Mode. Every time she tried to do something different she always came back.

As she thought of Betty Suarez she decided that maybe it was time for her to take a risk. Never let it be said that Wilhelmina Slater was less than Betty Suarez.

It is easy for her to fine Monique. She was currently giving the toast at her own going away party. She was Leaving for the next six months to clean house at Mode UK. She could see Damien sulking in the corner after finding out that one of the managing editors would be taking over in her place.

"Did you come up to say goodbye Wilhelmina?" Monique said as she walked over to her.

"Like I would come up to say goodbye. How can you stand wearing an outfit like that?" She said pointing to the horrible blue jeans ensemble.

"It's comfortable and I didn't have any business meetings today. I tried to dress like everyone else at _Player_ whenever possible. Since this is not a social call, why don't we step into my office?"

The office was dark and red like the rest of player except there was the original artwork on the walls.

"I see you added a touch of class to this place. The paintings are much better than that tacky sports memorabilia that was in here before. Some of these pieces may even work in your new office." Wilhelmina said in a backhanded way.

"I'm not planning on being in London long enough to need to redecorate."

"I mean your new office downstairs at _Mode_." She truly enjoyed the shock look on Monique's face. She should have brought Marc with her to take pictures.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a very unnerved Monique.

"I accept your offer. As soon as we can get the lawyers to draw up the papers you and your partner will be the proud owner of 50% of Meade publications." Of course, the moment of shock was ruined by Daniel's presence. He has been sporting the same lost puppy expressions since the moment he found out Betty was really leaving. Now if only he was brave enough to tell Betty that he was in love with her.

* * *

"Did you come up here to cry on Monique shoulder? Really Daniel grow some balls. If it would've been me I would already be booking my flight to London by now." She heard Wilhelmina say as cruelly as possible. She was in too much shock from what Wilhelmina told her earlier to really deal with crying Daniel at the moment.

"Marc told me you were up here. Thanks for your concern Wilhelmina, however, Amanda is already making flight plans for me. I decided I better let you know that you are now the sole editor of _Mode_ magazine." He said as he gave the book to Wilhelmina. Monique was honestly expecting Wilhelmina to take back everything she just said about selling the company to Monique. Now that Daniel was leaving Wilhelmina had everything she wanted here.

"As much as it pains me to say this I have decided that I'm leaving Mode as well." Wilhelmina Slater has always had a special skill for doing the exact opposite of what people expect of her.

"What?" Daniel asked in shock.

"I have decided to take Monique's offer for my half of the company. It looks like this belongs to you. Congratulations. If you can turn the number three non pornographic men's magazine until one of the biggest selling properties at the company in less than two years, you deserve this position." Wilhelmina said putting the book in her hands.

"I completely agree."

"I don't know what you are going to do about _Mode_ UK. That is your problem now." Wilhelmina said as she ruin the moment or maybe she just gave Monique a wonderful opportunity.

"I guess I am going to have to stay here since we're losing you, Daniel, Betty, and Marc."

"You're letting Marc out of his contract?"

"Of course not, I just assumed that he would be going with you."

"It's up to him if he wants to leave. I'm not going to make that choice for him this time. I doubt that he will want to leave if you make him a full editor."

"Actually I'm thinking of making him a managing editor. With both of you leaving at the same time Marc is probably the only one who's going to know what's going on." She said as Wilhelmina walked out the door.

"So you're actually going to London. Do you have a plan?" Monique said switching back to matchmaker mode effortlessly.

"I figure I would just run into her on the street and invite her to dinner."

"That's not going to work. In addition, what are you going to do once you get to London? It's not like you need the money but Betty isn't going to want you hanging around without something to do. She will have you back on the first plane to New York because you'll be driving her crazy."

"I'll figure something out. Maybe for once I need to stop being the Daniel Meade that has had everything handed to him. Let's be honest everything in my life has been given to me on a silver platter. This time I think I need to fight. I need to fight for Betty."

"Good for you. Although, I think you're going to come off a little too needy without a planned. I don't see you as the type of person to recreate the plot from Felicity. You're in luck. It just so happens that I have the perfect job opportunity for you."

"I'm not going to let you or mom, give me the position in London."

"The London job is not a gift. It is a disaster. Half the advertisers have pulled out in the last six months due to the scandal and the incompetence of the Creative Director. Mode U.S. had better coverage of London fashion week than Mode UK did."

"That's because Betty covered it."

"I will concede that point. I was going because they needed an experience editor with fashion experience. Everyone else that Claire considered for the position has never served as an EIC of any magazine. You have served in that position for the last four years."

"Because my dad gave it to me."

"So what, he didn't do the work for you. I started at _Wedding Bell_ because my mom was best friends with the EIC. I stayed on because I was good. You're good at what you do Daniel. You are not as stupid as you pretend to be. You know how to run a fashion magazine. You have twice as much experience as I do as an EIC."

"Betty was there with me the entire time."

"Betty didn't do your job, you did. She just help you realize your true potential. If you take the job I will send Candy with you. She wants to go to London badly."

"I will go on one condition."

"Go ahead,"

"I want no one to know I'm there until the first issue comes out."

"That works for me."


	36. Rumors of Happily Ever After IV

Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content and its not Betty and Daniel.

I just think it is too soon in their relationship for that because they are still transitioning from being friends to lovers. Many months ago, N asked me to make sure that this story did not end up cheesy. I feel forcing a Betty Daniel sex scene would be doing that. If I were not planning on writing a sequel, I would flash ahead a few weeks and then do the sex scene. Instead, you get to watch them go from friends to lovers in the follow-up piece.

That being said, I'm no longer doing an epilogue. Chapter 37 will be the last chapter.

**Chapter 36: Rumors of Happily Ever After: Part Four**

Amanda sat at the table in the restaurant very nervous which lead to her stress eating. The good thing about being pregnant is people didn't find it that strange when she started eating everything in sight. She was meeting Matt's family for the first time tonight and she was absolutely petrified.

Okay it was not the first time that she met his parents, but it was the first time she met his aunt. She cringed at the fact that she tried to sleep with his father the first time she met him. It would be funny if it wasn't so creepy how at one point she wanted to be Matt's stepmom. She was hoping that he forgot about that.

She could not have made a worst impression on Matt's mother if she tried. She wondered if it would make the situation better if she knew that Amanda was pregnant with her grandchild when she destroyed that pair of designer shoes. She hated "morning sickness". Even though she was almost into her fifth month, she was still throwing up at the worst possible times. She hoped she could get through this dinner without throwing up.

Unfortunately, against her better wishes they were telling his family today that she was pregnant. Now at 18 weeks she was starting to look very pregnant. She is honestly surprised they don't know considering everyone at Mode knows are ready. She was expecting Jacqueline from graphics to sell the story to the highest bidder already.

They told her adoptive parents yesterday. Her adopted dad spent 20 minutes screaming at Matt and her mom's response was "at least it happened at 27 and not 17". Neither parent agreed to come with her tonight. They were upset that Spencer knew she was pregnant before them. Although in her defense she didn't tell him.

At least Spencer would be joining them. She wasn't ready to call him dad yet. They were still in that stage where she was getting to know him. Maybe that is why he offered to come today and he was coming with her to her next doctor's appointment. He told her that he had a copy of her ultrasound in his dressing room. At least one of her parents is being supportive.

In two days, they were planning to announce that she was his biological daughter to the world at large. Because Matt was going to be onstage during the press conference for moral support everyone was going to know that she was his girlfriend. They've been seen together a lot recently. It would be a matter of time before a picture of her and Matt kissing would end up on paid six with the words "Hartley son knocks up Faye Somers daughter". It was time to come clean with everyone.

"Mandy you need to calm down. This is not good for the baby." She looked at him as if he was mad. Every time she did something that Matt didn't like he would say "it's not good for the baby." If he says that one more time, she was going to hit him.

"How do you expect me to stay calm?" She practically yelled this at him. It would be so much easier if Marc were here with her. He would make some snide comment about the waiter shoes and she would be fine. He was on another date with Troy. She honestly didn't think it was going to go anywhere. I mean going out on a date on a Sunday. That just proves there is no real connection.

"You try calming down when you are about to meet the parents. You were not very calm yourself yesterday and your family is a lot worse than mine. Your dad made Daniel dress up in a bunny suit and he may have been responsible for the almost mother of your brother or sister being pushed down a flight of stairs during the nineties."

"I think the latter reason is a more important reason for you to be scared." Matt said gently rubbing her shoulders.

"It was a bunny suit." She says with a shudder. "I've seen pictures."

"Don't worry my dad is not going to be here. He already knows and he's currently not speaking to me. It's just going to be my mom and my Aunt Briana. Don't worry, she's the sane one in the family."

"You do remember I threw up on your mom's shoes last time we met."

"You were pregnant with her grandchild. I think she will accept it." She could tell he was lying. He was using the same tone of voice that he used when he would tell Betty it was okay for her to spend time with Daniel when she was technically dating Matt. It was his "I'm fine but I'm really not" voice.

"You're lying."

"You're right but I really don't care. I was told that she refer to my ex girlfriend by a synonym for the word prostitute and a racial slur. She deserved it." He said pulling her into his embrace.

"She only said that because she was positive that she was in love with Daniel the entire time you and her were dating. She is going to call me worse. In my case, most of it will probably be true. Do you have any idea how many people I have slept with?" She purposely said people because there were a few women in there as well.

"I don't think it matters considering I slept with half of Manhattan and a third of New Jersey." He joke trying to make her feel better. It didn't bother her that Matt had sex with a lot of people because she did the same.

"I don't think telling her that will make her hate me less." Amanda said as she grabbed her phone out of her West-Hartley original bag.

"You're right. It will probably make it worse, especially if we tell her that not everyone was female." Matt was essentially the perfect guy for her. They were both the children of famous people forced to live in the shadows of their parents. They were both pushed to the side for the sake of their parents' career. In her case, it was literal. In Matt's case he may have physically lived with his parents, but in reality they were never there.

"Marc is going to be so mad when he hears that." She knows for a fact that Marc has a crush on her boyfriend.

"I thought Marc was dating Troy again."

"Technically yes, but I don't think it will last." Amanda said as she prepared to make a phone call.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want me to calm down, I need to make a phone call."

"Monique is in the middle of a family dinner with her mom otherwise she would be here."

"I'm not calling her. Hi Betty, it's me Mandy."

"Do you have any idea what time it is here?" She heard Betty asked with a hint of irritation. It's only been a little more than a week since Betty left, but she really missed her. Besides she hasn't really had an opportunity to call her since Friday when she hooked up with Daniel **finally**.

"It's only midnight. I figured Daniel would still have you up."

"Amanda our relationship is not like that." At that moment she heard Daniel in the background asking Betty who she was talking to. She could also hear the obvious sounds of the squeaky mattress in the background.

"You're so cute when you lie. I'm sure Daniel has already tasted your tamales. Put Daniel on the phone. He will tell me the truth."

"I assume that is a euphemism for sex. At least this one has certain desirable qualities that were lacking in your last girlfriend, even if she is getting a bit round. It looks like you put on weight since I last saw you." Victoria Hartley said with a voice that would make Wilhelmina sound pleasant.

"Did your mom just call me fat?" Amanda asked out loud to Matt.

"Yes she did Amanda. Can we please talk in the morning? I have to get up for work in five hours." Of course, Amanda really wasn't paying attention at that point.

"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant." She probably should not have said that out loud. At that moment Matt's mom fell to the ground in shock.

"Hey Betty, I have to go Matt's mom just fainted after she found out I was pregnant. I'll call Daniel tomorrow to get the truth." She said ending the call. "Matt why does everyone in your family faint when they find out I'm pregnant?"

"I did not faint. I blacked out. There's a difference."

As they were having this silly argument again, the designer who she has been working with on Monique's wedding dress and her wonderful maternity bridesmaid dress walked up to the unconscious Victoria Hartley. She had a smile on her face.

"Matt I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell your mom until I got here. Now I'm never going to get a shot of her freaking out. Although I think this is a vast improvement on my brother's reaction."

"Sorry Aunt Briana. I want you to meet my girlfriend Amanda." How can a woman who was Daniel's age be Matt's aunt?

"That's okay baby. We've already met."

* * *

**22 days earlier **

He was currently resting in one of the guest rooms at Monique's loft after she dropped him off before leaving to deal with the crisis at Mode. He still felt weak from losing consciousness in the car. He was going to be a father. That thought scared him.

Six months ago, when he thought he was going to be in this position with Betty he was nowhere near as scared as he is now. Maybe it was because he was still lying to himself. He was trying to find false comfort with the dilution that if he and Betty had a child together then he wouldn't lose her. He was trying to win a battle that could not be won. Looking back he was glad that he lost, otherwise he wouldn't have Amanda now.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Amanda's voice coming from the front door. He could tell she was not alone because he heard another voice that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He immediately got up from the bed and walked out to see her. Within seconds, he found himself pushed back on the couch with Amanda's lips on top of his. This was his true homecoming. Her kiss and her touch were the two things that made him feel like he belonged here with her. He didn't know how he could ever leave her. He didn't know how he could ever believe Megan lies.

As they continued he could feel the differences in her body. Even though he only knew her body for a short time he could feel that her chest area was bigger as well as her abdomen. He broke apart the kiss so that he could lay one hand on their child.

"Don't you think some introductions are in order?" Matt heard the man say from behind him and Amanda.

"Sorry Spencer we just haven't seen each other for 15 weeks. Spencer this is my boyfriend Matt." Matt extended a hand to the man as Amanda introduced him.

"You're the one who's been in Africa working with the Hartley foundation?"

"I guess I am the Hartley foundation. I've just thought it would be a good idea for once to give something other than money. If I knew Amanda was pregnant, I would have come back months ago. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"You're pregnant!" The man said it as more of a shock statement than a question.

"I am almost four months. You're not going to fire me for that are you? Having a child will not affect my ability to be your stylus. Any child of mine is going to be born to shop. I will strap her on my back as we hit the best stores. Besides I need an income coming in with the baby on the way." That statement made him think that Amanda was not expecting any support from him. He would have to correct that false assumption.

"No, I'm just a little surprise. You don't look pregnant." He said covering for himself.

"Monique thinks I get it from my mom. Everybody thought she was just starting a new trend back in the eighties with wearing baggy outfits."

"You're probably right. I had no idea your mom was pregnant back then." The way he said it seems strange to Matt. Then he remembered the name of the man Marc said he thought was her father. He could see the resemblance. There were little physical things that he could already pick up on.

"Nobody did. Spencer thank you for dropping me off. Marc and Daniel were too busy dealing with the Wilhelmina thing. Daniel is so overprotective, there's no way he would let me come here alone."

He spent the next few moments wondering why Daniel would be so overprotective. He stopped thinking about that the moment Amanda came back and literally dragged him to the guest room.

The last thing he remembered hearing was Gio yelling, "be gentle he fainted in the car." He was too caught up with Amanda ripping off his shirt to protest the choice of words. He wondered if he remember to lock the door.

He found himself pulling off her dress as quickly as possible only to stop as he gazed at her stomach. He placed a gentle hand in wonderment as he felt his child.

"The baby books I've been reading says pretty soon I'll start feeling fluttering. Maybe as early as next week." She said as she gave him a few minutes to get used to her and the baby. Then she started to pull off his pants.

"Is this a good idea?" He asked as he stopped her.

"That's the first question I asked the doctor. She said sex is fine. Although we are probably going to have to figure out which positions work best. I'm thinking sitting up maybe a little more comfortable, but you are used to sleeping with a girl with a bit of tummy."

"Do you have to make jokes about my ex girlfriend at a time like this?"

"It's so much fun." Amanda said as her lips descended on his.

"Amanda we need to talk first." He said pulling away.

"Do you love me?

"Yes, I love you." To emphasize his point he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. It took all his strength not to let it get out of control again.

"Do you love our child?" He gently laid her down on the bed and began to pepper her abdomen with little kisses.

"Yes, I love our child. I will do everything possible to protect you and our child. I will do everything possible to provide for you and our child." He said to her as he continue kissing her stomach. Then he began to talk directly to the baby. "This is your dad. I know I haven't been around that much. That is only because your mom didn't tell me. Otherwise I would have been here months ago."

"You would have come if I told you?" There was so much fear in her voice.

"Do you really believe I would have done anything less for you?" He asked her as he continued showing affection to her belly.

"You broke up with me the day I found out I was pregnant." She said pulling away from him.

"That's what Monique meant by saying my timing couldn't be worse. I still would have come. I would have went with you to every doctor's appointment." She was crying now.

"I swear it's the baby hormones. I cry at the worst times. I was so scared. I was so afraid I was going to have to raise this baby alone. I felt God was punishing me."

"Why did you think that?" He said pulling her body into his embrace.

"When you chose Betty over me I was so angry and hurt. You were one of the first guys I ever really cared about. It hurt because you were going back to someone who didn't really love you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was too stupid to see what I really wanted." He said as he began to literally kiss away her tears. Her skin tasted of salt, but he didn't care.

"I slept with Daniel to hurt her. If she had the man I loved, I would take the man she loved. Daniel told me later on that he knew what I was doing. Seen you with her, hurt him just as much." That's when she told him the entire story of the last few months. She told him about that first scary pregnancy test in Claire Meade's bathroom. She told him about all the horrible things they found out about his dad. She told him about the remarks his mom made about taking care of any illegitimate child that he could have had with Betty. He even told her about the fake relationship with Daniel to keep people from finding out that he was the father in an effort to protect the baby. That part could have made him very angry; but he was happy someone was here to help protect her.

They didn't talk about Tyler. That was too complicated of a subject. Besides he knew his girlfriend needed some reassurance from him. He quickly removed the last of their clothing. It dawned on him that they just had this very serious conversation only in their underwear.

He instantly noticed how much more responsive her body was to him. Gently touching her breast would automatically result in a moan from her. When he placed one nipple in his mouth and began sucking she began to scream words of love and adoration.

"Do you really miss me that much?" He said as his mouth move down so that he could taste his favorite part of her anatomy.

"Baby side effect, but I really did mi..." She stopped mid-word as his tongue entered her along with his fingers.

"Matt!" she screamed his name as he continued to pleasure her. He loved the way she screamed for him. He loved the way she tasted like vanilla and honey. Phone sex could not make up for this. After a few minutes of torturing his lover he stopped.

"I need to come." He heard Amanda yell as soon as he removed his fingers and mouth.

"Not Yet." He whispered as he pull back up and kissed her again for a few seconds as they change positions. Amanda couldn't wait any longer and ended up pushing him up against the headboard as she sank down on top of him. As he felt her sink down around him, he knew this was the only place he ever wanted to be. With every squeeze of her muscles around him and whispered "I love you" he knew he belonged with her.

* * *

Two hours later he realized that they never did lock the door to the guest room as Monique walked in ordering him to get dress.

"You know it's polite to knock."

"It's polite not to have sex in other people's houses. Although since it is Amanda, I understand. Please tell me you two at least talked before she tickled your ginger?" He had no idea what Monique was referring to.

"Yes, we talked first. Can you please yell later? I'm still trying to enjoy the afterglow." Amanda said in a sleepy voice as she pulled him back down to her.

"Hey Mandy, I am going to need to borrow your Matt bear for the next half an hour. I promise to return him."

"If I let you borrow him will you stop being mad because we had sex in your guest room?"

"I already forgive you. However, you are stripping the sheets off of that bed and burning them. I will let you pick out new ones. You have 5 minutes to get dressed."

Fff

When he met up with a very pissed off Monique in the study he was expecting to get yelled at for what happened between him and Amanda in the guest room. Instead, he received his first briefing on the entire Tyler situation in all its gory details. What essentially happened was Wilhelmina wanted to acquire a majority share in the company. To do that she convinced his half Brother Tyler that Daniel and Claire were evil incarnate and she was his only friend. She convinced him to demand his shares of the company after she got him completely liquored up. Of course, she probably wasn't expecting him to find a gun or shoot her.

"Marc said he would call as soon as he knew more about her condition. Claire is telling the police what happened and Daniel is taking your brother to rehab." Monique said as she grabbed a drink from the bar and pushed it back in one long drink.

"You're not telling me something."

"You're right."

"Back in January to get your father to leave the company Claire had to promise that Tyler would never find out that you and he have the same father. Your dad was furious when he found out Claire didn't have an abortion. He was furious to have an illegitimate child. Maybe it was a throwback to the situation with his half sister."

"I don't think he was that thrilled to have me, so why would another child be seen as anything more than an inconvenience." Matt said as he walked over to the bar to find something to steady his nerves.

"You're his darling child that he shows to the world."

"He hasn't been happy with me for a long time. He is going to be pissed when I don't go back to **Botswana**. He will just assume I gave up again."

"So you're not going back. That's definitely going to mess up the article series."

"You can always say I left early for a family emergency."

"It's the truth. It's really fine. This time you're leaving to take responsibility for your own actions. That shows you're growing up. We have bigger problems than the magazine series. Your father is going to see Tyler as an inconvenience that needs to be taken care of."

"Most likely with a bullet." Matt said as he took another drink. "'If you can't make a problem go away with money, you can use money to have your problem taking care of.' That is one my father's favorite sayings. I wonder what the going rate is for an assassin these days." Matt joked bitterly.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we need to get that drastic yet. It may be a buyable alternative for the Wilhelmina problem but I have a better solution."

"Let's hear it. You are an expert when it comes to schemes."

"I'm just the creative problem solver."

**

* * *

**

Two days later

Amanda was waiting in the car as he went to me his half brother for the first time. Claire walked beside him as they walked through the hallways of the Pine Hills rehab facility just an hour outside the city in the Appalachian Mountains.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to see him so soon?"

"The doctor said it would be best for his recovery to be around family. I'm flying his mom and dad out as well. She will arrive tomorrow." It was probably painful for Claire to refer to anyone else as Tyler's mother.

"Does he know about me?

"Amanda told him that she recently broke up with a guy named Matt who was doing volunteer work in Africa. She never told him that you were his half brother or the father of her child. She never even told him that she was pregnant. Most people don't know."

"I've discovered that fact." He said quietly.

"He knows that you're a good person. He also knows that you are the reason why Amanda couldn't have a relationship with him. She was still in love with you."

"Are you going to yell at me for what a stupid mistake I made by breaking up with Amanda in the first place?"

"I don't have room to yell at anyone. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I need to meet the person I'm going up against my father for."

Monique's plan was simple. They would use the existence of Tyler to get his father to give Tyler his share of the inheritance and secure Matt the right to be left alone.

"You're not doing this for Tyler. You're doing this for your unborn child. You already have the most important part of parenting down. You will do anything to protect your child."

**

* * *

**

One day later

In the pass he was afraid of his father. He's always found the man a little intimidating. It was like he could never live up to him, so he didn't try. Maybe that's why he used to sleep around. Maybe that is why he could never fine the right career path.

It was less scary yesterday when he met his brother for the first time. He was less scared when Daniel tore into him for breaking up with Amanda the way he did. The entire conversation felt like he was talking to a pit bull who was seconds from pouncing him. Yet that was less scary.

Talking to his father was like walking into the lion's den. However he knew what he had to do. His aunt Briana greed to come with him and that was the only reason he wasn't running out the door.

"I thought you were still in Tanzania." His father said forgetting where he actually was. He wasn't surprise.

"He was in Botswana. You seriously need to keep up with your children." His aunt said purposely using the plural form. As she stood beside him.

"It's so hard because he's always doing something different. At least he stayed in the last program for four months. That's a vast improvement."

"He had a good reason to come back." She said in his defense.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather." Matt stood there smiling as his father screamed every expletive imaginable at him. Once the man calm down, he said the one thing that truly made Matt angry.

"You made the right choice coming to me. I'll have the problem taking care of right away. I'm sure even that Betty girl has her price."

"It wasn't Betty; we broke up almost four months ago. It was my new girlfriend Amanda. She's currently 15 weeks pregnant."

"It is three weeks too late for your original plan." Brianna said smugly.

"They're still ways to take care of this problem."

"You're not going to take care of anything. I want this child." He said looking his father directly in the eye.

"You honestly can't mean that Matt. Do you really want some bastard child with some slut you accidentally knocked up when you were too drunk to wear a condom?"

"You mean like my conception? You're still mad that dad took care of me instead of throwing me to the wolves. Get over it." Maybe he should have left his aunt at home.

"Do you really think that little of me? It doesn't matter anymore. I could care less what you think."

"Good for you." His aunt said in support.

"Then why are you here?"

"To let you know that you're going to be a grandfather and to stay the hell away from my family."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Are you really stupid enough to have this type of conversation in front of a witness?" Brianna said to her brother.

"I found out the most interesting thing a couple of weeks of ago, I'm not an only child." Matt said passing his father a picture of him and Tyler together that was taken yesterday in the gardens of the rehabilitation center.

"Claire said she wouldn't say anything."

"Claire didn't say a word. I have my own sources."

"What do you want?" He asked both him and Brianna.

"To be left alone and for my half brother to get what he really deserves from you."

"So it all comes down to money?"

"That's all you've ever cared about. It makes sense that you would give the same values to your son."

"It took him years to do that Brianna. You can't come to my seventh birthday party you buy out an entire toy store. Miss my graduation, by me two brand new sports cars. Brianna saw me more often when she was living overseas then you did. I'm sure missing some ones entire life is worth at least 100 million. I mean my trust fund is what two billion dollars. I don't expect you to give the same to a child You never wanted. Then again you probably never wanted me."

"I did want you."

"Not this version of me. It doesn't matter anymore. So here's the deal, set up the trust fund for Tyler and give control over to me. I'll leave up to you the dollar amount to put in the fund. Considering I am almost 28 years old, I want complete control over my trust fund. Then you will leave me and my child alone unless you need me as your "only" child to pose for a family photo opt."

"Why should I give you complete control over anything? You will just squander it away on your next venture."

"Considering my next adventures going back to law school, I don't know how much squandering I am going to be able to do."

"You're going back to law school?" His father said in shock.

"I have a kid on the way. I can't exactly wonder from one thing to the other anymore can I?"With that Matt and his aunt walked out leaving his shocked father behind.

**To be concluded**


	37. Rumors of Happily Ever After V

This is it. This is the final chapter of Gossip Mode Style.

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read this story over the last seven months. This was originally going to be a one shot,but your reviews turned it into a story that is over 140,000 words. This has been the most original writing experience I have ever had. I'm going to miss the thrill of trying to write a story live with this season and not knowing what the writers will throw at me.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Some of your reviews have really shaped this story. For those of you who have not reviewed, I understand. I know myself, that there have been many times where I have not had time to review. However, I ask you since this is the last chapter, please make an effort.

**I've decided that I would tell the New York story and the London story together in one story instead of dividing them into two as originally planned to make it easier on the readers. **

Today is my one year anniversary of posting on the site. I think everyone will agree that my writing has improved over the last year.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37: Rumors Of Happily Ever After: Part Five**

His mom was furious in a very Victoria Hartley way. This meant she would never truly display any marks of being angry. They were in public after all and Aunt Brianna was there.

He wished his mom had decided to leave after losing consciousness. Instead of leaving the restaurant like a rational person, she ordered herself a glass of wine. She is currently drinking her third glass of the evening.

During the dinner, she smiled at her former sister in law and made small talk with Amanda's father. They both served together on the board of the NYC Hope charity, just like Monique's mom. The fact that his mom liked her biological father may make the situation slightly less tense. Spencer was happy to make this dinner marginally less painful for his daughter.

His aunt sat back and pointed out every time Victoria was being a hypocrite which added to the tense atmosphere. She also mentioned that Amanda was practically designing Monique's dress herself. Even though Amanda was trying the stylus thing, he knew she still wanted to design her own things. Underneath the baby books, were notebooks filled with dressed designs. Maybe his aunt can help her with that dream.

His mom kept giving him her "I'm so disappointed in you" look for the duration of the dinner. She publicly focused her anger on the fact that he was leaving another program without completing it.

"I'm not quitting this time because I'm bored. I love it there mom. I'm not even really quitting. I'm going to work with the group in New York until I go back to school in January. If Amanda wasn't pregnant I would drag her back to Botswana with me. I thought you would be happy that I'm going back to law school and taking responsibility for my own actions. You are the one who does not want me running away any more."

"You are going to do volunteer work?" His mom looked at him dubiously. Her idea of helping people is writing a check as a tax deduction or hosting a charity ball so everyone will say what a good person she is. She would never get her hands dirty.

"I found what I want to do. I want to help people. There are many people I can help by finishing up some of my degrees. I already have half a law degree. I might as well finish it." Maybe if he was not having this conversation with a pregnant girlfriend, his mom would be happy with the fact that he was finally finishing something he started.

He liked law but didn't like the idea of being a corporate lawyer or the guy who got the rich executive off for a crime he actually committed. Before he dropped out to try being a Canadian Mountie, he didn't think about being a criminal lawyer or focusing on civil rights law. Maybe he was too immature back then to really settle down with one focus.

Of course, his mom wasn't happy. Half way through the dinner, she pulled him in to the back room to have a little chat. She essentially told him to give the little girl a check and get on with his life. At least she didn't say that A word. That really didn't matter because Amanda was 18 weeks at this point.

"Mom, if she was the type of girl who could be bought off with a check, I wouldn't be with her. She would have come to you or dad the moment the test came out positive, but she didn't. I'm not running away mom. Amanda is going to be around for a long time. Get use to it." With that, he walked back into the restaurant leaving a stunned mother behind.

If his mom thought he was going to run away again, she was sadly mistaken. He was in this for the long haul despite how bad her reaction was. He had Amanda and their child. He didn't need anyone else. The guy who ran away was gone for good.

**

* * *

**

**17 days earlier.**

"Are you sure you want to go in this time?" Matt asked her as they stood outside the visiting room of the rehab center. His half brother was currently sitting at the table with his adoptive mom and dad. Claire would have come with them but she was busy meeting with the police and the press again. Matt and Daniel were not at the point in their relationship where they could take a few hours together in the same car.

"He was my friend for a while there. I think I should at least come see him. He is not a bad person. He has a lot of the qualities that I like in both you and Daniel."

"I thought he was more than a friend?" Matt asked her with a slightly angry expression on his face.

"He kissed me lightly on the lips once. I have had deeper kisses with your ex girlfriend. I was just mad because you dumped me." She said with a bit of anger in her voice. She was still very mad about that.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Let's not worry about it." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked into the room. There were a few tense moments before Tyler even recognize that they were in the room.

"Mom and dad I would like you to meet my brother Matt and his girlfriend Amanda, who happened to be carrying my new niece or nephew." She knew that between Matt and Daniel, Tyler pretty much knew the entire story of her relationship with Matt. She could detect a little bit of irritation in his voice as he said the last part.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. --Tyler's mom and dad. I'm sorry I don't know what to call you." Matt said as he stumbled through that greeting. She tried to stifle a laugh, but could not.

"Last names are not important. Any brother of Tyler's is a son of ours. Just call me Anna and my husband Nicholas. So your Claire's other son?" Both Tyler and Matt looked away when she asked that question.

"Claire's other son is now her daughter. She lives in France with her son DJ." Anna and Nicholas both looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I may have forgotten to mention that my Sister Alexis is transgender. Matt is my brother from that man that hates me."

"If it makes you feel better he hates me to. Aunt Brianna loves you. Aunt Briana told me, she wants you to be the face of her new men's wear campaigned. She's the normal one in the family."

"Your aunt is such a lovely woman. We met her yesterday. She even took us out to dinner afterwards."

"Your aunt is a fashion designer?" She was seriously going to have to ask Matt why he neglected to mention his aunt was a fashion designer. That in itself was another reason to love him. she was upset he never told her before. She never did get to hear his reply because of Tyler.

"Mom and dad do you mind if I talk to Amanda alone for a few minutes." Tyler asked quietly.

"Sure no problem." They both said in unison.

"Matt why don't you go with the two of them and tell them more about your side of the family?"

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." He said as he squeezed her hand before he left.

"I guess congratulations are in order. It would have been nice to know that you were also dating my other brother as well. Were you only talking to me so you could complete the set?"

"Don't be like that. First, I was not dating Matt or Daniel when you took me out to dinner. Daniel and I have been friends for a very long time. He was helping me out through a very tough situation. That first time we went to dinner together after the incident with Daniel, I told you all about my ex boyfriend in Africa. I also told you I wasn't ready for a relationship with you because I was still in love with my ex-boyfriend."

"You neglected to mention that he was my half brother or the father of your child. Actually, you didn't even mention you were pregnant."

"I found out the day of the fashion show. I was still denying it to myself when we went out the first time. I'm just starting to tell people now. If it makes you feel better Matt did not know I was pregnant until Saturday."

"If he didn't know you're pregnant why did he come back?"

"He came back for you. He wanted to meet you. Matt has always wanted a sibling. He told me all the time he wanted to have a dozen kids because he grew up by himself. That was before he even knew about you. He wants to get to know you."

"At least he hasn't tried to buy me off yet."

"Do not hold that against Daniel. He grew up in a family where you say "I'm sorry for being an ass" with gifts. That check was really his way of saying "I'm sorry for being a prick". You should see the things he has gotten Betty over the years. He paid for her father's immigration lawyer and recently just paid for her sister's bachelor party in London."

"Are you talking about his girlfriend Betty?" She just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Yes. unfortunately he's too stubborn to acknowledge that. I would really like it if you would stick around. Matt would love to get to know you and so would I."

"Maybe it would be better if I go back home for a while."

"Trust me I get it. I'm adopted too remember. In my case, I saw my mom every day for years and didn't know she was my mom. She was at my high school graduation. I should have known something was up because she paid for my prom dress. I didn't know what she meant to me until after she was gone. I was so angry when I first found out because I had no one to be angry at. She's gone and I'll probably never find my biological father. I never had the chance that you do."

"That may be a good thing. It hurts finding out you have a father that doesn't want you."

"You have a brother on that side of the family that wants you and an aunt. You met her before I did. You have a chance that I would give everything for. My baby is never going to meet his biological grandmother on my side and I seriously doubt she will ever get to meet her biological grandfather. You are my baby's only biological uncle and she deserves to get to know you." She said passing him a still photo from the ultrasound.

"I'm giving everybody in the family one. If you're around in a couple weeks when we find out that I really am having a girl you can come to the appointment. Think of it as a family bonding activity."

"I will think about it."

* * *

His visit with Tyler went better this time than last. He was okay with the establishment of the trust fund and with Matt being executor. He honestly did not care about the money at all.

The paperwork showed up to Amanda's apartment yesterday showing 300 million dollars had been put into an account for Tyler. He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that his father knew to send the paperwork here or that there was a second account setup for the baby.

His dad was always good at saying "I'm sorry" with money but never with his time. Matt tried to call him to talk to him, but his assistant made up some silly excuse. He knew that his father didn't want to talk to him and that was fine with him.

He was happy that at least his aunt was welcoming Tyler into the family with open arms. She was probably the only one who was okay with the baby. Then again, she was the only one who has ever been OK with him.

He was very exhausted as they finally arrived back at Amanda's apartment that night. The stress of the last few days was finally getting to him and his girlfriend picked up on this.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked as they turned the corner.

"I'm fine just a little tired. These last few days have been surreal and I'm just trying to take everything in. Also, I think my body is still on Gaborone time." He decided not to mention the fact that Amanda dragging him into the ladies room for a bit of "fun" after lunch contributed to his exhaustion.

"That's okay I know what will make you feel so much better." Amanda said as she kissed him right there in the hallway in front of her apartment. This was a mistake. At that moment, Betty walked out into the hallway and saw him kissing Amanda. Actually, she saw Amanda kissing him as she tried to unzip his pants. Worst of all Amanda's top had slipped up at some point as they "kissed" against the front door. The baby bulge was very visible even if it was still very small.

The next 15 minutes was filled with Betty yelling in a very Betty way about him and Amanda being more than just friends, the baby, and the fact that he was back in the U.S. and never told her. Amanda was crying so bad that Marc had to promise her pizza and pickled potato chips to get her to stop crying. The only thing that kept Betty from completely going off was the fact that Daniel was holding her hand.

After Amanda left he sat in his ex girlfriend's apartment trying to explain everything as the guy she is really in love with watched. It would probably be easier if Daniel weren't there, so he could tell Betty for once the real reason why they broke up.

"So you didn't break up with me to go to Africa. You broke up with me to be with Amanda."

"I didn't break up with you for Amanda. I broke up with you for me. You don't love me." He said this to her as he gazed at her hand that was holding on to Daniel for dear life.

"Are you still hung up on the Henry thing? That's never going to happen. We're not the same people we used to be."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. However, I have known since I got punched out at the U.N. who the real competition was and it was not Henry. The truth of the matter is you don't love me. You almost did. If the situation was different, maybe we could have worked out. However, you can't love me when you're in love with someone else. Even if you're lying to yourself about the identity of that person, I know it's the truth." He said this as he looked at Daniel.

"Do you love Amanda?" Betty asked quietly.

"Very much. Just so you know nothing happen until after we broke up." He purposely decided not to mention kissing Amanda the night he caught Betty and Daniel on the front porch. Considering a week later, she made out with Daniel at a party, they were both even.

"Considering she is pregnant, I think something happened. How far along is she?"

"She'll be 16 weeks Sunday. We got together the weekend before I left, but after that point, our relationship was restricted to Emails and phone calls. The one advantage to a long distance relationship is you really do get to know someone on a whole different level." This awkward conversation was interrupted by Amanda screaming. He walked in to find her cradling the lifeless body of Holston in her bathroom. Betty couldn't yell at Amanda when she was crying over her dead dog.

**

* * *

**

**One day later**

After everything that happened with Amanda and Matt the day before, Daniel begged Betty to stay with him for a few days. She agreed as soon as she started to hear the sounds of comfort sex from across the hall. They were currently in his bedroom sitting on the bed watching movies and eating pizza.

"It's not like I'm upset that Matt is moving on. He is right I didn't love him. I'm not even that upset that he moved on to Amanda. She deserves to be happy. I'm upset that one of my closest friends didn't trust me enough to tell me that she was pregnant or that she was dating my ex boyfriend."

"You do remember that last time you raced her down a water slide for Matt?"

"I don't think that is going to happen this time. I don't think you can even ride on a water slide when you are pregnant." She said this as a joke. "Honestly, I am really OK. I am just upset she didn't trust me."

"It was not that she didn't trust you." He said to her as he put one arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "She just wasn't ready to tell you yet. Have you ever been faced with a situation or decision that was completely life changing, but you were not ready to tell people about it yet. Maybe you are afraid to say it out loud because if you do it will make the situation real. That's exactly what Amanda was going through when she found out she was pregnant."

"I understand. Recently, I have been afraid to tell someone I care something important. I am afraid it will completely change our relationship –I mean it will completely change my relationship with that person." Even though she tried to cover it up, he knew she was talking about him.

"You don't need to be afraid. This person will understand regardless." He said running a hand down her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know. There is actually something really important I need to tell you."

"Go ahead." Unfortunately, at that moment the phone rang. It was Jackie with a graphics emergency. The bad thing about putting her on night shift is when something went wrong she had to call him directly. He wished Jackie would have called 10 minutes later with the crisis because by the time the situation was resolved, Betty was too scared to tell him again. Whatever she was going to tell him before, he doubted it was an invitation to the funeral Amanda was holding for her dog.

**

* * *

**

**Three days later**

Matt was currently reading over every book in the apartment containing a chapter about mood swings as Amanda slept with her head on his lap. Amanda has been crying hysterically for the last few days and it has gotten worse since she found out Betty was leaving this morning. Maybe he should call her doctor to see if this type of behavior was normal.

His studies were interrupted by his ex girlfriend screaming his current girlfriend's name as loud as possible. Amanda did not move at all. He quickly but gently removed her head from his lap and went to stop Betty from screaming before she woke up his girlfriend.

"Why are you screaming?"

"You're crazy girlfriend put her dead dog in my freezer. There is a dead dog in my freezer. Why did your girlfriend put a dead dog in my freezer?" Betty yelled at him. Just then Amanda walked into the apartment.

"Why are you screaming? I am trying to sleep. The baby does not like screaming." Every time she wants somebody to stop doing something or to do something for her, she blames the baby. He would think it was cute except for the fact that Amanda made him go out at 1:00 AM last night for double chocolate chip ice cream and crunchy salt and vinegar potato chips. He had a feeling that Marc and Daniel were just happy not to be doing these runs anymore.

"Amanda why did you put your dog in Betty's freezer?" He asked her gently not wanting to trigger a mood swing.

"I am preserving him. You are the one who told me that the dog could not stay in the house. You said it was bad for the baby." Of course, a dead dog would be bad for the baby. He was not going to yell at her because otherwise she would start crying again.

Too late, she was already starting to tear up. She was currently hugging Betty as she started crying.

"I heard you are leaving?"

"Yes Amanda I'm really leaving."

"I will miss you. Is it OK if the dog stay here for a few more days anyway?"

"No." When Betty said that Amanda started crying even more.

"Can you please take her into the apartment and I will take care of the dog." As soon as Amanda and Betty were safely out of the apartment he grabbed a trash bag to remove the dog from the freezer. Just then, Monique called to let him know that Wilhelmina was out of her coma and they needed to speak to her immediately.

"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Do you know anyone who can take care of the removal of dead animals in New York City?" It turns out Monique actually did know someone that would take care of the dog. That was fine with him.

* * *

The next 24 hours were horrible. The only good thing that happened was Betty and Amanda were able to talk things out when he was at the hospital with Monique. Wilhelmina turned down their proposal and the most dramatic way possible. This morning he went along with Amanda to meet with Spencer for a consultation. That went badly. Amanda was still crying after Spencer yelled at her for the bad press his outfit received.

Things got worse when they got to mode. After watching video of Daniel lighting his office on fire, Amanda started robbing the closet literally. Then Marc just had to tell her that Spencer was her father. Then Betty walked into the closet and said something to Amanda that triggered another crying jag.

As he was "consoling" his girlfriend, Marc convinced Betty to confront Daniel. Finally he got to watch Daniel tell Betty that couldn't live without her but then proceed to convince her to stay with the offer of the ultimate dream job. All he had to do was offer her himself and Matt knew she would stay.

Now for some reason he was now picking up cheese fries for his girlfriend with his ex girlfriend tagging along. Cheese fries are probably the only way he was going to get his girlfriend out of Monique's Office without more crying.

"You really do love her?" Betty asked him this as they grabbed their purchases and started walking back to the Meade building

"Yes I do. Otherwise, I would have run away days ago."

"Then why did you still go to Africa?"

"Why are you still going to London? You know Daniel loves you. I think that's what he meant when he said he couldn't live without you."

"I asked you first. I don't know if I'm going to London anymore. He just offered me a lot."

"Because it was something I needed to do. Even though I didn't want to leave I knew I needed to. I wouldn't give up the last four months for anything."

"Even though you miss the first four months of Amanda's pregnancy? If I go to London I'm going to miss so much."

"Maybe I regretted that part a little bit. It was still a life changing experience. Amanda was here when I got back. In addition, there is this great invention called a telephone. You can talk to Daniel all the time when you're in London. Long distance relationships are fun."

**

* * *

**

**A few days later**

Amanda was standing in Daniel's office trying to find the perfect place to put Holston's ashes. She was originally going to spread them over the receptionist desk but Matt stopped her during the impromptu funeral. He suggested that they put the ashes in Daniels office since it used to be her mother's.

During the second funeral, Spencer told her that he was her dad. Even though Marc and Matt already told her, it was comforting to hear it from him. She was glad that he wanted to be in her life. She was happy that her little girl would have her grandfather.

Spencer left a little while ago and now Matt was upstairs crashing Monique's going away party. Although it's not really crashing because he was writing an article series for the magazine. She should go up there to say goodbye later but she didn't want to. She was mad at her. It was so unfair that both of her friends were leaving for London at the same time. Marc was too busy with Troy to pay attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Daniel ask from the doorway. He looked as if he was about to cry again. She knew that Betty's going away party was very hard on him.

"I am trying to find a good place to put Holston's ashes. This was my mom's office; I think he belongs in here. Also, I'm tired of everybody coming up to me and telling me how happy they are to know that I'm not getting fat. I think Megan tried to throw something at me when she found out Matt is the father of my child."

"Fine you can stay in here. I guess Holston can rest next to Molly's ashes." Daniel said as he sat down his desk and started looking at the book.

"You have your dead wife's ashes in your office?"

"It's not that unusual."

"I guess not. Why are you in here and not outside talking to Betty? You should really talk to her."

"I will catch up with her later; I need to work on the book now." At that, Amanda got up from the couch and slammed the book close.

"I am so tired of all these excuses. She is going to be leaving for London Saturday. This is your last chance Daniel. What are you going to do fly over there to say goodbye?" Daniel suddenly got this crazy look on his face when she said that.

"That is exactly what I'm planning on doing. Amanda I know you remember my credit card number. Can you please book me a flight first class to London? Maybe something leaving Monday or Tuesday."

"Sure, no problem. Why am I booking you a flight to London?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to go make Wilhelmina happy."

* * *

**One day later**

Betty looked at her watch for the 10th time but there was still no Daniel. She emailed him a dozen times with the time she was leaving. He had no excuse not to be here. Even Matt and Amanda came to say goodbye.

She waited to the last possible moment to say goodbye to her family and friends. Matt kissed her on the cheek and wished her luck right after her sister took her glasses but before her father gave her a snack. Just as the town car was about to leave, Amanda hopped in.

"Amanda what are you doing?" she practically yelled at her.

"Don't worry; I'll get out in a minute. I just want to talk to you without everyone else around."

"Okay." Betty replied in puzzlement.

"You're one of my three best friends and I'm going to miss you. Plus, you were like going to be my favorite baby sitter."

"You'll still have Daniel."

"I don't think he's going to be available." Amanda said cryptically with a smile on her face that Betty didn't get. "I know you're upset that he's not here but you shouldn't be. Things will get better. You know he loves you."

"Then why is he not here?" Betty said as she tried not to cry.

"Because it's hard to say goodbye to someone you love. I'm ready to get out now." Amanda said as she hugged her as she tried not to cry.

"I'll call you when I get to London."

"You will come back when the baby is born?" Amanda asked as she got out of the car and prepared to shut the door.

"I promise." That was the last thing she said to Amanda as the car began to pull away.

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me Daniel? Shouldn't you be on your way to Queens to say goodbye to Betty? That is where Matt and Amanda are right now." It was 4:03 AM Saturday morning. Betty would be leaving to catch her 7:00 AM flight at any moment. She was shocked to have Daniel call her an hour ago telling her to meet him outside in a pair of jeans.

"Why should I say goodbye when I'm going to see her Friday?"

"How very optimistic of you. Honestly, Daniel where are you dragging me to at this time of night?" Monique said with a high level of irritation in her voice.

"We're going to say goodbye just not to Betty." He said picking up a box from the bottom of the car.

"Is that what I think it is? Aren't those ashes supposed to be spread over Tibet?"

"They are. Most of them are anyway. Last summer, I wasn't ready to let go of her completely. I kept some of her ashes and brought them back with me. I'm sure you heard about the incident at the Airport."

"That was all over the rumor mill within a matter of minutes. I only focused on the part about Betty running out to get you without even thinking about anything else first. I get it. I did some crazy things after Jordan died. I think another reason why I kept the name Osborn was because it was the last thing I really had of Jordan. I told Gio I was keeping that name after the wedding for professional reasons. I think I was lying to myself."

"I think it's time we both let go. If I'm going to be moving to London to start over, I don't think I should bring Molly's ashes with me."

A little while later, she found herself in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge with a handful of her best friend's ashes in her hand.

"You were my best friend since I was 16. You were there for me when I lost the baby and lost Jordan. You were there when I was doing crazy things to get over Jordan like dating boy band members."

"You're the one who dated a Back …" she cut him off before he could continue. There was no way she was confirming or denying that rumor.

"We're trying to have a memorial service here. You can ask me questions later. Molly, I was there for you through cancer and stupid boyfriends. Just like you were there for me when I fell in love again. You will always be my friend but it's time to move on." Monique said as she let go of the ashes and allowed the wind to carry them away.

"I'll always love you. According to your crazy best friend, you have always known that I loved someone else. You were right. I do love Betty. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. If it wasn't for you convincing you're best friend to force me to see it, I probably would still be in denial. A part of me will always care about you. However, I need to let go of you so I can move on to the next part of my life. Goodbye Molly," with that the last of Molly's ashes were lost in the wind.

**

* * *

**

**Eight days later**

Daniel lay in their bed with one arm around Betty as he watched her sleep. His idea to have separate bedrooms when out the window Friday night. They managed to last an hour before he crawled into her bed. They were still taking things relatively slow for to people who were technically living together. This was his very first relationship where he hasn't jumped into "bed" with the person immediately since high school. He was enjoying the good old fashioned make out sessions with Betty.

Their peace tonight was interrupted by his girlfriend's phone ringing. He loved calling Betty that. Before he could grab the phone for her, Betty already had it in her hands. He did not find out it was Amanda until after the phone call was over.

"Did Amanda have to call me after midnight to ask me if we had sex?"

"I think she was just nervous about meeting Matt's mom for the first time. At lease you were not pregnant when you met Matt's mom."

"I'm just happy that your mom loves me. I think she took the fact that we are together now really well. I think my dad will too once we tell him that you are not just my roommate in London. Then again my dad will be happy as long as I don't come back to Queens pregnant," Betty said as laid back down in his arms. He decided not to tell her that her father already knew they were living together. He actually asked her dad's permission before getting the townhouse.

"I don't think he would be that upset even then." Daniel said as he placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her mouth.

"You're not telling me something?"

"Remember when your family was staying with you after the fire? At that point we still weren't sure if Matt was the father or not and I was sleeping on Amanda's couch." He emphasized the word couch because he knew that Betty was still a little bit upset about the fact that he almost ended up the father of Amanda's baby. "One morning your father caught me reading _Oh Fuck, I Got Someone Pregnant _in the hallway. He started screaming in Spanish immediately and then he welcomed me to the family. I found out from Amanda later on, that he thought you were the one that I got pregnant." Betty was so cute when she was shocked.

"Did everybody know that we were in love with each other but us?"

"Pretty much. There was even a club. They called themselves the Detty Conspiracy Group. I think they had T shirts."

"Were we really that blind?"

"Does it really matter anymore? You know I love you and I know you love me." Daniel said as he went down to kiss her on the cheek instead she moved up so they could kiss on the lips instead. He enjoyed kissing her before when she was still wearing braces. However, there were certain advantages to kissing her without braces.

"I thought you need to be up at five AM for a breakfast meeting at seven?" He asked as he broke away from her kiss reluctantly.

"I'm not sleepy enough to go back to sleep yet. I must still be on New York time." Betty said right before he felt her luscious lips on his and her tongue doing very delicious things to him again. As her hands started to run through his hair, he really did not feel like protesting anymore.

**The End**

To be continued in Adaptation Mode Style. The end is just the beginning.


End file.
